Sweet Dreams
by Bell Star
Summary: Sweet Dreams. Capítulo 8. Sé paciente y bésame "Ni me llamo Timmy, ni me gusta el béisbol." "ABANDONAD." "¿Recuerdas? Amigos hasta el final." "Una gallina es mi señal." "Entre que Soul no come casi nada, y su padre no prueba el chocolate desde que murió su madre..." "Parece que se esfuerzan en sacar 4'5. Otro suspenso." "Fuera Presidenta." "Digamos que el regaliz me encontró a mí."
1. Elige la Vida

**.SWEET DREAMS.**

**.BELL*STAR.**

**¡Hola, a todos! De nuevo, porque vieja no soy, (¡No lo soy!) antes de comenzar me gustaría pediros, que hagamos todos juntos una terapia de Shock. (Muajá.) Consiste, queridos y queridas, mozuelos/as (No sé porque digo eso, lo dice mi profesor de la Academia. Como habréis notado, me tiene traumatizada. Y eso.) en hacer exactamente lo que dice el Título del Fic, (¡Eh, que no es nada cochino! No seamos malpensados…. Si, yo lo hubiera pensado.) así, para descargar tensiones antes de emprender este bello viaje al Inframundo(Véase: Cocorota de Bell.) Que tengáis "dulces sueños"…**

¿Qué creéis que puede ocurrir, cuando mezclas en tu precioso cerebro,** Tramas Psicológicas, una película sobre drogadicción y "Diarios de la calle"**?

**Si, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero mientras lo pensaba (¿Eh?) decidí escribir una nueva Trama de Soul Eater. (Atsushi Ohkubo Creations. ¡Alabado sea! ¡Alabim, Alabam, Alabimbombam! LOL.)**

El principio de este Fic, está basado en una de las cavilaciones del largometraje:

**Trainspotting**:(Si, si, como suena, _Papel de Trenecitos/Observar ferrocarriles… Si la veis, o la habéis visto, o leído, sabréis porqué._) Novela de **Irvine Welsh**, y película sobre la Drogadicción, no la recomiendo para Personas, (Extraterrestres, Ornitorrincos o Unicornios) menores de 99 años; aquellos que sobrepasen la edad recomendada, tendrán que verla acompañados de sus padres. (LOL.) No, es broma, (¿Desde cuándo me tomo yo algo en serio?) es una película muy buena, que muestra que es lo que conlleva (meterse mierda en las venas) ser un adicto a las drogas, e intentar cambiar. (O no.) Aun así, impresiona un poco, (un poco, bastante) por eso, en verdad pienso que no deberíais verla si sois menores de 16 años o una mente que se impresiona en sobremanera. No sólo por lo que se ve, creedme. (Y si la veis aun así: ¡El que avisa no es traidor locuelos!)

**Diarios de la Calle: **(Novela: Freedom Writers, Erin Gruwell.) Es bastante buena, trata sobre una profesora de Literatura (Un poco novata, la verdad.) que trata de enseñar y educar a un grupo de adolescentes de California (Son todos unos "_hijos de fruta_". Sencilla, y llanamente.) para que puedan llegar a ser algo en sus tristes y problemáticas vidas. Bell, aconseja que la veáis/leáis/fuméis, al gusto.

**Important Advise:** (Aviso Importante, ¡viva el Spanglish Hermanos!) El Fic contiene un gran uso de palabras malsonantes. (Me cago en…) No, cosas más serias que esa… (¿Qué es esa risa siniestra que se escucha alrededor? Que frío hace de repente...) Así qué, también quedáis avisados, preciosos/as. Y como siempre: Espero que os guste. **¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

**Music Recommended: .Sweet Dreams.**

"_Los sueños dulces están hechos de esto."  
"¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?"  
"Viajan por el mundo y los siete mares."  
"Todos buscan algo."_

"_**Algunos de ellos desean utilizarte."**__  
"Algunos de ellos desean ser utilizados por ti."  
"Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti."  
"Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados."  
__**…**__  
"Yo quiero utilizarte y abusar de ti."  
__**"Yo quiero saber que hay dentro de ti. "  
**__  
"Levanta la cabeza, sigue adelante."  
"Mantén tu cabeza arriba, sigue adelante."  
"Levanta la cabeza, sigue adelante."  
"Mantén tu cabeza arriba, sigue adelante."  
__**…**__  
__**"¡Sigue adelante!"  
…**__  
"¡Los sueños dulces están hechos de esto!"  
"¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?"  
"Viajan por el mundo y los siete mares."  
__**"¡Todos buscan algo!"**_

"Algunos de ellos desean utilizarte."  
"Algunos de ellos desean ser utilizados por ti".  
"¡Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti!"

_**"¡Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados!"**_

"Voy a utilizarte y a abusar de ti."  
"Voy a saber que hay adentro."  
"Voy a utilizarte y a abusar de ti."

…_  
__**"Voy a saber que hay dentro de ti".**_

**(Marilyn Manson)**

* * *

.Capítulo Primero.

**Elige la Vida. **

**.¿Quién es ese chico?.**

**Año 2003. **

**Mañana del 7 de Enero. **

**(1 día antes del comienzo de las Clases.)**

**(POV ¿?)**

Elige la vida.

Elige un Empleo.

Elige una carrera.

Elige una Familia.

Elige un Televisor grande que te cagas.

Elige Lavadoras, coches, equipos de Compact Disc, y Abrelatas Eléctricos.

"_**Atención por favor, queridos pasajeros, les comunicamos que el próximo tren con destino a Death City, efectuará su Salida en unos momentos, por favor, si se encuentran rezagados o desean subir, compren su billete por tan sólo 18 Death Dollars y acérquense al andén Número 8, donde un amable revisor les atenderá."**_

"_**Muchas gracias por su atención, la compañía DeathTrainsRemote les desea un buen viaje."**_

Elige la Salud, Colesterol bajo, y Seguros Dentales.

Elige pagar Hipotecas a interés fijo, elige un piso piloto.

Elige a tus amigos.

Elige Ropa Deportiva y maletas a juego.

"**¡Vamos Maka, llegamos tarde! ¡Deprisa!" **

"**Ya voy Spirit, ya voy... La maleta pesa mucho… No fue buena idea traerse la bola de bolos… ¿Para qué la quieres? ¿¡Y por qué la llevo yo!?"**

"**Pues… Para jugar a los bolos… Y para machacar a los rivales."**

"**Ya… Pues tu querida Máquina de Machacar rivales, pesa… ¡Un montón!"**

**¡Yo la llevaré! ¡Venga, dame la mano! ¿No querrás que se nos escape el tren?" **

"**Oh, Spirit, ¡venga ya! No soy una cría, no voy a darte la manita…"**

"**Para mí siempre serás mi bebé del Alma… Ay, que rápido crecéis…"**

"**Spirit, ¡no montes una escena aquí por favor…! Que vergüenza…"**

"**¡Mira como se pone roja el **_**bebé de Papa**_**! Mírala… ¡¿Y qué es eso de Spirit?!"**

"**Déjalo."**

Elige pagar a plazos un traje de marca con una amplia gama de putos tejidos.

Elige el Bricolaje y preguntarte quien coño eres los Domingos por la mañana.

Elige sentarte en el Sofá a ver Tele-concursos que embotan la mente y aplastan el Espíritu, mientras llenas tu boca de puta comida Basura.

"_**Queridos pasajeros, última llamada para aquellos que deseen coger el Próximo Tren con destino Death City. Por favor, aquellos que deseen tomar este recorrido vayan acercándose al andén Número 8, está apunto de cerrarse, repito, el Andén Número 8 está apunto de cerrarse."**_

"_**Muchas gracias por su atención, la compañía DeathTrainsRemote les desea un buen viaje."**_

Elige pudrirte de viejo cagándote y meándote encima en un Asilo miserable, siendo una carga para los niñatos egoístas y hechos polvo, que has engendrado para remplazarte.

"**¿Dónde puñetas se ha metido este Idiota?"**

"**No te pongas nervioso Wes..."**

"**No estoy nervioso… ¡Estoy furioso!"**

"**Tranquilízate… Estoy seguro de que le he visto bajarse aquí. Si nos damos prisa y le encontramos, podremos coger el tren de vuelta a casa…"**

"**¡Ya lo sé papá! El problema es, ¿a dónde cojones ha huido ahora?"**

"**Wes… ¡Ese vocabulario! No hables así… Voy a mirar por este vagón…"**

"**Perdón… Pero joder, ¡No es la primera vez que lo hace! Estoy harto."**

"**Todo el mundo tiene sus cosas malas, hijo. Todos las tenemos…"**

"**¡Cómo si tú no estuvieras enfadado con él! Nunca piensa en los demás y…"**

"**¡Wes, corre! ¡Lo he encontrado!"**

Elige tu futuro.

_**Elige la Vida.**_

"_**Queridos pasajeros, les recordamos que éste es el último Aviso para..."**_

¿Pero por qué iba yo a querer algo así?

_**Yo elegí no elegir la Vida.**_

Yo elegí otra cosa.

¿Y las razones?

_**Me sobran razones.**_

"**Vamos, Maka, di **_**Papá. Venga, que tú puedes Pa-pá.**_**"**

"**¡Spirit cállate! ¿Qué ha dicho la chica del megáfono?" **

"**¡Paaa-pááá!"**

"**Bien… Pues… PAPÁ, ¡Al final perdemos el Tren!"**

"**¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo hija? ¿Has visto? He hecho un juego de palabras. ¡Venga vamos, dame tus cosas!"**

"**Dios… ¡Pero no me robes la maleta! ¡Devuélvemela ladrón!"**

"**Ladrón no. ¡Pa-pá!"**

"**Que te den, pa-pá."**

"**Así me gusta. ¡Vamos Maka, el tren está apunto de irse cariño!"**

"**Maravilloso…"**

¿Quieres saber las razones?

_**¿Quieres saber que es la vida en el Abismo?**_

Entonces… Estás en el sitio indicado.

_**There was a Boy…**_

_**A very Strange and Enchanted Boy…**_

¿Os sabéis el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, cuando él llega tras haber cruzado el laberinto de espinas, vencido al Dragón y subido hasta el más alto y más inalcanzable torreón, y entonces, la besa y ella despierta de su largo sueño encantado?

_**Es mentira.**_

Ese cuento está basado en una mentira. En el verdadero, el Príncipe viola a la princesa mientras duerme.

_**Es cierto.**_

Cambiaron la historia, cosa que no se puede hacer en la vida Real. ¿Por qué un beso en vez de aquella tortura?

Por los críos, por los malditos críos, para que sigan siendo inocentes.

_**A little Shy… And Sad of eye…**_

Inocencia… A los niños les sobra y a los adultos les escasea, parecido a la Salud, al pelo, a las ganas de sonreír, a casi todo en esta Vida. Cada año que pasa, cada generación, es menos Inocente que la anterior. Nadie está a salvo.

_**But very Wise… Was He…**_

Estaban echando una película en esa televisión diminuta._** Moulin Rouge**_,puede que fuera, no estoy seguro. Nunca me ha gustado como acaba… Estando a 15 metros de Distancia, ¿Cómo puñetas piensan que puedo llegar a verla?

_**And then one day…**_

_**A Magic Day, He passed my way…**_

A ella, le gustaba esa película. Pero ya no está aquí.

_**Esa es una de las Razones.**_

Razones, por las que me encuentro subido en este tren.

Razones, por las que mi padre y mi hermano van a matarme un día de estos en los que esté desprevenido. Espero que sea un Lunes, no me apetece morir un Viernes.

Razones, por las que no sé muy bien si lo que hago, o lo que pienso, está bien o mal. No veo la diferencia.

_**Beauty, Freedom, Truth, and Love!**_

Hace tiempo elegí no _elegir la vida_, lo perdí todo. Todo, lo necesario, lo innecesario. Lo que dices cuando: "¿Oh, para que queremos esto? Tíralo." Pero aun así te lo quedas, por si acaso. Todos los por si acaso. Todo lo que quería y a todo el que me quería.

No tengo nada para dar, y nada es lo que recibiré. Aunque al decirlo parezca un Cura dando el sermón de la mañana.

Nada. Vacío. ¡Pluf! Como las viñetas de los comics que recrean sonidos. Eso es lo que soy.

-¡Dios Soul! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre largarte de casa otra vez!? ¿¡Está vez en tren!? ¿¡Vas subiendo el listón o qué!? ¡Haz el favor de mirarme al menos!-_No, de esta manera es más entretenido. "Muy chachi todo."_-¡Soul!-_Si, si, tengo un nombre precioso, lo sabemos todos._-¡Te estoy hablando!

-Wes, baja la voz por favor…-_Decía mi padre en voz baja, intentando acallar al energúmeno de mi hermano mayor. Él cual estaba atrayendo todas las miradas. "Me encanta ser el centro de atención." O eso dice el Gilipollas de mi Psicólogo._-Ya lo hablaremos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?-_Agarró mi padre a mi hermano por el hombro. El bueno de mi padre… Pobre, él al menos lo intenta. Ya no es lo que era._-Venga, siéntate...-_Dijo con melancolía. No recuerdo haber visto a mi padre sonreír desde hace milenios. Quizá soy un poco exagerado, pero siempre tiene la misma cara de viejo triste._-

"_**La felicidad. No existe."**_

-¡Pero no lo defiendas!-_No es raro que mi hermano pasé por completo de las ideas de nuestro progenitor. Más bien se la suda todo. En el fondo nos parecemos… ¿He dicho yo eso?_-¡Normal que siempre haga lo que le da la gana! ¡Nunca le dices nada!-_Pero, porque soy encantador… ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?_-¿¡Soul, quién te crees que eres!?-_Siempre he querido ser cámara de películas Porno… Antes hubiera deseado ser superhéroe, pero los tiempos cambian, y las personas también. Si es que yo entro dentro de las posibilidades de ser "persona"._-

El entrecejo de mi hermano comenzó a arrugarse más y más fuerte a cada segundo y los ruegos de mi padre no servían en absoluto. **Menudo cuadro de familia.**

Ya me veo lo que va a venir ahora, me lo huelo. Si, soy como un perro. Así que será mejor que me levante y deje de estar encogido y apoyado, con los codos sobre el "apoya-brazos o como se llame" del asiento.

_**Entertain us!**_

_**We're Stupid!**_

_**And Contagious!**_

_La película seguía sonando en la pequeña pantalla. No hay dinero suficiente como para que pongan auriculares en la estación. Mi hermano seguía gritando, y mi padre se molestaba en intentar pararlo, sabiendo que no va a poder. Nadie puede acallarle. Si Wes no lo hace aquí, lo hará en casa, de todas formas, voy a acabar igual._

_**Diamonds!**_

_**Are the Woman… Best… Friend!**_

-¡Me tienes harto! ¡Siempre apoyándote siempres intentándolo todo por tí! ¡Y te da igual!-_Se estaba poniendo rojo. ¿Me pregunto si mi hermano sabrá llorar? No, no creo. Me dice cosas "tan bonitas". Al final acabaré llorando yo… No, tampoco._-¡Todo te da igual!-_Y ahora es cuando a Wes le entra complejo de madre y viene la charla implacable. Implacable, salvo por una cosa._-

_**Come what May…**_

Será mejor que me vaya levantando, ahora viene lo peor.

_**I will love you…**_

-¿Por qué haces esto Soul? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-_¿Y a ti qué? Yo al menos no aparento estar "menopaúsica"_-

-Wes… Por favor… Cálmate, no pasa nada.-_Déjalo papá, ¿no ves que da igual?_-

_**Until my Dying day!**_

-¡No! ¡Si que pasa! ¡Dímelo Soul! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué quieres? ¿¡Qué cojones quieres!?-_El Silencio otorga. Hermano._-

-Wes…

_**The Greatest thing… **_

_**You ever learn…**_

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-_Cállate._-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-¡_Que te calles!_-

-Ya basta, ambos, dejadlo ya…

Las venas de la frente de mi hermano iban a explotar, eso sería interesante, llenaría todo el vagón de vísceras y monstruitos pequeños y gruñones, a lo "Gremlins" con un humor de perros… La nuez de la barbilla, ¡la tenía hasta arriba!

_**It's just to love…**_

Al final, como siempre, acabé hacienda un "buen uso" de mi carcomido cerebro. Y salté. Erguido, con la cabeza alta, ladeándola, mirando a mi hermano a los ojos sin mucha importancia. Y entrecerrándolos por el odio, hablé.

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres de mí?!-_Me cortó. __Tch…_-

_**And Be loved…**_

-Muérete.

_**In… Return…**_

_La película llegó a su fin, y entonces comenzaron los interminables anuncios de "Tele-tienda Entertainment." Acompañando los créditos con un sonido estrepitoso, procedente de la mano de mi dulce hermano._

_Como he dicho antes, sólo soy eso. Sólo soy un ¡Pluf!_

* * *

**(Maka)**

El Tren comenzó a llenarse de gente, cada vez más y más, como el que no quiere la cosa. Y yo no lo quería, ahora apenas hay sitios libres. Mi padre había ido al Servicio hace 15 minutos, acompañado de un periódico… A saber lo que está haciendo… Bah, en el fondo lo sé. Estará mirando la sección de chicas desnudas y "calientes" que viene detrás del periódico.

La cuestión es que cuando volvió de su dura y consternada travesía, o como él llama a ir de vientre, el vagón estaba más lleno que las bolsas de patatas de aire. Pero como soy un buen ciudadano, me levanto y le dejo sentarse, ya que nadie estaba por la labor. "Que gente tan amable". Bueno, yo tampoco lo soy, pero se me estaba durmiendo una pobre vieja en el hombro, y roncaba. Me daba un poco de grima. Aun así, el palurdo va y me da las gracias. No quiere admitirlo, pero sé que tiene almorranas.

-Oiga, oiga, ¡no empujen! ¡No empujen por favor!-_Gritaba el revisor haciéndose paso por entre las fauces de grasa de la gente apelotonada. No puede pasar._-Un poco de espacio por Dios.-_Pero… ¿Dónde? Si no hay sitio alguno, no hay hueco. No se puede respirar…_-

Y aquí me ves, sujetada a una especie de barra que chirria a cada segundo, que en cualquier momento puede ceder, y hacerme acabar encima de un señor de 2 metros de alto, él cual va agachado porque la cabeza no le cabe. Hay de todo, de todos los tamaños y colores. Este es uno de los sitios donde se pueden encontrar a los mejores monstruos de circo habidos y por haber en toda la historia del ser Humano. Esta el imbécil que lleva los cascos puestos a todo volumen, él no se entera de nada, pero llevo escuchando su maldita música todo el maldito camino, es el típico chulo que dan ganas de golpear y hacerle un bien a la Raza Humana. Que mueve la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, como la cuna de un bebé, o el vaivén del cuello de un rapero. Lo mejor de todo es que tiene el pelo azul. Y no se calla ni debajo del agua.

"_**Un chico parlanchín de mirada fría."**_

Están las ancianas que cuchichean a tus espaldas, de esas que si se metieran una zapatilla en la boca estarían muchísimo más guapas. Un hombre extranjero que pide dinero para operar a su hija, o a su hijo, o a su cabra, ¡o yo qué sé! Los vagos que van sentados en el suelo como los indios Hopi, los que cantan con el acordeón, los aburridos que leen libros o juegan con el móvil, los que montan bronca en el tren por una tontería... También está mi padre, que se merece más de una breve explicación sobre su comportamiento…

Y finalmente está mi "favorito", es un señor mayor, ya entrado en años, trabajador que vuelve de su dura jornada en "inserte trabajo excesivamente forzoso", levantar troncos, por ejemplo. Y de repente, por arte de magia, sin que nadie se lo haya pedido, levanta los brazos para agarrarse a la barra o morir de los vuelcos que pega este asqueroso tren, extendiendo su hedor con las axilas, haciendo que huela aún más, si era posible, a "Humanidad" en el Vagón. Huele mal. ¡Muy mal!

Yo me estaba durmiendo, estoy bastante cansada. Después de un viaje de 3 días que llevamos el agarrado de ese señor que se hace llamar mi padre, y yo… Empecé a oír una musiquilla, proveniente de mi espalda, y no podía ser el pesado del pelo azul, se había bajado en la estación anterior. No creo que supiese a donde iba...

Me di la vuelta, y vi a mi padre charlando con la anciana que antes casi se me duerme encima. Muy tranquilos ellos… Espero que mi padre no intente ligar con esa mujer, por Dios, que está ya entrada en años. Ten un poco de decencia Spirit por favor, hazlo aunque sea por tu Estúpido Estatus de mujeriego abandonado…

A su lado había una niña de pelo castaño jugando con una de esas maquinitas extrañas y diabólicas. Esas nuevas que han sacado ahora los Japoneses, los de Nintendo. De ahí venía el ruido incesante…

-Es una Gameboy, ¿quieres jugar?-_Me preguntó al segundo sin apartar la vista de la pequeña pantalla, viendo que la estaba observando, como jugaba, gritándole a la consola cosas inaudibles. Pero sonriendo, siempre sonriendo._-Tengo Pokemon, o Barbie princesa.-_Me los enseñó muy contenta…_-¿Cuál quieres?-_Es tentador… Pero no estoy segura. Eso de los "Pokebons o Pokellons" tiene que ser interesante, juraría que lo he visto antes en algún sitio. Y lo de la Barbie… Nunca me han gustado las princesas._-

_Supongo que sería la nieta, porque la hija lo dudo mucho, de aquella anciana. En el reverso de la consola había una pequeña inscripción, hecha con un rotulador permanente. Ponía algo así como…_

"_**Ángela"**_

_No creo que la anciana la haga mucho caso si la deja a su rollo con uno de esos videojuegos. A mi me cuesta entender hasta los Marcianitos… Y ni hablar del Comecocos…_

"_**Metida completamente en el juego, sometida, absorbida por él."**_

-Eh… No, no gracias, todo tuyo… Mejor luego.-_Sonrío falsamente, intentando zafarme de la amable invitación._-No me apetece, sigue tú.-_Volví a reírme como una idiota. Ni que los críos fueran tontos._-

-Tú te lo pierdes.-_Me sacó la lengua con todo el morro. ¿Qué os había dicho? ¿Qué pasa con esta cría? Espero que no sea de _Death City _y si lo es… Oh, querido Buda, ¡que todos los críos no sean así por favor!_-

-Pues me lo pierdo, mira tú que pérdida.-_Debería comportarme como un adulto serio, o como una bella mujercita que pronto cumplirá 16 años. Debo ser educada, mantener la paciencia y tratar bien a los demás como dice Buda. Pero que narices, ¡será cabrona la niña! Me hizo un mohín, y yo la enseñé con mucha educación y perseverancia, el dedo anular. La niña se quedó perpleja y comenzó a llorar… A mí, con tonterías a otro lado._-

_Es verdad, no lo he comentado…_

_**Soy Budista.**_

-Maka, no molestes a esa niña, déjala en paz. ¿No ves que su dulce abuelita y yo estamos conversando? Ya tienes una edad…-_¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Ha empezado ella! ¡Mírala, mírala, está sonriendo! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Un malo y encantador monstruito!_-

-Si Papi… No la molestaré…-_Sonreí a mi ese-estúpido-señor-que-se-hace-pasar-por-mi-padre_-

-Por donde íbamos, Bella Dama…-_¿Bella Dama? ¿A la vieja? ¡¿Pero tú la has visto bien?! ¡Es un cardo! Este Spirit, tiene que revisarse la vista, porque madre mía…_-

-Llámame Medusa… Guapo…-_Otra que tiene que revisarse la vista… Aquí vuelan corazoncitos._-

"_**Ten cuidado querido papá, a ver si esta dulce abuelita se va a transformar en lobo, y entonces, te comerá…"**_

_La niña, a esto de que su abuela le tiraba los tejos a Spirit, y viceversa, siguió su camino de ignorar al mundo y volvió a meter las narices en su juego, en su pantallita reluciente de colorines y arcoíris. Sonriente, sabiendo que ha ganado este asalto. Pero esto no va a quedar así, aun quedan dos asaltos para el K.O. No sé como, pero se la devolveré, y si no soy yo. Será el __**Karma**__. _

"_**Suena un poco vengativo si lo miras de ese modo."**_

-Ya bueno… Yo mejor… Sigo… Sujetándome a la barra.-_Y de nuevo soy ignorada, para no variar. A veces, me gustaría que me hiciesen un poco de caso. El mínimo, aunque fuese. No veo que nadie regale amor por los rincones. Así qué…_-

_Gracias a Buda, o a que los pasajeros tenían como destino otro lugar de acogida, el tren se fue desocupando, y al fin me pude sentar. Pero no lo hice, prefiero estar de pie. Observando. Me gusta observar a la gente, como nos comportamos a diario. Me parece algo interesante. Y un poco raro, si, pero a mi me gusta. Y si a mi me gusta, lo que piensen los demás, me trae sin cuidado._

_**It's just to love…**_

_**And Beloved…**_

_Empecé a tararear una canción que no me sabía. Probablemente venía de alguna de las pantallitas diminutas de las televisiones cutres que hay colocadas por el tren. Intenté averiguar de donde procedía el sonido, me sonaba de algo toda esa música, esas letras, era una película conocida, pero no sabía cual. Y eso que se me da bien recordar datos inútiles._

"_**Esta es la última parada, por favor, vayan preparándose para salir del Andén."**_

"_**Muchas gracias, espero que hayan disfrutado del Viaje con la compañía DeathTrainsRemote."**_

_Si, ¡yo me lo he pasado de muerte! No te fastidia…_

_El tren empezó a dar botes, la gente comenzó a recoger sus cosas a toda potencia, permitida, por supuesto, y la verdad, era bastante divertido observarme a mi misma esta vez, ya que parecía una jirafa, alzando el cuello y buscando la televisión, mientras iba agarrada a la barra… Cualquier malpensado creería que estoy haciendo un baile de Streptease. ¡Pero no es así!_

-Querida, si buscas la Televisión en la que están echando la Película es en el siguiente vagón.-_Me indicó la tal Medusa golpeando en el trasero con el codo. ¡Que susto me ha dado, casi me da algo! Esta anciana me ha leído la mente… ¡Es una Bruja!_-

-¡De Bruja nada! ¡Niña desvergonzada!-_Me gritó, alzando un bastón que había salido de la nada, o de su espalda, no estoy muy segura._-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-_La niña se reía._-¡La ha llamado Bruja! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-_La cría se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza, procedente del bastón de madera de la anciana. Se sobó la cabeza y comenzó a quejarse como la niñata que es._-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso!-_Lo he pensado… Pero… ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?_-

-Vámonos Ángela.-_La anciana cogió a la niña de la mano con mucha fuerza y ambas, la niña arrastrada, se fueron a otro vagón sin dar más explicaciones…_-

_¿Me deja con la boca abierta y se marcha? ¡Pues que la zurzan a ella! _

"_**¿Quién es esa señora?"**_

_Lo mejor de todo esto, es que va a resultar que vive en mi misma ciudad… ¡¿Por qué?! _

-Que gente…

-¡Muy bien Maka! ¡Ya la has vuelto a liar!-_¿¡Cómo!?_-Yo que tenía un ligue… ¡Y vas y me lo estropeas!-_¡¿Ligue?! ¡Estúpido Spirit te he hecho un favor!_-No hay quien esté contigo, tú y tu edad del pavo. Me voy a leer el periódico, pórtate bien y no molestes.-_Abrió el periódico de golpe, poniendo una cara de perversión cachonda… Ya está mirando las chicas otra vez. Maldito mujeriego sin remedio._-¡No hagas alboroto!

"_**De nuevo, gracias por ignorarme."**_

-Pues muy bien…-_Me crucé de brazos, y por poco me caigo encima de un señor porque el tren no paraba de dar vuelcos de una lado para otro. Y ya que mi padre pasaba de mi, hinché los mofletes y me fui con mucho cuidado y poca dignidad, agarrándome por entre las paredes del vagón, a ver esa pequeña televisión._-

-Venga… Un poco más… Ya casi… Ya casi…-_El suelo parecía una pista de hielo, entre el frío y los botes que daba el tren, era un no parar de deslizarse entre la muchedumbre._-¡Llegué!-_¡Viva yo! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma. ¡Si! Y es un poco triste a la vez…_-

_Para mi mala suerte, la película ya estaba acabando. Pero parece ser, que la gente de alrededor ya tenía otro modo de entretenimiento. Todos mirando fijamente hacia el mismo lugar, con una cara difícil de describir por el asombro. Y finalmente, se oyó un estruendoso golpe. Como un rayo, que hizo el silencio, acallándolo todo a su paso._

_**In Return…**_

_La filmación terminó, pero a nadie le importaba._

_Lo único que llamaba la atención era una pareja de albinos, más bien dos calcomanías, sólo que una era más pequeña que la otra. En realidad eran tres. Parecían ser familia, "_La familia albinos violentos_" parece ser. El mediano, porque el más mayor parecía ser el padre, había golpeado al hermano pequeño en toda la cara. Haciendo que el pequeño, que tendría mi edad o por el estilo, cayera de bruces al asiento, con una nariz sangrando y el labio roto._

-Oh Dios mío…-_La gente, como bien sabe, empezó a cuchichear sin parangón. Haciendo teorías conspiratorias sobre la vida de esa familia de tres… "Dos hombres y medio". Y yo parezco idiota, aquí, observando como una rata desde la puerta. "Maka, la Ratita cotilla". Buen cuento, sin duda._-

"_**¡Esto es más interesante que la película!"**_

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-_Las Azafatas al venir se alarmaron al ver la sangre que corría por la cara del albino. Y trajeron un montón de gasas y vendas en el carrito de la comida. Pero, no fueron de mucha ayuda, porque el chico no dejaba que le tocasen, dando manotazos al aire, casi golpea a una de ellas. Más alarmadas se pusieron, cosa que no ayudaba mucho en estos momentos. Violentamente, el albino, se llevó la mano a la nariz intentando parar la hemorragia y mayormente por el dolor que en sus ojos podía verse latente. ¡Eso tiene que doler un montón!_-¡Estate quieto! ¡Oye, chico!

_El que parecía ser el padre, estuvo todo el rato riñendo al hermano mayor, e intentado ayudar a las Azafatas a controlar al rabioso del pequeño. _

-¡Dios, Wes! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿Es que se te han cruzado los cables hijo!? ¡Dios! ¡Soul, haz el favor de estarte quieto!-_Gritaba el hombre mayor enfurecido y preocupado._-

_Parece ser, que el único que podía tocar al albino menor era el padre, porque no dejó que nadie más se le acercase. Como un animal al que han herido en una cacería. El albino menor estaba sentado, con la cabeza hacia arriba mientras su padre intentaba por todos los medios parar la hemorragia de su nariz, sujetándola con un poco de algodón y otros fármacos. Aun así, el albino se resistía al padre de vez en cuando._

_Y no, esta vez no había un médico en sala, por mucho que alguien preguntara._

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Vamos, vuelvan a sus asientos por favor!-_Ordenó una de las Azafatas del Tren, como si se tratase de un policía de élite en la escena de un crimen. Sin embargo, la hicieron caso y todo preció volver a la normalidad._

_Salvo por una cosa, el hermano mayor… Seguía parado en el mismo sitio, y su cabello tapaba gran parte de su cara. Cabizbajo y con los puños cerrados y bien apretados, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio hasta sangrar, se sentó al lado de su hermano, cayendo con fuerza sobre el asiento, y con las manos en la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, pronunció un triste pero seguro:_

-¡Joder! ¡Lo siento…!-_Sollozó. Ya no me parecía tan violento. A diferencia del hermano pequeño, que a su lado, tapándose la nariz con el algodón que le había arrebatado a su padre, le miró seriamente, de costado. Pero no con enfado, ni ira. No estaba enfadado. ¡Le acaban de partir la nariz, pero no está enfadado! Ni un ápice. Nada. Ignorando totalmente la situación, y a las demás personas, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación, observando el paisaje…_-

-Eso ha sido… Muy raro…-_Espeté yo, sacando la cabeza desde la puerta, con aires de Detective Privado. _Sherlock Maka_, o algo así. Me daba curiosidad. Que tiemble Death City, que allá voy._-

-Maka, ¿qué haces?-_Estuve apunto de caerme de nuevo, a no ser de que mi padre me cogiera del brazo, cosa que hizo. ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta ahí, y cuanto tiempo lleva?_-Oh, mirando chicos, por lo que veo…-_Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Instigador. ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!_-

-¡Spirit, no soy como tú! ¡No me pegues estos sustos padre estúpido!

-¡Maka, es papá! Paaaa-_¡Panoli!_-páááá! Y además, yo no miro "chicos"…-_Imbécil… Se cruzó de brazos, triunfante. Con una risa aun más pervertida que la anterior._-

-Ya…-_Me ayudó a levantarme y me sacudí la suciedad de la falda. Si, soy la única persona que lleva falda en pleno Invierno, pero por el simple hecho de que soy Idiota y no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas. No tengo madre, no tengo a nadie que me lo recuerde… Y eso, también es muy triste. ¡Mal, Maka, mal! ¡Fuera inhibiciones!_-

-¿Estás bien hija?-_Preguntó mi padre con un semblante preocupado y consternado. Algo caótico. No como el señor de antes, ese si que estaba preocupado en verdad. Y más bien, lo seguía estando._-

-¿Eh? No nada, estoy bien…-_Mentira. Pero mi padre es fácil de engañar… O eso creo yo._-

**_"¿Y tú qué escondes papi?"_**

-Si tú lo dices…-_Sí, porque yo lo digo._-Aunque, me parece bien que conozcas gente.-_Se colocó un poco los hombros adoloridos… No sé de qué, si este hombre no trabaja en absoluto, es un vago. Será de estar sentado en el duro asiento del tren. Y las almorranas._-

-¿Qué?-_Ahora la consternada era yo. Pero tengo mis razones._-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi padre?

-Muy graciosa.-_Me dio codazos, con una cara de pillo que me asustó._-Pero está bien que conozcas gente, Death City no es muy grande. Lo más seguro es que acabes conociendo a todo el Mundo. Creo que no hay muchas escuelas…-_Spirit puntualizó eso último. Y lo cierto es que llevaba razón._-Mientras no te juntes con chicos…-_Ya decía yo que tenía truco._-

-¿A qué pueblo de mala muerte me llevas?-_Esto ya empieza ha aterrorizarme… ¡No quiero ser una paleta de pueblo, no por favor! ¡Daré lo que sea! Bueno… Ya veremos._-

-Tranquila… Lo pasarás bien. Hay es donde tu padre se crio… Un bello lugar, lleno de árboles para trepar y…-_El hombre siguió hablando, y mientras tanto, aproveché para huir a mi mundo de fantasía. En el cual se me ocurrió pensar que este viaje y su destino, cada día se parecía más a una historia de amor cutre…_-donde se sirven las mejores tartas de fruta y…

-Oh Dios mío…-_Quería agarrarme a las pantorrillas de mi padre y no soltarlas nunca. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._-En serio, ¿¡a qué pueblo de mala muerte me llevas!?-_A este paso lloro._-

-¡Maka!-_Mi padre alzó la voz de una forma aguda y chirriante. Pensaba que eso atraería las miradas. Y aunque me guste llamar un poco la atención, no me refiero a hacer el ridículo… Por suerte, mi deseo se cumplió, y si que llamamos la atención. Pero solamente, la de una persona._-

-Tch.-_Se quejó el albino, el menor. Giró la cabeza por un momento y nos miró a ambos, claro que Spirit seguía gritándome cosas absurdas sobre su juventud y demás, así que sólo yo me di cuenta. Volvió a darse la vuelta, aun sabiendo que le estaba mirando a la cara, me ignoró. Como suele hacer todo el Mundo últimamente._-

"_**¿Y a ese que le pasa ahora?"**_

-Será imbécil…-_Dije en voz baja. Pero con lo suficientemente baja como para que lo oyera mi padre._-Payaso de Circo…-_Me reí con malicia. Pero él ha empezado._-

-¿Payaso dices? ¿Así que esas tenemos? ¡Pues muy bien señorita! ¡Usted solita va a llevar la bola de bolos!-_Gritó, señalándome en la cara con el dedo. Muy altanero. Riéndose con maldad como un digno dibujo animado siniestro._-

_¡Estúpida Bola de Bolos! Como la odio..._

-¿Y por qué tengo que llevar tus cosas?-_Pregunté al aire indignada. Y para no variar. Ese-Señor_-_que-se-hace-llamar-mi-padre, pasó de mí.-_¡Estúpida bola de bolos! ¡Estúpido Spirit!

_La gente sólo me hace caso cuando le interesa._

_Con suerte, con lo "buena y amable" que es esta gente, estoy segura de que ya nos habrán robado el equipaje._

"_**No me gusta la gente, de esta Ciudad…"**_

"_**Y definitivamente. No me gusta ese chico."**_

* * *

**Espacio Beru: **

¡Recemos todos a Buda! ¡Y con Amor, y Paz, y Esperanza, Armonía, y Cariño, y… Bah, no hay ganas. Pero… ¿Habéis visto la de Sinónimos que me sé? (LOL.)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y sino… No nos engañemos, os ha gustado pero no os habéis dado cuenta… (Vale, si, ya paro. Que luego Maka me pega con una Enciclopedia de esas gigantes a 12.000 páginas por tomo… Yo sé donde las guarda, en el pecho, como no tiene la pobre y… No, no… ¡No por favor, ha sido Soul! ¡No!)

(Musiquilla de Ascensor)

Au. Que Bestia es la tía, me ha dejado igual que Soul en este capítulo… Imaginaos que le llega a golpear Maka… ¡Hubiese corrido la Sangre! (No soy tan mala persona, pienso mucho en los sentimientos de los personajes… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No.)

**Os comento, preciosos lectores tan bellos como Unicornios que emanan de la fuente de la Juventud Eterna y del puro chocolate negro de las sendas de las mejores selvas de… (¿Qué estaba diciendo yo ahora? … ¡Ah, si! Eso.) Voy a borrar "ciertos" (CIERTOS) Fics, en los que no estoy a gusto escribiendo, mayormente, porque vuestra encantadora y desenfrenada (Despistada, más bien.) Bell, ha perdido los borradores. (La culpa no es mía, es de Nyan Cat. ¡Culpadle a él! Yo cojo las antorchas…) **

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero, (Así, un poco al rollo "Germán Garmendia.") Los importantes que son Revenge y ¡Vive en mi Armario! No pienso borrarlos, esas historias continúan. Y saldrán la Semana que viene. Promesa de Estudiante de "Bachillerato/Preparatoria". **(Aunque no valga demasiado, la verdad…)

Recordad que por cada Review que dejéis, Bell se marca un baile ridículo sólo para vosotros. ("La Macarena." Así, como dato… "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Eeeey, Macarena! Ah…" ¡Shinigami, haz el favor de bajar la música! Estos Dioses de la Muerte de hoy en día…) ¡El que elijáis, lo dejo a vuestra elección!

Hablando de Música… (¿Eing?) Si os gustan los musicales, o tanto en el caso de que seáis un hombre y queráis ver una película muy romántica (Como vomitar azúcar encima de un gato pequeñito que vista un traje de corazón.) con vuestra novia, (Admitidlo, no os gustan los Musicales. Lo sabemos todas.) os recomiendo ver la película que ha comentado Soul al principio, **Moulin Rouge **("Mulan gus",con una perfecta pronunciación al Francés. Yo no sé Francés. Pero Spanglish, si.) es bastante buena para ser un Musical. Así qué, ya sabéis, si un día estáis aburridos y os apetece ver una película: **¡CHEQUEA, CHEQUEA, CHEQUEA!**

* * *

**Y aquí, finalmente, queridos lectorzuelos, Bell se marcha, dejándoos en Paz, y espera leeros pronto. (¡Me las piro Vampiros!)**

**¡Id a por todas! **

**(O hazte con todos, como en Pokemon… Vale para ambos géneros. Yo nunca fui mucho de Barbie Princesa, demasiado rosa fucsia para mi corazón… LOL.)**

Nos vemos, en el Próximo capítulo de** Sweet Dreams:**

_Capítulo Segundo:** Secretos y murmullos. Nueva en el Colegio Shibusen.**_

**¡Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Secretos y murmullos

**.SWEET DREAMS.**

**.BELL*STAR.**

"**Como decía Shin-Chan (Crayons) en su día: Un niño divertido, gracioso y extrovertido. Y a todos suelo enfadar. Shinosuke nunca para y no te dejará en paz. Cuando hay que conquistar, soy todo un profesional. Soy un niño muy ligón, con la fuerza de un ciclón. Miedo, mucho miedo. Todos sienten mucho miedo si me ven aparecer. ****Come on baby, come on baby. El Pimiento sabe muy mal. ****Mira que trompa, que pedazo de trompa. Y todos saben que soy Shin-chan…"**

En Efecto, que gran poema. Coincido con su crítica auto-constructiva. Es muy… "Vintage", tirando a un poco de "Urban" y quizá un tanto de Trendy". Ah, por cierto:

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Cada día hago las Entradas más extrañas, lo sé, lo sé, ¿qué esperáis de un ser cuya cabeza en un caos? Pues historias como esta, que se le va a hacer. Ya que estamos, que viva Shin-chan crayon, marcó grandes risas a lo largo de mi infancia, y ahora… Ahora también, para que engañarnos… (LOL.)**

**Aquí volvemos con la continuación de este Fic nacido gracias al (poco) intelecto de Bell, cuyos personajes son de ese señor que come Sushi rancio bailando con un tanga la macarena, sobre un cubo. (Atsushi Ohkubo) También se dice así… **

**Como siempre, (porque yo esto, ¡únicamente lo hago por di-ver-sión y para que os di-vir-táis!) este Fic, va dedicado a todas esas personas que me leen y me dejan un reviewcillo, dándome muchas ganas de seguir, y en especial a **_**candelaa-97**_** por ser mi nueva "compi tuitera." (LOL.)**

**Queridos/as:**

_Hoshi Miyuki, kuroneko-evans, Ai-chan Wayland, Lightning Claire, Evangeline 17, Nitta Rawr, happy senseii, candelaa-97, Ami V'ns, cata chan 1, doshi-shan y DarkAlizz._

_**Yo… Os debo un baile sexy y ridículo. (Oh my God… Iré poniendo las lentejuelas de colores… xD) Muchas gracias. (Me arrodillo a lo Japonés, ante vuestra merced, diciendo palabras en japonés, las cuales no entiendo demasiado bien. Black*Star es mi profesor, como comprenderéis no avanzamos lo que se dice mucho…) **_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, ¡espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**Music Recommended:**

**.Naihi Shinsho.**

"**La cantidad de pecados que he cometido te hablarán sobre la soledad."  
"¿Y aun así lo verá un adulto y seguirá diciendo gilipolleces sobre ello?"  
**"No puedes decirlo, no puedes verlo, ¿será que ni siquiera quieres verlo?"

"**Pero no hay escapatoria posible."  
**"No se puede evitar, no se puede, pero no es así en verdad."

"**Simplemente lo mantengo en mi interior, lo mantengo en mi interior."  
**"No puedo dejar que salga de mi boca, así que..."  
"Tengo algo que esconder, algo que esconder."  
**"Decirlo me da miedo, así que..."**

"Simplemente lo mantengo en mi interior, lo mantengo en mi interior."  
**"No pasa nada si nadie lo sabe, así que..."**  
"Tengo algo que esconder, algo que esconder."  
"**No te preocupes por mí."  
**…

**(ONE OK ROCK)**

* * *

**.Capítulo Segundo.**

"_**Kill the sound, you are maybe alive."**_

**(ONE OK ROCK)**

Secretos y Murmullos

Nueva en el colegio Shibusen

**Año 2003.**

**Mañana del 8 de Enero.**

**(Primer día de clases en Death City)**

**(Maka)**

**09:00 A.M. **

_Era temprano. __Odio levantarme temprano, con toda mi alma. No me gusta vivir pensando siempre en los horarios. Hace un frío horrible. Y hoy, sonaba lo nuevo de __**Linkin Park**__ en la Radio. _

"_**¡Vive la vida sin reloj!"**_

_Mi padre, o ese ser que se hacer pasar por padre "en proceso de educación", ha de ser un Brujo o un ser Inmortal traído del Averno. Siempre mantiene la misma cara de idiota. De felicidad. Sea la hora que sea. Haga el tiempo que haga. Vuelen aviones o Unicornios rosas por el cielo. En el fondo me da envidia, que bonito es ser ignorante y no tener preocupaciones en la vida. Pero yo, por buena o mala suerte, _no tengo ese súper-poder.

-¡Que tengas un buen día cielo! ¡Pórtate bien!-_Gritaba Spirit desde el coche, sonriendo como un chimpancé, saludándome con la manita._-

_El Edificio en sí, era bonito, totalmente blanco, lleno de árboles cuyo nombre no sé pronunciar, como un jardín. O más bien un laberinto. Yo me esperaba algo más… Rozando la Mediocridad. Pero me equivoqué. Por ahora, esto marcha bien._

-Spirit… ¡Para! Por favor que vergüenza…-_Me puse tras el cristal, intentando taparle mientras cargaba con la mochila de una marca deportiva y americana, que no conozco._-Espero que nadie te vea...-_Susurré._-No tengo 5 años "papi", no es necesario que hagas esto.

-Bueno, ¡ya está la adulta quejándose!-_Teniéndote como padre, si no me quejara sería algo realmente insufrible._-Anda, vete, o llegarás tarde…-_Dejó de saludar de manera estúpida y se llevó la mano a la nuca. Rascándosela con pereza y cansancio._-

-Ya voy…-_Si por mí fuera, me hubiese quedado en mi "dulce morada". Estamos con la mudanza y hay mucho desorden en la casa nueva. "Mi nuevo hogar". Si a ese cuchitril se le puede llamar nuevo… Mi cuarto, parece una habitación de Motel exclusivo para la mafia rusa._-Hoy sólo es la presentación, sólo estaré unas horas. Da igual.-_Le quité importancia separándome del cristal poco a poco. Me sigo sin fiar de este hombre…_-

_La campana sonó. Spirit rió e hizo pitar el claxon… Siempre tiene que llamar la atención y hacer el ridículo, nació sin remedio._

-Anda, ve… Mi princesita… ¡Como te adoro!

"_**Lo retiro, esto no marcha nada bien…"**_

_Los estudiantes, o los compañeros que pronto conoceré y con los que compartiré gran parte de mi adolescencia, comenzaron a ir llegando. Mientras entraban en el edificio era imposible no oír a mi padre. Probablemente ahora le estén oyendo en El Sáhara, de los gritos que pega, las jirafas y los leones han de tener un trauma por su culpa. Todo el Mundo se paraba a mirarnos, algunos más despistados se reían tapándose la boca con la mano, cuchicheando… _

"_**Todo es tan maravilloso…"**_

_Yo a este hombre no lo conozco de nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí._

-Oh, vamos, ¡no seas tan vergonzosa Makita de mi corazón!-_¡Deja de tocar el claxon! Desaparece por favor… Sólo quiero tener un primer día normal. Sólo te pido eso._-¡A que salgo y te doy un beso enorme! ¡Ay mi niña!-_¡Eso jamás! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Esto ya lo haces aposta… Quiero meter la cabeza en un hoyo como un avestruz y no salir nunca más. Sería Maka, la niña-Avestruz… Otra buena historia que contar._-

_Además, él no puede salir del coche, no en estas circunstancias, no tendrá valor._

-Esto… No llevas pantalones… ¿Verdad papá?

_Se rió a carcajadas, apunto del llanto._

-¡Pues claro que no cariño!-_Y siguió desternillándose de la risa, rozando la locura. Está loco._-¡Jajajajaja!-_¡No tiene gracia! Un día pierdes la cabeza. Por lo menos no tendrás que peinarte…_-

-Lo sabía.-_El motor del coche sonó de golpe como si irrumpiesen cientos de tigres en su interior, dándome la señal de que debía apartarme rápidamente. Cosa, que debí haber hecho mucho antes._-

-Hasta luego hija.-_Sonrió. Pisando el acelerador de lleno, Spirit salió disparado como alma que lleva el Diablo. Si, mi padre es bastante Heavy._-

-Hasta… Luego.-_Suspiré. Se fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo. Mejor así._-

_Y en pocos segundos, me percaté de que estaba sola, ya no había nadie alrededor. Todos habían entrado. Y yo, para no variar…_

-¡Llego tarde!

"_**¿Y si huyo? No. Esta vez no."**_

* * *

**(POV ¿?)**

**10:00 A.M.**

-¡Buenos días!-_Bajó a trompicones por las escaleras del salón hacia la cocina, mientras yo preparaba el desayuno._-¿Aún con sueño?-_Le vi desperezándose como un oso soltando un gruñido mañanero._-

-Un poco…-_Se revolvió el pelo_.-

-Más vale que esta vez te comas el desayuno, que para algo me esfuerzo en prepararlo cada mañana.-_Levanté una ceja._-Me da igual que estés harto de mí.

-Que si…-_Se echó de espaldas sobre el respaldo de la silla. Con los dedos de las manos se apretaba el puente de la nariz, soltando un murmullo de molestia, de dolor._-

-Deberías ir a que te miraran eso…-_Me quité el delantal de corazoncitos rosas. No sé porque sigo guardando esto…_-¿Estás durmiendo bien?

-Hmmm…-_Me miró, para después agachar la cabeza con un semblante un poco triste. Reposando la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina, con un leve suspiro. Dándome como respuesta un leve gruñido de angustia._-

"_**Que cabezones somos en esta familia."**_

-Ya veo… Me encanta lo sociable que eres por las mañanas.-_Ironicé._-Venga, ¡arriba!-_Golpeé sobre su cabeza con suavidad, revolviéndole el pelo blanco despeinado._-¡Qué se te enfría!-_Sonreí, y él me devolvió con una risa sorda._-

_Comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando esa leve y delgada figura que completa todos mis días. Pero no la encuentro. Trago saliva; empiezo a sudar._

-Wes… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-_Pregunto entrecortadamente, nervioso, con los ojos bien abiertos. Apoyándome en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._-

-¿Qué?-_Wes me mira con una tostada en la boca a medio comer._-No-No lo sé…-_Tartamudea. Negando con la cabeza velozmente, dando rápidos parpadeos._-¡Pensé que estaba contigo! ¿¡No sabes dónde está!?-_Se el cae el tenedor, asombrado. Levantándose raudo._-

_El corazón comienza a latirme a mil por segundo, como si tuviera dentro del pecho un hombre tocando la batería._

-Yo… Yo no sé donde está…-_Me recorre el miedo, ese pensamiento que me hace pensar todas las peores soluciones posibles._-No sé donde está…-_Repite mi boca sola. Me sujeto gracias a la pared mientras mi hijo me observa con la mirada, asustado._-

"**¿Dónde estás ahora? No me hagas esto, por favor…"**

-Mierda.-_Wes se lleva las manos a la cara, arañándose las sienes con las sienes con las uñas. Chillando varios insultos, anduviendo de un lado a otro de la cocina, mientras le miro desde el frío suelo._-¡Mierda!-_ Estaba nervioso. Dio una fuerte patada a la mesa y a la silla del comedor. Varios platos cayeron al suelo._-

-¡Wes!-_Grité alarmado, yendo a sujetarlo._-

_Él, más calmado y sereno, para en seco, dando un gran golpe sobre la encimera con el puño. Se hace daño, pero no lo manifiesta._

-Lo siento…-_Respira poco a poco.-_Perdón…-_Da un chasquido con la lengua, odia mantenerse impotente ante toda este tema.-_

_Asiento débilmente, nos agachamos, y juntos recogemos los trozos de vajilla corrompida y esparcida el suelo. Wes se corta un poco con el cristal. Él no le da importancia, pero ya se la daré yo más tarde. Pongo la silla derecha y él, mantiene la cabeza agachada plasmando toda esa impotencia en los puños, apretando la mandíbula._

-No.-_Levanta la cabeza decidido. Y sale corriendo disparado. Buscando un abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, se lo pone con rapidez. Aún sigue en pijama._-

-¿A dónde vas?-_Pregunto indeciso, temeroso de la respuesta. Acercándome sigilosamente poso mi mano sobre su hombre. Él termina de enrollarse una bufanda roja al cuello. Su favorita.-_

"_**No quiero perder a nadie más"**_

-A traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

**(Maka)**

**Colegio Shibusen. **

**Clase: Luna Creciente.**

_¿En verdad tengo que hacer esto? Me cago… En Buda._

-Hola… Soy Maka…-_Y soy vuestra nueva atracción de Circo. Adelante, ¡burlaos de mí!_-Te-tengo, di-dieciséis años…-_Y por lo que se ve, soy tartamuda… ¡Burlaos mejor de esto!_-So-Soy nueva…-_¡Cómo si no lo supieran! Todo Dios se conoces en este asqueroso pueblo, o pequeña ciudad, o lo que sea..._-Espe-Espero que nos llevemos bien de-de ahora en-en ade-delante.-_¡Adelante y hacia tras! ¡Bailemos un Vals! Si pienso gilipolleces no me da tanta vergüenza. Aunque la cagada, me sale la misma al hablar._-

_Agaché la cabeza con fuerza, con presión. Como una tortuga frente al peligro inminente. Mientras los demás alumnos me miraban atónitos. No quiero saber lo que están pensando, no quiero que se rían. Pero solamente me observan con atención, con esos ojos de besugo, abiertos como… Como las partes íntimas de Paris Hilton. No hay nada más abierto que eso._

-Bueno… Muy… Original la… Presentación… Esto, Mara.-_Me alentó la profesora. Menudos ánimos me da esta mujer…_-

"_**¿Por qué puñetas he de venir a clase? ¡Si a mi lo que me gusta es pintar, escribir, o tocarme las narices!"**_

-Es Maka.-_Gilipollas. Se lo hubiera gritado en la cara._-

-Ah, ¡claro!-_¡Y tan claro! Me dio palmaditas en la espalda, haciéndome entender que empezase a andar o me empujaría ella y no precisamente con amabilidad._-Y gilipollas lo será tú padre…-_Se acercó a mí mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, hablando en voz baja. Me recorrió un mal presentimiento de pies a cabeza. Como si me hubiera maldecido un gitano…_-

_La cara de los demás estudiantes era indescifrable, pero el terror corría por las venas sus caras._

-¿Qué?-_Pregunté atónita._-

-¡Nada!-_Se rió, apartándose de mí con astucia, tapándose esa gran boca de arpía instigadora. Abriéndola desmesuradamente. Me da miedo. ¿Me suda la frente? Me suda la frente._-Siéntate de una vez, niña.-_Dejó de balbucear carcajadas malvadas sin sentido, llevándose una mano a la frente. Será mejor hacerla caso, algo en mi interior me lo dice, llámalo X._-

"_**La cuestión es que me resulta familiar…"**_

_No parece que haya caído muy bien de buenas a primeras, y con eso me refiero a que la profesora me odia. Sólo para empezar. No está nada mal... _

-¡Venga bonita, que no tenemos todo el día! Siéntate al fondo, a la derecha.-_Señaló la profesora los ventanales, gritándome sin pudor. Ni que fuera al baño de una casa embrujada… Este curso va a ser complicado… Estaría bien que ahora gritase que es la de la limpieza, que está loca y que le gusta colarse en las aulas para llamar la atención, ya que en casa sólo tiene 12 gatos mal amaestrados que se comerán su cadáver el día que muera por intoxicación de pastillas… Estaría bien, pero no es así._-

_-_Vo-voy…-_Recta y de forma robótica, aún con el miedo en el cuerpo, recorro el estrecho pasillo que hay entre los pupitres, y soy capaz de hacerlo sin mutilarme un miembro por el camino chocándome contra algo puntiagudo. Éramos unos 25 alumnos, no me parecían gente malvada, ni terroristas, ni barriobajeros, lo normal. Pero siempre tiene uno ese típico miedo del que dirán. Y como serán… El miedo por lo que no conoces. Y yo siempre tengo mucho miedo. Para comenzar, no sé bien donde sentarme, así que sigo andando._-

_Aquí no hay ningún sitio _"al fondo a la derecha." _Más bien está ocupado_.

_Paro en seco en el supuesto sitio en donde debería sentarme, viendo que un chico ya lo está ocupando._

-Esto…-_Me rascó la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué hago?_-Yo…-_Intentó sacar fuerzas para hablar, gesticulando con los dedos._-Verás…-_El chico lleva una capucha puesta. Probablemente no me oiga, pero tampoco sé muy bien que hacer ahora. Él está cruzado de brazos, echado sobre el pupitre. Juraría que estaba durmiendo, si no fuera por el hecho de que se digno a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, levantando por primera vez la cabeza desde que he entrado. Ignorándome, para no variar._-

-¿Y tú que coño quieres?-_Habló con voz ronca y apagada. Me miró con odio. Retrocedí un paso. Sus ojos daban miedo, eran diferentes. Llenos, abastecidos de fuerza. Algo tan profundo, algo distinto a todo lo que había visto antes. Y entonces lo descubrí. _

"_**Quiero pintar esos ojos, quiero encontrarlo, plasmar ese color. Quiero pintarte."**_

_Él seguía a su rollo mientras yo me embobaba conmigo misma y mis sentimientos. Apoyado con los brazos cruzados, a forma de almohada. Así que optó por pasar de mí en rotundo y seguir durmiendo con la cabeza agachada._-Tché.-_ "Oh, que encantador…" Escondí la cabeza entre los hombros, si me odia no le puedo hacer nada, no es el primero, no le doy importancia. De nuevo, me pregunto, ¿dónde he oído yo eso antes?_

-Pe-pero yo…-_Me bloqueo. ¡Patada interna hacia Maka! El encapuchado gana esta batalla. Buda se vengará de mí, yo confío en él._-

-¿Mara, bonita, qué haces?-_Se acercó la profesora, con unos andares altaneros, de cisne esquelético, o un ganso… Mejor un Ganso, sin duda._-

-Es Maka, y…-_Recalco. Como me vuelva a llamar Mara, ¡la meto una tiza en la boca para que sus próximas defecaciones sean cal durante más de un mes!_-No tengo donde sentarme…-_Levantó los brazos, lo cual es mala idea porque casi se cae mi mochila de marca americana extraña y moderna._-

-¿Qué, como dices?-_¿Es qué no me cree, o qué narices la pasa? ¡Digo que no tengo sitio, ¿es qué no lo ve?!_-Oh vaya…-_Se acerca a nosotros, alejándose un metro del pupitre, de nuestra posición. ¿Qué hace ahora?_-S-Soul… Has… Venido a clase… Que sorpresa…-_Se ríe de una manera falsa. Muy falsa. Y aquí todo el mundo calla, es extraño. Nadie habla, y ahora me doy cuenta que desde que estoy aquí parada, nadie nos mira, nadie se atreve. Exceptuando a un chico que lleva unos cascos enormes y azules puestos en la cabeza. Ese más que mirar, parece que se está divirtiendo, está justo al lado de este pupitre. En la penúltima fila. Él único que está cerca de este pupitre. Que raro…_-Bu-bueno… Está bien… Me alegro de que hayas… Vuelto…-_Sigue riéndose aquella mujer, nerviosa, como si algo estuviera apunto de atacarla. Menuda y pequeña. Ni que le tuviera miedo a ese chico… ¿Verdad? Verdad…_-

_**¿Soul? ¿Esta Anciana malhumorada? Un momento…**_

-…-_Él apenas se digna a mirarla por un segundo, ignorándola al igual que conmigo. Es "muy educado"… La profesora suspira, sudorosa, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Alegre, contenta de que quizás él no le haya respondido a su amabilidad fingida. Ella comienza a alejarse con velocidad._-

_**¡Son ellos! ¡Son la vieja bruja y el albino cuya nariz se parece a la de Rudolph el reno! La premonición de mi estúpido padre se ha cumplido. Llevaba razón… Y eso me da miedo…**_

-Bien, entonces, ¡empecemos con la presentación!-_¡Ah, genial! ¿Entonces qué? ¿¡Me cambio de nombre a "chica rubia de Espíritu pobre" y me siento en el frío suelo como un triste Indio!? Maravilloso._-

"_**Realmente, mi nombre es Indio, simboliza la tierra. Lo juro. Lo vi por… Ese sitio mágico hecho de pixeles y maldad… Eh… Internet."**_

-¿Y yo dónde me siento?-_Los demás comienzan de nuevo a reírse, una vez ha pasado el conflicto, por llamarlo de alguna forma, vuelven a carcajearse, pero sólo es una pequeña risa, no es una risa de burla, créeme se distinguirlas. De todos modos, no voy a quedarme callada. He aprendido, que nada resolverá el quedarte callado, al menos has de intentarlo, o nunca sabrás que pudiese haber pasado, y eso te reconcomerá por dentro._-

-Ah, ¡es cierto! Perdona Mara…-_Otra vez…_-Que despiste.-_Se la va la cabeza._-Eh… Esto, ¡Black!-_Buscó la profesora con la mirada, hasta dar con un punto azul de la clase. Un chico que resaltaba entre toda esta muchedumbre con el trasero deforme por culpa de la incómoda silla. Se encontraba justo a mi derecha, era el chico de los cascos…_

_**Oh venga ya… ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Si es una burda broma, no tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Voy a encontrarme con todos los del metro? Ya sé que es un transporte rápido y no contaminante pero… ¿De qué estaba yo hablando? Ah sí, ¡El chico del tren, el sordo!**_

_-¿_Serías tan amable de acompañar a Maka a por un pupitre?-_ Él movía su cabeza al son de la música, dando palmadas sobre su regazo, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla sin parangón. Como si estuviera en un Bar de pueblo.-_¿Por favor?_-Pidió con dulzura, lo cual me parece fuera de lugar en la personalidad de esta mujer, que se hace pasar por profesora. Yo sé que en realidad es una mujer triste y rodeada de gatos. No lo puede negar._

-…-_El chico asintió, no creas que se quitó los cascos, él seguía en su mundo de música a todo trapo, moviendo la cabeza sin ton ni son. Va a dislocarse el cuello, lo veo venir. Por eso no estaba segura sin en verdad está oyendo algo, o no. Sin embargo se levantó, me rozó con su brazo al caminar, y fue hacia la puerta, llamándome con un ladeo de cabeza._-

"_**¿Me ha tomado por su mascota? Me ha tomado por su mascota."**_

-Oh, ya voy…-_Me acerqué hasta él, tropezando ligeramente con el liso suelo. En mí es normal. Oí las risas de los demás… Me lo merezco._-

_A diferencia de los demás, el chico de los cascos no se reía, estaba serio… Indiferente más bien. Me parecía interesante. Me abrió la puerta demostrando algo de caballerosidad. Lo cual no le pega para nada, pero no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada._

-Gracias…-_Dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo con destino a: no-sé-a-donde-me-llevan._-

-Ah…-_Gesticuló con los labios, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir la música, algo de Punk se oía a través de los audífonos. Anda sin saber a donde va. Espero que sea porque se lo sepa de memoria…-_No es nada…_-Andaba deprisa, como si le persiguiera algo más a excepción de mí. Odio correr.-_Es aquí._-Señaló la sala de material. Lo suyo no es la comunicación… Ya somos dos._-

_El chico de pelo azul abrió la puerta y me mostró su gran hombría y ferocidad al llevar sobre su hombro un pupitre de hierro de unos 15 kilos, y eso no es todo, en el otro brazo cargaba la silla incómoda y recta._

-¿Te-Te ayudo?-_Di que no. Sé un hombre y cárgalo todo. Soy una señorita, no estoy para cargar con cosas pesadas. No, si lo que estoy, pero no me apetece._-

-No, da igual. Puedo yo.-_Y así fue. Salimos de la habitación, él salió primero dando suspiros sin aliento y yo como no, detrás, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento sexy de culo. Por el esfuerzo de recorrer el largo pasillo sus cascos acabaron en el cuello, dejando a relucir una preciosa cabellera azul al viento. Bueno, sin viento._-

_Por fin, llegamos a la puerta. _

-Me gusta tu pelo.-_Solté. ¿¡Pero qué clase de estupidez sufro!? Estoy por darme golpes contra la pared. Mierda._-

"_**¿Y si piensa que soy una acosadora?"**_

_Pero, sin embargo, él sonríe, sonríe y me gusta como lo hace. Es una de esas sonrisas que son dulces, no son forzadas por el momento o la vergüenza. Me gusta. Aunque sé que en el fondo se estará carcajeando de mí internamente. Sólo es educado._

-A mí me gusta el tuyo…-_Ahí me sorprende. Suerte que tengo a la pared de mi lado y puedo apoyarme en ella ligeramente. Él se sonroja, y cada uno mira hacia otro lado por vergüenza irracional. Por un despiste, el pupitre se resbala de su brazo y cae al suelo, dando a parar minuciosamente sobre el pie del pobre chico…_-Joder…

-¿E-estás bien?-_Me acerco, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Suelta una lagrimilla de dolor, pero no se queja, hace como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo sé que está rabiando y maldiciendo en su interior._-

-S-si…-_Respira, y vuelve con fuerza a cargar ambos muebles sobre sus hombros. Abriendo la puerta con el pie. Está rota, de un golpe se abre._-Anda… Entremos…

_Asiento lentamente. De nuevo, hacia la boca del lobo._

* * *

-Este año, las reglas van a ser cumplidas a rajatabla.-_Comenzó a dar el sermón sin razón ni motivo aparente la tal Medusa. La vieja bruja._-¡La Uniformidad ha de ser perfecta y vuestra educación un ejemplo a seguir para los más pequeños!-_Como se motiva, parece un sargento.-_¿Lo habéis entendido haraganes inservibles?_-¿Y ahora por qué insulta? Está hablando sola. Nadie la escucha y ella lo sabe.-_Y ahora os explicaré el modo de evaluación de la Literatura, el Lenguaje-_Y sus artes oscuras… Con esas pintas es lo único que puede enseñar en serio, parece sacada de una novela de J.K. Rowling…_-La sintaxis es algo muy importante en nuestras vidas.-_No, es lo más inútil que ha inventado el ser humano. Después del Abre-fácil, claro está._-Y así es como os evaluaré a lo largo del año, ¿alguna pregunta?-_Salgo de mi embobamiento. Quería imitar al albino gruñón que tenía delante y dormir como si no hubiese mañana. Pero no quiero más amenazas por parte de la vieja bruja, digo Medusa. La profesora de Lengua._-

-Madre mía…-_Suspiré. Sólo han pasado 15 minutos._-Esto es interminable.

_Me habían colocado a mi suerte, como si hubiesen tirado un dado al tablero, y la fortuna me trajo al final del todo, la fortuna y las estúpidas elecciones de la vieja Bruja, digo mi profesora. Está al lado de la ventana. No está tan mal. Pero estoy detrás del albino malhumorado. Y no estoy muy segura, pero juraría que todos aquí le tienen miedo. Eso no está tan bien… Aunque justo al lado del albino está el chico de los cascos, dibujando algo, eso no está tan mal… Aunque no sepa su nombre. Eso no está tan bien._

_Pero sobretodo, lo que más odio, lo que no está para nada bien, lo que me parece repugnante…_

_Es que confundan mi nombre._

-Mara, ¿tienes algo que compartir con tus compañeros? ¿O conmigo?-_¿Cuándo ha llegado la vieja bruja a mi asiento? Es rápida para tener esa edad… Mantengo la cabeza sujeta en la palma de la mano y el codo de esta sobre el pupitre, el cual esta lleno de chicles mascados y pasados de fecha._-

-Eh, no, no, nada…-_¿Y por qué viene a mí? ¡Si yo soy inocente, como un bebé recién nacido! No lloro ni pataleo, por dignidad._-

"_**Dignidad… ¿Eso se come?"**_

-Ah, claro… Juraría haber oído que esto te parecía "Interminable"…-_Decía con malicia, lentamente. Me ha pillado. Agacho de nuevo la cabeza. Comprendiendo, que por muy bajo que hable, esta señora tiene oído supersónico de águila real y me oiría aunque estuviese susurrando desde la estratosfera. Me resulta inquietante, y raro a la par. Sobretodo eso último._-

-Oh, pe-perdón…-_No sé mentir, lo confieso. Atrayendo de nuevo las risas que me desintegran por parte de los demás, mientras la bruja de mi profesora se marcha hacia la Pizarra con una regla de 90 centímetros en la mano. A explicar cosas absurdas que nadie escuchará jamás… Eso también me daba miedo._-

-Bien, continuemos con la clase. La Edad Media comienza en el siglo…-_Comenzó a escribir con las tizas de colores. Que "creativa." Lástima que todos pasen de ella como el autobús que va hacia otro destino._-

_Las pequeñas risas de la mañana proseguían, intentaba esconderme de ellas echándome cada vez más hacia abajo en el respaldo de la silla. Genial, "soy el nuevo payaso de clase"… _

_Aunque había varios que no se reían, tres, para ser exactos. Tengo un buen ángulo desde esta posición, incluso podría tirar bolitas de saliva con una puntería digna de los Dioses… De los Dioses de las bolitas._

_Esas tres personas, en realidad dos, porque uno era el albino, y lo único que hace es estar ahí tirado como un Perezoso mirando hacia la ventana con melancolía, o si no, en cuyo caso, durmiendo. Otro de ellos era el chico de "melena azul sin viento"; estaba dibujando sobre la mesa, no sobre el papel, tiene pintas de artista callejero, pero claro al tener de nuevo los cascos puestos no parecía enterarse de mucho, estaba metido completamente en su música… Y en cuanto a la última persona…_

-Disculpa… Se te ha caído esto antes.-_Me llamaba la chica morena de mi derecha, alzando su mano hacia mí con una horquilla entre sus pálidos dedos._-

-Oh, gracias…-_Intenté plasmar una sonrisa en mi cara, estirándome hacia ella, tocando sus manos al recoger aquel pasador. Con forma de calavera, por supuesto, yo no llevo otra cosa._-

_Ella sonreía, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama. Pero parece buena persona. Me produce esa sensación extraña, ese miedo de no conocer a alguien del todo, y a la vez intuir en tu interior que es alguien en quien puedes confiar. Aunque no sabía porque ella no se estaba riendo. Simplemente era un misterio para mí._

"_**La típica chica buena que sobrevive en las historias de miedo junto al protagonista más guapo, más valiente y más estúpido, todo a la vez."**_

_La chica alta y morena no paraba de asentir ante la tal habladuría chismosa que la estaba deleitando una rubia despampanante que es encontraba a su derecha… No volví a verla la cara, pero si yo fuera ella ya me hubiese dislocado de tanto asentir sin razón. No me parecía muy interesante así que volví a mi mundo de Yupi donde el recreo son todas las clases y las matemáticas se suicidaron hace mucho tiempo por no encontrar a su media "X"._

"_**Haz el Amor, no las Matemáticas."**_

-¡Muy bien! Poneos con quien tengáis más cerca, máximo grupos de tres, quiero que hagáis un pequeño resumen de vuestras Navidades pasadas.-_¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? Lo malo que tiene estar demasiado en tu propio mundo, es que pierdes la noción del de verdad…_-Y que sea de una cara, no de medio folio…-_Amenazó la Bruja, digo, Medusa. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre las dos?_-¡Vamos!

_Este momento era culminante, porque al estar en la esquina sólo tenía tres opciones. Una de ellas, la morena dirigió su silla hacia un par de rubias, la cotorra despampanante y otra más bajita con cara de… De loca…_

_Por lo tanto sólo me quedan dos. Y como he dicho antes, uno de ellos es el albino dormido. Sólo me queda uno, o quedarme sola entre la inmundicia de este pupitre con chicles pegados en el respaldo.._

_**Así que, "de perdidos al río".**_

_Me acabé juntando con mi querido Hulk de pelo azul. Me encanta ponerle motes, y eso que no lo conozco. Él mismo me llamó, y al final terminamos los dos en la mesa del albino cascarrabias. Y cuando digo cascarrabias, lo digo de verdad. No sólo porque hoy no se haya peinado y parezca un Gremlin. No sólo por ese pelo blanco tapado por una capucha improvisada, típico en brujos malvados de novela fantástica. Sobretodo porque le daba igual todo, nos habíamos sentado a escasos centímetros suyos y ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar su pesada cabeza del pupitre. Puede que tuviese un mal día como lo tenemos todos, pero al menos podía ser amable, en vez de murmurar cada vez que hablo con ambos o me muevo un milímetro._

"_Menudo cuadro de Picasso." _

_En cuanto a mi querido Hombre-Cascos de pelo azul, había empezado a escribir algo, esta vez sobre el papel… Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras movía el bolígrafo de plástico al son de la música. ¿Por qué no le dicen nada? Porque nos hemos sentado aquí como si nada._

"_**¿Acaso se conocen?"**_

_Si se conocen, sinceramente, no lo parece en absoluto. ¡No se han dirigido la palabra en los diez minutos que llevo aquí sentada! No ayuda mucho que el albino esté con cabizbajo, apoyado sobre el pupitre con una chaqueta enmarañada. Además, el otro no oye con la música y sólo se ha parado a mirar varias veces, levantando la cabeza, hacia el querido albino con complejo de enano gruñón. ¿¡Qué clase de amigos son estos!?_

_La gente comenzaba a alzar la voz cada vez más y más fuerte, lo normal. Lo que no era normal es que la profesora estuviese fumando en la ventana el cigarrito de la mañana hablando sola, pronunciando el nombre de un hombre que no llego a comprender, sólo espero que no sea mi padre… Iría corriendo, la empujaría cuando estuviese despistada, y: ¡capúm! Adiós Bruja. Digo Profesora._

_Mientras observaba como el albino se cernía ante el sol de la mañana, cada vez más alejado de nosotros, con cara de sufrimiento, como si tuviéramos la peste, el chico de pelo azul alborotado me pasó un folio blanco, con algunas palabras escritas en ella:_

_**No hables con él.**_

_Él me miraba, alzando los ojos con la cabeza agachada. Su cara se puso en modo de aviso, peligro inminente._

_Yo leía con astucia la "carta de amor", fruncí el ceño y empecé a escribir con el bolígrafo del bazar chino y barato donde compraba mi padre usualmente. Con la cara de una gata deforme incrustada en la tapa. De marca "Jellow Pitty"…_

_Muy original por su parte._

_El chico seguía escuchando música, tarareando los estribillos de las canciones, con voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Dándose de palmaditas en el regazo. Muy risueño él. Captando su atención, le respondí…_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Lo subrayé varias veces. Levanté las dejas y él se rió con una media sonrisa arrebatadora en la cara. Cogió la hoja con cuidado y siguió escribiendo debajo:_

_**No sirve de nada.**_

_**No con él.**_

_Se entristeció de repente. Me asombré un poco, pero seguí la extraña conversación…_

_**¿Siempre es tan irritante?**_

_Él volvió a reír por lo bajo, no con malicia. Me gusta su sonrisa, no pienso negarlo._

_**Ni te lo imaginas.**_

_Rodó los ojos con cansancio. Carcajeé. Si que es importante este chico. Es como si todo el mundo le temiese o algo por estilo._

_**¿Por qué seguimos hablando así?**_

_Le miré, pestañeando varias veces con una sonrisa en los labios._

-Ah, perdona, es la costumbre…-_Dio un pequeño vistazo de un segundo de largo hacia el albino y volvió a mirarme a mí. Eso no lo he entendido muy bien…_-Admite que así es más interesante.-_Me reí de nuevo. ¿La espera lo hace más interesante?_-

"_**Sabe hablar, ¡bien! Punto para Maka."**_

_Dejé descansar la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano y el brazo de esta sobre el pupitre. Posando la vista sobre el chico de pelo azul._

-¿Cómo te llamas rubia?-_Preguntó.-_

-Maka…_-Sonreí con astucia.-_¿Y tú, monstruo de las galletas?-_Respondí chocante. No me acaba de gustar eso de "Rubia"… Tienen un gran parecido, es la verdad. Él no se lo tomó a mal, seguía sonriéndome._-

-¡Eh, esa ha sido buena!-_Es que yo soy buena… Bueno no… Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, bajando un poco la tensión del momento, estirando sus brazos._-Me llamo Black.

-¿Black? ¿En serio?-_¿Me estaba vacilando?_-

-Black Star. De los Star de California.-_¿Qué? Vuelta a la risa._-

-Si, los conozco. Buena familia si señor.-_Le seguí el juego._-

-¿A qué si? Todos me conocen…-_Se dio aires de grandeza, gesticulando. Eso es… Curioso._-Sabes, juraría… Que te he visto antes…-_Cambió de tema rápidamente, pillándome por sorpresa. Sólo espero que no haya visto mi discusión mañanera con mi progenitor Alias: Estúpido Spirit; a la entrada del colegio… Oh Buda, yo te suplico…_-

_Iba a dar una excusa torpe, pero el prosiguió, como si una bombilla reluciente y redonda se hubiese encendido sobre su enorme cabeza de pelo azul._

-¡Claro que te conozco, eres la chica del Metro!-_¡Ah, el tren! Era eso, menos mal… Volví a respirar. Casi rompo mi bolígrafo nuevo de "Jellow Pitty"_-

-¡Es verdad!-_Me hice la sorprendida. A un hombre hay que darle la razón, así están contentos, lo sé, vivo con mi padre. Creo que es un hombre… Está por demostrar aún._-

_Pensaba que no se acordaría de mí, es decir, él estaba a su rollo hablando con otro chico sin parar, escuchando su preciada música. No pensaba que se estuviera fijando en los alrededores. Pero me equivoqué, es más atento de lo que yo creía. Touché._

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?-_Preguntó, Afirmó más bien._-

-Si… Bueno…. Soy nueva aquí. En la ciudad…-_Soy muy obvia, como se puede observar, ¡ni que viviéramos en un plato __de __spaghettis!_-Acabo de mudarme…

-Ya decía yo, que no me sonaba tu cara…-_Hizo un mohín. ¿Es que en este pueblucho se conocen hasta las ratas, o qué?_-Me acordaría de tu cara…-_Black mira para otro lado y yo me sonrojo, sin venir a cuento. Espero que eso haya sido un cumplido. Me lo tomaré como tal._-

-Yo tampoco me olvidaría de tu cara, quiero decir, es enorme con esos cascos puestos.-_Bromeé. Creyendo que se lo tomaría a mal, pero no parece enterarse de nada. Sólo sonríe conmigo sin molestarse un ápice, y eso me gusta. Es muy tolerante, en cuanto a lo que opine sobre él.-_

-En realidad los llevo para llamar la atención, la música es sólo por moda y porque estoy un poco sordo… ¿¡Cómo te has dado cuenta!?-_Me la devolvió. ¿Lo de que está sordo irá en broma?_-

-Soy vidente.-_Y budista. Asentí, con seguridad. ¡Más puntos para Maka!_-Trabajo todos los 30 de febrero. Hoy me pillas con tiempo. Es muy duro.-_Nos reímos otra vez. Empezó a mover el bolígrafo en su mano con destreza, cosa de la que yo no dispongo. Agudizó la vista._-

-¿Ah sí? A ver… Adivina, mi pelo es natural, ¿o no lo es?-_Levantó levemente las cejas. Echándose de nuevo hacia atrás en la silla. ¡Oh oh…! Que la he liado. Haré un gran uso de mi gran invención fortuita… Lo dejaré a la suerte, vamos._-

_**"Es lo que suelo hacer, cuando no sé que hacer..."**_

-Pues, yo diría que… Estarías muy loco como para teñirte el pelo así qué…-_Soy interrumpida. Entre tanta risa absurda, el albino "levantó la oreja" y cambió de postura muy molesto. No le dejábamos dormir. Seguía con la cabeza escondida entre ambos brazos y aquella capucha. Mirando hacia la ventana. Dijo un murmullo silencioso con una voz ronca. Probablemente hacia nosotros. Preferí callar y seguir las enseñanzas de mi querido "monstruo de las galletas"._-

_Y justo cuando yo pensaba que el chico amable y de pelo azul al que acaba de conocer, no se enfadaba por nada, va la Ley de Murphy, y me da una patada interna._

_Black había fijado su vista en el albino, tenía apretados los dientes, con un semblante serio. No de odio, sólo serio, con el ceño fruncido. _

_Y de repente soltó:_

-Sabes Maka, aquí, en Death City, todos estamos un poco locos. Ten cuidado o puedes contagiarte.-_Por primera vez, su voz me sonó a mucho rencor. O a impotencia quizás. No era capaz de plasmarlo como es debido._-

_**¿A qué ha venido eso?**_

_De golpe, y sin que nadie se lo esperase, el albino salta de su sitio, alzando por primera vez la cabeza, y golpeando la mesa con sus manos con una fuerza increíble. Mandando mensajes de odio hacia Black*Star, hasta con las respiraciones. Su capucha cayó rápidamente hacia su espalda. _

_Anteriormente no me había fijado bien, pero desde esta distancia, que digo, todos podían verlo, hasta los que estaban bastante lejos; se podía observar las heridas del albino, aquellas que le hicieron en el tren... Ese labio roto y morado con una pequeña cicatriz que desaparecería en un tiempo, y aquella nariz roja y amarillenta, ligeramente hinchada, que debía de doler bastante. Sin vendas ni nada. No me extraña que estuviese tan arisco. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre venir así?!_

_Black, se mantenía sentado, serio, con la cabeza alta, estaban mirándose entre sí. Él no dijo nada más. Se mascaba la tensión en el ambiente, como los chicles pegados en mi pupitre, es que son bastante grandes… Esto empezaba a asustarme, y mucho._

"_**Si no se llevan bien, ¿por qué Black se sienta aquí? Son masoquistas."**_

_Todo el mundo, yo sin ser excepción, se quedó mirando la escena, con impresión, con temor a lo que pudiese ocurrir en los próximos segundos. Todas las cabezas de besugo mirando hacia aquí, hacia estos dos. Incluso la profesora que sin saber que hacer, seguía apegada en el cristal, con cara de asombro, con la boca abierta como un buzón de correos, hace un minuto, se le había caído el cigarro por la ventana del susto. Adiós tabaco._

_Sea cual sea el problema que tengan… ¿No lo pueden resolver en otro lugar? ¿Y si se lían a golpes? No me apetece salir herida, por favor. Tengo miedo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Me escondo bajo la mesa? ¿Retrocedo? ¿Les palmaditas en las espaldas? Buda, quien sea, ayudadme. Van a matarse…_

_Sin embargo, mis súplicas son oídas. Y hoy, ahora, estoy salvada por la campana._

* * *

_La clase sólo había durado unas dos horas, por lo que aún era medio día. Y yo tenía hambre. Y miedo._

_Todos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas y a marcharse poco a poco del aula. A excepción del albino, que fue el primero en salir a toda velocidad. Es muy rápido, lo admito._

-Recoged, y fuera de mi vista. Vagos…-_Nos alentó la "profesora-bruja", sacando otro cigarrillo de su bolso roto._-

_Los estudiantes de este pueblo actúan muy extraño, al sonar el dulce pitido del timbre que nos sacaba de este infierno, cada uno actuaba normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada malo. Dejando los problemas para luego, no murmuran o culpan, simplemente, lo dejan pasar. Black, únicamente se queda sentado, mirando… Al vacío._

"_**¿Y aquí no ha pasado nada?"**_

_Hago fruto de mis dotes para seguir al rebaño, metiendo mis cosas en la pequeña mochila de cuya marca no quiero acordarme, saliendo por la puerta de salida, dejando atrás el maravilloso calor de los dioses producido por la calefacción y dando paso a un terrible frío de puro Invierno que me hiela la piel. Antes muerta que el idiota de Spirit venga a recogerme de nuevo. Así que, fui caminando lentamente hacia mi nueva casa, que está un poco lejos y aún por amueblar._

_Mientras deambulo medio perdida por las calles estrechas, oigo pasos tras de mí. Pasos ligeros. No vuelvo la vista atrás, quizá por el hecho de que veo demasiadas películas de terror. Sin embargo, saco cierto valor procedente de mi supervivencia como persona, porque yo valiente no soy. Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la espalda._

_Es Black Star. Vuelvo a respirar. Paro en seco. Por un momento he llegado a pensar que me violarían y lo idiota que fui al no llamar a Spirit para viniera a buscarme, gracias a Buda, eso ya paso._

_Mi querido chico de los cascos, se despide de otros chicos más mayores que él. No son de clase, me acordaría. Sé observar._

-Eh, ¡hola Maka!-_Me llama con alegría, corriendo hacia mí como si nada. Su pelo azul destacaba entre tanta nieve que caía desde el cielo, amontonándose en el suelo gris._-¿Qué haces?-_Sonríe como un bobalicón... Buscar el arca pérdida. No te jo… Fastidia..._-

-Ah, pues, volver a casa.-_Señalo el camino con el dedo, y empezamos a caminar juntos._-¿Y tú?

-Igual.-_Asiente._-A mi casa también se va por aquí…-_Espero que eso sea verdad y no que me esté siguiendo como un acosador. Pero parece sincero. Al final, resultará que somos vecinos…_-

-Entonces hazme de guardaespaldas anti-violadores, ¿vale?-_Le pido bromeando. Él se ríe de nuevo conmigo._-

-Hecho.-_Sonríe alzando las comisuras de sus labios. Dando paso a un silencio un tanto incómodo, tapado por el susurro incesante de los audífonos de Black Star. Es roto una vez llegamos a pasar por una ladera, que da paso a un descampado. Miro hacia abajo desde el asfalto, todo el césped estaba cubierto por un manto blanco de nieve._-Oye…-_Me llamó él, con los brazos tras la nuca, tras los cascos por los que aún sonaba aquella música._-

-Dime…-_Respondo cortada._-

-Siento… Lo de antes…-_Me dice con sinceridad._-No ha estado bien… Y te he puesto a ti en medio….-_Se disculpa._-Lo siento, de verás.

-No pasa nada.-_Le quito importancia al asunto. Yo estoy perfectamente. No es para entristecerse._-Lo importante es que está todo bien…-_Doy una excusa improvisada. Y sonrío con amabilidad. Él permanece serio, mirándome mientras caminamos._-¿Por qué lo está, no?-_Black abre los ojos rápidamente, como si le hubiera sacado de su propio mundo. Sé lo que se siente._-

-Si… Bueno, ya sabes…-_No, yo no sé nada._-Las personas cambian…-_Termina de explicarme y vuelve a ponerse los cascos de nuevo. Pero yo prosigo, curiosa, ladeando la cabeza con suavidad._-

-Y… ¿Por qué te sentaste junto a él si no os lleváis bien?-_¿¡Y por qué me arrastraste a mí también en el proceso…!?_-No sería mejor… ¿Evitaros el uno del otro?-_Pensaba que no obtendría respuesta alguna, ya que él seguía escuchando música. Pero me equivoco de nuevo. Ladea su cabeza hacia mí, frente a frente, mientras caminamos puedo notar sus ojos tristes, algo que esconde en ellos. Tiene la cara un poco roja, será por el frío. No quiero imaginarme como estoy yo. Tengo los pies tan helados, que si les echo ahora mismo nata me salen dos polos deliciosos con sabor a Maka._-

_Black abre la boca, y cuando está apunto de contestarme. Es interrumpido, otra vez. Por algo inesperado._

_Por una pelea de hermanos. Paramos él y yo de golpe. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que hemos avanzado. Ya estamos a mitad de camino, lo sé porque hemos llegado al puente que separa ambos lados de la ciudad, estamos a escasos metros de él. Es un puente bajo, corto para un río profundo, de gran caudal. Shibusen se encuentra en la punta de una colina y tenemos que bajar para poder llegar hasta casa. _

_En pleno puente, viniendo del otro lado, se encuentran dos hermanos, no lo sé con exactitud, pero confío en que son hermanos. Hermanos que se pelean. _

"_**Hermanos que ya conozco."**_

-¡Suéltame! ¡Imbécil!-_Grita el menor de la pareja de albinos, corriendo delante de su hermano. Zafándose de él. De su agarre._-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Me quieres hacer daño otra vez!?-_Escupe el albino las palabras hacia el mayor. Puro odio le acompaña en cada frase._-¡Te odio!-_Al mayor de ellos parece dolerle mucho las palabras de su hermano, mientras es arrastrado por la fuerza del menor._-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡No digas tonterías, Soul! ¡Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto! ¿A dónde has ido? ¿A dónde ibas? Me tienes harto, al menos ponte algo, ¿¡Es qué no ves que hace un frío horrible!?-_Le gritaba su hermano detrás de él, sujetando su brazo con fuerza, con fiereza para no soltarlo. Intentado ponerle al albino menor su propio abrigo, él cual le queda enorme y el pequeño lo rechaza una y otra vez sin descanso._-

-¡¿Y a tí que te importa?!-_Se para en seco el albino menor, de golpe, cara a cara contra su hermano, matándole con la mirada mientras éste sigue sujetándole._-¡Suéltame!-_Le grita._-

-No quiero.-_Le tira del brazo el mayor, atrayéndole hacia él._-Vámonos a casa… Por favor._-Ruega a su hermano pequeño, sujetándole la barbilla, para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, el pequeño le evade apartando la mirada, dándole un manotazo para escaparse de su agarre.-_

_-_Oye… Vámonos de aquí… Black…-_Black se queda mirando la escena expectante, más recto que una regla, compungido, triste y serio, con los puños bien apretados por, ¿impotencia? Mientras yo, le tiro del brazo que no se mueve ni un centímetro. Él tiene mucha fuerza, y yo menos cero coma. Mi plan de huir no está funcionando, y tampoco me voy a ir sola dejándole aquí.. No es de mi incumbencia los problemas familiares de los demás. No soy quien para juzgar u observar esto. No… No me parece bien. Pero Black, no se inmuta.-_Oye…

**_¡Hazme caso, socorro!_**

-¿¡Por qué no te mueres!?-_Grita el albino menor, peleando con su hermano por conseguir salir de entre sus brazos. Haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Sólo le faltaba morderle. Esto está llegando a palabras mayores, pero hasta ahora, el hermano mayor no le ha golpeado ni un solo momento._-¡Déjame Wes!

-¡Ya vale Soul! ¡Ya está bien!-_Le suplica su hermano con la voz cortada y llorosa._-Vuelve a casa, vale. Papá está preocupado, y yo también…-_Se agachó hacia el albino menor. El pequeño, le miraba estupefacto, y sonriendo solamente con sus labios, respondió._-

-Cállate…

-Pero Soul…-_El mayor suplicaba entre sollozos._-

-¡Suéltame!-_Gritó a todo volumen, consiguiendo librarse del agarre de su hermano de un fuerte empujón, mandando al mayor al suelo, haciéndole daño en la espalda, y a él…_-

-¡Cuidado!-_Grito yo esta vez, asustada. La fuerza del albino menor, le había jugado una mala pasada. Tal es fue la fuerza con la que se zafó de su hermano, que no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando al borde hecho de hormigón del puente, tropezando con él y cayendo de espaldas, al agua helada._-

"_**¡Se ha caído!"**_

_Su hermano, al darse cuenta, se levanta velozmente, aún dolorido por la espalda. Nos quedamos todos de piedra. Black, abrió los ojos con puro miedo y terror en ellos. Se muerde los labios._

-¡Soul!-_Grita el mayor con fuerza, horrorizado, viendo que su hermano no sale a flote del agua, la corriente es bastante fuerte..._ _Agarrándose con fuerza al borde del pequeño puente de hormigón. Se dispone a saltar, sin embargo. Otro ya lo ha hecho antes._

_Porque antes de que me diese cuenta, Black Star me tira encima su mochila, y sale corriendo lo más rápido que he visto a una persona correr en toda mi vida. Es un buen atleta…_

_Corro a mi velocidad permitida, aun así soy bastante rápida esta vez, con dos mochilas en mano. Llegando hasta el hermano mayor que no sale de ese sentimiento entre la sorpresa fortuita y el miedo estático, viendo a Black Star, aún con los cascos puestos y la música sonando, posando fuertemente una mano sobre el bordillo, como un digno jóven que realiza Parkour. Y una vez que se ha colocado, con rapidez, salta de cabeza al torrente de agua._

_Y está vez, me toca a mí gritar asustada, con miedo en el cuerpo…_

-¡Black Star!

"_**¡Al agua patos!"**_

* * *

**Espacio Beru*:**

**Oh no… Estoy confundida… ¿¡Quién es el hermano malo ahora!? Oh dios mío. (LOL.) En algunos países en Enero hace un calor del demonio, así que... Imaginaos que es ¿Agosto? Lo dejo a vuestra elección preciosos. **

Antes de nada, me gustaría resolver una duda que me habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior.

Ehm, si, lo cierto es que me encanta Germán Garmendia. (Sigo su filosofía astral sobre: ¡chupar el perro! Y hacer el **PEACE DANCE**. xD) Es muy divertido, y demás cosas cursis que no voy a mencionar… Pero me agrada mucho oírle todas las semanas, adoro el acento de Chile. (¡Moláis Chilenos, moláis!) Todo sea dicho. Y también he de deciros que me apasiona otro llamado "**El Show de Sofía**" e Ignacio, me parto en sobremanera con esos dos. ¿De dónde son? ¿De Perú? ¿Son de Perú? No lo sé… ¿Si hay algún peruano en la sala que me ilumine por favor? Muchas gracias. (LOL.)

Este capítulo es sólo de introducción, ¡pronto vamos a dejarnos de presentaciones inquietantes y comenzaremos fuerte! ¡Esto va a ser **canela en rama**, queridísimos! (LOL.)

No voy a deleitaros con más verborrea cansina, perdonadme por tardar más de lo debido, Beru os quiere, haced el amor (amad al **Spanglish**) y matad a las matemáticas. (¡Un **review** por mi estupendo Pacifismo por favor! xD) No, en realidad lo quiero para saber en que puedo mejorar y si os está gustando. ¿Os he dicho ya que os quiero? ¿Si? Me da igual, **os quiero**. Hoy me siento querida, por trivialidades de la vida. Así es, mi perro me ama… Y ya… Ya está. (Por ahora… (Risa del mal))

Nos vemos en el **próximo capítulo de Sweet Dreams** lectorzuelos:

**Capítulo tercero. Perro mojado. Revistas Porno.**

_(Adelante, por favor, haced teorías conspiratorias sobre el porqué del título indebido.)_

_**¡Bell se despide, bueeeeeeeeeeeena semana! **_

_**Así, con tantas E's. :) **_

_***CIAO! CIAO! ¡Poder Monkie!***_

_**Ah, que se me olvida, el pelo de Black*Star es—**_


	3. Perro mojado Revistas Porno

**.SWEET DREAMS.**

**.BELL*STAR.**

_**(BAILEMOS) ¿Sabéis que ya casi somos 2000 Fics en el Fandom de Soul Eater Español? (BAILEMOS)**_

_**Thank's Section: **__a _Ami Vn's, candela-97, Evangeline 17, Nitta Rawr, kuroneko-evans, Doshi-san, d34th carla m4k3nshi,Ai-chan Wayland, Lightning-Claire, Cata-Chan1, Angel de Death, Olivia Casablancas** (Espero que su esposo se encuentre bien, les deseo todo lo mejor.), **Hoshi Miyuki y Saeko Evans. Muchas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, sois personas encantadoras, pienso responderos a todas por PM como es debido, a partir de ahora empezaré a agradeceros también en los Fics, como en los viejos tiempos. Gracias por seguir conmigo, pronto cumpliré un año escribiendo en FanFiction, y ha sido maravilloso conoceros. Gracias por leerme, por comentarme, por ese Favorite o ese Follow que siempre me saca una sonrisa.

**Extra:**

_**31 de Octubre. Noche de Halloween 5 de la mañana, España:**_

**-¡Oré! ¡Taconeo, Taconeo! ¡Oré Oré y Oré!**

-¡Black*Star!

-¿¡Qué quieres!? Uno no puede emborracharse a gusto, ¡un día me dejas sordo, condenada!

-Si, bueno, a nadie le importan tus problemas. Dime. Ahora. ¿Quién esta orando?

-¿Eh? ¿Orando? ¡No! Es Atsushi, nuestro creador. Después de mí, claro está. Ja… Jaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**-¡Ay mi torrito, ay torrito guapo! ¡Llieva botines y no va descarzo! ¡Oré!**

-Si, si, lo que tú digas, deja la risa psicótica para luego. ¿Qué "cosa" esta haciendo ahí arriba? ¡Va a romper el escenario!

-A mí no me vengas con rollos, ¡eres tú quien le ha dejado los tacones, y el vestido andaluz! ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado la peineta? Me esta robando protagonismo… ¡Béllstupida!

-¡Cállate Starado! ¡No es culpa mía! Además, ¿es mujer no? Tenía que dejarle un disfraz como el mío. Lo hemos sacado de un mercadillo.

-¿A Atsushi?

-¡A la peineta! No a ella.

-¿Pero no es un hombre?

-…

-…

-Dejémoslo en Chrona.

-Por mi vale... ¿Y ahora qué?

-A ver, si tener, tiene mucho arte "el chiquillo", pero es que lo va a destrozar todo.

-¿Le decimos "que se rompa una pierna" "mi arma"?

-Venga. "Corasón." Saca el sombrero que yo llevo el abanico golpeador de marca ACME, digo "Maka". Que parezca un accidente…

-¿Acaso asesinamos de otra forma?

-Jojoi… Sabes que no. Voy a irme acercando a nuestro querido invitado bailando a lo Thriller de _Michael Jackson_, tú ve comenzando con el capítulo. A ser posible antes de que venga Excalibur… ¡Deprisa, corre por tu vida!

-Voy… Me tienes martirizado, Bruja…

-¡Sevillana Zombie!

-Lo que sea. **¡Esperamos que os guste! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por la espera! Y…** Un momento… ¡Yo también quiero bailar! ¡Todos vais contra mí! ¡No me robéis protagonismo, es mío! Sois unos…

* * *

**Music Recommended: (2ª PARTE.)**

**.Naihi Shinsho.**

…

"**¿Las mentiras son el inicio de los ladrones? ¿O es el comienzo de la soledad?"  
"¿Lo entiendes? ¿¡No lo sabes!? ¡No hay nada que decir!" **

"**En ese caso, no quiero hablar."**

**"Fingiendo que lo entienden, esos obsesos del deseo se acercan."  
**"Las personas tan sumamente inmorales llevan el cuello subido, estamos en una época así, pero..."

"En verdad me gustaría decir estas palabras en alto, así que..."  
**"Desearía que alguien lo supiera, porque es doloroso estar solo."**

"Simplemente lo mantengo en mi interior, lo mantengo en mi interior."  
**"Porque dentro de este mundo"  
**"Tengo algo que esconder, algo que esconder."**  
"Estoy asustado cada día."  
**"Simplemente lo mantengo en mi interior, lo mantengo en mi interior."  
"Ni siquiera quiero estar involucrado."  
**"Tengo algo que esconder."**  
**"Pero nunca lo dejes de lado."**

"**¡Acuérdate de este sentimiento!"**

**(ONE OK ROCK)**

* * *

**.Capitulo Tercero.**

"_Una ciudad que nos atrapa, un amigo que traiciona."_

_(Nach)_

_**.Perro**_** Mojado. Revistas **_**Porno.**_

_**Enero.**_

_**Hospital. Death City.**_

**Consulta del Doctor Stein "Frank-Flipado".**

_**(¿?)**_

**-Hola.**

-Hola.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar hoy?-**_Preguntó. Una luz tibia entraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Me molesta. Cerré con fuerza los párpados, estaba cansado. Miré por la ventana sin interés._**-**

-Hace buen tiempo. Me gusta el buen tiempo.-_Le respondí, despacio, atontado. Me reiría, pero no tengo ganas. No tengo ganas de nada en particular._-

**-Ah…-**_Abrió la boca de forma descomunal, con una sorpresa irónica._**-Claro.**_**-**__Su risa apareció seguida de un largo suspiro. Jugueteando con el bolígrafo, haciendo que el muelle saltará sobre la mesa. A eso si le presté atención…__**-**_**¿En serio no se te ocurre nada mejor? Ya que pasamos todos los días una hora juntos, podrías sacar temas nuevos…-**_Siguió jugando con su gran bolígrafo azul capaz de botar sobre las mesas, sin mirarme apenas._**-**

-Ponis… Hablemos sobre Ponis.

**-¿Ponis? ¿Ponis, Soul?-**_Se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Y por qué no?_**-¿Nada más? ¿Nada te preocupa?**

-Los Ponis son importantes.-_Agregué con decisión, subiendo las piernas sobre la silla. Me gusta sentarme así._-

**-¿No tienes nada más en que pensar?-**_Gesticuló con las manos._**-**

-Yo ya no pienso.-_Levanté los hombros, mirando al techo. Había una mancha. Se parece a Jesús. ¿Jesús eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, también te han pillado? Se veía venir._-

**-Eso tampoco es nuevo.-**_Dio chasquidos con los dedos, atrayéndome de nuevo al mundo real. Si entiendes por Real, una puta mierda. Es lo que es._**-No te me despistes, ya que no me escuchas nunca, al menos presta atención.**

-Eres tú el que no quiere hablar de Ponis.-_Bufé, girando la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos para luego esconderla ahí dentro. Aunque no haya lugar donde esconderse._-

**-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Deja de evitar las cosas que te hacen daño. Por mucho que las ignores, no se van a ir porque sí. Seguirán ahí.**

-Pues que esperen. No es mi problema.-_Golpeé en la mesa con la mano varias veces. No sé porque, sólo lo hago._-

**-Unas narices no es tu problema, señor egoísta. **

-No hombre, llámame Soul. Tutéame.-_Bromeé, creo que bromeé, no estoy seguro. Él dio otro suspiro interminable, echando la cabeza hacia atrás._-

**-Egoísta.**

_Repitió sílaba por sílaba. Que me lo diga más veces no hará que me quede más claro._**-**

-¿Por qué? No quieres hablar sobre el tiempo, no quieres hablar sobre Ponis, ¡no quieres hablar sobre nada!-_Fui alzando la voz sin darme cuenta. Suele pasar._-

**-Eres tú el que tiene que hablar, ¡no yo!-**_Explotó un poco. Levantándose de golpe, para luego mirarme con desesperación, rendirse, agachar la cabeza y volverse a sentar. Siempre hace lo mismo._**-**

-Sino quieres hablar sobre Ponis…

**-¡Ni lo menciones! Por favor.**

-Vale… ¡Pero no me grites!

**-¡No me grites tú! Yo sólo hablo alto.-**_Alzó la cabeza de manera femenina. Debería reírme, pero no me hace gracia._**-**

-Tranquilícese, Doctor Frank-Flipado.-_Le hice señas de relajación con la mano._-

**-No te inventes motes estúpidos. Soy Stein. Tu psiquiatra. ¿No entiendo que te hace tanta gracia?-**_Nada. ¿Acaso me ves riendo?_**-**

-Encantado. Yo soy Soul, y te odio.-_Y en eso no bromeo._-

**-La madre que te…-**_Apretó las manos a modo de puño sobre la mesa. Si estuviésemos en la calle probablemente me golpearía sin pensárselo dos veces, pero no._**-Eso es…-**_Murmuró en silencio, relajado. Malas noticias para mí, fruncí el ceño._**-¿Quieres hablar sobre "mamá", Soul? ¿Te crees capaz?-**_Dijo seriamente, sin vacilar. Y por alguna extraña razón, eso sí que me hizo gracia. Mucha gracia. Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza._**-**

"_**Me dan risa las cosas que no dan risa."**_

-¿Mi madre?-_Seguía riendo sin parar. No podía parar. No sabía lo que sentía. Era… Extraño._-

**-Si… Nunca la has mencionado desde que te conozco.-**_Y no veo porque si habría de hacerlo. La verdad._**-Cuéntame algo sobre ella. Lo que sea.**

-No hay nada que contar. Ahí tienes algo.-_Le ignoré, dejando de reír como un imbécil. Volví a mirar al techo buscando a Jesús, pero… Ya no estaba._-Se ha ido Jesús.

**-¿Qué?-**_Hizo una mueca, curioso. Seguí sin prestarle atención._**-**

-Nada importante.-_Me mentalicé, aburrido. Sólo estoy loco, no pasa nada._-Adoro la religión.-_Si entiendes por "adoro", me importa un rábano. Tampoco tengo nada en contra de los rábanos..._-

**-Me parece estupendo, pero cuéntame algo sobre tu madre.-**_Que pesado.__**-**_**Ya me has repetido hasta la saciedad, que tu padre te odia y que tu hermano es imbécil, no estaría mal hablar de ella de vez en cuando. Di lo que tú quieras.-**_Y un gato. También puedo hablar de ello._**-**

-No quiero, ¿a quién le importa?-_Dije de mala gana. Me quedé mirando un buen rato el bolígrafo de nuevo. Empezaba a ver las cosas distorsionadas, otra vez._-

**-A mí me importa.-**_Escondió el bolígrafo. Mierda._**-Venga, dispara.-**_Me quedé estático ante esa última frase. Frío..._**-**

"_**¡Dispara!"**_

* * *

_**Maka.**_

_Hoy es Lunes, 8 de Enero, hoy sonaba lo nuevo de Linkin Park en la radio. La Navidad pasó hace un tiempo, dejando a la gente con promesas endebles que no cumplirán ahora ni nunca, unos kilitos de más que tardarán en marcharse, o no, y regalos, regalos que serán parte del pasado, que al año siguiente sustituirás por algo nuevo y mejorado. Nadie quiere cosas viejas… Hasta en los lugares más remotos, como aquí, en Death City, el Invierno lo cubre todo de blanco grisáceo, las plantas mueren y los insectos forman una tregua con los perros sarnosos. Hay un dedo de nieve a ras del suelo, estamos a 5 grados bajo cero. Y como habréis notado, __**no hace un precioso día para nadar.**_

**Se ha caído… ¡Se ha tirado!**

-¡Soul, Black!-_Gritaba el chico albino a mi derecha, asustado. El supuesto clon hermano mayor del tal Soul. Yo sujetaba con fiereza la mochila de Black*Star mientras el maxi-albino por así llamarlo, apoyaba con fuerza los puños sobre el filo del puente de cemento. Aterrorizado, al igual que yo, mirábamos hacia abajo, de un lado a otro, buscando dos figuras delgadas en el torrente de agua gigantesco que se imponía ante el frío helado, sin detenerse nunca. _

_Sin embargo, ninguno de las dos figuras salía a flote, el tiempo pasaba y el miedo podría palparse en los grandes y abiertos ojos rojos del "hermano mayor"._-Soul…-_Murmuraba con una voz apenas inaudible. Yo no tengo hermanos, puesto que no puede saber lo que siente, pero, está tan asustado, que ni el vaho producto del Invierno salía de su boca. No respiraba en sí._-

-¡Black!-_Dejé la mochila a un lado, y juntando las manos hacia los labios comencé a gritar, a llamarle._-¡Black!-_Pero era inútil, no obtenía respuesta alguna. Sólo se oía la corriente del río corriendo con fiereza. Un silencio atronador. Nada salía de él. Ellos no salían._-

_Empezaba a perder Esperanza, me mordí el labio inferior, y se me humedecieron los ojos. A mi lado el albino, de gran altura por cierto, se mantenía estático, apegado al borde de cemento, al puente. Sabía que tarde o temprano él también se acabaría tirando al río sin pensárselo dos veces, si esto seguía así. _

_Más sin previo aviso, algo cambió._

-¡Eh!-_El albino mayor gritó. Señalando un cúmulo de burbujas a lo lejos. Ambos agudizamos la vista, él pegado a mí, yo pegado a él. Y al final, avistamos una cabeza. Una maraña de pelo enorme y sin peinar, que podrías diferenciar hasta a un kilómetro de distancia. Inconfundiblemente, era Black*Star._

**¡Bingo!**

_Volvimos a respirar. _

_Black*Star el primero, pataleando en el agua, intentando aferrarse a algo, mientras la tos le atacaba sin cesar. Sin previo aviso, en su brazo derecho, bien agarrado por Black, emergió el albino, inconsciente…_

-¡Vamos!-_Antes de que me diera tiempo a contestar, el hermano mayor me cogió de la mano y a toda prisa rodeamos el puente cubierto de hielo, bajando la ladera de nieve hasta el descampado, en tiempo récord._-¡Corre!-_No le conocía de nada, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerme la remilgada. No tenía respuesta certera para momentos como estos. Lo que si se me daba bien era ser torpe, por el camino me resbalé 3 veces y casi bajo la ladera rodando como una bola de nieve, por suerte el hermano mayor me tiene bien sujeta. Sino es por él ya hubiese muerto, o tendría serios golpes en la cabeza._-

_Nos acercamos a toda prisa al río, el agua iba machacando la tierra a su paso, haciendo su caudal todavía más ancho. Las paredes eran de barro y al estar mojadas Black*Star resbalaba sin poder sostenerse, menos teniendo en cuenta la velocidad con la que el río les arrastraba y el peso medio muerto del albino en uno de sus brazos. Peleando por respirar, tampoco pensaba soltarlo._

_El hermano mayor del albino tomo iniciativa, con valor, cosa de la que una servidora tampoco carece, pero para una persona torpe como yo andar en la nieve es todo un desafío contra natura, sólo me aseguraba de seguirle, de agarrarme a su mano, de ir detrás de él. Sin embargo, teníamos un gran problema entre manos. _

_El albino, a mi lado, intentaba apoyarse al filo del río para llegar hasta Black*Star y ayudarle a salir, a agarrarlo con los brazos, con la mano, con los dientes, con lo que fuese. La corriente no disminuía, y cada vez iba más y más rápido. Era impenetrable. Si eso de por sí ya era un gran dilema, además, si el hermano mayor quería sacarlos de ahí, debía mantenerse firme a la orilla del río, pero al estar cubierta de barro no hacía más que resbalarse. Si alzaba un poco más la mano, si intentaba acercarse se caería con ellos. Era yo la que tenía que asegurarme de que no se hundiese en el barro, tirando de él, con mi maravillosa "fuerza-pedo". _

_No podía sostenerse._

_Por lo tanto, el hermano mayor de los albinos, nervioso, me miró decidido y elaboró un plan, muy descabellado a mi parecer…_

-Vale… No me queda otra.-_Entre jadeos por el esfuerzo, apretó con fuerza mi mano, acercándome a su pecho. Dejándome impresionada._-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas guapa?

-¡Ma-Maka…!-_¿He dicho mamá? Me está asustando. Pero me gusta estar muy cerca de un hombre atractivo que me halaga, pocos lo hacen. Me conformo._-

-Bien… Es un nombre precioso.-_Me cogió por la cintura, atrevido y enérgico. Es fuerte, no lo dudo._-Maka, vas a tener que confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!-_Acercándose de forma segura al arroyo, agarrándome fuerte de la mano izquierda y de la cintura con ambos brazos, me lanzó sobre el río. Me estiré, como si lo sobrevolara. Todo pasaba demasiado deprisa ante mis ojos._-¿¡Qué haces!?-_Me acercaba lentamente a Black*Star y al albino menor. Black intentaba subir, pero con sólo una mano libre era bastante complicado. Únicamente podía sacar a flote ambas cabezas, mientras intentaba nadar con un brazo, pero sobretodo protegiendo al albino. Y en cuanto a mí, voy a morir con ellos…_-

"_**Podría al menos decirme su nombre."**_

-Venga Maka, ¡tú puedes!-_Me gritaba animándome el hermano mayor desde atrás._-¡Puedes hacerlo!-_Eché la mirada atrás por un segundo. Sólo un segundo, cerré los ojos con fuerza, para después volver a la carga. Me mentalicé, estirándome lo más posible hacia él. No me quedaba otra alternativa. Tenía que confiar en todos._-¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Sólo un poco más, lo estás haciendo muy bien!-_Si lo miras de otra manera, parece que estoy de parto…_-

-¡Black dame la mano!-_Chillé con nerviosismo, con la suerte de que ningún gallo estruendoso escapara de mi garganta. Él intentó acercarse mientras se esforzaba por respirar, disputando contra el torrente._-¡Dame la mano!-_Repetí, no llegaba hasta él, se estaban hundiendo, hacia mucho frío, no aguantarían más, y si el hermano mayor trataba de avanzar más hacia el margen del torrente, finito, caeríamos los dos. Puesto que el albino menor está fuera de combate, de él depende salir con vida o no de ésta._-¡Black*Star!

_Él alargó el brazo. Nuestros dedos se rozaron, ya casi lo tenía, sólo hacia falta un impulso, un empujón. Pese a ello. _

_Black*Star se hundió. Juntos, el albino y él cayeron._

-¡No!-_Grité, quería cogerle, en verdad quería poder cogerle. Mis manos tocaron el agua, haciendo que el hermano mayor resbalará un poco, pero seguía sujetándome, seguía manteniéndose firme._-

**_"Nunca puedes hacer nada por nadie."_**

_Tanteaba el agua, buscándoles a tristes chapoteos. Saqué el brazo del agua, estaba helada. ¿No hay salida? ¿Se han ido? ¿Se acabó?_

-¡Black!-_Me niego._-¡Black*Star!-_Y a veces, cuando piensas que está todo perdido, que no puedes hacer nada más, que todo se ha terminado. Viene el Karma y te da con un canto en las narices._-

-¡Maka!-_Una mano se aferra a mi muñeca, una mano fría, pero segura. Fuerte. Agarré la suya y tiré con fuerza sin pensármelo dos veces._-

-¡Te tengo!-_Grito sonriente, feliz, emocionada. Me lo repito a mi misma una y otra vez._-Os tengo…-_Y aunque esté mojado, aunque se me resbale la mano, aunque duela el agarre, no la soltaré._-

* * *

_**Maka.**_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es! ¡Arriba!-El hermano mayor no fue menos y nos atrajo con firmeza hasta la orilla.-¡Ya está!

_Subimos todos, alejándonos del maldito río. Yendo a duras penas a gatas, nos sentamos como si acabáramos de correr el triatlón. Black*Star abrazaba al albino, y yo a él. Black parecía un cubito de hielo azul, tiritando con el albino en brazos. Estarán congelados de cuello para abajo._

"_**Voy a dudar en ducharme cuando llegue a casa, le voy a coger pánico al agua por un tiempo…"**_

-Bien hecho Maka,-_Choqué la mano con el hermano mayor. Somos un buen equipo. Supongo…_-¿Estáis todos bien?-_Se acercó chillando el albino mayor, nervioso, llamando a su hermano pequeño._-¡Soul!-_Black*Star se soltó de mi agarre, mientras dejaba con cuidado el cuerpo del albino tumbado entre la nieve._-

-Soul… ¡Soul, despierta!-_Gritaba Black*Star dando pequeños golpes en la mejilla del albino. Me acerqué un poco a ellos, junto con el hermano mayor, estaban realmente asustados. El pequeño albino estaba completamente blanco…_-¡No respira!-_Chillaba Black aterrorizado, mirando a la cara del albino, él cual se había quedado pasmado sin saber que hacer. En modo alerta preventiva._-Soul…-

_Les miré de lado a lado. Black*Star parecía estar apunto de estallar en llanto, zarandeando al albino de un lado para otro. Mientras que el hermano mayor se había quedado paralizado apretando el hombro de su hermano pequeño._

_Ya que nadie estaba por la labor de acabar de salvar el día, y ni un alma andaba por aquí cerca a la que pedir ayuda, tuve que saltar yo._

-El Pecho._-Les dije a ambos, serena. En estos casos hay que mantener la calma. Si lo piensas bien, es el que más agua ha tragado…-_¡Comprímele el pecho!-_Grité, echándome hacia delante, quedando de rodillas entre medias de los dos._-

-¡Tienes razón!-_Me miró Black*Star con los ojos como platos. ¡Pues claro que la tengo!_-¡V-voy!-_Cogió aire, calmándose así mismo, impidiendo que alguna que otra lágrima traviesa escapara de sus ojos. Y empezó a golpear el pecho del albino con ambas manos cruzadas. El hermano mayor se le quedó mirando asombrado. Son chicos después de todo..._-

-Eso es. Hazlo pausado.-_Posé mi mano sobre su espalda helada, mojada. Amparándole. No les conozco mucho y no me cae muy bien, pero tampoco quiero que le pase nada al albino gruñón._-

_Aun así, pasaba el tiempo y nada parecía funcionar. Black*Star empezaba a sudar, estaba cansado. Me miraba de vez en cuando._

-Oh, no...-_Musité para mis adentros, no quería que me oyesen. Por mucho que Black lo intentará, el albino no reaccionaba. Y si lo dejamos así, entonces él…_-¡Ya sé! Hay que meter aire en sus pulmo…-_Una idea perversa voló sobre mi mente. Muy perversa. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, Black*Star paró de lleno, bajando los brazos, dejándolos muertos. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguro de sí mismo. Fruncí el ceño._-

-¿Eh?-_Murmuré, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Como si Black me hubiese leído la mente, se acercó al cuerpo inerte del albino._-Oh. Oh…-_Si fuera en otra ocasión, el hermano mayor y yo estaríamos mordiéndonos las uñas de la emoción. Acercamos ambos cabezones a la escena, mientras que nuestro amigo pelo-pincho se arrimaba cada vez más al pequeño albino… ¿Lo va a hacer? ¡Lo va a hacer!_-Ah…-_Black ya estaba muy cerca, y sus labios empezaron a rozarse lentamente…- _

_¡Que le va a besar! Y yo sin cámara ni nada… Me estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa que ellos. Por una razón me gusta, pero por otro lado no… Aunque sólo sea un boca a boca. Es como si quisiera pararle de golpe... La cara del hermano mayor también era un cuadro, probablemente sentía lo mismo que yo._

_Todo muy precioso y caótico. Hasta que Black comenzó a inyectar a presión aire en los pulmones del albino menor, justo en ese momento…_

-Que cojones… ¿¡Estás haciendo!?-_Gritó el albino durmiente, arremetiendo de golpe. Despertándose con el ansiado beso. Sólo duró apenas unos segundos…_-¡Quítate de encima ahora mismo!-_Chilló furioso, intentando separarse de Black*Star, queriendo sentarse erguido, vanamente, puesto que nada más hacerlo se cayó de bruces a la nieve escupiendo tristemente agua como un grifo roto, mientras Black intentaba sujetarlo por las sacudidas que daba su garganta._-

_No sé de qué se queja. Era eso, o tirarle uno de mis libros al torso, eso también hubiese funcionado. Yo sólo lo digo._

-Anda… Ponle de lado.-_Le dije a Black*Star, él me hizo caso como un buen siervo, ya más tranquilo, girando el cuerpo del albino para que éste pudiese echar mejor el agua. Caímos todos de espaldas al suelo, suspirando._-

_¿Y ahora se despierta? No hay derecho, ¡yo quería verlo entero!_

"**Me doy asco…"**

-Aleluya…-_Amén. Me dije para mis adentros.-_Ahora tendré que ir todos los domingos a la Iglesia…_-Murmuraba sin sentido, el albino mayor, tumbado en el suelo bocarriba comenzó a mover brazos y piernas… Estaba haciendo un angelito de nieve…_-Joder, idiota, ¡¿tienes idea del susto que nos has dado?!-_Se levantó, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano mayor. Haciendo que el menor se sobara la cabeza._-

-¿Pero qué hacéis todos aquí rodeándome?-"_Bailar la danza del fuego_…"_ Decía el albino menor, bastante confuso._-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿¡No es evidente!?-_El albino observó sus "mojados ropajes."_-

-Ah, esto…-_Respondió tranquilo. Su hermano mayor le dio otro golpe…_-¡Para ya!-_Le gritó dándole de manotazos. Acaba de recobrar el sentido y ya están peleando otra vez… Les gusta._-

_Di pequeños golpes en la espalda de Black*Star, el pobre no paraba de toser._

-Estoy, estoy bien…-_Decía todo rojo, por la tos. Se echó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la nieve, arrodillado. Todavía tendría mucha agua en el pecho. Sólo me faltaba que se ahogase él ahora. Aunque si hay que dar besos, ¡me presento voluntaria!_-Gracias Maka…-_Me decía con una tierna sonrisa en la cara. Esas que al verlas te reconfortan por dentro nada más mirarlas. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, estaba empapado._-

_Los otros dos hermanos seguían gruñéndose él uno al otro._

-Dale las gracias a Black*Star ahora mismo, Idiota.-_Nos señaló el albino, seriamente enfadado. Es decir, que se conocen. Por lo visto yo no contaba en el grupo de salvamento…_-

-¿Eh?-_Hizo una mueca curiosa, el albino dirigió la vista hacia nosotros. Le sonreí._-Ah.-_Abrió la boca, para luego mirar a otro lado. No es muy amable la verdad, no lo es en absoluto._-Podía… Haber salido yo solo…-_Se levantó sin perder tiempo, sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones._-

_No tardó su hermano en golpearle de nuevo en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo otra vez. Su hermano es una especie de hombre "Karma"… Es "Karma-man." El héroe de todos los oprimidos en la injusticia. O algo parecido._

-Eres un imbécil.-_Lo secundo._-

-¿¡Quieres parar ya!?-_Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada._-Joder, todo el día pegándome. ¡Búscate otro Hobbie!-_Gritó el albino menor, sarcástico. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, como si le estuviese dando un vértigo o un vahído. Pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido. Su labio y su nariz habían empezado a sangrar de nuevo, levemente._-

-Cállate.-_Suspiró el albino mayor._-Será que te has golpeado con algo. Es probable…

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora eres experto en probables!-_Ironizó el menor. Lo mejor sería no meternos en el meollo que están montando._-Mira tú por donde.

"_**Estaba más mono inconsciente…"**_

-Soul…-_Apretó el puño el hermano mayor, matando con la mirada al pequeño, mientras el otro sonreía. Por suerte para el albino menor, acabó en un largo suspiro por parte de "Karma-man"._-

_El albino dio un chasquido con la lengua, apartando la mirada. Su hermano se acercó a él y por la fuerza, cogió uno de sus brazos y lo paso por encima de sus hombros._

-Que no me toques.-_Se intentaba zafar de nuevo, cabreado. Tiene tan mal temperamento como el monstruo de barrio sésamo, ese que se tiraba todo el día metido en un cubo de basura haciendo vete tú a saber qué…_-

_Su hermano le ignoró. Sonriente, observó Black*Star, asintiendo. Black*Star hizo lo mismo, como una forma de gratitud… ¿Qué hacen? _

_No entiendo a los hombres._

-Hasta luego.-_Saludó el albino con la mano, mientras el otro soportaba a un hermano gruñón y dolorido._-¡Gracias Maka! Eres increíble.-_Me gritó mientras se marchaban. Sonreí ruborizándome, mientras Black*Star reía. Ya era hora. Soy la heroína de todo este asunto. Claramente…_-Y tú, ya estás tirando.-_Estiró la mejilla de su hermano con astucia, recibiendo más quejas por parte del otro._-

_Los albinos se alejaron en la neblina, el mayor llevaba apenas al pequeño a cuestas. Al final, lo llevó cargando ya que el otro se negaba a andar pegado a él. Hasta que al final los perdimos de vista. Quedándonos sentados sin saber que hacer como un buen par de idiotas, mientras la nieve caía con fuerza._

-Que gente…-_Murmuré, rascándome la cabeza. Había olvidado preguntarle al mayor su nombre…_-

Nah, son…-_Black*Star se puso en pie, ofreciéndome la mano, ayudándome a levantarme. Me restregué la nieve del trasero y él sacudió la cabeza como un perro._-Son los Evans.-_Hizo una mueca divertida. A mi me recuerdan más bien a la familia Adams…_-

"_**Los Evans."**_

-Será mejor que volvamos…-_Fijé la vista en Black*Star, empapado hasta los huesos, había comenzado a tiritar._-Sino te vas a poner malo.-_Me desabroché el abrigo, pasándolo por encima suyo, consiguiendo sacarle una risa interminable._-¿Qué… Qué te hace gracia?-_Pregunté, avergonzada._-

-No… Es que…-_Seguía riéndose, hasta ponerse a llorar de la risa._-Normalmente, esto no me suele pasar así…-_Me reí con él._-

_¿Acaso ha de ser siempre el hombre el que le de su chaqueta a la mujer? Por cambiar no creo que pase nada. Menos ahora._

-Gracias…-_Me mostró una sonrisa partida. Y ya van tres hoy, me siento alagada._-Pero no puedo aceptarlo.-_Se lo quitó, volviendo a colocármelo encima. Lo sujeté con fuerza, ruborizada._-Soy indestructible, no me pasará nada.-_Se señaló así mismo con el pulgar. Yo sujeté con fuerza el abrigo._-¡Atchú!

-Como quieras…-_Dije entre suspiros._-No sabía que la gente indestructible estornudaba…-_Vacilé, empezando a caminar en dirección "mi mochila cubierta de nieve"._-

-Indestructible…-_Se rascó la nariz, y dándose calor en los brazos frotando las manos en ellos._-Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario…-_Sonrió delante de mi cara seria. Le eché el vahó de mi garganta en la suya, haciéndole estornudar de nuevo._-¡Atchú!-_Se llevó las manos a la cara._-

-Eso lo demuestra.-_Señalé mientras subíamos la colina hacia el puente. Andando despacio es más fácil de lo que parecía antes._-

-¡Atchú!-_Sorbió por la nariz._-Como quieras…-_Puso morritos, imitándome._-

Ya…-_Una vez llegamos al puente, me planteé una idea interesante. No me sabía bien dejar a Black*Star solo, así… Yo no soy así. Paré en seco, dándome la vuelta hacia él._-Oye…

-¿Ehm?-_Volvió a sorber por la nariz, estremeciéndose por el frío, mientras sus dientes traqueteaban solos. Subió la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos._-¿Qué pasa? ¡Atchú!

_Me va a duchar con tanto estornudo…_

Bueno… Eh...-_Jugueteé con los dedos. Nerviosa._-¿A cuánto está tu casa de aquí?-_Él ladeó la cabeza, curioso._-

-1 hora andando, 45 minutos a lo mínimo si voy a trote.-_Lo dijo tan deprisa que apenas pude entenderle._-

-¿Te haces todos los días una hora de camino a pata?-_Volvió a estornudar. Está zumbado._-

-Así, me tonifico…-_Pues menuda manera de hacerlo._-Además, ya me he pegado bastantes golpes con la moto por culpa de la nieve.-_Se cruzó de brazos, pensando para sí mismo. Ósea que era eso. Tiene más sentido._-Y la bicicleta me da pereza sacarla…-_Subió los hombros._-¡Atchú!

-Estás como una cabra.-_Le solté. Girando el cuerpo hacia un lado._-Es mucho tiempo. Vais a ir… ¿Así?

-¿Tienes un tele-transportador en la mochila?

-No.

-Entonces sí.-_Se llevó su mochila y la mía al hombro, adelantándome._-

-Oh… Espera…-_Le llamé, descuidada. Tocándome el pelo._-Te gustaría… Te gustaría…

-¿Eh?-_Se giró hacia mí._-

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Está a diez minutos…-_Me puse roja._-

-¡Atchú!

* * *

**(¿?)**

"_**Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Como siempre."**_

Oyes un portazo proveniente del umbral de la entrada. Notas como entra sigilosamente una brisa de frío polar por ella.

Te diriges rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo.

Ves a ambos peleando otra vez. Siempre peleando. Pero no les recibes aún, sólo vigilas, vigilas que no pase nada. Observas que Soul está empapado, como tira el abrigo de Wes al suelo, como pasa a tu lado y corre escaleras arriba. A encerrarse de nuevo en sí mismo.

Wes le grita desde abajo, frustrado, enfadado. Y se marcha al salón, a tumbarse de golpe bocabajo en el sofá, igual de frustrado, igual de enfadado, cansado. Frunces el ceño. Le sigues y le preguntas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-_Wes permanece quieto, aún bocabajo, recoge un cojín y se lo pone sobre la nuca, sobre los oídos._-

-Vigílame papá. Vigílame…-_Dice seriamente, el sofá ha engullido su cabeza._-Porque un día de estos, voy a matarlo.-_Sabes que él no lo dice en serio. Pero aun así la propia idea de que eso ocurra te asusta. Y tienes miedo. ¿Verdad?_-

También sabes que no sacarás nada en claro ahora, tendrás que esperar a que se enfríen los humos. Tienes que esperar. Todo está caliente. Salvo alguien.

Dejas a Wes un rato solo, para que se calme, suspirando vas hacia el armario, pronto tienes que ir a trabajar, llegarás tarde pero no te importa. Ya no.

Entonces buscas unas toallas, las que sean, y subes arriba, vas al cuarto de Soul.

Llamas a su puerta, percibes que no va a responder, _como siempre_. Pero entrar tampoco sería buena idea. _Como siempre._

-Soul…-_Le llamas._-Sé que estás enfadado pero… No sé porque pero confío en que luego me lo cuentes, ¿de acuerdo?-_No obtienes respuesta, pero sabes que te está oyendo. Lo intuyes._-Te dejo aquí unas toallas para que te seques.-_Las dejas en el suelo._-Cógelas por favor. Me voy a trabajar…-_Aún que no deseas irte, has de hacerlo. Te preguntas si Soul estará llorando, ¿verdad? Porque desde entonces Soul siempre está llorando. Solo._-Te quiero.-_¿Estás seguro?_-

Ves como la pequeña Blair, la gata, ronronea frotándose en tus tobillos. Araña la puerta de Soul, y espera. Espera frente a la puerta.

Sabes que el gato tiene más valor que tú. Y aun así, te diriges a las escaleras para irte al trabajo. Das unos pasos y esperas antes de bajar. Oyes que una puerta se abre. Sonríes lastimeramente, pero al mirar atrás ya está cerrada. La puerta está cerrada. Sólo hay un problema, no están las toallas, no está la gata. Suspiras, y esperas que él te haga caso, quieres que lo haga. También es algo que deseas. _¿Verdad?_

Bajas las escaleras, y allí está Wes, sigue bocabajo pero seguro que ya no está tan enfadado. Wes no tiene temperamento, no es tan cabezota como su hermano. Va por libre.

-Me tengo que ir…-_Atraes su atención._-Cuida de la casa, ¿vale?-_¿La casa? ¿O sólo a Soul?_-Volveré para cenar.

-Hasta luego.-_Se da la vuelta y te saluda con la mano. Más tranquilo._-

Le sonríes, y por fin sales por la puerta, esperando sentir el frío en la piel. Pero tú siempre te sientes como si estuvieras ardiendo. Como si llevarás una cruz encima. _¿Verdad?_

_Como siempre._

No quieres admitirlo, pero te da miedo. _¿Verdad?_ Te gustaría huir. Te gustaría marcharte. Muy lejos. Dejarlo todo atrás. A todos. A ellos. Y olvidar. Y olvidar que un día tuviste una familia. Pero claro, ¿que voy a saber yo?

**Que va a saber alguien, que ya está **_**muerto**_**.**

"_**¿Verdad?"**_

* * *

_**Maka.**_

_Dejamos los zapatos llenos de barro y nieve en la entrada, y nos pusimos unas bambas blancas para no rallar la tarima._

-Vaya…-_Hizo una mueca graciosa._-Cuando me dijiste que tu casa estaba desordenada… Decías la verdad.-_Se reía._-

-Eh, deja mi-_Asquerosa y pequeña._-casa en paz. Te dije que estábamos de mudanza.

-Vale, vale, no te enfades…-_Me dijo, extendiendo sus manos. Le invite a pasar._-

_Era una casa del terror, a cada paso que dabas más miedo sufrías. Hacía bastante frío dentro, quizá más que afuera en la nieve. Mi padre y yo sólo llevábamos aquí un día, no me ha dado tiempo a limpiar ni a recoger, y por supuesto mi padre no va a estar por la labor de hacer nada. Todo estaba lleno de cajas que el camión de la mudanza había traído días atrás. Había mucho polvo entre las baldosas, las ventanas estaban sucias y alguna que otra gotera se atrevía a crecer en las esquinas. Habría que pintar un par de habitaciones y arreglar el tejado, para hacerlas desaparecer. _

_Era bastante pequeña, pero para dos personas, estaba perfecto, no necesito más._

-Voy a "humanizar" el salón.-_Levanté los brazos. Más vale que empiece a limpiar si queremos sentarnos en algún sitio. Hoy mi habitación constaba de un colchón en el suelo. Mi padre lo llama estilo "Indie", a lo que yo llamo: papá somos pobres._-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-_Me preguntó Black*Star mientras se sobaba los brazos e investigaba las cajas, haciendo que el polvo se extendiese._-¡Atchú!

-No. No quiero que molestes…-_Bromeé con autosuficiencia._-

-¡Eh!-_Se cruzó de brazos, hinchando los mofletes. Causándome una risa estruendosa._-

-Tú si quieres date una ducha y quítate esa ropa, mientras yo limpio.-_Le ofrecí._-

-¿Puedo?-_Sonrío, juntando las manos._-

-Pues claro.-_Le dije dulcemente._-Vas a pillar una pulmonía como te quedes así.-_Y más importante aún, vas a mojar y ensuciar mi suelo. Más de lo que está._-

-¿Y qué me pongo?-_Levantó los hombros, curioso._-

-No sé, ya te buscaré algo…-_A saber… Alguna cosa habrá por ahí._-Déjame la sucia en el cesto del baño y la lavo. A lo mejor la tienes seca para luego.

-Ah no, tranquila, no hace falta. Que… Lo hagas…-_Se estaba poniendo rojo._-

-No me importa. No me molesta, de verdad.-_Le empecé a dar golpes suaves con las palmas de las manos en la espalda. Dirigiéndole al baño. Por suerte es lo único que está humanamente decente en esta casa de mala muerte._-No voy a dejar que te quedes así, ¡venga!-_Sino me hace caso voy a empezar a darle patadas._-

-Voy, voy, tranquila… No me pegues.-_Levantó los brazos, dejando que le condujera al baño, subiendo las escaleras. Hay tres en total, un aseo abajo, el de mi padre y el mío. Que era el más grande. Es lo que más me gusta._-

_Tras tres horas interminables de buscar jabón, champú y toallas entre las cajas, más luego explicarle a Black*Star como salía el agua caliente, me dispuse a limpiar. Resultaba ser que para él era muy complicado comprender que Rojo significa Calor, y Azul significa Frío, de toda la vida de Dios. No parecía entenderlo y no creo que lo haya entendido. Decidí rendirme y que hiciese lo que pudiese. Y si eso no era suficiente, acabó mojándonos a los dos porque la alcachofa del grifo también era demasiado complejo para él. Para rematar la broma, al mojar mi camiseta se burlo de lo pequeños que son mis pechos, por supuesto, volví abajo, me cambié, y busqué una enciclopedia con la que matarlo. Y ahí se quedó, medio muerto en el frío suelo del baño. _

_Luego le ayude a levantarse, a ver si me van a denunciar por malos tratos feministas._

-Vale, Maka, ¡vamos a ordenar!-_Me mentalicé, hablando sola para no variar._-

_Apenas tuve tiempo, pero dejé el salón casi perfecto. Soy bastante rápida si me lo propongo, todos los hombres deberían amarme por ello. Quité el polvo de la chimenea y la prendí con un poco de madera que mi padre cortó el otro día en el jardín. El calor fue extendiéndose por la sala de estar. La cocina estaba pegada al salón, muy diáfana. Era diminuta, como yo. Está hecha para mí. _

_Para mala o buena suerte, decidí preparar chocolate caliente. No es que se me de mal, pero olvidé que nuestra caldera aun no funciona muy bien. Por lo que al coger agua caliente del grifo de la pequeña cocina, la de cualquier otro lugar de la casa saldría fría, helada. Como en el polo sur, con los pingüinos. Y si sacaba agua fría, en otro sitio de mi adorado hogar saldría ardiendo como el fuego del mismísimo Infierno._

_Black*Star también pareció notarlo. Un fuerte grito de agonía se oyó en el piso de arriba. Sumado a unas increíbles maldiciones muy bien construidas, dignas de un gitano enfurecido porque le han robado el cobre; insultos que nunca antes había oído y que ningún niño inocente debería oír nunca._

"_**Soy un genio."**_

_En el fondo me divertía. Cerraba y abría el grifo con desdén, oyendo los gritos de Black*Star, a lo mejor saldría enfadado del baño deleitándome con un cabello lacio lleno de espuma y una toalla frágilmente atada a la cintura. Me mataría, pero que admitir que mis últimos momentos de vida serían interesantes…_

_En cinco minutos terminé de hacer el chocolate caliente, no muy espeso, ni muy cargado. Y sobretodo mucho azúcar. Ese es el truco._

-¡Maka! ¡Ya está!-_Me gritó desde arriba, sacando la cabeza por la puerta, mientras el vapor del baño escapaba libre desapareciendo en el techo._-

-¡Voy!-_Subí arriba corriendo, y entre en el cuarto de mi padre. A lo mejor en alguna de sus cajas tendría ropa que poder robar indiscriminadamente y dársela a Black._-Espero que esto le sirva…-_Cogí una camiseta ancha, unos pantalones y un jersey azul con capucha. Claramente, yo suelo escoger la ropa de mi padre. Salvo el pantalón de chándal…_-

_Lo doblé, y corrí rauda a llevárselo a Black*Star._

-Aquí tienes bello "princeso".-_Se lo tendí sonriente, mientras seguía con la cabeza en el borde de la puerta. Extendió el brazo para cogerlo dejando a la vista un torso desnudo bastante trabajado, por supuesto me quedé un rato mirándolo, no puedo negarlo, faltaría más._-

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias viril "principesa"!-_Me lo devolvió sarcástico, mientras recogía la ropa y cerraba la puerta con cuidado._-¡Se te han olvidado los tacones de cristal!-_Me gritaba carcajeándose desde dentro del baño._-

"_**Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo…"**_

-Oh, lo siento, es una lástima, de esos no me quedan.-_Me reí de nuevo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, cruzándome de brazos._-

-Jo… Yo que me había hecho ilusiones…-_Rió._-

-La vida de las princesas es dura. Para estar guapo hay que sufrir…-_Me llevé las manos a la nuca, posando la planta del pie en la puerta. Recordé esa última frase, esa que siempre me repetía mi madre hace mucho tiempo… No quería pensar en ello, no en mi madre. Me entristecía._-¡Oh!-_De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y me caí de espaldas, siendo sujetada por los brazos de Black*Star, cayendo ambos al suelo de bruces._-

-¿Qué haces?-_Preguntaba en voz baja, posando el cuello en mi hombro, abrazándome._-Ahí…

-¡N-nada…!-_Me levanté deprisa, deshaciendo el abrazo fortuito._-Nada de nada…-_¿Por qué me arde la cara? Para, para, para, para… Calma._-Anda baja, que yo cojo tu ropa.-Me giré, _cogiendo una pequeña toalla para que se secar el pelo, y se la lancé a la cara. Así tampoco vería la mía._-

-Vale…-_Alzó los hombros, soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos._-

_Black*Star salió por la puerta y yo le seguí con su montaña de ropa en los brazos, la ventana y los espejos del baño estaban totalmente cubiertos por esa neblina blanca de agua caliente. Al llegar a las escaleras, Black*Star decidió ayudarme con la limpieza, de algún modo. Se ve que le gusta saltar, pegó un brinco y dejo caer el trasero sobre el pasamanos de la escalera. Bajando ágil y veloz a la par que cómodo. Acabando su gran destreza deportiva, finalizándola con un salto de ángel, clavando los pies de manera melodiosa en el suelo._

-Gracias por quitar el polvo de la barandilla con el culo, eres un amor.-_Me reí llevando su uniforme escolar sucio y mojado a la lavadora. Lavadora, que venía con la casa._-Te doy un diez.

_Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer lo que acaba de hacer. Resumiendo, no quiero acabar en el hospital con fractura de cráneo y varias extremidades o costillas rotas. Me gusta tener mis huesos en su sitio._

-Te dije que te iba a ayudar en algo.-_Alzó los brazos, airoso._-Para eso estamos. Me encanta ayudar.-_Sonrió._-

_Le indiqué que fuera al salón a sentarse con la mano, mientras yo recogía su ropa. La sala de estar era de color verde, verde pistacho. En el centro, al lado de la chimenea tenía un _Kotatsu, _una de esas mesas bajitas con futón y estufa incorporadas que habíamos traído de Japón. Especial para personas frioleras como yo o como mi padre que sufre de una enfermedad incurable desde que era pequeño: "La conocida Enfermedad de los pies como cubitos de hielo."_

-Que chulo…-_Black*Star levantó uno de los futones para ver como era por dentro._-No sabía que eras japonesa…-_Me miró dubitativo, rascándose la cabeza._-¿Lo eres?

-No te culpo por dudarlo...-_Reí, claramente mi pelo rubio y mis ojos verdes no son la última tendencia en los niños de Japón a la hora de nacer.-_Nací allí, pero mis padres no_._

-Yo también lo soy… Más o menos…-_Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cubriéndose con el futón._-Mis padres son de allí, pero yo nací aquí.-_Igual que yo, pero al revés. Creo._-

_Puse la ropa dentro de la lavadora de edad incalculable y la encendí. Sonaba como estar matando un gato. Sólo espero no inundar la casa._

-No sé donde está el secador de pelo, lo siento.-_Me coloqué detrás de él, de su espalda._-Déjame la toalla.-_Me la pasó y con ella froté su cabeza con cuidado, causándole risa. El ataque de las cosquillas venideras._-

-No pasa nada.-_Dejé la toalla a un lado y el flequillo caído le tapaba los ojos completamente._-¿Tienes una goma de pelo?-_¿Un coletero?_-

-Si, toma…-_Me deshice una de las coletas, él cogió la goma negra que le di y se la puso en la boca, mordiéndola, mientras se sujetaba el cabello, haciéndole forma._-Tienes el pelo largo…-_Muy ocurrente Maka…_-

-Listo.-_Sonrió, moldeando su pequeña coleta alta azul._-Así vamos iguales.-_Me hizo reír. Cogí mi pelo y me la hice a un lado. "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro"._-Estoy maravilloso.-_Le brillaban los ojos._-

-Arrebatador…-_Sonriente, me levanté y fui a la cocina por el chocolate, y unas mandarinas. Típico._-

_Al traerlo en la bandeja, a Black se le hizo la boca agua, emocionado. Tomándose uno detrás de otro, ni que fuera alcohol o agua bendita… Aparte de ser indestructible tampoco tiene fondo en el estómago por lo que parece… No quedará para Spirit, pero me gusta que la gente aprecie mis creaciones. Que le den a Spirit._

_Sentado el uno al lado del otro y con el sonido del traqueteo de la madera rompiéndose de fondo, comenzamos a hablar sobre trivialidades mundanas y gilipolleces varias en susodicho._

"_**Espero que pronto me traigan la Tele. Dios… Echo de menos la Tele."**_

-Ha estado bien…-_Susurré mientras soplaba el vapor de la taza de chocolate._-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has hecho antes, ha estado muy bien.

-Oye, que yo me ducho todos los martes, ¡aunque no haga falta!-_Gritó ligeramente enfurecido. Es un cerdo… Un cerdo azul._-

_Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa de madera._

-¡Eso no!-_Él rió. Me vacila como le viene en gana. Yo también lo hago…_-Lo… Del río y todo eso… Eres genial.

-Lo sé.-_Volví a repetir el gesto de "tocar madera con la cabeza" de golpe y porrazo. Él reía de nuevo._-

-Eres muy… Humilde.-_Ironicé. Poniéndome derecha._-

-Pero…-_Cambió de tema rápidamente._-No te creas.-_Se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió de ella._-

-¿Eh?-_Le miré. Miré su semblante triste._-

-Yo soy mala persona.-_Se me atragantó el chocolate en la garganta del susto. Estaría bromeando, porque se desternillo de la risa. De mí…_-

-¿Por qué?-_Hice un sonido rudo dejando al taza sobre la mesa. Rompiendo las carcajadas._-A mí no me lo pareces. Has de tener la misma maldad que un Hamster…-_Eso no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta. Se rió igualmente._-

-No lo haría por cualquiera.-_Le escuché, muy callada._-Pero da igual porque haga lo que haga no va a cambiar nada.-_Habló muy deprisa, con la voz ronca y seca. Con la vista fija en la chimenea._-Nunca cambia nada. Siempre es igual.

_Fruncí el ceño._

-¿Qué quieres de-

-Hay… Muchos periódicos…-_Me interrumpió, cambiando de tema drásticamente. Lo ignoré, sino quiere hablar de ello, no debería meter las narices._-

-Si… Son todos de mi padre, es periodista.-_¿Síndrome de Diógenes? ¿Dónde?_-Le gusta guardarlos, por trabajo y eso…

-Oh… A ver…-_Empezó a inspeccionar en un montón de papeles a su lado. ¿Por qué él puede ser un cotilla y yo no? No hay derecho._-¿Y esto?-_Alzó una revista con dos de sus dedos, con mucho cuidado, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, riendo. Me alarmé._-

_Se lo quité de las manos rápidamente, antes de que le diera tiempo a mirar ni una hoja más. Asombrándole._

-E-eso…. Eso es…-_Trastabillé con mi mente. Poniéndome realmente como un tomate de roja. El rojo intenso cubrió mi cara por completo._-Es de… ¡Mi padre!-_Mentí._-

-Ah…-_Se rascó la cabeza, dudoso. Sin saber que decir._-No sabía que le gustaban esas… Cosas…-_De todas las malditas revistas y periódicos que hay por toda la maldita casa, ¿tenía que coger justamente esa?_-

_Tiré "la prueba del delito" lejos de su alcance._

-Él es así…-_Apoyé los codos en la mesa, sujetando la cabeza con ambas manos. Sudando y sonriendo._-

-Tienes… Chocolate en la cara.-_Me señaló con el dedo, divertido. Espero no tener un bigote. Que vergüenza._-

-¿Ya?-_Le pregunté, lamiéndome con la punta de la lengua en las comisuras de los labios._-

-Espera… Ah…-_Me imitó, posando su cara muy cerca, y cada vez más cerca, y más cerca… Acariciándome con sigilo y entonces… ¿Se oyó un fuerte portazo?_-

_Mierda._

* * *

_**Maka.**_

-¡Maka! ¡Papá ya está en casa!

_No, no, y mil veces no. Estúpido Spirit. Siempre arruinándome la vida._

_Me separé con destreza de Black, echándome hacia atrás del susto. Sujetando con los dedos el borde de la mesa para no caer al suelo. Asustándole un poco._

-Tienes que irte.-_Miré a Black*Star de manera robótica desde mi posición para nada normal. Hablando seriamente, compungida por el miedo._-

-¿Eh, Por qué?-_Levantó una ceja, cruzando las manos, apoyándolas en el suelo. Posando el mentón sobre las rodillas._-

-Porqué viene mi padre.-_Estaba a punto de gritarle en la histeria, pero si lo hacía_ Spirit _nos oiría, le descubriría y me haría Monja en un convento-Cárcel, perdido en el fin del mundo y sin televisión_.-

-¿Y qué?-_¿Qué hay que entender? Me entraron ganas de golpearlo. Cuando me pongo nerviosa me suele pasar._-No estoy haciendo nada malo.-_Dijo con desinterés, con la boca pequeña, levantando los hombros._-

"_**¿Nada malo? Porque no te ha dado tiempo."**_

-No es eso, es mi padre. ¡Si te ve te matará!-_Es muy mal pensado. No me deja traer ningún chico a casa. Bajo, ninguna, excepción. Y si lo incumplo. Muerte y destrucción._-¡Vete!

-¿¡Por dónde!?-_Me preguntó irónico, ladeando la cabeza. Mi padre está en la entrada…_-

_¿Le escondo? No. Mejor._

-Por la ventana.-_Dije seria, y recta. No segura, pero recta._-

-¿¡Qué!?-_ No grites, por favor, no grites. Estoy muerta._-Ni de coña.-_Me respondió negándose. Se nota que no conoce al hombre que se hace pasar por mi padre._-No voy a huir como un vulgar ladrón.-_Bufó, altanero._-

-Tú no lo entiendes…-_Oí a mi padre dejando el abrigo en el perchero, mientras silbaba en la entrada. Me mordí las uñas._-Tienes que irte, ahora.-_Zarandeé mis manos rápidamente hacia él._-

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-_Se cruzó de brazos._-

-Muy bien.-_Sonreí cínicamente. Le cogí de los hombros con la misma fuerza que sujeto Enciclopedias para golpear a los malhechores. Abrí la ventana y le empujé por ella sin tiempo para anticiparse, quedándose pasmado de cara en la fría nieve que decoraba esta noche mi jardín._-

-¡Estás loca!-_Me dispuse a cerrar la ventana, pero volvió a subir al marco con cara de pocos amigos. Pensaba cerrar la ventana igualmente y pillarle los dedos._-¡Espera! ¡¿Y mis cosas?! ¡Mis zapatos!-_Maldición, es cierto._-No pienso irme descalzo a casa.-_Antes no te importaba ir mojado._-¿Has visto el frío que hace?

-Vale, vale, no grites, de acuerdo.-_Le tapé la boca con la mano. Me mordió._-Escucha, vete a la entrada, yo le distraigo, y cuando se haya ido entras y los coges.-_Apretó con fuerza los labios, como un niño. Oprimido._-¿Estamos?-_Asintió con pesadez. Y se marchó corriendo. Cerré la ventana, posándome de espaldas a ella, exhalando aire, dentro fuera, dentro fuera._-

_Mi padre me miraba extrañado desde el pasillo de la entrada, mientras se quitaba la corbata y la tiraba sin cuidado. Más debería recogerlas yo._

-Hola cielo, anda, ¡Has recogido el salón!-_Me reí falsamente. Pero si siempre lo limpio yo todo…_-

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Un día duro? ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Necesitas un masaje?-_Corrí hacia él, atrayendo su atención, nerviosa, viendo como Black*Star abría la puerta del vestíbulo con cautela, a espaldas de mi padre._-¿Quieres que te haga la renta otra vez?

-¿Qué te pasa Maka? Estás muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre verdad?-_Se acercó a mí, preocupado, juntando su frente con la mía. Mientras le miraba._-Pues no tienes fiebre…-_Se rascó la cabeza, separándose._-

_Mientras mi padre entraba en shock post-traumático por mi gran muestra de amabilidad hacia él, yo le hacía señas a Black de que se marchase pronto, y éste se reía a lo lejos, con una risa sorda, cogiendo sigilosamente los zapatos, uno en cada mano. Sinceramente, un poco de música de los 80 e igualito a la pantera rosa._

-Ah espera, me he dejado una sorpresa para ti en la chaqueta.-_Spirit se giró alegremente. ¿Sorpresa? Él si que se llevará una sorpresa._-

-¡No!-_Grité con fuerza, atrayéndole, agarrándole de la chaqueta con desdén. ¿Me pongo a llorar?_-No… Papá yo… Iré a por ello, tú siéntate en el salón. Habrás tenido un día duro.-_Dejé de esconder mi cabeza en su pecho._-

-Ah, no. No te preocupes.

-¡Que te vayas!-_Le grité señalando la sala de estar._-¡Márchate!-_Alcé la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Chillaba a Spirit, pero en realidad mis gritos los merecía Black*Star._-Por favor…

-Si señora…-_Murmuraba mi padre. Asustado. Fue hacia el salón._-

"_**¡Salvados!"**_

_Una vez me deshice de mi padre, hui al vestíbulo a despedirme. No creo que él quiera volver nunca._

-Lo siento…-_Me disculpaba avergonzada, con la cabeza agachada._-Yo… No…

-Déjalo.-_Se reía. Inexplicablemente se reía. Desde luego el Show que acabo de montar es de Circo…_-Ha sido divertido.-_Me guiñó un ojo, llevaba todas sus cosas en ambos brazos. La ropa se la devolvería mañana._-Mientras duró.-_Sonrió y se marchó con los zapatos puestos. Desapareciendo entre la nieve y la oscuridad que brinda el Invierno._-

-Hasta… Luego…-_Dije en voz baja. Él llegó a oírme, diciéndome adiós con la mano de espaldas._-

_Cerré la puerta. Y volví al salón, olvidándome de coger el regalo de mi padre. Ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas por hoy._

_Por fin se ha acabado._

-¿Maka, has abierto tú la puerta? He oído un portazo.

-¿Yo? No que va. Imaginaciones tuyas…-_Desvié la mirada, entrando en el salón._-

-¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué yo creo que si-

-No, no. No…-_Negué velozmente con la cabeza._-No la has cerrado bien…

-Ah, bueno, si tú lo dices…

-Yo lo digo. Si.-_Me reí como una estúpida. No importa, a los ojos de mi padre siempre seré amada a pesar de ser idiota._-Me ha encantado tu regalo.-_Me emocioné. Ni lo he mirado._-

-Ah, que bien.-_Sonrió. Mientras le haga feliz._-¿Has estado tú sola?

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?-_Me entró un calor intenso por dentro._-

-¿Por qué tienes dos tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa?-_¿Y tú por qué preguntas tanto?_-

-Vale, me has pillado.-_Ni de broma voy a contarte la verdad…_-Había hecho chocolate para los dos pero, tardabas mucho y al final me lo he terminado yo todo.-_Así, que piense que soy inocente._-Me encanta el chocolate.

Te entiendo, no pasa nada. He hecho bien al comprarte esa tableta entonces. Ha sido verla y pensar: ¡para mi hija!-_Ahora si que quiero mi regalo._-

-Iré a hacer más…-_Le dije, dejándole ordenar sus cosas del trabajo. Ahora tendré que volver a prepararlo todo otra vez…_-

-¡Maka! No me gusta que dejes las cosas por ahí tiradas.-_Me llamó Spirit desde el salón. Asomé mi gran cabezón, mientras me ponía el delantal._-Y menos si son… Estás revistas tuyas de chicos… Semidesnudos… Depravados. Y eso…-_Se me había olvidado por completo la maldita revista… Era mía…_-

-Claro, ahora mismo la recojo.-_Sonreí por última vez. Aunque es cierto que me ha dado muy buenos momentos…_-

"_**Esta noche misma, quemaré esa cosa."**_

* * *

_**Espacio Beru***__**:**_

**HAPPY DECEMBER "BEIBIS"!**

_¡Huola a todos! en efecto, se me ha colado una "U" puñetera en medio. Soy muy inconformista con los saludos, así que deberéis perdonarme (y amarme) por la entrada de este (nuestro ) capítulo. Mi Halloween, (Hace tiempo que tenía que haber subido este capítulo. Sep…) estuvo muy bien. (Maka tocaba las castañuelas sin nada de garbo y Soul la guitarra española… Desastroso.) Nah, me lo pase en grande. Lo de la Sevillana Zombie es lo único que está basado en hechos reales. (Así aprovecho también el vestido de Carnaval y de la feria de Sevilla.) La Crisis, sí._

_**A partir de ahora, quiero centrarme en este (nuestro) Fic, me lo estoy trabajando mucho, me estoy informando bien de todo. (Ya veréis porque, tened paciencia, o panceta, lo que queráis.) Y entre tanto, voy a intentar, (Me huele a promesa rota…)**__**quiero intentar alternar un poco y seguir con las locuras de "V.E.M.A" (Vive en mi armario) y el misterio de "Revenge". A partir del día 10 (Ya podía acabarse el mundo ese día, ¡maldición!) comienzo los Globales… (Ahora vuelvo, me voy un ratito a llorar al rincón de Chrona. A ver si… Me hacen sitio.) En efecto, muchos estáis ya de vacaciones y yo mientras tanto, aquí, me divierto pudriéndome en mi existencia. Nah, ¡enhorabuena por haber acabado los exámenes! Seguro que se os ha dado bien. (Yeah.)**_

_De todas formas, soy una persona muy pasotista, (¡Floja!) así que seguiré escribiendo, no os preocupéis por "na' de na'". (En serio, preocupaos…) _**_(Subconsciente, eres un Fucker.)_**

_**Nos vemos "hamijos" míos, en el próximo capítulo de:**_

_**Sweet Dreams.**_

_Capitulo Cuarto._

_**A sangre fría. El Lobo y la Cerbatana.**_


	4. A sangre fría Parte I

_**SWEET DREAMS.**_

_** BY BELL*STAR.**_

**Hola buena gente, no me llamo Bell. Tampoco soy Atsushi Ohkubo. Si fuera él, Bell no estaría muriendo entre la inmundicia. (Véase exámenes del averno y suspensos de categoría abismal.) Yo soy una petarda. (¡Yolere hi hu, hi hu!)**

**Por eso no tengo mucho que deciros ahora, mi cerebro pronto hará Capúm. ("Requeteflautis") Para subir este capítulo he tenido que pluriemplearme. Me han fastidiado por completo un puente maravilloso chachi-pandi que tenía para no hacer absolutamente nada, (Profesores. ¡Hijos de Bli-Bla! **_**Bubblegum Princess Style**_**.) salvo hacer el chorra, escribir y sobar entre otras muchas delicadas fruslerías.**

**Dejemos de lado mi locura **_**para nada aparente**_**, ¡vamos al lío! **

* * *

**Espero que os guste.**

**Music Recommended:**

_**Fireflies**_

"**Tus ojos no lo creerían"**

"**si diez millones de luciérnagas"**

"**iluminaran el mundo mientras caigo dormido."**

"**Porque ellas cubren el inmenso cielo"**

"**y dejan lágrimas por todas partes."**

"**Pensaras que soy un idiota,"**

"**Pero yo podría pararlo todo"**

"**y esperar…"**

…

"**Deja mi puerta entreabierta"**

_**(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí…)**_

"**porque hoy me siento con un poco de Insomnio…"**

_**(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí…)**_

"**¿Por qué intento contar ovejas?"**

_**(Por favor, llévame lejos de aquí…)**_

"**Cuando no estoy cansado para dormir…"**

…

"**A diez millones de luciérnagas…"**

"**Soy raro porque odio las despedidas."**

"**Se me nubla la vista mientras ellos se despiden." **

"**Pero yo se donde encontrarlos"**

"**si mis sueños se vuelven borrosos."**

"**Porque yo guarde un par" **

"**y los puse en un tarro."**

…

"**A mi me gusta sentir, que el planeta Tierra gira"**

"**lentamente…"**

"**Es difícil de decir"**

"**Pero prefiero permanecer despierto, cuando estoy dormido"**

"**porque todo lo que veo es…"**

"**Como nunca me lo había imaginado."**

…

**(Owl City)**

* * *

**.Capítulo Cuarto.**

**(Parte I)**

**A sangre fría.**

"_Un lugar lejos de aquí, un sentimiento que se oculta por miedo a que dirán de mí."_

**(**_**Nach**_**)**

_**El Lobo y la Cerbatana**_

* * *

**9 de Enero.**

_**(¿?)**_

**"**_**¿Acaso, ya no me quieres? Sé que te doy miedo."**_

_Estáis todos juntos desayunando en el salón. Papá siempre hace los desayunos más grasientos. Fácilmente podría comerse una barra de mantequilla entre dos lonchas de beicon sin olvidar rebozarla en azúcar. Lo raro es que el Colesterol no le haya pasado factura hace mucho tiempo. Él hoy no trabaja. Estaría mejor muerto._

_Wes siempre le regaña, a todas horas. Él es siempre tan recatado… Le haces estar confuso. Wes. Qué personaje, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es Wes? Es tu hermano._

_Wes se acerca a ti, extrañado de que hayas bajado a desayunar, porque nunca lo haces. Él te ve distraído, gira su cabeza, se estira en la silla y la planta frente a tu cara. Te pregunta._

**-Soul… Comprendo que los cereales sean preciosos. Son muy atractivos, ¿pero podrías intentar comértelos?-**_¿Le ves? Se está burlando de tí._**-Por favor.**

_No los comas. No comas nada. Pueden estar envenenados._

**-No tengo hambre…-**_Respondes, alejando el tazón de tí. Suspirando. No te gustan estos momentos, y aun así no sabes porque has bajado. Te dije que no lo hicieras._**-**

_No mientas. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?_

**-Soul, comételo.-**_Te dice Wes muy serio, con el ceño fruncido acerca de nuevo el tazón hacia tí. Te he dicho que no comas._**-Ayer no bajaste a comer nada. Al menos prueba el desayuno.-**_¿A quién vas a hacer caso? ¿Al que te quiere hacer daño, o a mí?_**-**

_Te está engañando. _

**-No quiero. No me apetece…-**_Apoyas el codo sobre la mesa haciendo saltar la cuchara, te llevas la mano a la frente y miras hacia otro lado._**-**

_¿Te duele? Son ellos. Te lo dije. Te lo dije…_

**-¡Papá!-**_Grita Wes a vuestro padre. Él nunca os hará caso, a tí menos. Está ahí parado, evitándote detrás de la barrera que ha formado con el periódico y el café que le mantiene despierto._**-Dile algo.-**_A tu lado, Wes te señala con la mano. Y te encoges de hombros._**-**

_Tu padre cierra el periódico bruscamente, cansado busca alguna excusa para zafarse de mirarte. Coge la taza de café y le da un pequeño sorbo._

**-Soul haz caso a tu hermano.-**_Te habla, sin mirarte apenas, de reojo. Niegas con la cabeza en rotundo. Muy bien. Él suspira. No le gustas._**-Bueno, hagamos una cosa. No te comas el desayuno, pero la comida y la cena no te las puedes saltar. ¿De acuerdo?**

_Oh, por favor, miéntele._

**-Vale…-**_Asientes. Perfecto._**-**

**-¡Ah muy bien! ¡Bien hecho!-**_Grita tu hermano. Siempre metiéndose de por medio…_**-¿¡Esa es tu solución papá!?-**_Chilla, enfadado. Violento. Wes es violento. ¿Verdad?_**-**

**-Wes, basta. No pasa nada.-**_Le tranquiliza tu padre, intentando sonreír. Poniendo una sonrisa falsa que ya conoces._**-**

_Les miras atónito. Ya están discutiendo otra vez. ¿Y sabes de quién es la culpa?_

**-¿Qué nunca pasa nada?-**_Frustrado, Wes se levanta. Riéndose en voz baja. ¿Desesperado?_**-No papá.-**_Te critica por no comer, pero él se marcha dejando el desayuno a medias. No tiene juicio. Tropieza con la silla, dando tumbos se detiene posando el brazo en el marco de la puerta._**-Te equivocas. Tú nunca haces nada.**

_La culpa es tuya. _

**-¡Wes!-**_Grita tu padre, pero no se levanta de la silla. Sólo se queda ahí, como siempre. Regocijándose de sí mismo. Haciéndose la víctima. Haciéndote sufrir._**-**

_Da un bufido y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se apoya en la mesa del comedor. Triste._

_¿Y en cuanto a ti? Tú sólo miras. Miras, observas, escuchas. Y callas. _

**"**_**En el fondo lo sabes. No sois diferentes."**_

_Blair se pasea por la cocina sin pudor alguno. Bebe de su tazón de leche que le has dejado esta mañana, para luego lamerse todo el cuerpo. Más tarde te lamerá a tí la cara. Es asquerosa. _

**-Miau. **

_¿Qué sabrá ese estúpido gato? Ella no tiene problemas. Vive sin preocupaciones. No me gusta. Deberías deshacerte de ella. _

**-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Soul?-**_Pregunta tu padre. Vuelves la vista hacia él. ¿Asombrado? No, asustado._**-¿Soul?-**_Él sigue en la misma posición. Con la cabeza agachada. Es vergonzoso. Nunca quiere mirarte. ¿Verdad?_**-**

**-Voy a… Voy a ir clase.-**_¿Cómo? No. ¿Qué dices? No puedes._**-**

_¿Me estás escuchando? No._

**-Oh…-**_Le has dejado perplejo. Y a mí también. No puedes ir. Te lo prohíbo. ¿A qué viene esto?_**-Bueno… Si te apetece… Pero, no vayas si no quieres. No voy a obligarte.-**_¿Has visto? Él tampoco quiere que vayas. No quiere que te mezcles con la gente normal. No vayas._**-**

_No puedes irte. Eres mío. _

**-Quiero ir.-**_No me gusta que me ignores. Te he dicho que no. Y no significa no. No querrás que me enfade, ¿verdad?_**-Quiero ir…**

_¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?_

**-Soul yo… Preferiría que te quedarás en casa…-**_No quiere que nadie te vea, le das asco. Eres penoso. ¿Me oyes?_**-Además no tienes buena cara.-**_Estás enfermo, y eres un inútil._**-Deberías descansar.-**_Te sonríe de nuevo. ¿Ves sus ojos? Tiene miedo… Me has enfadado. Y no me gusta. Debes hacerme caso. Siempre._**-¿Vale?**

**-No…-**_Escondes la cabeza entre los hombros. ¿A quién se lo has dicho? A él, ¿verdad?_**-No…-**_Repites. ¿Vas a llorar? Sabes que sólo intento ayudarte, no quiero hacerte daño, pero a veces, te lo mereces. Eres malo._**-Cállate.-**_Miras a todos lados. Me buscas. Pero no estaré ahí. ¿Sabes dónde estoy? No lo sabes._**-¡Cállate!**

**-¿Soul? ¿Qué te pasa?-**_Se levanta tu padre velozmente, tirando el café sin cuidado. Se dirige hacia ti. Pero tú le apartas. Tiras el tazón, lo desparramas por la mesa. ¿A lo mejor soy tu padre? No._**-¿Qué pasa?-**_Te esquiva, zarandeándote de los hombros, alarmado. Siempre preocupando a los demás, ¿verdad Soul?_**-**

_Wes ha hecho bien en marcharse, ¿verdad? Él te golpearía otra vez. ¿A lo mejor soy Wes? No._

**-No… ¡Déjame en paz!-**_No quiero. No voy a marcharme. ¿Sabes quién soy? No lo sabes._**-Vete…-**_Lloriqueas. Eso no es para nada genial. Tú no lo eres._**-**

_Me rio en tu cara._

**-¡Dímelo Soul, ¿Qué te pasa?!-**_Mira lo que has conseguido. Ahora tu padre está aterrorizado. Enhorabuena._**-¿Es la voz? ¿Está aquí? ¿Es la voz otra vez?-**_Mierda. Me ha descubierto._**-¿Te está hablando la voz?-**_Le evitas. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás, en una posición incómoda. Y lloras._**-**

_Ni se te ocurra decírselo. ¿Quieres que desaparezca, verdad? No eres nada sin mí. Estás sólo. _

**-No…-**_Dejas de llorar por un segundo, y miras hacia arriba. Hacia el fluorescente que parpadea. Eso es. No me defraudes. Ríete ahora, conmigo. Fantástico._**-**

**-Soul no te muevas…-**_Te deja apoyado en la pared, desconsolado, y se marcha. ¿Sabes adónde? Al botiquín._**-Tranquilo.-**_Ojalá se fuera para siempre, ¿verdad?_**-**

_Escúchame._

_¿Sabes lo que va a hacer ahora? Te va a drogar. Nos quiere ver muertos. Me quiere matar. Pero si yo muero, tú vienes conmigo. Tú eres yo. Y yo soy tú. Eso es lo que soy. Quiere acabar con nosotros. Librarse de ti._

_Tienes que irte, huye lejos. Donde no puedan encontrarnos. Ni él, ni tu hermano, ni esa estúpida gata, ni nadie._

_Oyes sus pasos, vuelven hacia a ti. Llevará una pastilla en la mano. Una de las malas. Quiere que desaparezca. ¿Pero tú aún me quieres, verdad? Tú no dejarías que me pasase nada malo._

**-No…-**_Exacto. Ahora levántate y vete. Me da igual si tus piernas no reaccionan. No vuelvas hasta que yo te lo diga. No pares hasta que yo te lo diga. No me dejes morir._**-No…**

**-¡Soul espera!-**_Apóyate en la pared y corre. Deprisa. Ya viene._**-¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Quieto!-**_¡Muévete!_**-**

_Y entonces corres, intentas huir. Él te persigue. Es más rápido que tú. Todo el mundo es más rápido que tú._

**-¡Para Soul!-**_Antes de que llegues a abrir la puerta de casa, él te atrapa por detrás. Te asfixia con sus brazos. Es brusco contigo. Te abraza como un oso por la cintura y te alza al hombro. Opones resistencia pero sabes que no funcionará. Nunca funciona._**-**

**-Te vas a hacer daño hijo… Por favor…-**_Te suplica temeroso. Teme que le hagas daño. No quiere que le toques. Blair os observa con esos grandes ojos amarillos. Corretea, os sigue con cautela y araña furiosa el tobillo de tu padre. Quiere salvarte la muy ingenua. Pero él la aparta con cuidado. Es una estúpida._**-**

_Parece ser que hoy no vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Verdad?_

_Tú gritas, y le golpeas. A tu propio padre. Eso está mal. Muy mal._

_Él te tumba en el sofá, te sujeta con mucha fuerza. Te hace daño. Pero no te estás quieto. Te revuelves en ti mismo. ¿Qué sientes ahora?_

**-Cálmate Soul…-**_Ves que tiene una pastilla en la mano. Una de las malas. Como te dije. Yo siempre llevo razón. No le escuches. Sólo escúchame a mí._**-**

_No quieres tomarla, le muerdes, cierras la boca con fiereza. Pero da igual lo que hagas. Él te la mete a presión. A la fuerza. No es un buen padre. Quieres vomitar pero te tapa la boca con la mano, no te deja. Te ahogas. Sientes mucho miedo. Y al final te la acabas tragando como un buen chico. Tú no eres un buen chico, sólo eres débil._

_Ya has conseguido lo que querías. ¿Verdad? Me marcho. Me has matado. ¿Te gusta matar Soul?_

_Te quedas quieto. La droga es mala, hace efecto. No sientes nada. No oyes a tu padre. Y pronto no me oirás a mí._

**-Ya está… Ya ha pasado…-**_Tu padre te abraza. Ahora intenta meterte en la cabeza que es bueno. No como yo. Yo siempre digo la verdad._**-Se acabó…**

_Ni por asomo. Volveré. Sabes que volveré. No pienso irme nunca. Seguiré aquí, escondido, vigilándote sigiloso, hasta el día en que mueras. Hablándote en voz baja, mi voz es ronca como siempre. ¿Lo recuerdas? Soy tú._

_Y ahora vuelves a llorar. Siempre estás llorando. Siempre._

_Apoyado en el pecho de tu padre. Él te sostiene. _

_No sirves para nada. No eres nada._

_Hasta pronto. _

_Soul…_

"_**Sé que te doy miedo."**_

* * *

**10 de Enero.**

**Maka.**

-¿Has arreglado los cascos? ¿Y el reproductor? ¡Pero si se mojaron enteros!-_Pedía explicaciones, caminando a su lado para ir al instituto._-No es posible…-_Le miré de cerca como un anciano con la retina seca._-

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-_Black me dio pequeños golpes con el dedo en la frente._-Ya te he dicho que los he arreglado yo.-_Me repetía orgulloso._-Soy un ejemplar de Friki reparador de cosas. Friki-Mecánico suena mejor…-_Se llevó el dedo al mentón._-

-Te creo… Pero te habrá costado un montón… ¿No es mejor comprarse unos nuevos?-_Yo soy el tipo de persona que tira cualquier cosa que no esté usando o no vaya a usar nunca. Es un gran don que Dios me dio cuando nací, para así controlar el desorden de mi padre.-_

Soy una especie de vacuna anti-trastos inútiles.

-No tengo dinero.-_Buen punto._-Además, son muy importantes para mí...-_Miró para otro lado, evitándome. ¿Ruborizado?_-No los tiraría por nada del mundo. Son míos.-_Recalcó, alzando la cabeza._-¿Entendido?

-Sí mi señor…-_Tampoco iba a robárselos ni nada por el estilo…_-

Me estaba empezando a hacer de esta ciudad, poco a poco y con la ayuda de Black, iba aprendiendo las calles y los atajos varios, me estoy haciendo toda una señora paleta de pueblo… No está tan mal.

Black*Star vino hoy a buscarme temprano. Ya que tenía su uniforme en mi casa, ayer aún se estaba secando y tuvo que venir a clase con ropa de diario, le castigaron… Planchado y todo que se lo tenía hoy preparado. Por suerte mi padre ya se había marchado a trabajar. No hubo heridos.

A medio camino cruzamos por el puente del otro día, el río había descendido notablemente. Me trae muy malos recuerdos… Al pasar por el descampado vislumbramos algo curioso. ¿Una bola negra entre tanta nieve blanca? Será de suciedad, pensé. Más no fue así.

-¡Oh mira que cosita!-_Antes de que me diera tiempo a cerciorarme de lo que era esa cosa, Black*Star corrió raudo hacia ello llevándome a mí por delante._-¿Quién te quiere a tí? ¿Quién te quiere a tí?-_La bola de pelo negra le lamió la cara. Black me miró._-

-Ehm… ¿Tú?-_Él sonrío, volviendo la vista al perro._-

-Pobrecito… ¿Te han abandonado? ¿Cómo puede haber tanta gente en este mundo sin corazón? Hay que tener el corazón de piedra para dejar sola a esta criaturita…-_Habló melancólico. Rozando hocicos con el animal…_-Pueden dejar un bebé, a la prima fea o incluso un viejo, ¡¿pero un perro?! Que maldad…-_Me llevé una mano a la frente._-

-Claro…-_Me agaché a su lado. Acariciando al manso cachorrito._-Parece un Husky…-_Me percaté por la forma._-Es precioso…

-¿¡Qué pasa, que por ser medio lobo no tiene derecho a vivir!?-_Gritó Black*Star al aire, a grito pelado. Puse una mueca…_-

-No creo que haya sido por eso… No lo sabemos.-_Aunque había cierto indicio del porqué en la cara del perrito, que no hacía más que lamer a Black*Star y mover las orejas…_-Tiene un ojito mal…-_Es común en los Huskys tener los ojos de colores diferentes. Sin embargo, uno de ellos es blanco. Su iris es completamente blanco, mientras que el otro ojo es amarillo._-

-¿¡Qué pasa, que por ser ciego ya no tiene derecho a vivir!?-_Repitió de nuevo… Suspiré, rascando al perrito, mientras éste se tumbaba en su pequeña caja de cartón, húmeda por la lluvia._-

-Pobrecito…-_Murmuré. Black*Star me miró por un buen rato y saltó._-

-Maka, vamos a quedárnoslo.-_Me cogió de la mano serio, mientras con la otra sujetaba al perrito aullador._-

-¿Qué?-_Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida._-Yo no puedo quedármelo…-_No es que no quiera tenerlo. Siempre he querido un perro. Pero…_-Mi padre no me dejaría…-_Esbocé una cara de tristeza, dando resoplidos._-

-No importa. A mí tampoco.-_Buena solución quieres plantear…_-Nos lo turnaremos. Será nuestra hija predilecta. Y la llamaremos Missy.-_Me informaba, con un semblante deseoso, decidido a más no poder. Se lo está tomando demasiado en serio…_-

-¿Hija? Black*Star es un perro. ¡Y además eso es nombre de gato!-_Ataqué. Él levantó los hombros. Mirando fijamente al cachorro._-

-Es chica… Está clarísimo.-_Me señaló. Cogí al pobre perrito. Enseñándoselo bien a Black._-

-Black*Star, tiene pene. No puedes luchar contra eso…-_Le dejé bien claro. A no ser que él decida cortárselo… Esperemos que no se le ocurra._-

-Oh… Yo quería una perrita…-_Se desilusionó. Deprimido._-Habrá que quererle igual.

-¡Black*Star!-_Grité mientras seguía acariciando al cachorro. A este paso me encariñaré con él._-

-Vale, vale… ¡Elige tu el nombre si te apetece!

-Ya te he dicho que no podemos quedárnoslo.-_Aunque reticente, volví a dejar al cachorro en su cajita._-

-Pero mami…-_Black*Star volvió a cogerlo, y juntos me miraron con la misma cara de súplica._-

-Que… Bueno… ¡No! Si no se puede, no se puede…-_Volví la vista, de reojo, al cachorrito._-Eres un embaucador…

-Venga… Mira como derrite tu corazón… ¡Mírale!-_Me puso el morro del perro en toda la cara, y éste me la lamió entera. Unos escalofríos me recorrieron por dentro. Le quité el perro a Black*Star de las manos._-Si esto no derrite tu corazón no sé que lo hará…

-Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…-_Puse fin a la discusión, volviendo a dejar al cachorrito en su caja de cartón mojado…_-

_Me levanté, dispuesta a marcharme._

-Tranquilo, Maka es una arpía, pero yo te quiero…-_Jugó con la nariz del perrito. Resoplé._-Toma, para ti. Mastícalo bien, eh.-_Abrió su mochila, dándole al perro su almuerzo. Y éste lo degusto con ganas._-¡Hala, que bruto!-_Lloriqueaba Black._-Me ha dejado sin nada…

-Tú si que eres bruto.-_Me agaché de nuevo, traicionándome a mí misma. El perro es más poderoso que yo, y mi estúpido orgullo._-¿Cómo le vas a dar eso de comer? ¡No tiene dientes!

-Pues para no tenerlos, ¡se lo ha comido entero!-_Rió._-

-Tienes que darle cosas ligeras…-_Saqué el termo de mi mochila, dándole un poco de sopa. Para ser tan pequeño come como un león. Me preguntó cuanto tiempo llevará sin comer…_-Si vas a ser padre, tienes que saber como tratar a nuestro hijo.-_Le encaré, bromeando._-

-Soy un hombre de viejas costumbres…-_Se llevó la mano al corazón, en forma de puño._-¿Y qué hacemos con ella? Con él, con él… ¿Nos lo llevamos, no?-_Más que preguntar, afirmaba. Ni que fuera el menú especial de comida rápida._-

-No podemos llevarle al colegio.-_Ya imagino la cara que pondrá Medusa al verlo… Le dará un paro cardíaco y nos acusarán de homicidio. No aguanteré en la cárcel sin tele. Además, ella ama los gatos._-Ni por asomo pasará desapercibido…

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Quieres volver a abandonarle?-_Me juzgó, lloroso._-

-No… Pero…-_Hice un pequeño mohín de tristeza junto a él._-Y si…-_Una pequeña y lúcida bombilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza.-_Tengo una idea.

-Habla Einstein, ¡habla!-_Gritó emocionado alzando los puños._-

Le tiré de la oreja.

-Calla bobo…-_Deshice la bufanda que rodeaba mi cuello. Era larga y blanca, de punto. Mi madre me la hizo como regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado._-Dejaré esto aquí…-_Acomodé al cachorro con mi bufanda, al lado de la comida que Black le había dejado, abrigándolo para que no pasase frío._-Espera aquí hasta que volvamos.-_Le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad y el cerró los ojos. Black me observaba sonriente, sin enseñar los dientes._-

-¿Le parece bien al señor?

-Le parece bien, plebeya.-_Sonrió de nuevo, dándome golpecitos en la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Aguanté un puñetazo, cerrando el puño. Se me ocurrió algo mejor._-

-¿Black*Star?

-¿Si?-_Me agaché, abrí mi mochila de marca confusa, saqué un libro, el más robusto que había, le golpeé en la cabeza, y finalmente lo maté. Perfecto._-Que fuerza…-_Se sobó la cabeza adolorido._-Tú si que eres un animal, Maka…

-Pues eso.

Quizá debería estar yo en esa caja…

* * *

**Maka.**

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?-_Pregunto de manera incómoda._-

-Si, perfecto. Sujétalo fuerte. Mantenlo recto.

-¿Así?

-No, un poco más a la derecha.

-Black, no sé como ponerlo.

-Venga, si es muy fácil. Échale ganas.

-Espera… Ya casi.

-¡Ahí, muy bien! ¡Ahí!

-¡Sí!

-Lo tienes. ¡Ahora sopla Maka!

-¡Allá va, eh!

-¿Preparada? ¡Con fuerza! ¡Sopla bien!

Y soplé con fuerza la bolita de papel en el tubo de un bolígrafo vacío. Me habré manchado los labios de tinta. Pero ha valido la pena.

He dado en el blanco.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-_Gritó Ox en la lejanía de la clase_.-

-¡Perdón!-_Gritamos al unísono, Black y yo desde el pupitre, fingiendo culpa. Estaba sentada en la silla de Black, con él detrás, enseñándome a disparar con una cerbatana improvisada. Las clases de filosofía son mortales. Tiendo a ser una buena alumna, pero esto no lo soporta nadie_.-

-¡En toda la cocorota! ¡Muy bien!-_Choqué ambas manos con Black Star. Él estaba en mi espalda, abrazándome el cuello junto a los hombros. Está cogiendo muchas confianzas conmigo, pero realmente no es algo que me molesta. Quizá, me gusta así. Quizá…_-

Menos aún si la clase te la da Medusa, la bruja… Profesora más coñazo de la historia escolar del país. Es como si te diera clase una anciana senil que sabe más que Einstein y Stephen Hawking juntos en sus años mozos, y a su vez, conserva la frívola, pero perspicacia maldad de Atila el Huno. "Por donde pasa su caballo, no vuelve a crecer la hierba".

-¡Mara! ¡Black*Star!-_Una tiza voló a grandes velocidades sobre nuestras cabezas. Añadamos a la lista que tiene ojos de lince. Es una súper-villana en toda regla._-¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! ¡Fuera de mi clase!-_Y con ésta ya van tres… Mi expediente…-_

Las risas no tardaron mucho en llegar. Y las quejas de Black*Star tampoco.

-¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada!-_Mintió._-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Me estabais tirando bolitas de papel!-_Chillaba Ox enfurecido. Tampoco es para tanto, no tenían saliva. No soy tan cruel._-

-¡Bolitas dice! ¡Eso es caspa!-_Saltó Black*Star ocurrente. Y más risas._-Deberías mirártelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Fuera los dos, ahora!-_Gritaba Medusa. ¿Cuándo no grita Medusa?_-

-Oh, venga ya…-_Black echó el cuello hacia atrás._-Pues no quiero irme. Punto.-_Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome._-Con lo bien que estoy ahora…-_Susurró._-

Rodé los ojos mientras Medusa seguía gritándonos a pleno pulmón. Esperé hasta que terminasen para poder salir por la puerta con lo poco que me queda de dignidad.

Mirando hacia la ventana, podías contemplar un bello campo cubierto de nieve blanca, pura y cristalina… Ah no, espera, es el pelo de Soul.

Ayer no vino a clase y hoy estaba como el primer día. Enfurruñado con el mundo. Empiezo a pensar que realmente es así siempre.

-Oh…

Él se dio cuenta de que me había quedado mirándole. Más que nada, porque cuando pienso tiendo a quedarme en modo embobada-activado y hasta que vuelvo puede pasar un largo tiempo. Nos miró con rencor, levantando la cabeza, dejando de esconderla entre sus brazos entrelazados. Frío. No parecía muy contento…

-Como me toquéis con eso os juro que os mataré a los dos.-_Nos dijo con voz de asesino en serie, mientras un aura maligna brotaba a su espalda. Además, hoy tenía la voz más… Ronca._-

Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba viendo mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos una y otra vez.

-Eh…-_Black*Star dejó de balancearse en la silla, dejó de hablar. Él observaba a Soul, y Soul le observaba a él. Pero esta vez Black parecía temeroso, al igual que yo.-_Casi que mejor Maka, nos vamos yendo, no quiero ir en contra del sistema educativo… Quizá otro día.-_Se levantó con rapidez. Yo le seguí afligida, pensando en mi muerte y el porqué de mi existencia mientras seguía sintiendo calambres por todo el cuerpo. Él nos miraba. Es peor que Medusa._-Vamos, corre.-_Rectifico, está cagado de miedo._-

La profesora siguió con la clase, alegre como las princesas de cuento que cantan sin cesar. Las risas que yo esperaba no llegaron. Incluso el insulto que esperaba de Ox, bastante merecido. Puede que sólo sean imaginaciones mías pero… Cuando Soul habla, nadie habla.

Una vez salimos los dos, me giré para cerrar la puerta detrás nuestra, Soul volvió a tumbar su cabeza sobre la mesa, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Y al cerrar la puerta, el ruido en la clase volvió.

* * *

**Maka.**

-Medusa nunca se sabrá mi nombre…-_Susurré apoyada en la pared, jugando con los pies mientras miraba al frente. Black*Star siempre está a mi lado._-

-No te preocupes… ¿Qué importa lo qué diga?-_Acarició mi cabeza… Creando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas._-A mí al principio me llamaba Bart.

-¿Cómo el de los Simpson?

-Él mismo.

Reímos juntos.

-Llevo aquí desde el parvulario. Yo era muy revoltoso. Me creía Dios. Me gané ese nombre entre los profesores.-_No sé si lo decía orgulloso, o sólo bromeaba. Me hizo sonreír igualmente._-Puede decirse que he madurado un poco. Sólo… Un poco.-_Gesticuló con los dedos el "poco."_-

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese tiempo…

-Eh, ¡que aún soy todo un rebelde!-_Se llevó las manos a la nuca, con su típica media sonrisa en la cara._-Voy contra natura, soy un rebelde de la sociedad.

-Que tema la sociedad…-_Sonreí, rodando los ojos._-

-Ayer mismo, le dije a mi madre que no aceptaría más Broccoli para cenar.-_Estuve apunto de caerme al suelo de bruces, arrastrándome en la pared._-Ni nada que fuese verde.-_Cuentacuentos…_-Pero tuve que tomármelo igualmente.

Esta vez si me caí al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?-_Black*Star me ayudó a levantarme en menos de un segundo. Que fuerte es…_-

-Estás como una cabra.

-Bah. Eso ya me lo has dicho antes.

-¿Con qué rebelde?

-¡Eh!-_Repitió. Se cree que la cabra soy yo y me llama como tal._-Tú no conoces a mi madre. Tiene unas miradas que matan.-_No me gusta hablar de madres, pero supongo que con Black*Star ya es algo especial._-Es como… Yo que sé. El némesis de _Terminator_.-_Di que sí…_-¡Es un cyborg Maka!

Me sujeté el estómago de tanto reír.

-Me gustaría conocerla…-_Deseé sin parecerlo demasiado. Black*Star se quedó pensativo, observándome con ese par de ojos verdes._-

-Vente.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa. Vente a mi casa. Así te la presento... Y demás… Cosas…-_Rodó los ojos con sorpresa, jugando con los dedos índices._-

-¿En serio?-_Me toqué el pelo. ¿Por qué me toco el pelo? Tengo que parar. No me lo esperaba así de pronto…_-

-Claro. Y nos traemos a la perrita. Perro, perro…-_No aceptará nunca que es un perro._-¿Quieres o no?-_Estiró mi mejilla con los dedos._-

-Por supuesto que quiero.-_Respondí hablando mientras Black seguía tirando de mi blancuzca cara._-

-¡Genial!-_Gritó eufórico. Demasiado. Levanté una ceja, poniendo morritos. Mirándole._-Digo… Bien… Está… Bien. Guay.-_Bajó los brazos, un poco cortado._-

Pasaron los minutos, cubiertos por el silencio. Esos silencios extraños, no incómodos del todo, pero tampoco afables del todo. Interrumpidos por nuestras leves respiraciones, mis pies al ponerlos de puntillas, y volver a bajar, una y otra vez, Black*Star rascándose la cabeza, tosiendo, y como no, no podría olvidarme del goteo del radiador. Me perturba.

¿Por qué suena sino está puesto? Hacia un frío horrendo. Feo.

-¿No sabía que te gustaban tanto los animales?-_Rompí ese silencio incómodo y petulante. Atrayendo su atención._-

-¿Por? No hablan, no critican, y sólo piensan en comer y jugar. Son perfectos.-_Reí tapándome la boca con la mano._-¿Quién no los ama?

Preguntó al aire.

-Hmm… Quizá a Soul…-_Dije con la boca pequeña, agachando la cabeza. Se me escapó._-

-¿Eh?-_Frunció el ceño. Confundido._-¿Por?-_Volteé a verle, encarándole_.-

Y ahora es cuando demuestro lo bien que se me da estropear momentos.

-Soul da miedo…-_Murmuré entre suspiros. Pero algo me sorprendió._-

-No.-_Dijo Black*Star en alto. Severo, con el mismo tono con el que casi se lío a mamporros con Soul el primer día._-No digas eso…-_Su ceño cambió de enfadado a dolido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mordiéndose el labio, apartó la vista, mirando hacia otro lado._-No lo digas…

-Pero yo…-_Hice un intento de tocarle el brazo, hablando en voz baja. Quería explicarme, estaba confusa._-

-Sólo no lo digas…-_Cerró los ojos. Sin mirarme apenas.-_

Como él me ordenó, no hablé más sobre el tema. No hablé de nada en particular. Hasta que volvimos a entrar a clase, no me dirigió la palabra y yo prefería no hurgar más en la herida. Menos aún si parecía estar enfadado conmigo. Sin motivo. ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? ¿Tan horrible ha sido?

¿Por qué se pone así conmigo? No… No lo entiendo.

* * *

**Maka.**

Después de varias riñas por parte de la encantadora Bruja Medusa, ya que no habíamos parado de hablar durante su supuesto castigo, el tiempo fue pasando poco a poco.

Pronto iríamos a comer, sólo quedaba una clase… Una que odio.

-Hola chicos, soy Sid y a partir de hoy seré vuestro profesor de Biología.-_Anda, si viene con frase de serie. Parece más bien el profesor de Gimnasia…_-Y por ser el primer día, daremos algo especial.-_Que no diga diseccionar, que no diga diseccionar, que no lo diga…_-Hoy, ¡vamos a diseccionar!-_Gritó eufórico. Mierda. Mal Karma._-

Todos, yo incluida, dimos un quejido de disgusto a compás. Todos juntos. Como si lo hubiéramos entrenado antes.

-Oh, vamos… No es para tanto…-_Se rascó la cabeza._-¡Vamos al laboratorio!-_Si le quitas dos metros de altura y le tiñes de pelirrojo, es igualito que Dexter… ¿Yo sería Dee Dee?_-

Fuimos todos al trote, al trote lento. Algunos pararon a ir al baño. Pensaba que Soul Evans no se levantaría de su silla. No lo ha hecho en todo el día, y cuando dieron el descanso desapareció el primero. Pero el Karma siempre me traiciona y mis predicciones fueron erróneas, él despertó de su siesta divina.

Me encaminé al laboratorio mientras hablaba con una compañera que tenía al lado… Tsubaki… No me acuerdo muy bien.

-¿¡Tú también eres japonesa!?-_Mascullé mientras caminábamos._-

-Eh… Sí…-_Sonrió tímidamente._-No sabía que tú también lo eras…

-No te culpo…

Toda mi vida asistiendo a colegios de pago porque mi madre me obligaba, y nunca me había encontrado con un japonés. Me mudo a un pueblo de mala muerte, cochambroso, con mi padre, no ha pasado una semana y ya conozco a dos… Esto es alucinante.

-Si quieres luego podemos comer juntas.-_Sonreí efusivamente. Ella se asustó ligeramente. Es un poco vergonzosa. Va lista con alguien tan ridículo como yo…_-

-¡Me encantaría!-_La cogí de las manos, mientras me brillaban los ojos. Ni que hubiera aceptado una proposición de matrimonio._-

-Ah… Bueno, vale…-_Se rió sin saber que hacer. Pero no importaba lo que pensase por ahora, tengo una amiga. ¡Tengo una amiga! Sólo que ella aún no lo sabe. Pronto. Hay que darle tiempo._-

No creo que a Black*Star le importe que vaya a comer en ella, de todas formas no me quiere hablar… Ya lo solucionaré después. Como sea, lo haré.

Llegamos al laboratorio, para ser público este colegio es enorme. Yo me perdería una y otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, os traigo una sorpresa.-_Que enérgico este profesor… Todos los son si los comparas con Medusa._-Observad.-_Trajo un montón de cajas de vidrio entre los brazos, y las fue dejando una en cada mesa._-Por cortesía de un buen amigo mío… ¡Hoy diseccionaremos ranas!-_Rió contento… ¿Ranas? ¡Ranas!_-

¿Qué clase de buenos amigos les regalan a sus otros amigos ranas muertas? ¿En qué cabeza cabe? No.

Pero lo peor no acababa aquí. Oh no, aún quedaba mucho más por sufrir…

-Por supuesto os tendréis que poner por parejas. Yo las elegiré.-_Parece interesante._-Por orden alfabético.-_¿Eh?_-

El profesor sacó la lista de los estudiantes, aquella que contenía todos nuestros nombres y empezó a sortear, no sin antes lamer su preciado bolígrafo azul, dejando su gran lengua completamente azul. Como la de un muerto, un Zombie.

-Muy bien. Primero, primero… Eh, Albarn.-_¿Tan rápido? Me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome hasta encontrarme con mi debida pareja de laboratorio._-A ver, Albarn… A… B… ¿Y cuál más?-_Me miró confundido._-

-Esto… ¿C?

-¡Ah sí! C…-_¿No se sabe el abecedario? ¿De donde han sacado a este tío? Sólo sabe lamer bolígrafos…_-D… Perfecto. Diehl. Con Kim Diehl…

Sid me arrastró hasta llegar a ella. Casi me tira al frío suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, la observé. Era guapísima. Destacaba entre los demás, más aún que eso, brillaba. Su pelo era de color rosa…

-Oh…-_Me observó, escudriñándome con la mirada. Como si fuera poca cosa en comparación a ella. No se dignó a saludarme siquiera. Un poco maleducada sí._-

-Hola…-_Algo tendría que decir. Más mi hermoso tiempo con Kim no duró demasiado…_-

-No.-_Murmuró Sid, mirándonos._-

-¿Qué?-_Pregunté._-

-No… Así no….-_Me volvió a coger del brazo, y de nuevo fui arrastrada por mi amado profesor chupa-bolígrafos. Es un vampiro de tinta. Miró de nuevo en su flamante lista._-Quiero que sean parejas de chico y chica, sino no tiene gracia.-_Me explicó._-Así es como ser mi antiguo yo…-_¿Qué dice?_-

Señor, esto es el colegio, nada es divertido aquí. Las clases no lo son. Usted tampoco y las ranas no.

-Mmm… A… B… C… D…-_Vuelta a empezar…_-E… Evans.-_¿Cómo?_-Perfecto, Evans es perfecto. Hala.-_Intenté zafarme disimuladamente de su agarre. Quería ir en dirección contraria, pero él no me dejaba. Marqué los pies fuertemente en el suelo intentando parar en seco, no funcionó.-_

No… Con Evans no… Todo menos eso. Me matará. Prefiero a Kim, a la de antes, aunque sea una remilgada de narices, por favor. ¡Con Evans no!

Estoy perdida. Arrinconada.

-Muy bien, empezad.-_Decía el profesor sonriente. Maldito seas Sid._-Kim tu te pones con… F… Oxford. Perfecto

¿Qué entiende exactamente por "Perfecto"?

-Genial…-_Kim se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos. Yo sentía lo mismo. Se lo cambio. ¡Ahora!_-

La clase, o lo que sea que daba este hombre de boca azul, comenzó. Nos explicó lo que debíamos de hacer y se fue a la sala de profesores. Decía que tenía cosas que hacer, que volvería cuando terminase la clase. Nos abandonó. Como el padre que va a por tabaco y no vuelve jamás.

Evans no era diferente de un espacio a otro, echó la cabeza de lado sobre la mesa y la escondió entre sus brazos, al lado de los utensilios del laboratorio. Por lo menos no molestaba. Pero era bastante incómodo. Otro momento de incomodidad... A mí que me fastidien, él no pensaba hacer nada.

Black*Star no hacía otra cosa que mirarnos sin parar, como si estuviese vigilándonos… Además estaba montando un pollo enorme sobre "¿por qué las ranas no tenían derecho a vivir?"… Tuve un dèjá vu... Espero que se le haya pasado el enfado.

En cuanto a Soul… Estaba realmente… Rojo. La cara, toda roja…

-Oye…-_No me gustan los silencios, menos de este tipo. Intenté romperlo, aún con miedo en el cuerpo, temblorosa._-

-No.

-Pero sino te he dicho nada…

-¿Y qué?-_Cargante…_-

-Podrías ayudarme a hacer algo, ¿no?-_Me puse los guantes, observando la rana muerta. No quiero tocar eso. ¿No puede hacerlo él? Me da pena._-

-¿Por qué?-_Susurraba frío. Sin moverse._-

-Porque… Es un… Trabajo en equipo. Hay que hacerlo juntos, de eso trata.

-¿Y qué?-_Tiene suerte de que no haya libros cerca de esta aula. Mucha suerte._-

Estoy empezando a perder ese miedo…

-¿Diga lo que diga vas a seguir igual? ¿No me vas a ayudar en nada, no?

-No.-_Bufé._-

-Eres encantador.

-Tú no.-_Apreté los dedos en forma de puño. Es insoportable._-

-Pues muy bien. No me ayudes.-_Volteé la cabeza, con enfado._-

-No pensaba hacerlo.-_Hinché los mofletes sin que él me mirará._-

-¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!-_Grité._-

Me dispuse a coger el bisturí y así comenzar con la operación, rajando a la pobre rana muerta que hace poco estaría danzando libre por su charca, llena de pececitos y moscas, con sus demás hermanas ranas, su mamá y papá ranas…

-Mierda…

No podía hacerlo. Me daba mucha lástima. ¿Por qué he de matar a la rana Gustavo? Era un bodrio de personaje, ¡pero se hacía querer! No sirvo para esto. No sirvo. Y nunca serviré.

-Ah…-_Solté un gemido, entre varios suspiros. Pasé media hora frente a frente con la rana crucificada como Jesucristo en la cruz. Empuñando mi fiel espada, mi bisturí, no era capaz de tocarla siquiera. Era imposible. El tiempo pasaba muy lento para mí, mientras las voces de mis compañeros se oían, el sudor caía de mi frente y Soul no paraba de mirarme de reojo._-¡No puedo con esto! Es demasiado para mí…-_Hundí mi puñal, mi bisturí en la mesa de madera, asustando un poco a Soul. Que triste es esto._-

La campana sonó, dando paso a la hora de comer. Los estudiantes se fueron marchando, se largaron. Incluso Black se marchó sin decirme nada. Sid estaría muy ocupado, o es muy vago, porque no apareció. En ningún momento. Más yo no tenía otra obcecación que sufrir por esa rana.

-¿Qué coño haces?-_Me preguntó Soul, a mi lado. Es el único que no se había ido. Se había quedado. Lo cual es muy raro, él suele esfumarse el primero._-

-¿Por qué no te has ido?-_Tuve curiosidad._-

-No has terminado.-_¿Desde cuándo le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?_-Te pondrán un cero.

-No puedo hacerlo. ¿No te da pena?-_Señalé a nuestra rana._-

-Hmm…-_Él puso una mueca de disgusto, mirándola con repelús._-

-A ti también te pondrán un cero. ¿Acaso te da igual?

-Meh.-_Se encogió de hombros._-Me trae sin cuidado.

Los colecciona.

-Soy inútil.-_Bajé la cabeza. Observé el bisturí, y volví la vista a la rana, mirándola de cerca. Muy de cerca. Viendo como se movía… ¿Eh?_-

Las ranas muertas no se mueven… Pero esta se mueve… Se mueve.

Mi cara cambió de repente a un tono azul claro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-_Soul levantado, arqueó una ceja._-

-¡Está viva!-_Grité de terror a pleno pulmón. Subiendo a los brazos de Soul. Como si eso fuera a salvarme._-¡Que asco!

-¿¡Qué haces!?-_Apreté con fuerza los hombros de Soul. Tenía un ataque de histeria. Me dan fobia los bichos pequeños que dejan verrugas si los tocas._-¡No veo, bájate!-_Gritaba tambaleándose por el peso extra._-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala!-_Toda la bondad que tenía dentro había escapado de mi ser, como si pincharás un globo._-¡Mátala!-_Suerte que no es un ratón. Sino ahora ya estaría fuera del país. En la Antártida quizá, con los pingüinos, ellos me entenderán._-¡Soul!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Haz el favor de bajarte! ¡No me toques!-_Intentaba bajarme, nervioso, pero yo me había adherido a él como el papel de moscas._-¡Por favor!

Con mucho miedo, abrí los ojos, viendo como la rana se movía más y más, el simple hecho de verla me era insoportable, ¡encima estaba agonizando! Sufriendo. Por una vez en la vida mostré algo de valor, y estupidez a la vez. "Todo gran poder conlleva una gran estupidez…" Yo creo que el tío Ben de Spiderman lo decía así… Seguro que sí.

Busqué y rebusqué entre la mesa el bisturí, mientras seguía agarrada a Soul con fuerza, impidiéndole ver espantado, no me atrevía a tocar el suelo. A tientas cogí el bisturí, y temerosa lo lancé contra el pobre animal como si de un dardo se tratase.

-¡Ya basta!-_Soul se giró bruscamente, y yo giré la cabeza en su pecho, mientras soltaba el escalpelo en dirección rana-Jesucristo agonizante a las doce en punto. Lo último que oí fue la sangre. El corte del cuchillo contra sus tripas… Espero que me perdone en el cielo de los sapos. No puedo contra mi miedo, me es superior._-

Pasaban los segundos, y nada se movía. Soul no se movía. Poco a poco, abrí los ojos, sacando la cabeza de entre sus brazos. Mirándole, se había quedado paralizado.

-Ah…-_Aún un poco sobresaltada, posé los pies sobre la tierra. Primero las puntillas, y luego la planta. Soul sostenía con fuerza mis brazos. No movía un sólo músculo. Apenas respiraba. Duele._-¿E-estás bien?

Al oír mi voz, volvió de su embrujo, mirándome a la cara. Empezó a respirar muy deprisa. Apretó aún más fuerte mis brazos, miraba un punto fijo de mi cara con los ojos bien abiertos. Los cerró con fuerza.

-¿¡Pero de qué cojones vas!?-_Me empujó con fiereza al suelo, separándose de mí, caí de bruces, asustándome_.-

Me alejé rápidamente, arrastrándome en el suelo, hacia atrás. Me miraba con un gran odio contenido en esos ojos rojos que un día quise pintar.

Rojos… Rojos como la sangre que le había caído encima, al estar yo entre sus brazos.

Sangre por todas partes, la cara, el cabello, los brazos, las manos…

-Joder…-_Le temblaba la voz, le temblaba el cuerpo. Totalmente aterrorizado. Mirándose las manos mientras respiraba increíblemente deprisa, como si fuera a ahogarse de un momento a otro. A caerse._-

-Lo… Lo siento… Ahora mismo, te-te limpio…-_Intenté acercarme a él, estirando el brazo. Pero él la rechazó de un manotazo. Me hizo… Daño…_-Lo siento.

-¡Déjame!-_Gritó con fuerza. No hacía más que mirarse las manos, mientras éstas, manchadas de sangre, temblaban sin cesar._-¡No me toques!-_Decía con voz llorosa. En verdad me estaba empezando a acojonar._-

_Soul se puso de cuclillas, sin moverse del sitio, se abrazó a sí mismo. _

-Déjalo ya… No-No tiene gracia, ¿vale?-_Aunque estaba realmente asustada, comenzaba a preocuparme, acercándome a Soul, toqué su hombro. No sé alejó de mí, pero podía notar como temblaba. Como ahogaba sollozos contra sí mismo_- ¿Qué he hecho…?

Soul se echó hacia atrás con espanto, apoyado en la pata de la mesa, zarandeándose él , zarandeando la mesa, haciendo que los utensilios cayeran al suelo, poniéndose más nervioso, asustándome a mí.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, agarrándosela con fuerza, capaz era de clavarse las uñas. Y no para de respirar por la boca, y con más fuerza, y cada vez más y más rápido. Mirando un punto fijo de la habitación, con un tic en el ojo. Los cerraba con fuerza.

Haciéndole caso omiso, le agarré con fuerza de los hombros, bajando hacia los brazos con suavidad, intentando calmarle. Sujete sus manos manchadas de sangre fría, no me importaba ensuciarme. No debía amedrentarme viendo a Soul tiritar.

Le estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿¡Qué puedo hacer ahora!? Estoy sola…

* * *

**Maka.**

-Maka, ¿estás aquí? Tsubaki te está buscando. Y… Oye, quería pedirte perdón por lo de an…-_Oí un portazo detrás nuestra, me giré un segundo para ver quien era. Me alegré de que fuera él…_-tes…

Mi salvación llamó a la puerta.

-Ayúdame…-_Le supliqué sentada al lado de Soul, asustada,_-

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-_Se acercó a ambos con rapidez. Raudamente, echó un leve vistazo a la sangre, frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos._-

Se agachó. Él estaba alarmado, aterrado.

-¡Yo! ¡Él! ¡La rana! ¡Bisturí! ¡Sangre! ¡Y entonces…!-_Empecé a chillar como una loca, tropezando con cada palabra como un enfermo de Parkinson._-

Siempre había algo en Black*Star que le hacía ser un héroe, quizá no era uno como esos de los tebeos con poderes y archienemigos. Pero si sabía que hacer en cada momento, sólo él sabia como.

-¡Quédate aquí con él! Voy a buscar a Sid…-_Gritó con decisión, saliendo disparado por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Bendito sea._-

-Lo siento mucho…

* * *

_**Espacio Beru***__**:**_

_**¿Qué pasará con estos dos? ¿O tres? Sólo os diré una cosa, el fic va para largo y a mí no me gusta acabar con triángulos amorosos. Os vais a sorprender cuando se sepa la verdad de todo este embrollo. (Me sorprendí hasta yo cuando lo creé… I don't know why.) ¿Tú también tienes a una Medusa en clase? ¿La matarías si pudieras o en su defecto la harías la vida imposible? ¿Acogerías a un perrito de la calle? ¿Acogerías a Bell en tu casa para que no tuviera que hacer exámenes-truño? (Di que sí, anda… Porfi…)**_

_**Thank's Section:** en especial a _**Ai-chan Wayland, **(Que hace poco me hizo un dibujo del Fic chulísimo, mi hermana de otra madre.)** evangeline 17, **(Viva Wakfu, tú molas más que la Evangeline que sale ahí.)** Kuroneko evans, **(Siempre apoyándome, una mi compi-gata twittera maravillosa.)** a esos dos Guest que me han hecho ruborizar, **(me gustaría saber quienes sois :3)** candelaa-97, **(A la que espero que la vaya muy bien en los estudios. Ella puede con todo, lo sé.)** Saeko Evans, **(Entrad en su Tumblr es magnífico. Me alegro de que le gustara mi gif…) y por último pero no menos importante a _**Cata-Chan1,** (Mi pupila adorada, que pronto sacará un manga que estaré deseando cotillear.) __**Es muy importante para mí que gastéis un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo en dejarme un Reviewcillo. Muchísimas gracias, es lo único que me anima continuar el Fic. **(Sin vosotros no sería posible.)** Gracias también a esas personillas buenecillas que me añaden en sus Favorites o Follows. **Arigatou.** Gracias por leer a todos. **_

_**Dato importante: **Dejarme un Review hace a Santa Claus Feliz, tener a Santa Claus Feliz hace que tengas más regalos, tener más regalos te hace Feliz a ti... Por esa regla de 3, si me dejas un Review obtendrás regalo. ¡Todos son ventajas! (LOL.)_

**Como ya tengo la segunda parte de este doble capítulo casi terminada, el próximo Fic que actualizaré será Vive en mi armario. **(V.E.M.A)** Adelante, podéis matarme.**

* * *

**Nos vemos, en el próximo capítulo de Sweet Dreams:**

**Capítulo Quinto.**

**A sangre fría. Cara o Cruz.**

**(Ninguna rana, gata o perro ha sufrido daño alguno durante el escrito de este episodio. Los únicos que han sufrido terriblemente con el desdén de la autora han sido los personajes. Gracias.)**

_**¡Suerte con los exámenes!**_


	5. A sangre fría Parte II

**Sweet Dreams**

**BELL STAR**

**¿No os pasa, que de repente un día, os metéis en FanFiction y empezáis pacíficamente, sin molestar a nadie, a leer una historia sin ánimo de lucro, y como el que no quiere la cosa te estalla en la pantalla una cancioncita irritante, extrañamente navideña a pesar de que estás en Junio, tocada al acordeón u organillo por un viejo senil vagabundo? **(Dato Ficticio.)** Luego viene el ataque al corazón y el famoso: **_**"¡Me cago en sus muertos!"** _(Puedes cagarte en más de una cosa, no hay porque ser extremista.)

**¡Buenas a todos! **(¿Por qué sigo siendo pobre?)** _"¿Todo bien? ¿Neib odot?" _**

No he tenido mucho tiempo para "hejcrivir" con el nuevo Fic **"_Sinnerman_"**, que también me lo estoy trabajando para vosotros. (Mientras no estudio.) Hace un "tiempecillo" estuve de concierto_. (Otra vez…)_ No soy capaz de calcular las babas que eché ese día y lo bien que me lo pase gritando como una loca (Como lo que soy, entre "hamijos".) junto a borrachos Random y Fans histéricas.

**A mis Reviewcillos, (esta gentecilla mola mucho) super-majos-mega-guays-de-la-muerte-chachi-pandi: **a mi Súper** Saeko Evans**, a la dulce y buena** evangeline 17**, a mi hermana del Oeste a la que adoro** Ai-chan Wayland**, a mi gata guay **Kuroneko Evans**, a la mangaka del milenio **Cata-Chan1**, a la bella **Angel de Death**, a mi monkey de dos chachi-coletas **Nitta Rawr**, a mi listísima vicepresidenta (por doble) **Lightning-Claire**, a la chica que va dedicado este Fic en especial **Candelaa-97**, a **Osiris** (Me quede flipando en colores abstractos con tu comentario, para mí es todo un honor que te guste. Espero no decepcionarte, no veas lo que me cuesta informarme, os respeto a todos los que conseguiréis esa profesión, óle.), a mi reina en el norte con mucho talento **Hime Honda** y por último, pero no menos importante, a **Fubuki-kun**, eres genial. ** Muchas gracias por la espera a todos.**

**Princesos, Princesas, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto**

_(Sell your Soul)_

"**Me estoy aferrando con tanta fuerza"**

"**que mi interior está gritando demasiado alto."**

"**Ellos siguen mirando,"**

"**mirando cómo me estoy ahogando."**

"**¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"**

**…**

"**No puedo continuar."**

"**No puedo."**

"**No puedo seguir así."**

"**Ellos me ponen enfermo."**

"**Y acabé enfermo por ello."**

"**Ellos no me dejan."**

"**No me dejan respirar."**

"**¿Por qué no me dejan?"**

**…**

"**¿Por qué no me dejan vivir?"**

"**¿Por qué no sé quién soy?"**

"**Fuerzo este odio en mi corazón"**

"**porque es mi único amigo."**

"**Mis labios están sellados."**

"**Estoy sangrando."**

"**Ellos tiran y empujan"**

"**Me están matando."**

**…**

"**¡Abandónalo!"**

"**Sólo abandona."**

"**¡Seguiré gritando!"**

"**Pero no tengo nada que decir."**

"**¡Aléjate!"**

"**Sólo huye."**

"**¡Seguiré peleando!"**

"**¡Seguiré corriendo!"**

"**Pero no puedo seguir así."**

**…**

_(Hollywood Undead)_

* * *

**A sangre fría **

**(II Parte)**

**Hospital. Death City**

**2002.**

**(¿?)**

_**¿Por qué?**_

"_**Para un ser humano, hay muchos tipos de drogas." **_

"_**Cada uno posee la suya propia. Cada persona tiene una meta, tiene una obsesión. Tiene una droga, que necesita."**_

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días?-**_Pregunta. A pesar de que le vi ayer. Todos los jodidos días. Observo la moqueta, sentado en la silla, de cuclillas. Está sucia._**-¿Todo bien?-**_Él tampoco me mira, está inmerso escribiendo en un par de papeles. Será mi informe de chico-lunático. Será._**-**

**-Bien…-**_Aspiro por la nariz. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Siento como gotea. Y es una mierda._**-Joder…**

Stein me vigila, alzando el párpado. Siempre me vigila alguien. Siempre.

**-¿Te duele la nariz?-**_Pregunta, deja de escribir._**-**

**-No…-**_Rozo mi nariz con la manga del jersey. Y vuelvo a sorber. Nunca para. Pero es así._**-**

"_**Cocaína, Speed, Heroína, Marihuana, Hachís, Éxtasis, Crack, LSD, Anfetaminas, Inhalantes, Barbitúricos, Benzodiecepinas, Tabaco, Alcohol, Ketamina, e incluso Floripondios."**_

**-Ya…-**_Levanta una ceja. No se fía de mí. Nadie se fía de mí. Lo sé.__**-**_**Vamos a jugar a un juego.-**_Coge mi mano, sin mi permiso, y deja un bolígrafo. Vuelve a apretar la mano. No me gusta que me toquen. No quiero._**-**

Me pone nervioso. Pero no soy violento.

**-No quiero. **

"_**Todas las drogas son muy curiosas. Ninguna va a ayudarte realmente. Pero, la verdad es que…"**_

"_**Las personas no somos buenas. Tampoco somos malas. También somos un tipo de Droga."**_

Antes no me dejaban coger ni una cuchara, pensaban que me amputaría un brazo tarde o temprano. Tarde o temprano pueden irse a la mierda.

**-No quiero jugar…-**_Dejo el bolígrafo rápidamente sobre la mesa, como si lo tirase. Como si quemara o tuviese miedo de él. No lo hago por gusto._**-No me apetece.**

Es lo que tiene tomarte una buena dosis de Neurolépticos al día, también conocidos como:

Antipsicóticos.

**-No te lo estaba pidiendo.-**_Sonríe, negando con la cabeza, me obliga a sujetar el bolígrafo de nuevo. Suspiro._**-Por querer, nunca quieres hacer nada, por eso te obligo.**

**-Que encanto.-**_Alzo la cabeza hacia el techo. Jesús aparece y desaparece según le viene. Menudo Mesías está hecho._**-**

Stein me trae de vuelta a la realidad, dando chasquidos con los dedos.

**-Mírame.-**_Lo hago. Me pide que levante las manos, en alto, mientras él deja las suyas debajo. Observa como tiemblan._**-Tiemblas mucho últimamente… Eso es el Litio Extra.-**_Sujeta mis manos. Las aparto y aplaudo sin razón._**-**

Es una sensación curiosa. Tienes frío todo el rato, te sudan las manos, incluso se mueven solas. No me gusta.

**-¡Bien! Mis amigos Clozapina y Litio…-**_Son los antipsicóticos que me receta Stein. No son mis amigos, pero me gusta tomarle el pelo a Stein._**-**_**Que chachi**_**.**

Él suspira.

"_**Las personas desean. Desean el amor, la Envidia, la Soberbia, el Dinero, la Comida, el Orgullo. El Placer." **_

"_**Para, ¿sentirse bien? Por momentos a corto plazo."**_

"_**Hay cientos de Drogas. Algunas son mejores que otras, pero todas te acaban haciendo daño. Son parte de la vida, tú eliges la que más te gusta."**_

**-¿Te pica el cuerpo, Soul?-**_Basta que lo diga para que me empiece a rascar. Como cuando eres pequeño y alguien de tu clase tiene piojos. De repente tienes esas ganas inmensas de rascarte la cabeza, sin sentido aparente._**-**

**-Un poco…-**_Me rasco el cuello. Vuelvo a sorber por la nariz._**-**

Stein se mantiene en silencio durante un buen rato. Luego soy yo el que desconecta con la _Realidad_…

**-Voy a tener que quitarte la Clorpromazina… No te está haciendo bien.-**_Se lleva la mano al mentón y me observa._**-Se lo diré a tu padre.-**_Maravilloso…_**-**

**-Ah…-**_Abro los ojos desmesuradamente._**-No se lo digas a Litio y a Clozapina, pero Clorpromazina me cae mal. Es un putón.**

No existe medicina, ni pastilla que pueda curarme. Pero mi enemiga acérrima "Clorpromazina" es la que más lucha contra mi enfermedad. También es la que más me jode al mismo tiempo. Por un lado es buena para mí, por el otro quiero deshacerme de ella. Meterla en un cofre pirata, enterrarla en lo más profundo del Océano y tirar la llave… A los sitios donde se tiran llaves.

Y fin. Adiós malvada némesis. No eres tú, soy yo. Nadie sabrá de ti, como la fórmula de la Coca-Cola.

Uno sabe que está enfermo, pero: ¿qué haces cuándo el remedio se te hace peor que la enfermedad?

Mi enfermedad, soy yo mismo.

**-Será nuestro secreto.-**_Asiente, juntando con fuerza los labios._**-Como te dije tiene muchos efectos secundarios… Por eso prefiero que nos centremos más en la orientación, ¿vale? **

Levanto los hombros.

**-Va.-**_Frente a mi desinterés rutinario, me ordena coger el bolígrafo, y me tiende un par de hojas en la mesa._**-**

"_**Entonces eliges, y llegas al final, cuando ninguna droga te sirve. Cuando nada te hace feliz. Nada te atrae."**_

"_**Has tomado demasiada."**_

_**Estás vacío.**_

**-Quiero que escribas.-**_Apoya un dedo sobre el papel._**-**

**-Paso de hacer Test estúpidos.-**_Me niego. Me encojo en mí mismo, atrayendo las piernas al pecho._**-Ni exámenes.-**_No he estudiado, no tengo a quien copiar…_**-**

**-No se trata de eso.-**_Se levanta, colocándose las gafas._**-Quiero que escribas, como te sientes.-**_Frunzo el ceño. Odio escribir. Lo que sea._**-**

**-Dime cómo.-**_Hinco el codo en la mesa, y la mejilla en la palma de la mano. Sujeta._**-**

**-Bueno, qué es lo que quieres, como te tratan, que harás cuando salgas de aquí…-**_Me río. ¿Acaso saldré algún día de aquí?_**-Tus aspiraciones, planes de futuro, Hobbies…**

**-No tengo de eso.-**_Me arrastro sobre la mesa, echando la cabeza. Me golpeo varias veces, sin darme cuenta. Como un matillo._**-No tengo nada.**

"_**Las Drogas te provocan cientos de estímulos. ¿Qué haces cuando tienes demasiados estímulos?"**_

"_**Cargártelos. Droga, para eliminar otra droga. Esa es la que yo suelo tomar."**_

"_**Mis amigos Litio, Clozapina y la furcia de Clorpromacina." **_

**-Para.-**_Stein me detiene. Haciendo que me siente derecho. Con lo a gusto que se está siendo un vegetal._**-Algo tienes que tener…**

Vuelvo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de madera.

**-¿Y tu familia?**

**-Les odio a todos.-**_Murmuro hablándole a la mesa. Con la frente pegada._**-**

**-Si tú lo dices…-**_Ellos no me quieren, ¿por qué tengo que quererles yo a ellos?_**-Mira, dejémonos de tonterías.-**_Se sienta en la mesa._**-No tienes que escribir sino quieres. Pero,-**_Bueno…_**-si hablas conmigo un rato, en serio,-**_Recalca esa parte._**-te doy 5, no, 10 cigarrillos.-**_Ladea la cabeza, mientras yo la alzo veloz. Asombrado, ha dicho las palabras mágicas._**-Mejor 7.**

**-¿En serio?-**_Repito inseguro.__Me alejo. Y aspiro por la nariz._**-**

**-Y tan serio.-**_Saca de su bata una cajetilla, y la deja sobre la mesa. Delante de mí. Frente a frente. Me anticipo ansioso, quiero cogerlos, pero él detiene mis brazos. Niega con la cabeza, y su estúpido dedito._**-Pero, ya conoces las reglas.-**_Sonríe. Le odio. A él también, sobretodo a él._**-Las Reglas del Juego.**

No pienses mal de mí, no soy un obseso del tabaco. Pero cuando te toca sufrir lo que yo tengo, es de las pocas cosas que te relaja. Un poco.

**-Está bien…-**_Ladeo la cabeza, con indiferencia. Odio esa sensación. ¿Acaso es una sensación? ¿Lo es?_**-**

**-Si no eres sincero, no me vale.-**_Coloca una mano sobre la cajetilla de tabaco. Ni que se la fuera a robar… No al menos ahora._**-**

Asiento. Y empieza el tostón de preguntas incesantes del Doctor Stein Frank-Flipado.

En sí, no sirve para nada, dependiendo de lo que le contestes te da una droga nueva o te la quita.

**-¿Estás durmiendo bien?**

**-Sí.-**_Asiento seguro. Miento. Él apunta._**-**

**-¿Tienes apetito?**

**-A todas horas.-**_Me dedico a jugar con la manga del jersey._**-**

**-Pero si nunca te veo comer.-**_Mierda._**-**

Me mira a los ojos. No me gusta que lo haga, ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo?

**-Porque la comida de aquí no me gusta.-**_Me escaqueo, mirando hacia otro lado, tarareando. ¿Por qué canto?_**-**

Stein murmura, mientras pone algunas muecas escribiendo en su libreta. Se coloca las gafas de nuevo. Se le caen cada cinco minutos.

**-Les diré a las enfermeras del comedor que te vigilen al comer.-**_Cabronazo._**-**

**-De puta madre.-**_Doy una risa sorda. Me da exactamente igual._**-**

Pero a él no le hace gracia. Entre suspiros de enamorada, continua su charla interminable. Le atraigo, se le nota.

**-¿Y cómo te sientes?-**_Alza las cejas._**-**

**-De maravilla.-**_Me río solo. No me lo creo ni yo._**-**

**-Me desesperas.-**_Ya. Esa es mi función._**-**

**-Yo también te quiero.-**_Asiento, hablando en voz baja. Palabras vacías._**-**

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de meterle el bolígrafo por… No, está muy visto. Ya sabes. Coger la puerta, y largarme de aquí cuanto antes. A donde sea. A la mierda.

¿Quién ha dicho eso?

**-¿Te sientes intranquilo, agitado?**

**-Que no…-**_Abro la boca, echándome hacia atrás en la silla. Ha vuelto Jesús. Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar…_**-**

Miento.

**-¿Sequedad en la boca?**

**-Sí.-**_Pronuncio vagamente la "i." Empiezo a escuchar palabras sueltas. Quizás es Stein hablando, no lo oigo todo. Me he perdido. O ya no estoy aquí._**-**

**-¿Dificultad para orinar?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Secreción de leche materna?**

**-Siempre. **

**-¿Distensión en los senos? ¿Falta de algunos períodos menstruales?**

**-Sí, sí…-**_¿Eh?_**-¿Qué?**

Le observo. Haciéndome el sorprendido. Jesús es muy pesado. Ya se ha vuelto a ir.

**-Lo sabía.-**_Rueda los ojos, da un leve bufido y deja la libreta sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos. No me da miedo._**-Así no hay trato Soul.-**_Se guarda de nuevo la caja de cigarrillos._**-Nunca te tomas nada en serio.**

**-¡Me lo estoy tomando en serio!-**_Doy un golpe sobre la mesa. Y grito. Atrayendo su atención. ¿Por qué he hecho eso?_**-Hago lo que puedo.**

Normalmente pasaría de ello, empotrando la cabeza contra la mesa. En el fondo me trae sin cuidado. Pero estoy harto de Stein. De que me vigilen todo el rato. De que me traten como si fuese un idiota.

**-Pues haz más.-**_Me encara. Evito su mirada._**-No me vale. **

**-Me esfuerzo.**

**-No te esfuerzas nada.-**_Dice seriamente._**-Si te esforzases de verdad no seguirías aquí.**

Me vuelvo a reír de nuevo. No quiero reírme, no quiero reírme. No me hace gracia, me enfado.

Probablemente.

**-¿Y tú que vas a saber?-**_Esparzo los papeles por la sala. En pocos segundos tiraré la mesa, como siga así._**-No sabes nada. ¡No sabes lo que se siente!-**_Voy alzando la voz sin darme cuenta. Tengo una sensación endeble, quiero llorar. ¿Por qué?_**- **

Él se mantiene pensativo, serio. Recoge los papeles del suelo y suspira por la nariz.

**-¿Ah, no?-**_Ladea la cabeza, alzando las cejas. Ahora quiero reír. Me vacila._**-¿Y qué se siente Soul? Explícamelo. Si nunca quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que te está pasando, no puedo ayudarte.-**_No quiero que me ayudes._**-**

"_**Preguntarás. ¿Qué te hacen sentir esas Drogas?"**_

**-Nada.-**_Niego con la cabeza, apretando los dientes, los labios. No puedo respirar. Se humedecen mis ojos._**-No sientes nada.-**_Y nada es lo que me depara._**-**

_**Un "Puff".**_

Stein se muerde el labio inferior, se quita las gafas para limpiarlas y observa el techo. Espera a que me calme. ¿Por qué? Si yo estoy muy tranquilo.

**-Habla de una vez, ¡joder! ¿No querías hablar? ¡Eres un imbécil!-**_Sin darme cuenta me he perdido a mí mismo. Ya no soy yo el que habla. Habla un ser maleducado y nervioso. Inquieto y agitado._**- ¡Una mierda de loquero! ¡No sirves para nada!-**_El ser da patadas._**-¿Verdad? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? No soy quien para tener que soportarte, ni a ti, ¡ni a esta mierda de sitio!-**_El ser se cruza de brazos, y grita ferozmente._**-**

Está jugando conmigo, y se está aprovechando de mí.

**-¿Y qué eres?-**_Vuelve a preguntar de la misma forma. Delante de mí, frente a frente._**-**

**-Un Monstruo. ¿Un peligro para la sociedad?**

Él niega con la cabeza tristemente.

**-Pensaba...-**_Susurraba con una sonrisa partida._**-Que te podía ayudar… Pero ya veo… Que no.-**_Se entristeció. Su pelo comienza a oscurecerse._**-Lo siento.-**_Empezó a… ¿Llorar?_**- **

"_**Es como, si nada fuese… Real."**_

_Stein coge el bolígrafo por última vez, y dibuja un par de líneas en su libreta. Está tachando algunas frases. El ser arremete con la cabeza, alargando el cuello. Él levanta las cejas, y abre los ojos con desmesura._

**Bajar la Dosis de medicación a Soul****. **

**Terapia grupal****.**

**-¿Soul?-**_Oigo a alguien vagamente. A mi espalda. La puerta se abre._**-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-**_Pregunta._**-¿Con quién estás hablando?-**_Es Stein._**-Anda, vamos a empezar la sesión, ¿de acuerdo? Siéntate bien.**

Miro hacia delante de nuevo, pasmado. Y no hay nadie. ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí? Él no estaba ahí. No lo estaba.

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido estos días?**

"_**Estas son las reglas del juego, ¿verdad?"**_

**-Bien…**

* * *

_**2003.**_

**Cara o Cruz**

**Maka.**

-¿Crees que estará bien?-_Pregunté un poco preocupada._-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Seguro que sólo se trata de otro caso de anemia.-_¿Seguro? ¿Ha dicho seguro?_-Deberías volver a clase, hace rato que han empezado.

-Oh, de acuerdo…-_La verdad no, no me iba para nada convencida. Parece que quiera echarme a patadas. Cuanto antes, mejor._-

Me encontraba en la Enfermería del colegio. ¿Cómo podría describirla? Era un lugar en el que se te impregnaba en la nariz el olor a jarabe para la tos, de niños. Lleno de posters absurdos con personajes felices, sobre lo que debes y no debes hacer, la sana y buena vida que has de llevar. Había varias camas blancas. En una de ellas, se encontraba durmiendo uno de los pocos chicos a los que me he acercado desde que llegué aquí.

El primero que he noqueado, sin quererlo.

-Yo me encargo de él. Ya he llamado para que vengan a buscarlo. No hay problema.-_Me sonrío amablemente la enfermera._-Que tengas un buen día.

La enfermera, se llamaba Nygus. Más que enfermera parecía un cantante de Reggae. Me gustaba su pelo. A lo poco que la conozco, puedo decir que es bastante buena persona. Parece la típica señora amable que toma Valium por las noches y lo arregla todo con pastillas de colores. Sólo eso. Eso, y que probablemente, le guste mi profesor de ciencias.

En efecto. Hará más de media hora que había llegado a la Enfermería con mi profesor de laboratorio Sid, y Black*Star el cual fue quien le buscó... Este instituto es realmente enorme, tardamos bastante en llegar a pesar de haber estado corriendo. Es un laberinto. Puedo prometer, y prometo, que jamás volveré a bajar unas escaleras. He debido perder 3 kilos con la carrera. Sid recogió a Soul del suelo y le trajo en brazos hasta aquí. Yo le seguí sin saber muy bien porque.

Al llegar Nygus estaba tratando un niño que se había raspado las rodillas, el cual trataba de escaquearse de ir a clase, llorando como un poseso. La enfermera al vernos entrar, alarmada, le dio una piruleta. El niño viendo que su rabieta no hacía el más mínimo efecto, marchó con sus otros pequeños delincuentes en potencia, y compañeros.

Si hablará de mi profesor Sid, diría que ya se había ganado mi respeto. Le había juzgado mal en su momento. A pesar de ser un vampiro de tinta azul. Realmente parecía preocupado por Soul, lo estaba. Pero lo más interesante de estas dos personas, Sid y Nygus, era que a pesar de la situación, no paraban de mirarse el uno al otro. Apartaban su mano cada vez que ambas se juntaban. Me resultaba curioso, ¿se gustarían? O tal vez, sólo son imaginaciones mías.

Una corazonada.

-Hasta luego.

Saludé intentando mostrar algo de seguridad en mí misma. No doy mucho el pego como actriz. Y por fin, di un último vistazo a mis espaldas. Miré a mi compañero tendido en aquella cama, me sentía muy culpable. De esas veces que sabes que puedes hacer algo para arreglar tus problemas, pero sólo te queda esperar.

Quería pedirle perdón, fuera o no culpa mía, quería hacerlo. Pero él, seguía inconsciente.

-Vamos Soul, despierta.-_Nygus seguía intentando despertarlo, tratando de reanimarlo. Con los dedos de una mano controlaba su pulso y con la otra le daba pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla. De vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido, pero no reaccionaba. La enfermera decía que le llevaría un rato reaccionar. Anemia, lo llamaba._-Arriba, vamos.

Salí de aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Suspiré, a mi lado, apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba Black*Star.

-¿Por qué no has entrado?-_Alcé una ceja, hinchando los mofletes._-

Sin moverse de su posición, evadió mi mirada y junto los labios. Me ignora.

-No… No me gusta el olor que hay en sitio.-_Se rascó la cabeza y achinó el entrecejo. Llevándose una mano a la nariz, puso los ojos en blanco. Me reí._-¿Qué más da?-_Alzó los hombros._-

-Como quieras…-_Alcé los brazos. No llegaba a comprender qué clase de amistad, compartían estos dos._-Estás más tranquilo.

Dejé las palabras en el aire y junte ambas manos por detrás.

-¿Yo?-_Se señaló. ¿Quién más va a ser si no?_-No.-_Gesticuló con el dedo índice._-Nunca me pongo nervioso.

-Sí que lo estabas.-_Dije con la boca pequeña. Riéndome por dentro. Empezaba de nuevo a ponerse rojo._-

-Que no.-_Susurró, acercando su rostro, forzó la vista._-

Sí que lo estaba. Quizá era el que más lo estaba. Sus ojos tristes son la prueba de ello. Es su amigo después de todo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puede preocuparse por él? Tal vez sólo sea tonto. Está bien así, supongo.

-Que sí.-_Dije lentamente, pegando mi cara a la suya cada vez más.-_

-Que…-_Calló por un instante. El juego de sí y no, acabó por juntar nuestras frentes. Sentía su respiración, era el único sonido que llegaba a mis oídos. Su boca entreabierta.-_

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?-_Nuestras mejillas se rozaron, sentí como se erizaba mi piel. Me separé de golpe, por instinto. Me puse tensa._-

-¿Qué haces tú?-_Evitó mi mirada de nuevo. Pero esta vez era por vergüenza. Era gracioso verle enrojecer de esa manera._-Da igual. Déjalo.

-Por supuesto…-_Ironicé. Me saco la lengua. Tiene un lado infantil, que me gusta._-Deberíamos volver a clase. Se hace tarde.

No me hacía gracia pasar la tarde con Medusa, pero no quería arruinar mi expediente académico. Ya está bastante machacado, no necesitaba más. Tuve que explicarle a mi profesor Sid lo que había pasado. No se lo creyó. Y no le culpo. Mañana por la mañana, cuando todo quede más calmado, tendríamos que ir Soul y yo a hablar con él. ¿No es genial? No lo es…

-¿Tan pronto?-_Me hizo un puchero._-

-La clase ya ha empezado, debemos ir.-_Alcé la cabeza, evitándole. Se saldría con la suya._-

La verdad era que no quería moverme de aquí. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas a Soul. Lo cierto es que ha de odiarme. Mucho. Mucho más que eso.

Lo cual me da miedo, y me hace huir.

Es lo más fácil.

-Venga vámonos…-_Cogí su brazo y tiré de él, Black*Star mantenía un semblante triste y algo quejica. Nos íbamos alejando, caminando por el pasillo._-

-Sé cómo trucar las máquinas expendedoras…-_Me dijo en tono de súplica. Iba a negarme, pero mis tripas hicieron acto de aparición resonando con desdén. Tenía hambre._-

No podía resistirme a su cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Vale. Vamos.-_Avergonzada, me dejé llevar. No le ha costado embaucarme._-¡Pero sólo hoy! No hay que saltarse las clases.-_Las normas son lo primero. Siempre y cuando tu estómago no decline lo contrario. Entonces no._-

-¡Bien!-_Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y apretó el puño. Lo celebraba a su manera._-Empollona…-_Susurró en mi oído, adelantándose. Rastrero._-

-Y tú eres un… ¡Un…!-_Levanté el brazo, furiosa. Odiaba que me llamaran eso. Aunque no parecía que lo hubiese dicho con maldad, sólo para burlarse un poco de mí. Y lo odiaba._-

Antes de que me diese tiempo a que mi cerebro se las ingeniase para responderle de una forma perfecta, de nuevo mis tripas, me dejaron por los suelos. ¿Por qué tenían que sonar tanto? No debo a hacer dietas para estar a gusto con mi cuerpo. Punto.

-Oh, ¿soy "grrrr"?-_Hizo gorgoritos, imitando el sonido de mi estómago._-Me gusta.-_Se carcajeó. Hinché los mofletes iracunda._-

-Idiota.-_Tuve que insultarle de una manera poco original, pero es mejor que nada. Es lo que es._-

También le golpeé en la espalda de forma severa. Varias veces.

Seguimos caminando entre risas y sonidos de ultratumba, como yo llamo a mi tripa.

-Oye Maka…-_Carraspeó_. _Rascándose la nariz tiernamente_.-Cuando te has ido…-_Llevó los ojos a sus pies, jugando con ellos._-¿Estaba Soul bien?

-¿Eh?-_Tardé un tiempo en reconocer la pregunta. Me mordí los labios. No estaba segura de que decir._-Sí, bueno…-_Black frunció el ceño, con un deje de preocupación._-Sigue desmayado, pero Nygus dice que no nos preocupemos.-_Respondí rápidamente. Rauda y veloz, no quería preocuparlo._-Dijo algo sobre anemia, tal vez sea eso.

-Ah… Me alegro.-_Bajó un poco el tono de voz. Se le notaba un poco, mustio. Triste. No llegaba a comprenderle, tampoco le conocía desde hace mucho, pero él me trataba bien y me valía para no querer perderlo por preguntar algo que quizá no debía preguntar._-Bien...

Viendo que el ambiente se entristecía y que un silencio incómodo se nos venía encima. Opté por la solución fácil, arremetiendo.

-¡Sí que lo estabas!-_Le señalé con ambas manos, chillándolo a los cuatro vientos. Sonriendo._-¡Lo estabas!

Volví de nuevo a las andadas. ¿Por qué no quería admitirlo?

-¡Que no!-_Apretaba los puños e hinchaba las mejillas. Deseaba estrangularme_.-

Iba a gritarme algo realmente sonoro y audaz, pero… De repente. Paró.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, y agachado, comenzó a toser.

Oí unos pasos muy rápidos a mi espalda, el chirriar de una puerta. Pero no me giré. Rodeé con un brazo a Black*Star, agachándome de cuclillas a su altura.

-¿Estás bien?

* * *

-¿A eso le llamas truco?-_Pregunté, mientras sorbía el zumo por una pajita. Estaba de mal humor._-

-¿Eh?-_Black*Star levantó una ceja. Se llevaba las manos a la nuca._-

-Llamas truco, a darle patadas a una máquina expendedora hasta que caiga algo…

-Maka, no entiendes nada de magia.-_Negó con la cabeza. Acercando su enorme cabezón._-

-Ni falta que hace.-_Me dediqué a seguir sorbiendo por la pajita del zumo hasta que finalmente tuve que tirar el recipiente._-Se está poniendo nublado.

Él miró conmigo el cielo, alzando la cabeza. Claramente he de ser gafe. En un instante empezó a llover.

Black*Star se despidió de un par de chicos y juntos, volvíamos a casa tras un duro día de sustos, y de ver la cara psicópata de Medusa durante tres horas esperando a que hiciéramos cualquier cosa para sacarnos de clase y… Reírse en el fondo de su alma de mi desdicha. Todo profesor que se precie tiene esa vena del mal que salta cuando los días se nublan. Reuní el valor para pedirle perdón a la tal Tsubaki. Conseguí quedar con ella para comer otro día, para mí, ya era un gran logro. Ya era un logro muy grande.

Black y yo comenzamos a correr. Me echó una carrera en toda regla, y ganó. Era un tramposo. Llegamos al famoso puente que cubría el río. Por suerte su agua parecía más calmada. A diferencia de nosotros, tuvimos que parar para recobrar el aliento. Me mantuve agachada durante unos segundos, la lluvia había amainado y ya sólo chispeaba un poco.

-Maka… Eres… Muy lenta.-_Se río de costado. De su pelo caían pequeñas gotas de agua._-

-Cállate…-_Cogí aire, jadeaba._-He dejado que ganarás… Sólo eso.-_Le señalé con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño. Con la mochila era difícil correr._-

Él se levantó y empezó a caminar. Parecía buscar algo. Al principio no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que al fin, caí en la cuenta.

-El cachorro.-_Murmuré para mí misma. Y le seguí._-

Seguro que aquel perrito estaría empapado. Quería pensar que estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. Juntos, volvimos al lugar donde lo encontramos. Buscamos por todos lados. Pero no hallamos nada.

-No está…-_Murmuró Black*Star, dando manotazos al aire para comprobar que no se había vuelto invisible._-

Ni perro. Ni caja. Ni la bufanda que dejé. Nada.

Tampoco eran tan malas noticias, ¿o si lo eran?

-Se lo habrá llevado alguien.-_Hablé en voz alta sin darme cuenta, con un tono melancólico. Black*Star se puso de cuclillas en la esquina en la que debería estar aquella caja._-No ha podido irse solo.-_No ha podido llevarse todo. Black parecía deprimido, le di algunas palmadas en la espalda para animarlo, más que eso le conseguí hacer daño. A veces no controlo mi fuerza._-

-¡No es justo!-_Se quejó Black dando un sonoro quejido._-Que mala pata…-_Murmuró, riéndose por el doble sentido de la frase._-Que bueno soy.

-Y que lo digas…-_Rodé los ojos._-Estás pirado.

Me llevé una mano a la frente.

-Sí… ¿Pero quién no lo está?-_Me miró, levantando las cejas. Parecían tener vida. Alcé los hombros indecisa._-

Hablando de cosas que no estaban…

-¿Y si lo ha raptado un monstruo?-_Abrió los ojos de par en par. Asustándome. Asustándose._-O peor… ¡Un cartero!

Su cerebro también ha desaparecido. O nunca ha estado. Lo segundo es lo más probable. Reí.

-Puede. Nunca se sabe.

Black*Star me miró desde el suelo, con pánico en los ojos.

-Sólo podemos esperar que haya sido un monstruo bueno y caritativo.-_Murmuré. Black*Star frunció el ceño, confundido._-

-No sé qué significa "maricativo", y no me fío… -_Sonreí._-Pero vale.

Me sujeto en la pared.

-Como haya sido un cartero…-_Black*Star agudizó la vista, con una posición de marinero que navega por los siete mares, buscando carteros cerca, a babor y a estribor. Avistó uno a lo lejos y murmuró…_-Mírales… ¡Saben muy bien lo que han hecho!

Aquel emisario del Infierno que repartía cartas, según Black*Star, pasó por delante de nosotros con un paquete enorme. No podía ver apenas, el pobre hombre tenía que caminar de lado para no tropezar entre la nieve. Llevaba puesto un chubasquero de color azul oscuro y calzaba unas botas de cuero. Muy inteligente por su parte.

-¡Lo sabe!-_Le señaló Black con fiereza. El hombre salto del susto y corrió a toda velocidad, permitida para un cartero, perdiéndose en la neblina. No tenía por qué ser cartero, realmente sólo era un tipo llevando una caja de forma ridícula._-Lo sabe…

-Lo que tú digas.-_Alzó los brazos, suspirando._-

-¿Qué no? Una vez, cuando era pequeño…-_Black*Star paró de golpe. Se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a los labios. Y empezó a toser ferozmente de nuevo. Quedó agachado, entre la nieve. Dejé caer la mochila de golpe y puse la mano en su hombro._-

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asentía con la cabeza, mientras seguía tosiendo, intentaba parar golpeándose el pecho. No sabía qué hacer, para no variar. Me daba miedo golpearle en la espalda. Tengo demasiada fuerza.

-No… No es nada.-_Murmuraba, con los llorosos. Se apoyó de lado en la pared, cansado._-Casi me da algo…-_Sonríe. Se me muere…_-Ay.

-Ah, ¿se supone que me lo tengo que creer?

-Sí… Ese era el plan…-_Asiente, y nos reímos. Le vuelve a dar el ataque de tos y flemas. Esta vez le acaricio la espalda con ternura. También puedo ser sensible. A veces lo soy demasiado._-

-Ya te ha pasado varias veces hoy…-_Fruncí el ceño con preocupación._-¿Seguro que no estás enfermo?-_Parecía resfriado. Me deshice de mis guantes y con los dedos toqué su frente, era cálida._-

-Estoy bien. De maravilla.-_Se levantó de golpe, por poco, casi choca con mi cabeza, por poco, casi cae redondo al suelo. Le sujeté, pasando mi brazo por debajo de su axila._-Bueno, quizá no.

-¿Quizá?-_Intenté ponernos rectos. Él me seguía sonriendo._-

-¡Pero si estoy genial!-_Alzó los brazos efusivamente. La tos volvió a salir de su garganta de forma brusca. Acallándole._-¿Ves?

Suspiré rendida. No tiene remedio.

-Creo que debería dejar la visita a tu casa para otro día.-_Murmuré, con la boca pequeña. Black me miró con desilusión._-Ya iré tarde o temprano, lo mejor será que descanses.-_Le quité importancia al asunto._-

Era mentira. Tenía muchas ganas de ir. Las tenía, pero tampoco quería molestar "furulando" como una intrusa por su casa estando él enfermo. No me sentiría cómoda, sólo sería un impedimento.

-¿¡Por qué!?-_Gritó en mi oído sin querer._-¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien!-_La tos ronca volvió a hacer aparición. Era un detector de mentiras muy útil._-No hay derecho.

Le observé, alzando una ceja. Black se cruzó de brazos, juntó los labios hinchando un poco las mejillas como un niño pequeño. Me tape la boca con la mano para que no viera como me reía.

-Por favor… No te enfades.-_Cogí con las manos los enormes cascos que rozaban su cuello y los coloqué sobre sus orejas. Estaban sonando débilmente. Sonreí._-¿Me llevas otro día?-_Puse mi mejor cara triste. Más que de cachorrito era de "Señor patata", pero valía igualmente._-

Esperé su respuesta.

-Hmm…-_Black*Star murmuró, juntando los labios._-Pues claro que sí.-_Aplaudí en el sitio. Él me sacó la lengua, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla para toser._-Mañana.

-¿Eh?-_Ladeé la cabeza, le subí el gorro de su sudadera azul que llevaba puesta y recogí los cordones. Parecía calentita._-

-Mañana. Ven mañana. Prométemelo.-_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y tiré de los cordones, apretándole el gorro de su chaqueta._-Au.

-De acuerdo.-_Asentí veloz, sonriente. Él hinco el codo y apretó el puño, susurrando una afirmación, gustoso. _-Pero tienes que estar bien para entonces.

Toqué su nariz con el dedo, espachurrándola.

-¡Que estoy bien!-_Me encantaba su tos, no era nada buena pero siempre le jugaba malas pasadas. Tenía vida en su garganta._-Pero, me lo has prometido.

Acercó su rostro.

-¿Prometido de verdad?

-Prometido.-_Asentí. Y decía la verdad._-Llueva, nieve o truene.-_Alcé la mano como si estuviese en el tribunal de justicia nacional. Si truena me lo pienso, pero iré igualmente._-

Le hice reír. Black sin previo aviso, me dio un beso en la mejilla. No me lo esperaba, puse instintivamente las manos en su pecho, e hizo que el calor me inundase. Esperaba no estar muy roja. Eso esperaba.

-Gracias.-_Dijo él, y pensé yo. Le miré, su sonrisa. Siempre estaba sonriendo._-

-Pero te acompaño hasta casa.-_Habló decidido alzando el puño, tosiendo._-

-Por supuesto. Para algo eres mi guardaespaldas, anti-violadores.-_Ironicé. Black asintió muy en serio. Demasiado._-

-Puedo ser muchas cosas...-_Rió, dejando las palabras en el aire._-

¿Qué habrá querido decir?

-¿Jugamos a algo por el camino?-_Preguntó divertido._-

Black me agarró por el encima del hombro, me aferré a su cintura para que no se me muriese o desmayase en el trayecto. Aún seguía chispeando, pero andábamos a nuestro ritmo. Muy lentos. Al mismo paso, de izquierda a derecha.

-No sé…-_Se llevó la mano al mentón._-¿Al veo-veo?

-¿Lo dices en serio?-_Levanté una ceja, echándome a reír. Él levantaba los hombros._-Está bien.

-Empiezo yo.-_Me dio una media sonrisa. "Bueno…" Pensaba._-Veo veo… Una cosita, blanca.

-¿Blanca?-_Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Debería cortarme el flequillo, a todo esto. No era muy difícil de adivinar…_-¿Nieve?

La hay por todos lados…

-Eh…-_Junto los labios con fuerza. Me miró como el ladrón mira al policía que le ha descubierto con las manos en la masa._-No.

-¿Cómo qué no?-_Estiré uno de sus mofletes con los dedos._-

-Prueba otra vez…-_Ladeo la cabeza, ladino._-Si fallas la próxima, me deberás un beso.

Se partió el pecho a carcajada limpia. Y empezó a toser de nuevo. Le di un golpe en la espalda, no fue para ayudar precisamente.

-¡Si hombre!-_Rodé los ojos._-Tú estás muy enfermo.

-Va a ser eso.-_Sonrío. Me llevé una mano a la frente._-Lo que pasa es que te da miedo perder.-_Me saco la lengua. Volví a golpearle._-

Quizá sería mi imaginación, pero justo en este momento, entre el silencio y la risa. Percibí un sonido de unos pequeños y ligeros pasos a mi espalda. Pero por este camino sólo andábamos él y yo. Supuse, que me lo estaba imaginando. Y me lo creí. Ahí no había nada. Nada de nada.

Pregunta.-_Dije seriamente, acercándome._-Listo.

* * *

Andaba entre el crujir de la nieve. Era una lástima caminar sobre ella, no sólo por la pena que daba yo resbalándome a cada segundo, sino porque cada vez que la pisas se va volviendo más gris hasta desaparecer por culpa del calor. Todo pasa, y todo queda.

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de Black*Star, por su culpa había perdido. No porque yo sea mala, sino porque él no juega limpio. Ya le aclararía las cosas mañana, cuando estuviese mejor. Me dejo inquieta su estado. Se marchó dando tumbos por el camino mientras me saludaba. Comencé a pensar que se caería en medio del asfalto y moriría de frío. Me niego a perder un amigo en la sucia calle.

Mi cerebro se disputó a gritos el querer seguirle, y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Salvo porque algo, no. Alguien me detuvo.

El timbre sonaba.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-_Había una mujer de pelo rosa parada en frente de mi casa. Una mujer con chubasquero intentando mirar unos papeles entre la lluvia, llevando una caja gigantesca._-Kid se enfadará conmigo… ¡Y Ángela también!-_Se revolvía el pelo, gimiendo tristemente. Asustada. Tenía un cuerpo curioso, era muy delgada._-No se lidiar con las cajas…-_De ella brotaba un aura de pura depresión que casi me hace pasar de largo. Pero no lo hice._-

Ese aspecto me era familiar…

Recordé:

**_"Aquel emisario del Infierno que repartía cartas, según Black*Star, pasó por delante de nosotros con un paquete enorme. No podía ver apenas, el pobre hombre tenía que caminar de lado para no tropezar entre la nieve. Llevaba puesto un chubasquero de color azul oscuro, era bajito como nosotros y calzaba unas botas de cuero. Muy inteligente por su parte."_**

"**-¡Lo sabe!-**_Le señaló Black con fiereza. El hombre salto del susto y corrió a toda velocidad, permitida para un cartero, perdiéndose en la neblina. No tenía por qué ser cartero, realmente sólo era un tipo llevando una caja de forma ridícula._**-Lo sabe**_**…"**_

Era el mismo chubasquero, y la misma caja. Era ella. La había confundido con un hombre. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía necesitar ayuda.

Paré en saco frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Esto… ¿Qué haces?-_Pregunté metiendo las narices. La asusté, y corrió apegándose a la valla de mi casa cochambrosa a 35 años de hipoteca por pagar._-Oh. Perdón…

-Yo, yo…-_Se acercaba lentamente, un moco colgaba de su nariz. Lo absorbió. Me dio algo de repelús._-No se me dan bien las pre-presentaciones…-_Se nota._-

-Ya somos dos.-_No me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que pasaron unos segundos… Mi cerebro me traiciona, pero era la puñetera realidad de las cosas. Intenté reírme sin precedente alguno, asustándola aún más. Intenté calmarla amablemente, menudo personaje…_-Bueno… ¿Necesitas algo?

Más que nada, ¿qué hacía en mi casa?

-Esto, esto… Sí, yo, bueno…-_Jugaba con sus dedos, mirando hacia abajo. Esto va para largo. Ella cogió aire._-¿Sa-sabes dónde queda la casa con el número _640_?-_Preguntó de golpe. Se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando. Como si le hubiese costado un riñón._-Cre-creía que era esta casa… Pe-pero cuando la he a-abierto, só-sólo había un hombre…-_Lo último me lo susurró en voz muy baja, lentamente cerca del oído._-Desnudo…

Pegó un gritito de gato malherido, llevándose las manos a la cara. Empecé a sentir una vergüenza sobrehumana, de esas vergüenzas que no desaparecen con unas risitas afables. No. Esas que sólo pueden hacerte pasar tus maquiavélicos y desvergonzados padres… O lo que intenta ser el mío.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, enrojecida. E intenté parecer lo más normal y sonriente que podía fingir. Yo finjo muy mal, pero a esta chica aterrada no parecía importarle.

-Sí, verás…-_No pensaba decirle que yo era la que vivía aquí. Sentiría miedo, y pena de mí…_-Ésta es la casa número 638. La que tú buscas será la casa de los vecinos.-_Desde luego, cuando me pongo en plan inteligente tengo un punto muy guay._-La casa de al lado.-_Señalé a la derecha con la cabeza._-

Ella esperó por un momento, asintió agradeciéndome asintiendo cientos de veces con la cabeza. En verdad pensaba que la pobre chica se iba a desnucar. Parecía algo más mayor que yo. Aunque yo parezca, más madura… No, eso es mentira.

_**Todo el mundo parece más mayor que yo. **_

-Mu-muchas gracias, de verás.-_Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la gran mina de mocos acuosos que tenía en la nariz. Levantó la caja con fuerza. Es más fuerte de lo que parecía, si observas detenidamente, tenemos cosas en común. Me entró un leve escalofrío de pies a cabeza._-¡Ha-hasta luego!-_Gritó nerviosa, y corrió a la casa de al lado, estaba muy cerca.-_

-¡Adiós!-_Chillé a lo lejos, dejando la mochila en el suelo. Tenía que dejar de traerme tantos libros… Jamás._-

Podía verla perfectamente desde mi posición. Dejó la caja en el suelo, y se dispuso a llamar al timbre de aquella casa ajena. Pero se detuvo tan sólo un instante, comenzó a temblar bruscamente. La chica de cabello rosa, dejó la caja con mucho cuidado en el suelo y se marchó corriendo y gimoteando cosas incoherentes. Y con mocos, muchos mocos…

Hice ademán de seguirla corriendo tras ella, pero era increíblemente rápida. Era rapidísima, desapareció en un instante. Esa chica actuaba de forma muy extraña.

"_**-Estás pirado."**_

"_**-Sí… ¿Pero quién no lo está?"**_

¿Qué le pasaría?

Volviendo de nuevo a mi casa, dando por finalizada mi misión de ayuda al ciudadano, "mocoso" y amable, en este caso. Mis pies chocaron con la caja que ella había dejado en la entrada. Si era cartera, desde luego era una malísima… Me entraba la curiosidad, una malvada e imparable curiosidad.

La caja… ¿Qué tendría esa caja misteriosa? Pensaba una parte de mí.

No es de mi incumbencia, el cotilleo es para las viejas marujas. Pensaba la otra parte.

Era una división de conceptos.

Las viejas marujas… Como yo. Me decanté por mi parte dominada por la locura y el saber. Era sólo dar un vistacillo diminuto y fuera, no estaba bien cerrada de todos modos. Si alguien me pillaba podía decir que se había caído el contenido y que yo, sólo estaba recogiéndolo como una buena transeúnte que no soy. Así que, aclarando mis ideas, decidí abrir esa caja para poder vivir en paz para los restos.

Cogí las solapas, y miré el nombre del destinatario escrito en letras grandes:

**PARA **

**SOUL E. EVANS**

-Evans…-_Cerré la caja de golpe. La curiosidad podía esperar… Pero esto no. Tragué 3 litros de saliva y miré al frente._-

A aquella casa, ajena.

Era… ¿Su casa?

* * *

Pensé, ¿qué hago ahora? Alguien me ha mandado una señal, no puedo ignorarla.

Y aún así, voy, y la acepto. Puede que no salga con vida de ésta. Ya me reencarnaré en algún animal precioso, o en un cactus. Un caracol, o algo que se me parezca…

Puedo volver a casa, gritarle a mi padre para que se ponga los pantalones, mentirle sobre el paradero de la bufanda de mi madre, puedo golpearle con un libro, comer chocolate a raudales, subirme a mi cuarto, leer hasta que me sangren los ojos, quejarme de que no tengo nada que hacer y empezar a pintar paisajes nevados, cachorros, ranas la mar de vivas y hombres de cabello azul al viento. O sin viento. Por poder puedo hacer todo eso, que no es poco.

Sin embargo. Soy una buena persona, o al menos yo lo considero así. Y el serlo, me lleva a hacer muchas cosas que no comprendo. Y me temo, que nunca lo comprenderé. Empiezo a caminar sin razón, y llego a la puerta, a la verja de aquella casa completamente blanca. Una casa, una mansión. Es dos veces mi casa y cien veces el dinero que nunca tendré. Con un jardín verde y bello, lleno de rosales. Todas las flores tapan el número de la casa, de ahí que el estúpido repartidor

Arrastro la mochila por el suelo, recuerdo: no puedo dar la excusa de que se le ha olvidado algo en el instituto y traérselo. Ya que él no había traído nada. Sus clases vienen a ser 5 horas de siesta... No importaba, sólo había venido a preocuparme por mi pobre compañero. No tenía nada de malo. Es lo normal.

Algo cotidiano entre los niños de a pie.

Crucé el umbral hasta llegar al portón. Una puerta roja, de madera bien detallada. Mi dedo índice se alzó nervioso sin que mi cerebro lo aprobase en acta antes. Y se deslizó tímidamente, deteniéndose antes de llamar a aquel botón, el timbre.

Actuaba igual que aquella chica de pelo rosa aterrada.

-¿Y qué voy a decir?-_Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo. Ahora parezco una loca._-

Esto mejoraba por momentos. Imaginaba tocar el timbre y alguien me abría la puerta…

"**-Esto, ¡hola! Me llamo Maka Albarn y… Soy su nueva vecina y… No soy para nada cotilla… No traigo galletas ni nada pero, ¡puedo hacerlo ahora! Y… Siento haber hecho que a su hijo, hermano o nieto le haya caído encima sangre de sapo agonizante. Muy buenas. ¿Me dejan pasar?"**

"**Eh, hola, soy Maka Albarn. Su nueva vecina y me preguntaba… ¿Para qué es esa escopeta?"**

"**Hola, soy… ¡No, no! ¡En la cara no!"**

Lo más probable es que me persiguiesen con una horca, un tridente y una antorcha. Con todo el set-completo de aniquilar monstruos me valía.

Me reía por no llorar. Lo mejor sería arrodillarse al puro estilo asiático, golpeándome la frente contra el frío suelo. Black*Star tenía razón, los carteros no son de fiar… Aunque esa no lo fuese.

Algo tenía que hacer, no me iba a quedar aquí parada para siempre. Aunque me harían una estatua, no acertarían con los pechos y me moriría de aburrimiento. Empezaba a congelarme de frío, tiritaba. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y noté algo redondo. Una moneda. La alcé al cielo entre mis dedos. Eso era.

Sujeté con fuerza la moneda, y me dije a mí misma. _A cara o cruz_.

Si sale cara, entro. Si sale cruz me marcho. Ese sería el plan a seguir, y pase lo que pase no habrá vuelta atrás. Así lo debieron hacer los padres fundadores y los filósofos a lo largo de la historia para tomar decisiones. Yo no veo otra manera mejor.

Entonces, cogiendo aire la lancé hacia arriba y la moneda giró en sí misma brillando. La gravedad de Newton la hizo caer al suelo.

La miré detenidamente. Era cruz. Suspiré. Debería marcharme, la moneda me lo ha dicho, no voy a contradecirla. Me dispuse a recogerla, cuando, de repente.

Alguien la piso.

Unos pies descalzos y mojados.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_Su voz sonó grave y rasposa. Me miraba con inquina, con los ojos caídos llenos de un odio tenebroso. Como si quisiera estrangularme en este mismo instante._-

Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia mí. Me asusté, el sudor frío chorreaba por mi nuca. Susurré incongruencias absurdas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y él se detuvo.

Era la viva, o muerta, imagen de un fantasma.

Pero, lo más importante…

"_**¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?"**_

* * *

**Espacio Beru*:**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo descubriremos un poco más de la familia de Soul, y veremos a la _compañera sentimental _de Wes. (Sí… Compañera. Sí.) También saldrá "Porky". (Sí hombre, ¿no sabéis quien es Porky? Es Porky, mola.) ¿Qué le pasa a Black*Star? (Se muere. Quizá…) ¿9 de cada 10 dentistas recomiendan mascar chicle después de las comidas? ¿Tu perro es de fiar? (¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y el cartero? ¿Y la taza del váter?) ¿Los pingüinos están tramando algo? (¿Por qué si no irían de traje? Y no saben volar. O eso dicen ellos.) ¿Qué significa hipoglúcido? (Es una duda Existencial.) ¿Pararé algún día? (Lo importante, es que queréis saber que hay en la caja...) **Miau.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!** Por los **Fav**orites, por los **Follo**ws, pero sobretodo por **leer, y escucharme**. Gracias. De verdad.

Los que ya hemos vuelto al colegio, bendita paciencia hermanos, y los que no tengan clase…

Que tengáis unas **buenas vacaciones**: ya sabéis: coman, beban, disfruten, amen, bailen, jueguen, lean, regalen, viajen, coman otra vez, salten, corran, huyan, vivan, besen, vuelvan a beber, (¿Por ver a Dios nacer?) y sobretodo, **¡dejen review a Bell!** (LOL.)

* * *

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de __**S**__weet __**D**__reams:_

**Capítulo Sexto. **

**La caja.**

**Hace poco, fue 15 de febrero… Que todas las personas que sufren cáncer,**

**¡puedan vencerlo! **

**(Un abrazo.)**


	6. La caja Los Evans

**SWEET DREAMS**

_**DRAMATIZACIÓN:**_ (Querido **FanFiction**… ¿¡Por qué puñetas cambias!? ¡Si yo ya te entendía! No me hagas _esto_, por favor. No era necesario que lo hicieras, si te sentías tan acomplejado, ¡me tenías a tu lado para ayudarte y superarlo juntos! Éramos… El uno para el otro… Ten un poco de decencia y pregúntame si quiero que cambies, o no. Tú antes molabas. (?) **"_Ugly sob"._ **Nah.)

¿Sabéis "beibis"? Últimamente, me supero. Porque me supero. Me supero en suspender.** (**_**Fail, Fail, Fail… Alpargata.**_**) **Esta última semana fueron los_**("Mardisión jitana")**_Globales y no me ha dado tiempo a escribir lo que me hubiese gustado.** (Algo. Porque no he podido escribir **_**nothing the nothing**_**.) **¿De verdad sirve para tanto el colegio? Yo no he nacido para investigar, pero, no me rendiré.** (Ni siquiera sé porque he nacido. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Y por qué se me dan tan mal las matemáticas? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡EH!?) **Pero una cosa os diré, bellos.** (Por **_**Samuel Beckett**_**.)**

_**EVER TRIED.**_

_**EVER FAILED.**_

_**NO MATTER.**_

_**TRY AGAIN.**_

_**FAIL AGAIN.**_

_**FAIL BETTER.**_

* * *

**Espero que os guste, **_**chiquillos**_**. **

**Dedicado a todos mis reviewcillos**_**: **__ .Evans__, __Fubuki-kun__, __Cata-Chan1__, __Shioretahana__, __Ami V'ns__, __Hime Honda__, __Lightning-Claire__, __candelaa-97__, __Nitta Rawr__, __ .9__, __Saeko Evans__, __kuroneko-evans__ y por último, pero no menos importante, __Ellie77__. _**Os adoro… Y eso. (¡Quiero hablar con todos pronto! Sois M-A-R-A-V-I-LL-O-S-O-S. Todos mis lectores.) Muchas gracias a todos (Baboseando y berreando por: mis lectores).**

**Posdata.**

(Hace una semana ("o asín de bien") subí un _capitulillo_ de un Fic que me estoy currando llamado:_**Suit of Soul. **_Y por supuesto:**¿¡Habéis visto Soul Eater 108!? **_**Asdfghjklñ**_**. Emoticono desesperado del Whatsapp. **_**Que fuerte**_**.)**

**BELL STAR**

* * *

**Capítulo sexto.**

_Tú no estabas allí, cuando vi aparecer sombras en el pasillo, y sufrí insomnio._

_Discutiendo con mi ángel, mi demonio._

_(Nach)_

* * *

_La caja. _

_Los Evans._

**(¿?)**

**Una sola persona, tiene muchos tipos de sueños. Algunos son perfectos, otros no lo son tanto. Son pesadillas. Los hay que sueñan profundamente dormidos, los hay que sueñan despiertos. De algunos nunca te acuerdas y muchos son imposibles de olvidar. Otros no tienen sentido, y los hay que… Nunca acaban. Sueños que tienen que ser gritados. Sueños que a nadie puedes contar. **

**Pero, son sueños. **

-Hasta luego, nos vemos.-_Me despido, dispuesto a marcharme de aquel lugar._-

**¿Y la muerte? ¿Es un sueño?**

**¿Qué será el estar muerto? Quizá haya algo, quizá no haya nada. ¿Es sólo un sueño? A veces es mejor ignorarlo. Sabes como acaba el cuento, pero no quieres terminarlo. Aún si fuese bueno, o fuese malo. No importa. Quieres repetir.**

**No quieres marcharte, para no volver.**

Ella estaba allí. Como siempre, sentada alrededor de todos esos haraganes despreocupados. Y me saluda.

-¡Hola Wes!

Es como un sueño…

**Dicen que, la religión, todas las religiones, existían para que la gente no perdiese el rumbo. Si haces esto, serás bueno. Si no lo haces, serás malo. **

**¿Dónde se encuentra la delgada línea entre lo bueno y lo malo? Puedes hacer cosas buenas, que perjudicarán a otros. Puedes hacer cosas malas que enriquecerán a otros. Y no tienes derecho a soñar lo que no puedes soñar. ¿Si crees en ello con mucha fuerza se cumplirá? Y ya.**

**No. **

-Hola Eruka…-_Me acerco a ella. Con cautela, comienzo a ser el centro de las miradas, de todos ellos._-

Sus risas, que resuenan en mi cabeza.

**¿Por qué he de ser bueno?**

**¿Por qué he de ser malo?**

-¿Qué tal está tu hermano?-_Me pregunta. Le muestro una sonrisa triste.-_

No lo hace con mala intención, sólo se preocupa, ¿por quién?

**¿Por qué no puedo ser yo mismo? **

-Está…-_Ahogo las palabras en mi garganta. No sé qué responder. Murmuro en voz baja._-Mejor…

No tenía que haber preguntado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que preguntar? No quiero contestar.

**¿Cómo puedes creer en algo sino crees en ti mismo?**

**¿Cómo terminas si ni siquiera has empezado?**

Se oye el susurro de esas cotorras. Al lado de ella. Como me observan, con esa sonrisa falsa de oreja a oreja. Esas palabras bondadosas que me hieren.

**No quiero que termine. Aunque me sepa las respuestas, aunque pueda contestarlas. No son nada buenas. Yo no soy bueno.**

Pero ella, frunce el ceño. Enfadada con ellos. ¿De qué sirve tener amigos que no te agradan? Si voy a estar con alguien, sabiendo que no voy a pasármelo bien, prefiero no tener ese tipo de amigos. Somos egoístas.

Ella se baja del capó del coche, de un bien cuidado Mustang azul. Viene hacia mí corriendo, abrazándome fuertemente del brazo.

-Me alegro. Por los dos.

Su sonrisa es sincera. Se la devuelvo. Se lo daría todo.

Todo lo que tengo.

**Pero tampoco soy malo.**

-Oh… Wes, que bien.-_Aplaude un chico._-Tu hermano el Loco, anda suelto por la calle. Esperemos que ese desviado no contagie a nadie.

Murmura un pobre idiota, alto y claro. Con una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios cortados. Los demás ríen a coro. Tapándose la boca con la mano.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza. Aprieto la mandíbula, y siento unas ganas inmensas de gritar.

¿Cuántas van con ésta? Demasiadas.

**Yo sólo creo en mí mismo. **

**Y sueño. Sueño que **_**mis hermanos**_** están mejor. Sueño con que ella esté siempre a mi lado. Con mis **_**amigos**_**, con aquellos con los que disfruto de verdad.**

-No… No les hagas caso. Vámonos.

Me susurra Eruka al oído, posando su mano en mi mejilla, me acaricia. Haciendo que nuestros ojos se crucen.

**Con mi **_**madre**_**, a la que jamás volveré a ver, con mi **_**padre**_** para que esté tranquilo.**

**No me importa que me juzguen a mí. No me conocen. No soy perfecto.**

**Pisan mi línea. Mi delgada línea.**

-Perdona, ¿podrías repetirlo?-_Cojo de las muñecas a Eruka apartándola con suavidad, mientras camino lentamente hacia aquel pobre idiota._-Repítelo.

**Pero no permitiré que juzguen, que pisoteen mis sueños. Mis sueños son la gente que quiero.**

**Los **_**sueños**_** son reales. De carne y hueso.**

Sonrío. Eso les confunde. Sé que Eruka se enfadará conmigo. Sé que está triste ahora mismo, pero no puedo darme la vuelta. Yo ya no huiré, nunca más.

**Nadie se mete con mis sueños. No pienso permitirlo.**

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

El pobre idiota se acerca a mí, me encara. Mala decisión por su parte. Muy mala.

**¿Y sabes una cosa?**

-Porque voy a partirte la cara.-_Me abalanzo sobre él._-

**No me arrepiento de nada.**

* * *

**Maka.**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_Su voz sonó grave y rasposa. Me miraba con inquina, con los ojos caídos llenos de un odio tenebroso. Como si quisiera estrangularme en este mismo instante._-

Dio un paso hacia delante, hacia mí. Me asusté, el sudor frío chorreaba por mi nuca. Susurré incongruencias absurdas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y él se detuvo.

Él me seguía mirando. Su mirada inspiraba terror, en este caso, sólo hacia mí. Una gran mano se encontraba en su hombro, y no era suya precisamente.

-Soul, ¿qué haces fuera? Hace mucho frío…-_Aquel hombre hablaba con preocupación. Apretó con fuerza el hombro de Soul. Y me observó sorprendido._-Oh. Hola, ¿quién eres?-_Preguntó con amabilidad. Era un hombre grande que irradiaba bondad por los poros._-

-Yo…-_Murmuré. Porque aquí no hay nadie más. Jugué con los dedos de los pies. Y no sé porque actué así. Quizá era por vergüenza, pero fue así._-Soy Maka y… ¡Les traigo una caja!-_Señalé la caja con las dos manos, mostrando mi mejor sonrisa para esos momentos en donde hacen falta las sonrisas afables._-

Y grité, no sé por qué grité. Pero lo hice. Estaba muy nerviosa. Había sonado como esas veces en la que los presentadores de televisión dan a elegir premios al azar y el concursante tiene que escoger o morir, o quedarse en la ruina porque es un fracasado indeciso.

Ambos albinos, grande y pequeño de gran parecido, se miraron el uno al otro, subiendo una ceja.

-Entiendo…-_El hombre parecía saber algo, aferró a Soul entre su enorme brazo, atrayéndolo. A lo que él, se quejó intentando separarse._-¿Eres repartidora?

Soul me seguía mirando de una forma tenebrosa. Mal. No hablaba, pero su cara, sus gestos, decían: **_¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora! Fuera. Te mataré._**

No decía ni una palabra, pero yo lo sabía. Mi voz desaparecía por momentos.

-No… No, verá yo…-_Bajé la vista al suelo, y me tranquilicé. Aquel hombre, a diferencia de Soul, no parecía malo._-Soy su nueva vecina.-_Señalé mi casa, a la izquierda._-Una chica ha dejado esto en mi puerta, es para ustedes. No es mío.-_Recalqué. A saber que hay ahí dentro, no me hago responsable._-

Aquel hombre, me dio una sonrisa.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. Encantado,-_Me tendió la mano. La acepté dudosa._-soy el señor Evans.-_El hombre apretó con fuerza, pero yo tampoco me quedaba corta. Soul bufó, mascullando una risa. Esto era un apretón de hombres… _-

El señor Evans, le dio un suave empujón a su hijo con ambas manos.

-Soul, saluda.-_Ordenó. Su hijo rodó los ojos, molesto._-

Le causaba molestia. Esto no empieza muy bien. No. Desde un principio no estaba bien.

-Ya la conozco.-_Ladeo su cabeza hacia mí de repente. Se me erizo el pelo. No quería que siguiera mirándome de esa forma... Asesina._-Va a mi clase.

Escupió las palabras, y frunció el ceño. Tenía una cara con una característica propia, probablemente nació así. En vez de llorar, miraría con tirria al médico. Era tan diferente de Black*Star…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no lo has dicho antes?-_El señor Evans estaba pasmado, volvió a tenderme la mano con una alegría efusiva. Ni que le hubiese dicho que me iba a casar con él. Realmente, estaba muy contento. Asentí, rascándome la cabeza. Me dolía mucho la tripa en aquel momento. Tenía un nudo en el estómago._-Bienvenida, bienvenida.

Veía como Soul Evans se cruzaba de brazos, sus pies estaban desnudos y en su frente había una vena llena de ira latente que quería evacuar hacia la salida. Dio chasquido con la lengua. Quería marcharme cuanto antes, poner cualquier excusa y huir a una habitación del pánico bajo tierra. Como siempre. Quería hacerlo.

Hasta que el señor Evans tuvo que soltar unas bellas palabras.

-No te quedes ahí pasa, pasa.-_Sonreía alegre, señalando su dulce hogar. Invitándome a pasar hacia su humilde morada. Él era el único que lo estaba, alegre. Porque yo temía por mi vida. Temía que al poner un pie hay dentro Soul Evans me degollase de alguna forma lenta y dolorosa._-

Soul Evans se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Con velocidad robótica, apretó las uñas en sus brazos y movió el cuello, comenzando a mirar a su padre con inquina. Por una vez no era yo la que lo sufría. Suspiré.

-¿Qué?-_Soul Evans abrió los ojos con desmesura. De algún modo me sentía un poco dolida, pero tampoco es que fuera un dolor muy grande. Nada ni nadie podría superar mi miedo._-

-¿Qué de qué?-_El señor Evans fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, mostrando una voz muy tosca. Eran exactamente iguales, no podías dudarlo. Salvo que él último mantenía la sonrisa, y era más siniestro a cada paso._-No te quedes ahí parado, vamos, vamos.-_Le hacía a su hijo señas con las manos. Parecía que estaban jugando._-

A él no le hacia ninguna gracia que yo estuviese aquí, pero la estampa de aquel hombre era tan imponente, tan brillante por así decirlo. Que no podías darle un _No_, por respuesta. Por lo que Soul apretó los labios y se tragó algo de su orgullo, guardándoselo para él solo. Eso estuvo muy bien.

-Pasa…-_Me decía con los dientes aferrados, indicándome la puerta. Intentaba mostrarme una sonrisa. Quizá. No sé qué estaba haciendo con la cara._-

-Oh, bien. Bien, gracias.-_Me sentía realmente intimidada, pero acepté. No quería hacerle un feo a aquel señor. A Soul no, a él no le importaba. Su padre se dirigió a recoger el paquete del suelo, que tantos problemas me había dado. Aún seguía chispeando, y parecía que el señor Evans iba a mojarse el perfecto esmoquin que llevaba puesto. Tal vez era alguien importante._-Con permiso.

Me encaminé a la entrada, pasando el umbral de la puerta, mientras era perseguida a escasos centímetros por Soul Evans.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?-_Repitió él, con voz muy baja_. _Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, me estremecí aún más_.-

-Yo, sólo había venido a…. Bueno, yo…-_Me di la vuelta con pastosidad, y le enfrente entre titubeos y gallos de voz adolescente, mirando hacia el suelo._-No… Eh… He venido a ver como estabas.-_En el fondo era verdad. Empecé a jugar con mi pelo suelto, no me había dado cuenta de lo mojada que estaba. Les habría dado pena y por eso me habían dejado entrar._-

Si le contaba la verdad, no se lo creería. Se reiría más bien. Yo también lo haría.

-No deberías estar aquí.-_Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. Le miré a los ojos, quitando la vista del piso, parecía bastante irritado, incluso intranquilo. Parecía estar dolido._-

¿Tanto sufría porque yo estuviese aquí?

-Yo… Yo sólo…-_No sabía hacia dónde mirar. No quería mirarle a los ojos, si lo hacía echaría a correr en segundos. Sólo intentaba ser buena persona. Sólo eso. ¿Tan difícil es?_-

-Vete.-_Soltó en seco de repente. Ya lo había dicho. Lo que se estaba guardando, ya lo había dicho. Lo ha dicho por si no me ha quedado claro._-Ahora.

Y raramente. Me estaba enfadando.

-¿Cómo?-_Pregunté con una voz muy curiosa. Sonó extraño hasta para mí misma. Me puse roja, pero no de vergüenza. No, era otra cosa. Era ira. Pero él, también lo estaba._-

¿Dónde está el Señor Evans cuando se le necesita?

-¡Soul!-_Se oyó una voz lejana de afuera, en la calle, que nos erizo la piel a los dos._-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-_Le llamaba su padre con un tono muy alto._-

"Gracias señor Evans. Me cae usted bien." Pensaba.

-Tch.-_Soul se dio la vuelta atendiendo a la llamada y balbuceando incoherencias y bufidos, no sin antes dirigirme otra mirada de odio dolorida._-¡Voy!-_Grito alto y claro, muy furioso. Junté los labios con fuerza, me hacía gracia como se movía la vena de su frente cada vez que se irritaba, y volvía a mirarme con despecho._-¿Tú de qué te ríes?

-Nada, nada…-_Y el miedo volvía. Él rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la salida._-

Suspiré aliviada. Empecé a sentir cosquillas en las pantorrillas. Algo suave me estaba acariciando con ternura, bajé la vista. Era un gatito de color morado, de ojos dorados y grandes. Podía morir por asombrar tal belleza a escasos centímetros de mí, y como si me sintiese arrastrada no pude evitar agacharme a acariciar a aquel gatito tan dulce.

-Qué bonito eres, ¿a qué sí? ¿A qué sí?-_De mi bocas salían linduras que pocas veces solía decir con sinceridad. Me sentía estúpida, aunque quien sabe, quizá me entendiese… Me sentía Black Star, y eso también me asustaba._-

-Miau. Miau.-_El gatito maullaba. Le alcé con ambos brazos hacia arriba mientras seguía diciendo tonterías. Tenía un cascabel dorado colgando de un collar rojo bermellón._-

A lo lejos podía oír, y cotillear más bien, la charla entre padre e hijo albinos, mientras se encaminaban al interior del hogar.

-Pone que es para ti. ¿Qué crees qué será?-_Murmuraba el padre._-

-Qué más da.-_Se podía notar que esa voz era el hijo._-

-Parece qué es del Hospital…

No parecía haber oído bien. ¿Hospital? Me asusté.

-Oh…-_Se oyó una larga pausa en la conversación._-Entonces tíralo.-_Soltó sin ninguna delicadeza. No creo que sepa lo que es la delicadeza. Entraron por la puerta ambos, el hijo con los brazos tras la nuca y el padre que cargaba la pesada caja, cerró la puerta._-

-No digas eso…-_Fruncía el ceño el señor Evans a lo que el hijo no tardaba en desviar la mirada. Andaba tan distraída observándoles que aquel gatito empezó a morderme. Me dio un bocado en todo el pulgar y yo, reaccionando de golpe la solté. Dejándola caer al suelo de pie. Los gatos siempre caen de pie._-

-¡Au!-_Chillé, llevándome el pulgar a la boca como un bebé. Muy digna… Sólo me faltaba llorar. A tanto no llegaba._-

-¿Qué haces?-_Gritaba Soul Evans, acercándose. Recogió al gato del suelo. Estaba a punto de recriminarle. No fue así._-

-Oh, me ha mordido.

-No toques a Blair.-_¿Blair? Me preguntaba, ladeando la cabeza._-

Él me puso el gato a un palmo de la cara, pude observar que era hembra. Y que a poco que se acercase un pelo más a mí me arañaría sin temor a duda. Me estaba escupiendo y enseñando los dientes, defendiendo lo que es suyo. No le gustaba. No parezco gustar en esta casa.

-Miau…-_Aquel_ _gato malvado maullaba, pero no. Yo sabía que se reía por dentro de mí, igual que su dueño. Socorro.-_

-¡Pero si ha sido ella la que…_-Ambos me gruñían. Soul dando bufidos retiró el gato y se marchó hacía otra habitación con él en brazos, los ojos frustrantes de ambos no se separaban de mí.-_

-Pero, pero… Oh...-_Me rasqué la coronilla. No tenía sentido discutir con este tipo. Quería vivir para mañana._-

-¿Te ha hecho daño? -_Se acercaba el señor Evans amablemente, tendiéndome la mano. Me saqué el pulgar de la boca, y se lo enseñé. Me había clavado bien el colmillo, pero sobreviviría. No había daños materiales salvo mi autoestima._-No se lo tengas en cuentas.-_Decía el señor Evans algo exasperado y rendido._-Blair odia a todas las mujeres que se acercan a esta casa. No sé porque.-_ ¿Por qué tiene un dueño psicópata, quizá?_-

Mire mi pulgar hinchado algo seria y puse una mueca.

-No pasa nada.-_Le resté importancia. A que me odie la gente. Y los gatos. Ambos. Soy muy valiente._-

* * *

El señor Evans sonreía de cabo a rabo. Me acaricio la cabeza, no entendía el por qué, pero al menos le caía humanamente bien a alguien. Me ruboricé. Esto es lo que ha de sentirse al tener un padre bueno. Yo tengo uno pero… No está muy claro lo qué es.

El padre de Soul dejó la gran caja en el enorme salón que tenían y me enseñó gran parte del primer piso de la casa. Por dentro, si era posible, era más despampanante que por fuera. El suelo era de una tarima de madera de calidad, de esas que estaban calentitas aún si la pisabas con los pies fríos por la noche.

No había muchas fotos pero si muchos cuadros un tanto caóticos que mi mente no era capaz de comprender. Tenían una chimenea de piedra gigantesca con las brasas chispeando en su interior, en las que podrías asar nubes o calentarte el trasero del frío invierno. Había dos comedores, uno al lado de la chimenea compartiendo sitio con el salón. Y otro más pequeño en la cocina.

La cocina era perfecta. Era el sitio que más me gustaba. Me encanta cocinar y su cocina es la cocina que toda mujer desea. Lleno de grandes ventanales. Con una cafetera eléctrica que te hacia el café, el té, el capuchino, o el chocolate ella sola, hablaba. El horno también hablaba. Hasta la nevera, que tenía un ancho de dos metros cuadrados. Había un montón de electrodomésticos. El fregadero, espachurraba la comida que sobraba antes de que bajara por la tubería. Las encimeras eran de cerámica a juego con varios taburetes y usaban cubertería de plata. ¡Tenían microondas con grill! Con grill.

No sabía en que trabajaba el señor Evans, pero debía ser algo importante.

Mis ojos brillaban latentes. Sentía envidia, comparándola con el cuchitril que yo osaba llamar _casa_.

Volvíamos al salón mientras observaba como Soul le echaba un poco de leche en un tazón a su querida _Blair. _Y rabiosa también. Pera era gracioso, se quedó agachado, de cuclillas en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza del felino. Parecía hasta tierno. No caerá esa breva.

Al menos ahora puedo comprobar que es humano. No voy mal encaminada. Veía por los ventanales como el agua caía del cielo y las nubes negras lo cubrían.

-Soul, ¿por qué no le sirves un té a Maka?-_Preguntó el señor Evans. Su hijo se quedó en silencio, giró el cuello hacia atrás, volviendo a mirarme con mucho odio. Incluso con sólo un ojo._-

-Hm. -_Murmuró. Volviendo la vista al frente. Pensaba que soltaría algo peor, pero no lo hizo. Se sujetaba ambas piernas con los brazos y el flequillo le tapaba gran parte de la frente. Sentí el frío recorrer mi cuerpo, a pesar de que dentro de la casa hacia bastante calor._-

-Toma algo tú también.

-No…-_Se levantó del suelo y fue directo a la encimera, gruñendo._-

El señor Evans rodó los ojos bastante cansado y me condujo hacia el salón. Me hizo sentarme en un sofá la mar de cómodo, era capaz de hundirme en él de lo mullido que estaba, de dormirme más bien. Él se sentó en frente y me tendió algunas galletas de las cuales engullí varias.

-Tiene una casa muy bonita. Ojalá la mía fuera la mitad de espectacular que ésta.-_Dejaba salir mis pensamientos mientras luchaba por no acabar engullida por aquel sofá caníbal.-_La señora Evans ha de estar encantada.

Le di un nuevo mordisco a una galleta de mantequilla.

-Eh...-_El señor Evans se quedó callado un instante._-Bueno, verás…

* * *

La frase quedó en el aire, el sonido estrepitoso de una bandeja al caer, interrumpió. Era Soul Evans trayendo entre sus brazos una bandeja, que acabó estrellada perfectamente sobre la mesa. Sobre ella había una taza con té y una cucharilla.

-¡Aquí tienes!-_No gritaba, sólo hablaba alto. Muy secamente, entre dientes, me sonrió de la misma forma que me miraba con odio. Hacía que se me pusiese la piel de gallina._-

-Gracias…-_Recogí la taza con rapidez y empecé a sorber. No tenía mala pinta ni olía raro. ¿Y si le hubiese echado arsénico para acabar conmigo? Igualmente me lo bebí, no quería hacerle un feo al señor Evans. Si la comida se acabase, sería la primera en morir de hambre._-

Soul se sentó en el sofá, con ambos pies descalzos sobre él, apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Pero no exactamente a mi lado. Más bien, estaba en la otra punta, cuanto más alejado mejor. Le daba un poco de asco, bastante. Su padre se llevó una mano a la frente, y negaba varias veces con la cabeza en un silencio sepulcral. Me seguía observando de costado con inquina. La taza resbalaba de mis dedos. Me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

-Cuéntame.-_Rompió el señor Evans el voto de silencio._-¿De qué os conocéis?

La pregunta del millón de dólares. Nunca he sido buena en el Trivial, me falta mucha cultura general.

Soul giró la cabeza hacia a mí, llevándose una mano a la mejilla abrió los ojos con desmesura. No le había contado nada a su padre. Y me resultaba muy curioso. Esperaba que empezase yo el relato.

Quería escapar. Pero me era imposible. Miraba a la derecha, estaba Soul. Miraba a la izquierda, estaba el gato, rasgando el sofá. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Era una encerrona. Así que dejé la taza sobre la mesa, cogí una bocanada de aire y comencé.

-Verá, todo empezó con una rana…

* * *

El señor Evans se tapada la boca con la mano, rozando una corta barba que salía a flote en su rostro, impidiendo que de ella saliesen unas pequeñas risas, las cuales, le acabarían delatando. Tenía unas manos enormes. Y se tomaba a chiste mi historia. Tristemente, era muy cierta.

-Perdona… Perdona…-_Decía entre risas, mirando a su hijo._-Perdona Soul.

-Hm…-_Se cruzó de brazos, muy enojado. Giró el cuello hacia otro lado, evitándonos._-

-Admite que es muy extraño.

El gato se acercó a nosotros, me sacó los colmillos, yo sentí mucho miedo, y al final, se sentó al lado de su querido amo. Acariciándose en su torso. Soul lo cogió del pescuezo con la mano y lo soltó en otra dirección. Si no quería ni a su gato en este momento, imagínate el amor que sentiría por mí ahora.

-¿A qué sí?-_Puse una mueca bastante meticulosa. Inventada. ¿Cómo debía actuar? Ni mi propia voz reconocía, me debía ver horrible con esta cara, en este momento._-Me sentía muy culpable, sabe. Y… Por eso, vine a ver qué tal estaba.

-No te preocupes. Lo fui a buscar cuando me enteré.-_Decía el señor Evans._-Desde que salimos del Hospital, Soul ha tenido algunas recaídas de anemia. No es culpa de nadie.-_Observaba afable a su hijo, y éste le devolvía el gesto, comunicándose con una onomatopeya que daba muy poca información del asunto en sí._-

Recordé lo que me contó Nygus hace unas horas. Anemia. "Esa debía ser la razón por la que estaría en el hospital." Me preguntaba. Parecía que llevaba aquí una eternidad, y todavía era por la tarde.

-Bah.-_soltó._-

Y sin quererlo, sin hacerlo aposta, sólo, salió de mí una risa muy coloquial. Muy de pueblo. De esas que salen de tu garganta cuando no tienes aire. Como si fuese un ronquido muy fino que sólo expertos saben denominar: risa de cerdo.

-Ph…-_Volteé la mirada con odio hacia Soul. Igual de robótica que cuando me mira él. Le veía reír ligeramente. En realidad la estaba reteniendo. Es un ser malvado, él no puede reír, no me lo creo. Su cuerpo temblaba como un flan y dijo a continuación…_-Porky…

Soul es uno de ellos.

Maravilloso. Nunca te preocupes de tus compañeros, porque ellos no durarán te llamarán Cerdo por toda la cara. Con todo el morro, de cerdo.

Debí hacerle caso a aquella moneda y huir. Debí.

Le tiré un cojín de costado, como meta tenía su cara y di en el clavo. En la diana. Indiscriminadamente. Él se quedó en su sitio, como si tardase en asimilar el golpe. A los pocos segundos, volteó a enfrentarme y empezamos una guerra de miradas asesinas. El señor Evans nos miraba con una mueca de sorpresa. Tan extrañas como las mías. Si la caja tuviese vida, también nos miraría con temor.

-Bue-bueno, parece que se me hace tarde…-_Intentaba huir. Es un hombre listo._-Tengo que preparar los exámenes para el trabajo,-_O tal vez decía la verdad._-mejor os dejo solos.

El padre de Soul se despidió de mí y me dio las gracias en un rápido susurro, "No te lo tomes en serio, mi hijo puede ser muy burro a veces, muchas gracias, por todo." ¿sólo a veces? Pensaba.

Rebusco entre el salón unos papeles y se marchó al piso de arriba. ¿Por qué tenía que abandonarme?

Y al fin, llegó el momento. Uno que no deseaba en absoluto. Quedarme a solas con este psicópata que seguía, y seguía, y siempre, me miraría mal. Al otro lado del sofá.

-Esto… ¿Y estás mejor ahora?-_Intenté formar una sonrisa en mis labios, me era muy complicado. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y con una cara maliciosa me contestó. Hace eso muy a menudo…_-

-Sí.-_Murmuró secamente._-Hasta que has llegado tú.

Apreté los dientes con fiereza. Es un imbécil, pensaba. No, era la realidad.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que eso significa que ya estás bien.-_¿Cómo pude pensar que este tipo podía ser amable? O mejor, ¿por qué no me habré ido ya?_-Tener tan mal carácter como el tuyo, no es algo que se pueda hacer estando enfermo.-_Se me escapó. Me llevé las manos a la boca. Y pasó algo extraño. Se rió. Y demasiado. Tanto, que asustaba al más valiente._-

-Que graciosa…-_Se acercó lentamente, de rodillas sobre el sofá. Muy sonriente. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza, se estaba aproximando por momentos._-¿Sabes? Ahora mismo. Puedo hacer dos cosas.-_Sentía su aliento contra mi cara, se me erizó el bello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Rápidamente, me cogió del brazo y sin dejar de mostrarme su sonrisa maquiavélica me dirigió a la salida.-_

-Puedo seguir aquí, fingiendo que te escucho y que me importa lo que dices como si fuera una rubia gilipollas como tú, que responde a todo con un sí.-_Mis escalofríos desaparecieron, entre su sarcasmo y su sonrisa, un fuego de ira regurgitaba desde mis adentros. Como un volcán a punto de estallar._-O, puedo abrirte amablemente la puerta sin tener que pasar por la vergüenza de golpearte, en ese trasero flácido que tienes, y no volverte a ver jamás, en lo que me quede de vida.-_Su sonrisa desapareció por completo._-

Me abrió la puerta, y me empujó con suavidad a la fría acera. Por poco me caigo al suelo. Oía los maullidos de aquella gata malvada y rabiosa en el interior de la casa.

-Gracias, y no vuelvas.-_Vocalizó._-Por favor.

No era el "Gracias" que yo había pensado.

-Pero qué…-_Me levanté de golpe furiosa. ¿Quién era él para tratarme así? Me encontraba de espaldas al portón de los Evans ¿Tan enfadado estaba?_-¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?-_Le grité. Fue un chillido curioso, mi voz no suena como de costumbre, parece más bien un grito animal. No suelo enfadarme muy a menudo._-

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con solo un brazo, bajó la cabeza riendo por lo bajo, pero no duró demasiado y el silencio nos cubrió con su manto por unos segundos. Mi nariz empezaba a enrojecerse, quizás de ira involuntaria, quizás de frío, pero se enrojecía. El vaho salía de mi boca lentamente con cada soplido mientras que el de Soul sin embargo, se mantenía caliente a través del portal donde el calor de una chimenea yacía.

-Sí. Y tú…-_Afirmó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Como un espasmo. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, juntando ambos pies descalzos habló de golpe con voz seca y directa._-Eres despreciable.

Me dio un tic en el ojo. Sería sincera si dijese que tardé en asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Y lo sería aún más, si dijera que lo que hice a continuación, lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearían después.

Él fue a cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe, dejándome con un canto en las narices. Fui más rápida e impedí que lo hiciera posando el pie entre la puerta y el marco. Rauda y veloz. Dejé un hueco, y quedó entreabierta. Haciendo fuerza con la pierna logré abrir el maldito panel que nos separaba a ambos. Y simplemente levanté la mano en alto, y le golpeé en la cara con toda la palma.

Puedo hacer cosas increíbles cuando no pienso.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?-_Chillé enfurecida._-¡No te he hecho nada!-_Podemos obviar la sangre de rana. No era para tanto. No lo era. No._-¡Y si lo he hecho lo siento! Pero no es razón para que me trates así.-_Apreté los puños con mucha fuerza, una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Llevé todo el peso de mi cuerpo hacia delante, me inclinaba como la torre de Pisa._-Sólo he venido aquí a preocuparme por ti, cosa, que no te mereces.-_Impregné mi dedo en su jersey varias veces._-Y lo único que haces a cambio, ¡es insultarme todo el rato!-_Quizá hasta estaba escupiendo, pero no me daba cuenta. Estaba demasiado furiosa._-

Soul echaba la espalda hacia atrás cada vez más, con una mueca que no sabría descifrar, abría esos ojos rojos como platos de porcelana. La mejilla en la que le había propinado un manotazo empezaba a tener más color. Y más.

Pero esto no había terminado, no para mí. Seguía señalándole acusadoramente en una rabieta interminable.

-No sé, cual es, tu maldito problema. Puedo pasar que me odies, puedo pasar que me insultes, pero jamás, me digas, ¡que soy despreciable! ¡Porque aquí el único que desprecia a los demás eres…-_Mi intención era seguir chillando incoherencias, sin embargo, Soul dio un fortísimo golpe en la puerta con el puño. Callándome del susto._-

Él bajo la mirada de nuevo. Se acabó. Me había pasado diez pueblos. Ahora iba matarme o golpearme hasta el coma. Un sudor frío me recorría la espalda. Entonces Soul levantó la vista y se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla colorada por el golpe del manotazo, frunciendo el ceño bastante dolido me dijo:

-No vuelvas a tocarme.

Y ahora sí, me cerró la puerta en las narices. Dejándome con una cara de perdedora a más, no poder.

-¡Porky!-_Me gritó desde dentro de la casa, tan fuerte que por poco me deja sorda._-

-¡Imbécil!-_Le grité muy alto para que pudiese oírlo, aporreé la puerta, le di patadas. Aún no había descargado del todo mi ira. Este chico se hace odiar, y mucho. _-

Escuché unos cuantos aplausos a mi espalda, me di la vuelta sorprendida y ruborizada.

-Hala, increíble.-_Un chico apuesto de cabello blanco me hablaba a pocos metros de distancia._-Ha sido espectacular, ¿podéis hacerlo otra vez?

Reía aquel chico, aquella copia en versión grande de Soul Evans. Wes Evans, por supuesto. Una chica salió detrás de él bastante asustada, y rápidamente le dio un codazo al chico para que dejase de reír, ella se puso recta y serena al lado de Wes Evans. Ambos bajo un paraguas de color rojo.

-¿Quién es?-_Preguntaba aquella chica de pelo plateado, tapándose la boca con la mano y con voz muy baja, en la oreja de Wes._-

-Eras… ¿Maka? ¿Verdad?-_Wes Evans se rascó la cabeza, sonriente. Asentí varias veces, juntando ambas manos._-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

* * *

-Yo…Yo…-_Jugaba con los dedos, muy avergonzada._-Soy tu nueva vecina.-_Escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros al igual que una tortuga, señalé mi casa a la derecha, mientras ellos se acercaban._-

-¿En serio?-_Habló Wes confuso._-¡Eso es genial!

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Les observaba a ambos, y la chica que le acompañaba hacia lo mismo conmigo. Nos miramos a los ojos, ella se abrazaba a uno de los brazos de Wes. Mientras éste, viendo la incomodidad que se mascaba en el ambiente decidió romper el hielo.

-Oh. Maka, te presento a Eruka. Es mi… Es mi… Bueno, es mi salvación.-_Se carcajeó_. _Su salvación corrió a saludarme eufórica, desguarneciéndose del paraguas que impedía que se mojasen ambos. Wes se tambaleó varios segundos_-

-Soy su novia.-_Zarandeó mi brazo con desdén, muy contenta, dirigiéndole de rato en rato una mirada asesina a su novio._-Encantada Maka. Eres monísima.

Su novio… Mierda. Ya estaba cogido.

-Lo mismo digo… A ambas.-_Murmuré nerviosa. Mi cabreo aún perduraba, descendía por momentos. Eruka parecía encantadora, no podías echarla ninguna pega._-

-Dime que no tienes nada con Soul, por favor…-_Habló ella, y fue directa, demasiado directa diría yo. Ahí va una pega._-Uy, perdona.-_Se lleva las manos a la boca, abochornada, y Wes comienza a reírse otra vez. Retiro lo que he dicho, es perfecta. _-

-¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no.

Dije de forma tajante, un poco nerviosa. Se miraron el uno al otro. Y suspiraron de felicidad.

-Menos mal…-_¿Había oído bien? ¿Cómo?_-

-¡Te dejas esto, Porky!-_Soul Evans abrió de golpe y porrazo, de nuevo, la puerta. Tirándome encima mi abrigo y mi mochila. Casi tirándome a la fría acera_.-

Estaba a punto de gritarle un par de barbaridades, cuando fui interrumpida por otro grito. Más femenino que el mío…

-¡Hola cuñado! ¿Cómo está mi cuñado favorito?-_Gritaba la tal Eruka entusiasmada, tirándose a los brazos de Soul._-¡Cuñadito guapo!

¿Cuñado? Oh… Bien.

-Genial. Las cucarachas se multiplican.

-¡Soul!-_Le gritó su hermano molesto. Pero Soul no parecía afligido por ello. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada un par de segundo. Una mirada penetrante y macabra. Desde luego lo llevaban en la sangre._-

-¡Y no soy tu cuñado!

Dio un fuerte portazo, de nuevo. Bastante irritado.

-Uy, se le ve de buen humor hoy.-_Decía la chica del cabello plateado y lacio, sonriente. Esperaba que eso fuera una ironía. Porque si era cierto, si hoy estaba de buen humor, no querría imaginarme cuando estaba de malas. No quería._-Voy tras él, te espero dentro.-_le plantó un beso rápido en los labios y salió disparada a entrar a la casa. Me saludó por el camino._-¡Un placer!

Era tan bajita y tan guapa, parecía tener mi edad. Le devolví el saludo y me quedé pasmada mirándola hasta que se marchó. Su vestido de lunares ondeaba de lado a lado mientras caminaba.

-¿Quieres pasar?-_Wes Evans recogió el paraguas, escurriéndolo poco a poco._-

-No… No gracias, de verás. Debería volver con mi padre, aún no nos hemos instalado del todo.-_Mentí, señalando mi hogar con el pulgar el alto. Ya había tenido suficiente Soul Evans por un día…_-

-¿Y necesitáis ayuda?-_Me sonreía. Y me perdía en su sonrisa. _¿Pero cómo podía ser este chico tan amable y tener un hermano tan horrible? Me preguntaba.-

Negué con la cabeza con audacia. Me iba a descubrir la excusa falsa. Aunque en parte era cierto, mi padre es un desastre y no hace nada, de nada.

-Entiendo…-_Puso una mueca detectivesca y juntó los labios._-En fin, cuéntame.-_Posó su mano en mi hombro derecho. Era igual que su padre. Sin duda. Soul Evans ha de ser la oveja negra de la familia._-¿Qué te ha hecho ese ser sin alma?-_Me preguntó, bastante cansado._-

En efecto. Él me entendía.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, quizá por lo molesta que estaba hace un momento. Ahora que estaba más cerca, y era capaz de verlo con claridad, la mejilla del hermano de Soul parecía estar bastante hinchada y morada.

* * *

_**¿?**_

_**Mi amo.**_

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Wes, el hermano de mi amo y esa chica extraña que quería atosigar a mi amo para ella sola, habían hablado tranquilamente en el porche de la casa del señor Evans. Seguro que conspiraban contra mí, para volverse a llevar a mi amo de nuestro hogar y dejarme sola, otra vez. Wes entraba por primera vez en la tarde en casa, no quería ir a restregarme en su pierna como de costumbre para darle caricias, pero lo hice igualmente, porque el hermano de mi amo también es de mi propiedad. Los tres son de mi propiedad, y no se tocan, sólo yo puedo. Nadie más.

Yo también soy parte de la familia.

Wes, el hermano de mi amo, porque mi amo es lo más importante, entró en casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo de beber, y quitar de encima a esa chica que pasa últimamente mucho tiempo por aquí, de mi amo. En ese orden.

-Soul, tienes que aprender a tratar mejor a las chicas.-_El hermano de mi amo pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Mal. Porque a mi amo sólo lo puedo tocar yo, no le gusta el contacto._-¿Qué te ha pasado?-_Wes parecía preocupado. Aunque Wes siempre parece preocupado por algo. Algo le atormenta. A todo el mundo le atormenta algo._-Si estabas malo, ¿por qué has salido fuera?

Yo soy feliz con mi amo.

Mi amo Soul, se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, enrojecida, toda su cara lo estaba. Porque claro, ¿quién se creía que era esa atosigadora con un peinado horrible para atacar a mi amo? Tiene suerte de que no estuviese cerca. Mi tazón de leche debía ser vaciado. Me lo había puesto mi amo.

-Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso.-_Mi amo no suele hablar mucho, yo lo prefiero así. Y antes de que su hermano pudiese replicar, mi amo preguntó…_-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado en la cara?-_Señaló con el dedo._-¿Te has peleado?

La voz de mi amo sonaba muy dolida, pero no tanto como la cara de su hermano. Era como si en su mejilla hubiese crecido una pequeña roca morada y amarilla. Si era una nueva moda, no le pegaba nada. Seguro que Wes hablaría con el papá de mi amo tarde o temprano.

-¿Te escuece, a que sí?-_Wes señalaba la mejilla colorada de mi amo, burlándose. Rugí para defenderle._-Te lo mereces.

No. ¡Y no me cambies de tema!-_Mi amo se deshacía del abrazo de su hermano querido… O no tan querido. Señaló de nuevo, esa roca morada que crecía en la cara de su hermano._-

No me rascaría en esa roca.

-¿Esto?-_Wes tocó con la mano la diminuta roca de su mejilla._-No es nada, me he caído.

Mi amo alzó una ceja. Yo sabía que Wes estaba mintiendo. Se ríe demasiado cuando miente, hasta alguien tan pequeñita como yo podía darse cuenta.

-¿Verdad, Eruka?-_El hermano de mi amo pidió ayuda a su compañera. Y ella respondió con duda en la lengua._-

-Eh… Bueno… Yo… Sí.-_Dijo ella. Sigo sin saber qué hace esta chica aquí, pero si se cree que puede quitarme a mi amo, va lista. Por ahora, no lo ha intentado, la mantendré vigilada._-

-Ya… ¿Y dónde ha sido? ¿Cómo?

Mi amo es muy listo.

-Eh… En las escaleras. Ya sabes, no domino bien las escaleras.-_Eso era cierto, por las mañanas suele caerse haciendo una bola. Es como si toda su torpeza creciera en esas escaleras._-

-¿De frente?-_Habló mi amo Soul. A veces mi amo parece una madre, eso me gusta._-¿Te has caído, de frente… ¿en las escaleras?

-Eh, sí…-_Wes comenzaba a sudar nervioso, leves gotas por la espalda._-

-Ah, ¿y has ganado?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-_Wes se alzaba triunfante, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Pero esta vez, más bien la había fastidiado._-Contra, las escaleras. Fue una victoria complicada, pero al final-

Tocado y hundido.

-Wes…-_Bajaba Soul la vista al suelo._-

No me gusta que mi amo este triste, voy a rasgarle todos los pantalones a Wes.

-Wes dile la verdad.-_Murmuraba la chica de los cabellos plateados. Se había puesto más cómoda y se dirigía al salón junto a nosotros._-

-Vale sí, me has pillado.-_Admitió por fin._-No se lo digas a papá, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te crees que no lo va a notar?-_Soul puso una mueca de sorpresa._-Ha sido por mí, ¿verdad?-_Vi a mi amo con un semblante muy triste. Así que me acerqué a él para que me cogiera en brazos, antes de que se pusiese a llorar. Eso no está bien._-¿Te has peleado por mi culpa, verdad?

-¿Pero qué dices?-_El hermano del amo le revolvió el pelo, haciéndole esconder la cabeza entre los hombros. Puse rectos los bigotes y le enseñé los colmillos. Él quitó la mano de golpe y sonrió. Se rió de nuevo. Mentía otra vez. Yo lo sé, lo siento._-Soul, no eres el centro de mi mundo, ¿sabes? No tiene importancia.-_Alzó los brazos._-No es culpa tuya, sólo mía. Eso es todo.

-¿Lo prometes?-_Mi amo preguntó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano. Pocas veces suele hacer eso. Sobretodo conmigo, porque a mí me quiere la que más. Pasó una de sus manos por mi lomo, acariciándolo. Me hizo ronronear, eso me gusta._-

-Te lo juro. Por mamá, te lo juro por mamá.-_Wes volvió a sonreír. No me fiaba de él, tenía las manos cruzabas a la espalda. Alargué el cuello y pude ver como cruzaba los dedos el muy bellaco.-_

-Miau.-_Maullé intentado llamar la atención de mi amo, para avisarle. Pero él no me entendía…_-

-Además, sólo tengo que enseñarle a papá el lado bueno de la cara durante… Varios días.-_Los planes del hermano de mi amo, nunca suelen salir muy bien._-Una semana como máximo.

-Claro…-_Suspiró Soul. Susurrando._-Y luego soy yo es que está mal…

-¡Es perfecto!-_Gritaba Wes decidido. Mi amo siempre lleva razón, no me gusta que le griten._-¡Y esa gata tuya esta rabiosa!-_Me insultó, mi amo le ignoró y siguió llevándome en brazos, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua y me reía._-

Mi amo se sentó en el sofá, cayendo de golpe hizo que los cojines saltasen sólo un poco. Mi amo es muy delgado… Como yo.

-¡Hola cuñadito! ¡Ay, que mi cuñado se me enamora! ¿No es genial?-_La amiga de Wes, que está en mi casa de okupa, se abalanza sobre Soul y le espachurra en el sofá mientras le abraza y yo salto disparada por el susto. Me ha pillado desprevenida. Es sabia._-Si necesitas ayuda.-_Se llevó una mano al pecho._-Aquí me tienes.

-No, no, y no me toques.-_Soul se la quitó de encima de un suave empujón, muy enfadado. No. Mi amo es sabio._-

Pero ella le tira de las mejillas como venganza cuando tiene ocasión. A mi amo no le queda otra que gritarla, porque es muy pesada.

-Eres una…-_Pero cuando va a hacerlo, se queda en silencio y la señala. Coge aire con la boca y cuenta hasta diez con la mente. Yo también se contar._-Encantadora… Señorita…

Wes los observa en silencio por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebe de una lata de refresco. Mi amo sabe que si trata mal a la chica okupa de cabellos plateados, más tarde recibirá un sermón de su hermano. Al mismo tiempo si llego a hacerle cualquier daño a la okupa, por mísero que sea, Wes me sacará a la calle y me moriré de frío.

-¡Mírale Wes! Si hasta lo intenta y todo.-_Habla la chica okupa a mi amo mientras lo abraza de nuevo. Pero está vetada, no puedo tocarla. Amo perdóname._-¿No es un encanto?

-Eso está por demostrar.-_Wes se sienta en un lado del sofá de la misma forma que mi amo. A veces son parecidos._-Todavía.

Soul ha quedado aprisionado entre la okupa y su hermano y ambos empiezan a asfixiarle. Pobre amo. No tiene solución.

-Oye, ¿y esa caja?-_Se levanta Wes del sillón con la lata en la mano, Soul cae hacia el lado vacío del sofá con la chica encima. Libertad._-¿Es para ti, enano?

-¡Un regalo!-_Aplaudía la okupa de cabellos plateados y sonrisa de rana, levantándose._-

Mi amo se abraza con un cojín enorme, escondiendo los labios en él.

-Sí… Es del Hospital.-_Habla a través del cojín, molesto._-No quiero saber que hay dentro, ¿entendido?

Rodeo la mesita para acercarme hasta aquella caja sorpresa que ambos maltratadores de mi amo contemplan con ilusión, por dentro seguro que sería muy cómoda…

-Oh, venga. ¿Seguro que no quieres saber que hay dentro?-_murmura Wes, mirando a través de la solapa de la caja, es muy curioso. Eso lo ha sacado de mí… A diferencia de mi amo._-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-¡Sí!

-A lo mejor hay comida dentro…-_La okupa toquetea la caja. Como si alguien fuera a contestarla desde dentro. En comer es lo único que piensa esta chica. Sobre todo si es dulce, pero por suerte estoy yo aquí para hacerla la vida imposible. Menos mal.-_Que poco cotilla eres cuñado, mío. Eres genial.

Esta familia no sería nada sin mí.

-No soy tu cuñado.

-¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?-_A veces estos dos pueden ponerse muy pesados. No culpo a mi amo. _-

-…

Wes y la okupa miraron a Soul con cara de cachorrito triste y solo. Odio a los perros. Huelen muy mal, nunca se lavan. Son estúpidos.

-Os odio.

-¡Lo tomaremos como un sí!-_Chillaron al unísono. La abrirían de todos modos._-

Y así hicieron, rompiendo parte del cartón, como si fuese el papel de un regalo sorpresa. Como humanos que son. Me llama la atención, me pongo a juguetear con los bordes de la caja. Me rasco en ella, daba gusto. Espero que me dejen la caja. Vuelvo con mi amo, él está dispuesto a marcharse al piso de arriba, a él no parece interesarle la caja. Acarició mis orejas en su pierna y siento como tiembla.

-Ey, ¡hay un balón de baloncesto!-_Grita Wes engullido con la okupa en la caja. Cuando sale saca una bola gigante de goma, que tengo que perseguir, yendo tras él durante un buen rato. He de tener cuidado eso podría aplastarme…_-Blair, estate quieta.-_Se ríe Wes, sin dejar de jugar conmigo. Es un buen hermano, o compañero de juegos. Soul siempre juega conmigo, pero Wes también es muy divertido._-

-Será Kid…-_Soul se rasca la cabeza, un poco abochornado._-

Mi amo se acerca a nosotros.

-Creía que no te interesaba.-_Wes se burla sonriente, le pasa el balón con fuerza a mi amo, y deja de trotar conmigo. Me acaricio entre las piernas de los dos._-

-Cállate.-_Le devuelve el balón con menos fuerza. Wes se carcajea y el amo se pone rojo.-_

-Hay algo escrito en él con permanente… Pone: _**Para el enano cascarrabias. Kid. **_**POSDATA:**_** aprende a peinarte asimétrico**__._

-¿¡Qué!?-_Chilla mi amo con un grito animal saliendo de su garganta._-Trae aquí.

Soul coge el balón y comienza a leer.

-Menudo idiota…-_Soul intenta aplastar el balón con las manos. Viendo que no tiene resultado, le da una patada, que me asusta._-

Me escondo detrás de las piernas de Wes. Una gran protección.

-¡Eh, que lo rompes! Yo creo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.-_Mi amo se cruza de brazos, y le saca la lengua a Wes. Este se sigue riendo._-

-¡Hay un montón de videojuegos!-_Grita la okupa aún hurgando dentro de la caja, parece que la ha devorado por completo._-Y una consola.

-Seguro que son de Ángela. Que niña más maja…

Mi amo se ríe de forma seca.

-¿Maja? Claro, como tú eres el único que juega a esas cosas.-_Soul se encoje en sí mismo._-

-Pues por eso.-_Wes le regala una sonrisa a Soul, y éste da un largo suspiro._-

-Oh mira, ¡aquí hay un montón de dibujos de Ángela! Son preciosos…-_La chica okupa se sienta de rodillas y empieza a sacar una tonelada de cuadernos, me subo encima de ellos mientras ella los observa, uno tras otro. Hoja tras hoja._-Algunos están en blanco… Seguro que querrá que escribas tú en ellos.

-Ni hablar.-_Mi amo desvía la mirada. Mi amo ya no escribe, ni dibuja, ni siquiera escucha música. Ni la toca._-

Wes rueda los ojos y le da un empujón suave en la espalda a mi amo. Se acerca a la chica okupa con el vestido de lunares, juntos y agachados abren un cuaderno con unos jeroglíficos muy extraños que no llego a comprender.

-Mira Wes, es como un diario con dibujos…-_Comienzan a pasar página, tras página._-_**Aquí está cuando Soul la insulto por primera vez… Aquí, cuando la insulto por trigésimo sexta vez. ¡Oh, aquí es cuando la metiste en el cubo de basura!**_ Me acuerdo de ese día. Que ricura…-_La okupa ya llevaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, hablaba como si ya fuese de la familia. A mí no me caía bien, pero siempre la veía besarse, como estaba haciendo ahora Wes, y en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a quererla._-Que cruel eras cuñado mío.-_Se separa de Wes, se acerca a mi amo y le tira de las mejillas._-

Rasgo mis uñas en sus botas rojas, o quizá marrones, para apartarla de mi amo.

-Que no soy tu cuñado.-_Soul masculla entre dientes, enfrentándola. Pero la okupa es igual que Wes. Se lo toman todo con mucho humor._-

Wes les interrumpe, saca varios objetos de la gran caja. Vuelan un montón de bolitas diminutas de espumillón en el salón, parece que nieva. Salto entre ellas.

-Hay un montón de cosas... ¿Y esto?-_El hermano de mi amo se detiene y saca un montón de hojas rosas de papel muy fino, enrolladas en una cinta roja._-¿Poesía?-_Wes se carcajea de mi amo, él le devuelve una mirada asesina._-Pone: _**Armas de destrucción para Soul. (¡Precaución!) … **_Que título más raro para un poema.

-¡Deja eso!-_Soul intenta arrebatarle a su hermano el fajo de papeles pero Wes es más rápido y se escaquea. Mi amo le persigue pero este comienza a leer mientras huye y la okupa sigue viendo dibujos y riéndose de cualquier tontería. Yo intento detener a Wes con mi amo. Jugar con Wes es divertido, recuerda._-

-Seguro que es de Chrona, ni se te ocurra leer-

Ya es tarde para los avisos de Soul, Wes ha leído suficiente de aquel papel. Lo deja en el suelo con cuidado y se va trotando a la esquina de la escalera, se agacha de cuclillas de forma sombría y murmura:

_**-Perdonadme. Siento haber nacido.**_

Yo miro a mi amo y mi amo me mira a mí. Con terror.

-Wes, ¿qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo?-_La okupa se acerca a meter las narices. Camina hacia el hermano de mi amo y en el suelo, pisa sin quererlo el papel de color rosa, lo recoge y comienza a leer._-¿Y esto?-_Repite._-

-¡No, no espera!-_Soul intenta detenerla, pero es inútil._-

La chica okupa del vestido de lunares con la mirada pérdida se dirigió a acurrucarse junto a Wes en la esquina lúgubre, tirando el papel frente a las escaleras.

_**-Perdonadme. Siento haber nacido.**_

Se abrazaban los dos, deprimidos en aquel rincón.

-Gracias Chrona…-_Susurra mi amo, riéndose. Pero riéndose de verdad. Y eso me da felicidad a mí también. Mi amo, se ríe de verdad muy pocas veces._-Siempre he sabido que tenías un poder especial...

Curiosa, me acerqué a ellos, pasando mis uñas por su espalda, pero ni eso les animaba. Me acerqué a la hoja de color rosa, soy una gata muy lista. Sé leer, me defiendo bien.

-¿Blair? No…-_Terminé y derrotada fui con los trágicos enamorados de la casa, a maullar desconsoladamente junto a ellos._-

_**-Miau, miau. Miau, miau, miauuu…**_

-Que poder…-_El amo no parecía entenderlo._-

Se oían unas pisadas provenientes de las escaleras de madera. Son viejas, siempre chirrían cuando alguien grande camina por ellas. Alguien estaba bajando al piso de abajo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí todos tan deprimidos?-_El señor Evans, vestido de traje y corbata, una corbata que me encanta roer, y con un maletín en el brazo, se acercó a nuestro pequeña piña de depresión. Sorprendido, bajó la cabeza y vio en el suelo aquella hoja de papel rosado maldito por una bruja. Lo recogió del suelo y lo leyó._-Eh, habéis abierto la caja del hospital. Estupendo. Oh, ¿qué es esto?

-No papá, ¡espera!-_De nuevo, otro intento de aviso en vano. Mi amo a veces es un poco lento._-Será mejor que guarde eso en un lugar seguro…-_Se rascó la cabeza._-

El papá de Wes y Soul, se unió a nuestra pequeña familia de tristeza y dolor. Nos estrechó entre sus brazos. Y nosotros a él.

El abrazo del señor Evans fue fortísimo, tan fuerte que nos curamos todos al instante. Esos brazos tan grandes son un peligro.

-¡Qué paréis ya!-_Gritó mi amo, en voz alta. Rojo de vergüenza._-

-Pero si lo querías tirar.-_Decía el padre de mi amo, totalmente recuperado._-

-Pues ahora no.-_Soul, mi amo, se cruzó de brazos. Y al hacer eso, indicaba que la conversación se debía dar por terminada. Los demás presentes suspiraban._-No lo volváis a sacar…

El papá de Soul pareció molestarse por las palabras de mi amo.

-Soul, que sea del hospital no quiere decir que sea malo, ni que te vayamos a meter ahí de nuevo. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.-_El papá de Wes y Soul se puso muy serio. Esta vez, me escondí en tras las piernas de mi amo. Era una buena fortaleza también, pero él seguía temblando. Siempre está igual…_-Eso no es decisión nuestra. Deberíamos ir a verles a _ellos_ de vez en cuando. Siempre se portan muy bien contigo.-_Mi amo agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Yo les observaba desde abajo. El señor Evans posó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo. Su ternura había vuelto. Él siempre me trata bien, recuerda, son de mi propiedad._-¿O no?

Soul asintió despacio, mirando al suelo, a mí. Y no parecía muy contento.

-He de marcharme a la Universidad, lo dejo en vuestras manos.-_Decía el padre de mi amo, al hermano de mi amo y a la novia-okupa de éste. Ésta última le saludó como un almirante... Estaban haciéndose cosquillas entre ellos y tirándose espumillón a la cara hasta hace poco... Señalando con el pulgar a Soul, prosiguió_.-Y por amor de Dios, convéncele para que se ponga unos zapatos.

¿Sabes? Algunos días, aunque llueva, también son soleados aquí. Pocos días. Muy pocos.

-Te estoy oyendo.-_Mi amo se cruzó de brazos._-

-¿Y me vas a hacer caso?

Puede que no vuelva a haber muchos como éste. ¿Qué haré? ¿Y si mi amo vuelve al Hospital de nuevo y me vuelvo a quedar sola?

-…-_Soul lleva su mano a la mejilla izquierda, esa que está enrojecida._-No.

Mi amo, ha hablado.

* * *

**Beru*:**

Por fín Maka le deja las cosas claras al patán de Soul. Blair y Eruka me parecen una monada y tranquilos. El **capítulo 7** se avecina más "misteriosillo" y a dar baza **(Con la vara, les vamos a dar, en el culo. Jujujuju.)** a más personajes. Que ésto, no es nada. **(Uy, lo que nos queda.) **

Y sí. Que sí. (Síííííí.) Sé que me vais a preguntar: (probablemente) "Bell, ¿por qué no sale Kid?/ Bell, ¿por qué no sale Kid?/ Bell, ¿cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 144?"… (Bucle infinito. Muerte y destrucción.) **12**.

**Kid:** Eso, ¿y yo por qué no salgo en este Fic? Sale todo el mundo menos yo.

Tú, ya tendrás tu momento de gloria, pronto, ahora cállate y vuelve al sótano.

**Kid:** Vale, pero quiero salir en el siguiente capítulo, lo exijo. O sino, en el 8. _**Symmetry**__**.**_

Ya veremos.

**Black*Star:** ¿¡Y yo por qué no he salido en éste!?

¡Que os volváis al sótano!

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo** de _**Sweet Dreams**_:

Capítulo Séptimo.

_**Grumpy, Sneezy y Porky. (Gruñón, Estornudo y Cerdita.)**_

See you'll soon, honeys of "Güini de pú"! _(En serio, el capítulo 108 de Soul Eater… ¡Demasiado pa' nuestro body!) _

_**Dejar **_**Reviews**_** es bueno pa' ti, pa tu cuerpo, pa to'. (¿A quién no le gustan los patos?) ¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_

_**Cuac.**_


	7. Grumpy, Sneezy y Porky

_**Sweet Dreams:**_

**¡Hola reyes y reinas! (Es mejor que princesas, "que flow"… Mec.) Mis lectores lo valen. (¡Lo vales!) ¿Cómo estáis esta semana? **En caso de si, pulse el 1. En caso de no, pulse el 2 y espere. Su llamada será atendida amablemente por…

"**Para el carro,**_** colega."**_

Aquí venimos, calentando motores para el nuevo capitulillo de** Sweet Dreams. (Suit Druims, en anglosajón **_**nenaza**_**.) **Y antes de comentar nada, quería deciros si os acordáis** (Pregunto, porque yo tengo **_**memoria Dori**_**. Se me olvidan las cosas. Es una grave enfermedad que tenemos los idiotas como yo, y algún chino. Hay muchos, seguro que alguno comparte mi sufrimiento, **_**wueje**_.) Como molan los chinos… Ah sí. La cuestión es que en el capítulo anterior, el principio en el que Wes es el narrador, me gustaría decir que en sí, de lo que habla es de la _**razón**_ del título del Fic. Que no lo he explicado por cierto… **(Recordad, **_**memoria pez**_**.)**

Aparte de la canción de** los Eurythmics, (Sep, es de ellos. No de Marylin Manson, aunque hizo una versión **_**cojonuda**_**, la verdad.) **que tiene mucho que ver, **la idea en sí es eso. Los sueños son las personas que quieres. Es como si su significado fuese: "Dulces personas." **Porque, no sé, te tiras años intentando lograr tus sueños incompletos. Hasta que te das cuenta de que: _**La vida no tendría sentido si vas tú solo por ella**_**. **Eso es todo,** a-ri-ga-to.**

En fin, me voy a ir callando. **(Shut up! **_**Stupid woman**_**. Meelo Style.) ****¡Espero que os guste! **

**BELL STAR**

* * *

**Música a escuchar hoy:**

**All Star**

Alguien me dijo una vez:

"_El mundo te va a comer."_

Y tampoco soy la mejor herramienta del cobertizo…

Ella parecía tonta con su dedo y su pulgar,

con forma de _**"L"**_ en la frente.

Bueno,

los años comenzaron a llegar.

Y no dejan de llegar.

Alimentan las reglas y las ponen en acción.

No tiene sentido vivir sin _diversión_.

Tu cerebro se vuelve listo,

pero tu cabeza sigue siendo estúpida.

Mucho que hacer, mucho que ver.

¿Qué hay de malo en tomar las calles otra vez?

_Nunca_ lo sabrás,

sino vas.

_Nunca_ brillarás,

sino deslumbras.

Eh, ahora, eres una _estrella_.

¡Entra en el juego, y juega!

Eh, ahora, eres una _estrella_ de rock.

¡Monta un show, y cóbrales!

Porque _es oro_ _todo lo que reluce_.

Y sólo las _estrellas fugaces_,

rompen el molde…

**(Smash Mouth)**

* * *

**Capítulo Séptimo**

**Death City. **

**2003.**

_**Soul.**_

Hoy era una mañana catastróficamente ruidosa.

—¿Habéis visto mi camisa buena? —preguntaba mi padre a medio vestir, con los zapatos en la boca, rebuscando por toda la casa.

Ya iban seis veces contando ésta, que lo había preguntado.

—¡Eres una bruja! —chillaba Wes empujando a Eruka, cayendo sobre ella en el sofá. Le había hecho una llave de Judo muy malintencionada…

—¡Y tú un tramposo! —gritaba Eruka en el salón junto a mi hermano.

Ambos son insoportables.

—¡Me la has metido de lleno, ¿cómo te atreves?!

—Eruka cielo, es que eres muy fácil —reía mi hermano.

Y no, no es que estuvieran teniendo relaciones a las ocho de la mañana en el salón, que por poder eran muy capaces, pero no. Es que ni siquiera se habían acostado. Teníamos dos zombis en casa. Lo normal sería pensar que han tenido una noche "muy movidita" llena de placeres que sólo tu pareja puede ofrecerte, en el caso de le que seas fiel a alguien, o no. Eso sería lo normal…

Pero mi hermano y su novia no son normales. Aquí nadie lo es. Hoy no tenían que ir a la Universidad. Habían estado toda la noche jugueteando con la consola y los videojuegos de Ángela. Durante diez horas y sumando. Tenían el salón hecho un estercolero, llena de comida grasienta que me daban ganas de vomitar. Y ellos eran la basura restante. Daba miedo verlos, o peor, interponerse en su camino.

—¡No es justo! ¡Quiero la revancha! —Eruka rodó por el sofá con Wes encima—. ¡Venganza!

—¡Yo te daré a ti revancha! —cogieron los mandos de la consola y volvieron a "trabajar" en su dura hazaña de conseguir que los _fontaneros_ Mario y Luigi rescataran a la jodida princesa Peach en apuros—. Te vas a enterar brujilla.

Pusieron la música a tope de nuevo. Estaba harto. Harto de tener que soportar la estúpida voz de ardilla que tenía Mario. _"¡Mama mía! ¡Jijiji!" _Me recordaba a mi familia en Italia.

No entiendo cómo les gustaban esos juegos, era absurdo. ¿Por qué la princesa no podía rescatarse sola? ¿Desde cuándo una mujer guapa no puede engañar a un hombre para conseguir todo lo que quiera? Ni que estuvieran en Arabia Saudí o algún sitio parecido, Peach debía ser muy tonta o Bowser un jeque árabe. ¿Qué clase de malo era Bowser? ¿Era una tortuga, un dragón, un cornudo pelirrojo, un unicornio? ¿Qué coño era? No tenía sentido y punto. Demasiados champiñones. Esta es una de las cosas que uno se pregunta cuando está "_mentalmente desorientado_", a sí mismo.

—_**Estoy seguro de que un unicornio no era…**_

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuré sin darme cuenta.

—Miau. Miau —maullaba Blair, pasando por mi pierna.

Estaba agachado al lado de la mesa, llenando su tazón de leche fresca. Con tanta tontería me había pasado de echar líquido y el tazón estaba rebosante al igual que una pequeña catarata. Lo limpié con una bayeta.

—Oh, perdona Blair…

Blair es mi gata. O yo soy de ella, no estoy muy seguro.

—¿Habéis visto mi camisa buena? —mi padre miraba en el cesto de la ropa, colocándose la corbata.

Siete.

—Creo que está en la sala de la plancha, señor Evans —aunque no era su casa del todo, Eruka nos controlaba de vez en cuando. Incluso a veces planchaba ya que nosotros no teníamos mucha idea de que era una plancha. Su gesto maternal hubiese quedado muy bien, de no ser por lo que le grito a Wes a continuación—. ¡Vas a caer, cariño!

No hacían más que darse codazos y empujones, de juntar ambos mofletes e insultarse. Decían que: a la hora de jugar, no hay amor que valga, es la guerra. Sea lo que sea, si eso es amor, no me interesa para nada.

—Gracias Eruka, ¡menos mal que te tenemos! —gritaba mi padre de camino a la salita de la plancha. Sé muy bien donde queda, ahí me suelo esconder de vez en cuando. Ahí duerme Blair cuando no estamos. Es pequeño y caliente, es perfecto.

Pues yo discrepo, no la necesito para nada.

—¿Has acabado ya? —levanté la vista. Stein me llamaba sentado de cuclillas detrás de mí. Me seguía siempre a todos lados.

—Sí —asentí levantándome y dejé a Blair desayunar…

—Hola Blair, que bonita eres —Stein sujetaba del cuello a Blair, haciendo que esta maullara. Les observé de espaldas—… Me encantaría diseccionarte.

No me resulta para nada extraño, él siempre quiere desmenuzar cosas.

—No —le arrebaté a Blair de las manos con cara de pocos amigos, mientras él se reía.

—Era una broma —nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, Blair se quedó tumbada sobre mi regazo mientras la acariciaba. No me dejaba poner las piernas sobre la silla, pero no me importaba, no lo hago siempre—… Pero no te alejes mucho a ver si —Stein sonreía maliciosamente, mi gata le bufó. Le maté con la mirada pero él no dejaba de sonreír—... Es broma, es broma.

Para ser psiquiatra era demasiado tétrico. No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que Stein viene a mi casa para ver que tal estoy. No tiene sentido negarse, si yo no voy a su citación, viene él. Empezaba a ser un acoso involuntario, yo no estaba faltando a sus consultas, pero él venía de todos modos cuando le salía de las narices venir. Con el cuento de: "¿No te estarás haciendo daño, otra vez?" En este cuento no hay finales felices, ni primeros besos suntuosos que valgan la pena, únicamente hay _consultas gratis extras_. ¿Por qué mi padre y él tendrán que ser amigos?

—¿Qué tal tienes la cara? —se sentó a mi lado, sacando un montón de papeles.

—En la cabeza, como siempre —levanté los hombros.

—Mira, ¡si hasta puedes ser gracioso por la mañana! —me eché hacia atrás en la silla, me exaspera, me ahoga—. Esto me lo apunto.

En realidad ya sabe cómo soy, a cualquier hora del día.

—Déjame verla, _cascarrabias _—me cogió de la barbilla con cuidado. Después de todo, también era doctor, o eso decía él—_. _Lo tienes un poco hinchado, pero parece que se está curando —al menos era una buena noticia, que no me merecía.

Sólo porque tuviese heridas, no significaba que me las estuviese haciendo yo, ¿qué más daba? Conoce a toda mi familia, incluso a mi gata. A todos menos a mí, por lo que parece. Por mucho que intentase odiarle, por mucho que intentase alejarle de mí, él siempre estaba ahí. Era como sufrir psicosis, nunca desaparecería. A veces pensaba que incluso le importaba, pero él no me quiere, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Nadie lo hace.

—Luego te receto unas pastillas, ¿de acuerdo, Soul? —me crispé durante un segundo, Stein me miró con seriedad. Sólo me quedó alzar los hombros y darle una media sonrisa tan falsa que ni yo mismo me la creí.

Pero porque lo sabía perfectamente, siempre que Stein estuviese delante tenía que aparentar que me sentía bien. Porque en el caso de que no lo hiciese, me daría la patada de vuelta al Hospital, no pienso volver ahí jamás. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba todo, y sobre todo a él. Cada vez que lo veía quería salir gritando, quería esconderme en algún sitio donde nadie me encontrase. El simple hecho de tener que oír la palabra _"pastillas" _ya me tenía aterrado. ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?

—_**¿Cómo quieres que lo sepan? Si nunca les dices nada.**_

—Cállate —dije en silencio. Miré a la derecha, y ahí no había nadie. Alguien que se paseaba por esta casa y no se dejaba ver, nunca.

Fruncí el ceño. Se me escapó de nuevo.

—Eh, no te pongas así. Si no las quieres te puedo pedir una crema, esa nariz y ese labio me tienen preocupado —Stein posó la mano en mi hombro, atrayendo mi atención—. Y ya de paso para tu hermano también. A ver si dejáis de meteros en líos —negaba con la cabeza pesadamente, abrió su cuidado maletín de cuero marrón claro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Me sentí abochornado. Un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo, pero estaba bien. Stein no se había dado cuenta. No se había percatado.

A pesar de que tomo mis pastillas, sin falta todos los días, tengo _un nuevo compañero_ a mi lado.

—_**¿Yo? **_

—Sí tú.

—¿Yo qué? —Stein levantó una ceja. Escribía en un recetario con una pluma—. Te recetaré esa crema. Pero quiero hablarte de unas pastillas nuevas que…

Y seguía hablando. Iba para rato, apoyé los codos en la mesa, la barbilla sobre las palmas de las manos y asentí fingiendo que me importaba.

—_**Deberías escuchar. Yo sólo lo digo.**_

Decía la voz. Pero esta vez era diferente. No es la de siempre. Era más suave, más dulce. Me decía lo que debía hacer todo el rato al igual que la otra, pero no me incomodaba tanto. Era… Diferente. Sólo diferente. No sentía nada malo, no me preocupa, la otra voz se marchó. No la he vuelto a oír desde que tomo mi medicación a rajatabla.

Pero estoy seguro, de que esa voz volverá.

—_**Eso depende de ti…**_

—Y quiero que hagas este Test—Stein me traía a la realidad plantándome un paquete de papeles en plena cara—. Y éste también. Y éste —ya empezamos...

—¡Me marcho! —gritaba mi padre, con la camisa buena puesta y mal abotonada por fuera del pantalón. Se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una taza de café, bebiéndosela en cuestión de segundos—. Soul, desayuna —tan rápido como un pulpo, dejó un plato con tostadas y mantequilla, más un zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

Stein encontró bajo la mesa el balón que el idiota de Kid me trajo del Hospital y se puso a botarlo. Es como un crío. Los choques en el suelo de aquel balón me martilleaban la cabeza. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Aunque eso no era extraño, no para mí.

—Ya he desayunado —mentí mirando hacia otro lado, acariciando a Blair. Ella saltó disparada a jugar con Stein.

—No cuela. Desayuna, ahora —me puso un tenedor en la mano. No tenía ni una sola gana de hacer esto, podría dárselo a Blair perfectamente, pero delante de Stein me temo que tendré que tragármelo a las malas, y a las peores también—. Stein lo dejo en tus manos —levanté las cejas con curiosidad. Ambos se hicieron una señal secreta que sólo ellos conocían, de ahí que fuese secreta. Después mi padre se colocó la corbata, su traje de catedrático e hizo el ritual de todas las mañanas, darme un beso en la cabeza.

—Yo lo vigilo —murmuraba Stein con una mueca, haciéndose el interesante. Siempre lo hacen. Ambas cosas.

—_**Yo también te vigilo. Yo también. Pero no lo haré siempre…**_

Mi padre es mucho mejor padre cuando no está presionado.

—No hagas eso —le imploré cabreado, revolviéndome el pelo.

—¿El qué? —frunció el ceño molesto, para darme otro beso—. ¿Esto? —y luego otro. Y otro. Y cientos—. ¿O esto?

_Socorro. _La voz se reía de mí. Y Stein la acompañaba a coro. Mi padre en cambio se divertía con sus muestras de amor paternal. Acribillándome a besos. Sólo Blair me defendía, y es un gato. Arañó el pantalón de mi cariñoso padre.

—Vale, vale, ya paro Blair. Sé que es tuyo —recogió a la gata del suelo y ambos se dieron un beso de esquimal, que se basa en rozar nariz con nariz—. Cuida de Soul, ¿vale?

—No necesito que cuidéis de mí, puedo hacerlo yo solo —me crucé de brazos en rotundo.

—Ah —con Blair en un brazo, se acercaron a mi espalda con cautela. Mi padre me plantó otro beso en la coronilla y Blair me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo tenían acordado, que me dé un infarto—. Sí, llevas razón —dijo con sarcasmo yendo hacia el salón. Sorprendido, me escondí bajo la mesa. Como acto reflejo—… Qué tengáis un buen día, nos vemos a la hora de cenar.

Mi padre sacó del refrigerador un trozo de carne congelada y se la colocó a Wes en la cara.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntaba Wes, sin dejar el juego con su novia del todo. Se sujetó el trozo de carne con una mano en la zona hinchada.

—¿Te creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? —mi padre dio un leve suspiro—. No soy tan estúpido.

—No al menos tan pronto…

Se rieron. Se rieron porque mi padre y mi hermano son así:

"—_¿Qué mi Wes ha suspendido las clases de nuevo? Bueno que se le va a hacer, ya le irá mejor. Yo confío en él."_

"—_¿Qué casi te matas con la moto que yo te presté? No pasa nada, lo importante es que estés bien. Anda, vamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo."_

Y en cambio yo:

"—_¿Ya estás fumando por la ansiedad otra vez? Dios mío, ¿qué habré hecho mal para tener este hijo? ¿Qué?"_

"—_¿Cómo que no te has terminado el bol de cereales? ¿Pero por qué me odias, Soul? Que mal hijo tengo, el peor."_

Quizá haya exagerado un poco… No.

—_**Mentiroso. Mentiroso.**_

_Se rieron_, y mi padre salió de casa, tarde y olvidándose las llaves del coche. Es muy despistado, antes no lo era.

Les veía a través del mantel. Las manos me temblaban todavía.

—Quedarte ahí no te salvará del desayuno —Stein levanto el mantel blanco, dejando a la vista un Soul nervioso. Me tendió una mano, pero no la acepté—. No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

—_**No se lo ha dicho, no.**_

—¿Decirle el qué? —salí de mi pequeño refugio _antipersonas_, al igual que un topo—. ¿A quién?

Me senté de nuevo en el asiento como un indio apache. Vi de nuevo el desayuno, me repetía, que pocas ganas tenía. Bebí un poco del vaso de naranja para no levantar sospechas. Stein se quitó las gafas y levantó las cejas, mirándome, esperando algo.

Y eso es malo.

—A tu padre —juntó ambas manos—. ¿Piensas volver a clase, así?

—¿Qué tengo de malo? —pregunté.

¿Huelo mal o algo? Olisqueé mi axila. No, no soy yo.

—Soul, no crees que es un poco —dio varios chasquidos con el pulgar hasta encontrar la respuesta—… ¿Pronto?

—Genial, tú también —suspiré cansado, llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Blair se entretenía jugando con la pelota de Kid.

—_**Yo estoy de tu parte.**_

—Lo siento, pero no te entiendo —no eres el único—. No entiendo tu afán de complicar las cosas tan rápido. ¿Por qué no vas más despacio? Sólo un poco.

—Porque no quiero —_hablé tajante. Stein se quedó callado_—... No quiero ir despacio.

Si voy despacio al final, no llegaré. No quiero quedarme aquí. No quiero quedarme solo.

—Soul haz lo que quieras —volvió a sus papeles—, pero yo no pienso mentir a tu padre.

—Con que no le digas nada me sobra —negué con la cabeza, supliqué—. Por favor.

Y ocurrió algo, que me sorprendió.

—Muy bien. Pero te quedarás conmigo toda la mañana —ese "toda", sonó demasiado largo. Infinito—. Hasta que empiecen las clases.

—Vale.

—Y quiero que hagas este Test.

—De acuerdo.

—Y éste también, y éste —ya se está pasando. Otra vez—. Y por si acaso éste también. Uy, ¡y éste no nos lo podemos saltar! —tenía un problema enfermizo con los malditos Test—. ¡Y éste!

Suspiré rendido. Hoy la mancha de Jesucristo no estaría en el techo, no estaría para ayudarme. Juro ante notario, que en el techo de su consulta enmoquetada hay una mancha que se parece a _Jesucristo_. O a un señor con barba y una aureola brillante sobre la cabeza, que sonríe.

De nada servía discutir con este hombre. Empecé a jugar con la comida. Y pensé: _si le clavase un tenedor en el ojo, ¿se callaría?_ Le he clavado muchas cosas antes, no creo que funcionase. Descarto la idea. Como siga enrollándose así llegaré tarde, y odio llegar tarde.

—Eh, Soul —oí una voz infantil llamarme. Salí de mi entumecimiento causado por la charla de Stein y dirigí la vista al pasillo—. ¡Me voy! —mi hermano pequeño me saludaba con la mano, sonriente. Está bien abrigado y un moco transparente le cuelga de la nariz.

"_Ah vale, ya sé que te vas." _Ragnarok siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Qué tiene que ir al baño? Avisa de que va al baño. ¿Qué va a casa de un amigo? Avisa. ¿Qué va a comerse una chuchería? Avisa. Avisa de todo. A veces, sin él saberlo, también me recuerda a cierta persona que no quiero recordar. Se irá a clase, no estoy muy al tanto. Papá no se ha despedido de él. Pero es él es al que más quiero. Y a Blair.

—Hasta luego, _Rags_ —murmuro, despidiéndole de la misma forma que hace él. Le hacía sonreír. Quizá sea el único feliz aquí.

Devuelvo la mirada a Stein, se quedó mirándome atónito durante un leve lapsus. Pero luego sonrió, y se puso a saludar a mi hermano.

—Claro, claro —me desenmarañaba el pelo con la mano…

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté—. ¿A quién saludas?

Mi hermano ya no estaba ahí. Él ya se ha marchado.

—_**Adiós, adiós…**_

—Nada —Stein se queda blanco como el papel—. A _nadie_.

* * *

_Grumpy, Sneezy y Porky._

_**Maka.**_

—Cielo, ¿de verdad que no quieres que te lleve yo a clase? —mi padre pedía como un perro, arrastrándose por el pasillo—. ¡Hoy no trabajo!

—¡No! —grité, dando un portazo. Dije, pero en realidad quería decir: ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás de los jamases! ¡Antes la muerte!— ¡Adiós Spirit!

Salí de casa sintiendo el frío en las piernas. ¿Quién fue el _inteligente_ que ordenó tal estupidez como el que las chicas tengan que llevar faldas como uniforme todos los días? Un pervertido sin amor, seguramente. Me gusta mi falda, pero en Invierno nuestra relación decae en límites insospechados y los leotardos no abrigan absolutamente nada. Soy un carámbano humano. Para mejorar el momento, iba tarde a clase.

Aceleré el paso con cuidado de no resbalar por el suelo congelado. Podía haber sacado los patines y ya hubiese llegado hace tiempo a mi destino. Podía recoger a la gente que me encontrase, ancianos y demás sementales, atármelos a la cintura formando una conga infinita y dejarles por el camino cual autobús. Y aun así me sobraría tiempo. Ganaría dinero, entraría en una buena Universidad y futuro resuelto.

—¡Au!

De pronto me choco contra una farola. Me hago daño, me sobo la cara. Es una señal de Buda para que deje esas ideas absurdas y ponga más atención en el camino. O eso, o una farola errante que acaba de salir bajo tierra del mundo de las ratas y tortugas radioactivas inteligentes… Ambas son buenas opciones.

Me colocó mis auriculares diminutos. Últimamente todo me recuerda a Black*Star. Me sonrojo sin necesidad, "será el frío", pienso. A pesar de que los míos sean mucho más pequeños, encajan perfectamente con mi oído. Le doy al Play del reproductor y empiezan a sonar los _**Smash Mouth**_. Siempre me ponen de buen humor, últimamente ando necesitada de buen humor. Ojalá el ser humano invernara en _Invierno_ al igual que un oso. Ojalá. Qué vida me pegaría, a no hacer nada.

Llego al famoso puente, me queda la mitad de trayecto. Hay varios obreros colocando unas vallas a los lados. Alguien habrá avisado al ayuntamiento de que es peligroso, lo raro es que le hayan hecho caso. No importa, igualmente, me deleito viendo como eso hombres fornidos, vestidos con monos azules se echan agua sobre su cabellera castaña. No está mal.

Oigo a través de los auriculares:

—Hola, preciosa —ríe uno de ellos.

Vergonzosa, corro lo más rápido que puedo y cruzo el puente. Qué momento más incómodo, aunque me ha gustado que me piropeen por una vez. Sigo caminando y a mi reproductor se le acaba la batería, esto me pasa por no cargarlo nunca con tiempo. Hacía seis días que no lo cargaba. Es mágico. Lo guardo en mi mochila y levanto la vista al frente. ¿Y qué es lo me encuentro?

A Soul Evans.

—No —susurro para mis adentros. Todo menos él—…

Voy despacio, de puntillas para que no me oiga. Pero lo hace, y gira el cuello.

—Oh, _Porky _—dice como si nada—. Eres tú.

Soul es la típica persona borde que te amarga tu mejor día en cuestión de segundos. Aunque ayer no me fui tan descontenta de su casa al haber podido hablar con su hermano, recordaba:

"—_No piensa lo que dice. No le hagas ni puñetero caso, te doy mi permiso —me repetía, Wes."_

Aún me duele la mano del golpe que le di en la mejilla. ¿Debería disculparme por eso?

Pero él se lo buscó. Es culpa suya.

—¿Cómo que "Oh, Porky"? —estallé, mis manos formaron puños dirigidos al suelo. Llegué hasta él—. No me llames así, por favor.

Intentaba mantenerme en mis cabales. Por Wes, hazlo por Wes, hazlo por su padre que es un encanto.

—Oh —_Tanto oh, tanto oh_. Sonríe vagamente. Me pone histérica—... No —suelta. Niega divertido.

El color rojo envuelve mi rostro. La ira me ciega, hago un puchero en el sitio. Y él comienza a andar despacio. Hago lo mismo y me pregunto: ¿por qué va tan despacio? ¿Siempre va tan despacio? Me saca de mis casillas.

—No me sigas —habla, el vaho se escapa de entre sus labios. No gira apenas la cabeza para mirarme.

—¡No te estoy siguiendo! —cojo aire. Ambos nos quedamos quietos.

—¿Ah, no?

—Pues claro que no, vamos a la misma clase.

—Ah, sí —hoy no está muy hablador por lo que se ve. Se para en seco—... Ve tú delante.

No se acordaba de que vamos a la misma clase, de que somos compañeros de laboratorio. Somos vecinos. Lo mataré. Lenta y dolorosamente. "¿Ve tú delante?" ¿Se cree que le voy a clavar un puñal por la espalda? ¡Pues a lo mejor sí!

Doy grandes pisotones sobre la nieve, nerviosa. No oigo las pisadas de Soul tras de mí, sé que sigue ahí, pero es apenas inaudible. Él ha de pesar _nada y menos_, sus pisadas son muy poco profundas. Llevará la mochila vacía, como siempre. Le observó de reojo. Actúa de forma extraña, a veces tan sólo mira el suelo tristemente y otras comienza a mirar a los lados, intranquilo, va más deprisa, va más despacio. Parece que de verdad piensa que alguien le está siguiendo.

Seguro que sólo lo hace para sacarme de quicio y llamar mi atención. Le ignoro y sigo reconcomiéndome la cabeza, hay algo, un pensamiento que no me deja tranquila y he de aclararlo. Llevo poco tiempo en esta escuela, nunca me lo había encontrado de camino a clase.

—Soul —murmuro. Pero no me detengo.

—Hum.

No me doy la vuelta.

—No me llames _Porky _—espero—, ¿vale?

—Vale —susurra, y por el tono parece amable. Me quedo tranquila—, _Porky._

Suspiro. Va a ser un día largo.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no ha venido? —posó mis manos en el borde del pupitre, asustada.

Y tan largo iba a ser mi día.

—No, lo siento. Hoy no va a venir —y la cosa empeoró. No quedó sólo ahí—. Y puede que mañana tampoco —se rascaba la cabeza aquel chico de piel morena, Kilik, se llamaba—. Lo siento —repitió.

Me alarmé. Fue un susto de esos que sientes cuando tu mejor amigo falta a clase. Ya podía haber sido Medusa, mi tutora. Pero no, ella nunca enferma por lo que he oído. Tiene más de mil años y no ha faltado un día al trabajo. Y no exagero… Puede que un poco.

—¿Y está bien? —exijo saber. Los dos chicos presentes se miran de costado.

—No te preocupes —me responde un chico de pelo largo y moreno, atado en una coleta. Quitándole tensión al asunto—. Es más duro que una piedra. Sólo está resfriado.

¿Resfriado? Pienso: "El río". Seguro que desde entonces se ha sentido fatal, y él muy imbécil no ha dicho nada. Con razón se sentía mal ayer, es de sentido común. Respiro tranquila, le doy demasiada importancia. Pero Black lo es para mí. Lo es.

—Me gustaría ir a verle, se lo prometí —mi pensamiento se escapa de mis labios, me las llevo a la boca, avergonzada de nuevo…

Ellos se ríen, pero no de una forma burlesca. No me hace sentir mal, parecen personas verdaderamente pillas. Me cruzo de brazos. Amigos de Black*Star, no habrá mucha diferencia en comportamiento. Kilik, el chico de piel morena se sienta en la silla del revés, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, su pelo parecen trenzas finas y encrespadas. Y Harvard, el chico de la coleta lisa se sienta sobre la mesa, desparramándolo todo. Son iguales.

—Eres amiga de Black, ¿cierto? —el tal Kilik deja de reír—. No me había fijado.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Si yo también soy amiga de Black*Star… ¿Eso me hace ser igual que él también? … Mi lógica me estaba fallando gravemente.

—Soy nueva —me brilla el fuego en los ojos. Esta vez no dudaré, quiero caer bien—. Me llamo Maka.

Después se presentan y me dan dos besos en la mejilla, así se saluda la gente aquí, no estoy muy acostumbrada. En Japón las costumbres son mucho más frías. Me gusta estar aquí.

—Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde vive Black? —Harvard me pregunta. Me llevo un dedo a la boca y muerdo mi uña. Niego con la cabeza. No había caído en eso, en nada. No caigo. Harvard parece alguien más serio. Creo que cualquiera es más serio al lado de Kilik, a primera vista. Me río levemente—. No, ¿verdad? —serio, pero buena persona. Quizá.

—Espera —grita Kilik con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndome—, te daré su número y su dirección. Es complicada. Iría contigo, pero hoy tengo tareas en el club de boxeo.

Ya sabía algo más de ellos. Black*Star lo solía comentar de vez en cuando. ¿A cuál iba Black*Star? A más de un club seguro.

Él vive lejos. Me lo dijo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Harvard deja salir una pequeña risa burlona, ve como Kilik hace unos cuantos borrones sobre un papel con un bolígrafo—. Así sólo la vas a liar a la pobre, trae aquí —intenta arrebatarle el folio de las manos, comienzan a reñir de forma divertida.

—Quita, que lo estoy haciendo bien —se defendía Kilik, protegiendo el papel de su atacante. Su letra no era lo que se dice muy: entendible. Más bien parecían ser una especie de jeroglíficos del antiguo Egipto.

—Tranquila Maka, me tienes a mí para protegerte de idiotas como éste —Harvard me atrae a su torso, pasándome el brazo sobre los hombros. Me muerdo el labio en inferior, se siente bien.

—Di que no Maka, yo me aseguraré de que nadie tenga que protegerte.

Me carcajeaba entre medias mientras peleaban como críos.

Se han montado un monólogo entre ellos que no llego a entender. Oigo la clase de fondo, veo algo que me inquieta. Soul Evans me mira, nos mira de reojo desde su pupitre. Le observó detenidamente, siempre tiene un mismo patrón. Aburrido, apoya el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, pero pocas veces suspira. Lleva una chaqueta roja de algodón que le queda enorme, Soul Evans es muy delgado. Se da cuenta de que no le quito el ojo de encima, al igual que él a mí. Cierra los ojos y mira por la ventana la nieve que ha caído en la noche anterior.

—Seguro —Harvard le da un capón al moreno—… Ah, y Maka, si alguien se mete contigo por ser nueva o algún matón de segundo año te hace alguna novatada, tú sólo dínoslo, que se van a enterar de lo que es bueno —hablaban seriamente, frunciendo el ceño. Un aura maligna les rodeó, y Kilik comenzó a golpear su puño contra la palma de la mano izquierda…

Eso me dio un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Sonreí, no pude parar de reír. Sonaban como un buen par de matones a sueldo. Tengo una mafia protegiéndome las espaldas, no podría estar mejor.

—Gracias… Supongo —doy una última risa nerviosa—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Espero que no sea necesario, no quiero que lo sea.

—Los amigos de Black, son nuestros amigos —Kilik me entrega el folio con sus garabatos mientras se rasca la cabeza, distraído.

Sujeto el papel que me han dado junto a mi pecho, con una letra indescriptible, pero ya era algo. Lo doblo. Le prometí a Black*Star que iría a verle, y quiero cumplirlo.

—Espero que esté bien —murmuro preocupada.

—Se le pasará —Kilik comenta, jugando con un mechero improvisado.

—Nosotros iremos mañana a verle, ¿verdad? —se miran el uno al otro y sonríen, parecen recordar algo—. Seguro que si vamos hoy lo único que haremos será molestar, estará hecho polvo. Claro que, si vas tú —deja la frase en el aire y vuelven a reír de forma macabra. En algo están pensando, y no quiero averiguarlo—… Estará encantado.

Ya me hago una idea.

Me quedo hablando amistosamente con ellos, hasta que empieza la clase.

Porque desde que Medusa entra por primera vez al aula, hasta que se sienta en su sitio, pasa un buen rato. Entre que se toma su quinto café con whisky de la mañana, hace limpieza de tickets de oferta en su bolso, apunta nuestros nombres en una agenda a los que llegan tarde (como Soul y yo), o porque no paramos de hablar, para poder bajarnos la nota de cualquier asignatura posible y se dice a sí misma lo buena que está durante diez minutos, no empieza la clase de verdad. La primera hora de la mañana es un: "relaja y prepárate, que _lo bueno_ está por llegar".

Lo importante es que voy conociendo a gente poco a empezaban a dar cuenta de quién era _yo_. De quien era _Maka Albarn_. Es absurdo pensar que alguien puede caer bien a la primera, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero no lo hago, quizá nunca sabré que podría haber pasado.

_Gracias Black*Star. _Me ayuda aún sin estar aquí,_ es mi héroe._

* * *

—Buenos días, pequeños delincuentes —por si no lo habéis notado, está hablando Medusa. Y sí, ahora nos llama así.

Por si no lo he comentado, mi día puede ponerse peor por momentos. Ha nevado tanto estos días, que el hielo se ha acumulado en el tejado del colegio. Ese hielo se ha derretido y se ha filtrado hasta llegar a un rincón de nuestra clase. Según Kilik y Harvard, "las paredes aquí están hechas de papel, en un incendio la palmamos todos seguro." Y por si eso fuera poco, ¿adivináis a quien le ha tocado cambiarse de pupitre porque sobre el suyo hay una gotera de un metro cuadrado de grande?

En efecto, a mí.

Lo mejor de todo, era que Sid, mi profesor de Laboratorio, que tiene pinta de profesor de educación física, que a su vez, trabaja de conserje manitas para sacarse un dinero en negro estafando a hacienda. En este colegio te enseñan a ser corrupto y todo. Es un plus.

Sid nos dijo que no lo tendría arreglado hasta mañana, así que por ahora debería usar otro pupitre como medida desesperada. Nuestra clase no es muy grande.

—Hola —saludé con una mueca—. Parece que soy tu nueva compañera.

—No —Soul Evans se llevaba las manos a la cara de golpe y porrazo...

Ya que Black*Starhabía faltado hoy a clase, me dieron su pupitre, y sí. Esto es un infierno.

—¿Soul, otra vez no tienes libros? —Medusa preguntaba de mala gana, y Soul negaba con la cabeza de la misma forma. Ambos frente a toda la clase—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Vete a tu sitio.

La profesora Medusa le golpeo con un libro en forma de porra improvisada, en la cabeza. Pero aun así, mantenían distancia el uno del otro.

—Maka, junta tu pupitre al de Soul —en la clase se hizo un silencio muy tenso, sentía las miradas de los demás en la nuca—. Y como os oiga hablar, os vais directos al despacho del Director, que ya me la liasteis buena ayer en el laboratorio —Medusa se había enterado con pelos y señales de nuestro _incidente anfibio_, que en paz descanse.

Parece ser que Sid tiene mala fama de ser un chismoso. Y ya lo sabe todo el mundo, pero por algún casual, nadie le daba importancia. Incluso el Director. Decidió aplazar la reunión que teníamos Soul y yo con él a la semana que viene para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el aula de química. Un tal Shinigami, así es como le llaman, será porque tendrá fama de ser estricto, me imagino. Medusa me contaba que:_ El Director del centro anda muy ocupado últimamente y que no tiene tiempo para problemas de chiquillos._

Que se te desmaye un compañero en clase, no me parece _problemas de chiquillos_, pero lo agradecía. No quiero seguir lidiando con este chico:

—Suelo morder mientras escucho —me intimidó.

Esperaba que estuviese bromeando.

—¿Ah sí? —le seguí el juego—. Pues yo escupo mientras hablo —le dije a la cara.

—Pork…

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar, pero no lo dijo. No lo dijo, se mordió los labios, la lengua. Apretó el puño. La última letra quedó en el aire. Me reí levemente por fuera y me carcajeé a grandes decibelios por dentro, en mi alma. Me vengaría de él algún día. ¿A qué venía ese espasmo reprimido de mala educación ahora?

Ambos dirigimos la vista al lado contrario con un bufido de disgusto. El _amor_ reluce entre nosotros.

No me apetecía estar así el día entero, y probablemente, mañana tampoco.

—¿Quieres leer? —acercaba mi libro a su mesa una vez juntamos ambos pupitres. Me comporto como una persona civilizada, no tenía por qué ser como él, ni rebajarme a su nivel.

—No —se alejó de mí.

Arrastró su culo en la silla para que no tuviésemos que rozarnos siquiera. Le daba más asco de lo que yo pensaba, y en parte me dolía muchísimo.

—Pues haz lo que quieras.

—Eso haré.

Es un insufrible.

Buda hoy ha decidido abandonarme, para esto me hago al cristianismo. Menuda chafa.

Dejo de pensar en trivialidades varias y tonterías mañaneras creadas por el insomnio, una mano se posa en mi nuevo pupitre. Medusa va caminando al igual que una modelo con reúma entre los pupitres, continua dándonos la charla matutina de hoy:

—Como ya sabréis —¿saber qué?—, el consejo os ha dado varias semanas culturales para primavera, como la obra de teatro, las excursiones, el musical de los pequeños o la ayuda al vecindario, no puntuará para que os lo toméis con calma —los demás alumnos aplaudieron, parloteando sin parar. Todo lo que sea perder clases siempre estará bien—. Aunque la verdad es que no lo veo necesario, porque sois todos unos vagos sin futuro académico y la mayoría acabaréis sirviendo comida rápida en un local de mala muerte por un sueldo mínimo, con el que no podréis alimentar a vuestros 3 hijos no deseados por un condón roto y a una madre inválida —se ha quedado a gusto...

Saco la hoja que Kilik me ha dado del bolsillo de mi chaqueta azul marino, y comienzo a leer los garabatos.

—Estoy perdida —me rindo al poco de haber empezado—. No entiendo nada.

Por mucho que trato de descifrar esa maraña no llego a entender ni la mitad del trayecto. El teléfono si lo entiendo, creo. Pero me da mucha vergüenza llamar. Aún no he planeado como pienso plantarme allí sin avisar. Pero si sobreviví a la casa de los Evans, digo yo que muy difícil no será. Es como si estuviese en un videojuego, y ya hubiese pasado el nivel del jefe.

_Hablando del Diablo._

Soul Evans me mira de reojo, curioso. Me fijo en su perfil. Se le notan mucho los pómulos en las mejillas.

—Mañana llegará vuestra profesora de música —Medusa tose—, viuda negra —vuelve a toser—, descanso para fumar.

Debería poner en la puerta un cartel que diga: "Vuelvo en cinco minutos."

Y se marcha por la puerta taconeo tras taconeo. La clase comienza a hablar. Realmente nunca se han callado, sólo han disminuido el nivel de voz hasta que ella se ha ido. Oigo tantos murmullos que no logro pensar con claridad.

—Eh —me doy la vuelta en la silla, apoyando las rodillas e intento atraer a la chica de atrás, recordar su nombre—, Tsubaki. ¿Quién es la profesora de música?

Ella se acerca, su pelo suelto cae sobre su pecho como una cascada de agua negra.

—No estoy muy puesta en ello —me susurra—, yo soy nueva este año, unos meses antes de que llegarás —escucho, me balanceo sobre la silla, temo por caerme—. Pero, he oído por los demás —señala hacia su izquierda con la cabeza, donde están dos rubias, la mayor se lima las uñas, la menor no para de chillar felizmente—, que es una de las mejores profesoras que hay por aquí.

Me río.

Es curioso, pero lo cierto es que, si comparas a cualquier ser con Medusa hasta un Cactus podría ser más amable.

—Por cierto —ladea la cabeza y posa la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano—, me debes una comida juntas.

Sonríe.

—¿Quieres comer hoy conmigo? —pregunta.

Tsubaki alza el meñique a la altura de mi frente, levanto mi mano, juntando los labios con fuerza.

—Me encantaría —hacemos un pacto con el meñique, sonrientes.

Siento un _dejavú_ de repente.

Me separo de golpe haciendo ruido con la silla, Medusa ha vuelto y debemos seguir con la clase haya ganas o no las haya.

Cuando miro a la izquierda no veo a Soul Evans. No al menos como yo esperaba.

Soul estaba hundiéndose bajo el pupitre, deslizando la espalda por la silla con desesperación en el rostro. Él murmura:

—No, no. Esa otra vez no, esa otra vez no.

Se me ocurre la gran y fatal idea de preguntarle:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y él responde.

—Tomar el sol, en una tumbona, no te jode —se levanta con nerviosismo, erguido apoya los brazos en la mesa y se echa sobre ella—. ¿A tí que te importa?

No sé para qué gasto mi tiempo en esto.

—Pues déjalo, porque se te ve muy quemado. Pavo.

Pero aun así no dejo de molestarledurante todas las clases, ya que al menos es un borde, no le pienso dejar dormir en todo la mañana. Me iba el riesgo. No me falta valor.

Comí con Tsubaki, y las clases se me pasaron volando por extraño que parezca. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya volvía para casa. Al menos no hacía la mía, a la casa de Black. Aunque no sepa cómo llegar. Al salir por la puerta de clase, Soul Evans no fue el primero en salir como habituaba a pasar todos los días, se le notaba más lento, más cansado.

Aquí iba mi estúpida pregunta número 42 de última hora para fastidiar a Soul.

—Soul —le pellizco con la punta del lápiz sin dejar de mirar a la pizarra.

—¿Qué? —responde con malas pulgas, tapándose la cabeza con ambos brazos.

—¿Sabes ese enanito de _Blancanieves_, de nariz grande y roja, que siempre estaba de mal humor y odiaba todo el mundo?

—Sí —se tapaba con la capucha, había desistido de llevarme la contraria después de 41 preguntas absurdas.

—Pues eres tú.

Le temblaron los hombros llenos de ira. Pero no iba a contestar, él pasaba de mí, de todo el mundo. O eso quería pensar yo.

—Calla, _cerdita Piggy_.

Bufé. Me preguntaba: ¿en clase no me había contestado ni una sola vez de esa forma? ¿Es salir de ella y ya sigue con lo mismo? ¿Tanto le cuesta pensar otro mote, otra respuesta ingeniosa? No soy una _cerdita_, aunque a veces me ría como tal.

Saco de nuevo de mi mochila el papel de Kilik. Sigo sin entender absolutamente nada. Soul va muy despacio, para no variar. Murmuro con sarna, adelantándole:

—Oink, oink.

Da un chasquido con la lengua y mira a otro lado. La nieve empieza a caer y el suave viento acalla nuestras pisadas.

—Imbécil.

No es que quisiera pasar el rato con Soul, pero los silencios me incomodan y él y yo vivimos al lado, por lo que ir juntos por el mismo camino de vuelta no es de extrañarse. Tengo que preguntarle a Black para que me enseñe más atajos útiles. Vuelvo la vista al papel, me paro en seco y lo arrugo entre mis manos.

—Moriré de congelación antes de llegar —susurro desesperada.

—¿Hum? —noto una respiración detrás de mí, en el cuello, es Soul. Ha logrado alcanzarme—. Muévete _Porky_, entorpeces el camino.

Me entran escalofríos.

—Oh, perdona —ironizo, saltó en el sitio, revolviéndome el pelo—. Será porque aquí el señor, ¡no tiene camino para pasar! —grito, haciendo eco—. ¿Tan seco eres qué no sabes rodear con las piernas? —hago gestos con las manos—. ¡Es muy fácil!

Soul suelta un bufido seco. Abre ambos brazos como si fuese a abrazarme, me quedo quieta sin saber qué hacer. Él pone una mueca y alza las cejas. Yo frunzo el ceño y miro a mi alrededor. Hemos llegado al puente, que aún sigue en obras.

Por una vez Soul lleva razón, el camino se ha hecho más angosto, no han terminado de colocar las vallas y hay muchas apiladas a los lados. Y yo estoy, en todo el medio.

Me sacudo la falda, y sonrío tímidamente. Avergonzada.

—Uy, lo siento…

—Que lista eres —murmura pasando a mi lado, rozándose conmigo. Me empuja con el hombro y pasa por delante.

Mientras me quedo atrás mirándole como una idiota enrojecida. El papel de Kilik se me resbala entre las manos y cae al río sin que me dé tiempo a darme cuenta. Hipnotizada. Me toco las mejillas. Dándome varios golpes, despierto. Y corro tras él.

—¡Espera, espera! —le alcanzo sin aliento.

Cuando quiere puede ser muy rápido.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —se da la vuelta, crispado—. ¿No te ha bastado el día entero para hacerme la vida imposible?

Le miré cara a cara. Parecía cansado a más no poder. Tampoco había sido para tanto. O tal vez sí, pero él era peor. Es peor…

—No —me sale una carcajada de dentro, y es cierto. Cuando me río demasiado sale una pequeña risa de cerdito realmente inaudible. Menudo oído ha de tener para oírlo—. Pero, ¡no te vayas, espera!

Comienza a caminar a paso ligero, le grito, no se detiene. Agarro su sudadera por la espalda, y él se queda quieto. Muy quieto.

—No me toques —me dice dirigiendo la vista al suelo. Nervioso, en voz baja, niega con la cabeza.

Levanto las manos en son de paz. Soul se gira, aterrado.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú estás enfadado, yo estoy enfadada. Pero no pasa nada, _vive y deja vivir_ —hablo pacíficamente como un niño de diez años—. Hagamos las paces —alzo mi brazo para coger la suya.

—¿Me vas a dar otra bofetada? —ladea la cabeza.

—¿No puedes olvidar eso y punto?

Antes de que siga hablando me tapo la boca con la mano y le señalo con el dedo del otro brazo, de mi boca salen palabras inconclusas e insultos inadvertidos.

—Basta —habla seriamente, y baja mi brazo acusador con la mano. No llega a tocarme, me toca la gran manga larga de la sudadera—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¡No quiero nada! —grito, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por quién me había tomado?

—Claro que quieres algo, sino, ¿porque ibas a estar aquí?

Soul mira para otro lado, afligido. Aprieta la mandíbula tras esos labios.

Eso había sonado doloroso. No sabía para quién de los dos había sonado peor. Me sentía molesta, pose una de mis manos sobre el otro brazo y me mordí el labio. Quizá me lastimaba tanto, porque llevaba razón. No me importa cómo se comporte él. Como se comporten los demás. Lo importante es como actúe yo ante ellos. Llevo todo el día fastidiándole inconscientemente, por una razón que desconocía. Por un sentimiento que desconocía de misma.

Soy cruel. Lo soy…

Y aunque no debería haber respondido de esa forma, aun así lo hice.

—Bueno vale, sí que quiero algo —entrelazo mis manos en la espalda y me pongo de puntillas, observando la nieve—. ¿Tú eras amigo de Black*Star, verdad? —no quiero verle la cara ahora mismo, no sabía porqué, pero no quería hacerlo—. ¿Me podrías decir dónde vive?

Él se queda callado.

—…

* * *

La puerta de casa se abre, se oye el chirrido de las bisagras al girar. Un pequeño portazo cierra la puerta, impidiéndole al viento ártico entrar en el hogar. Se oyen unas pisadas ligeras y acompasadas. Eruka puede saber quién está en casa sin necesidad de darse la vuelta. Sabe de quienes son esas pisadas.

La televisión aún sigue puesta, con el volumen bajo, están dando algún concurso de telebasura que Soul odia. Odia la televisión en todo su esplendor.

—¿Ya has vuelto? —Eruka preguntaba jugueteando con Blair en la pequeña mesa rectangular del café, en el salón. La gata intentaba escapar pero no podía, Eruka la tiraba de las orejas con astucia— Qué rápido, pensábamos ir a recogerte.

El salón está mucho más ordenado, dentro de lo que cabe. Eruka es ordenada, a su manera.

—No hace falta. Puede volver solo —Soul se lleva las manos a la cara, con cansancio.

Tira la mochila en un rincón, totalmente vacía. A penas rebota.

Para él, la estúpida de Maka no le había dejado en paz ni un minuto. Ni siquiera le había dejado descansar un solo segundo, y dormir. Para Soul, las clases son muy aburridas, es volver a dar una y otra vez lo que ya sabe de antemano. Información que abulta demasiado.

—¿Te han puesto deberes?

—Tal vez —responde tranquilo, suspirando.

Soul se abalanza sobre el sofá, se desparrama entre los cojines sin quitarse las deportivas, y espera a Blair, su pequeña gata, que salta sobre él con agilidad y corretea con las almohadillas de las patas, arañando su torso. Es su manera de darle la bienvenida. Soul la alza en el aire varias veces, la gata maúlla desconsolada y él la acaricia el lomo. Más tarde la dará de comer.

—¿Y Wes? —pregunta Soul.

Él sabe que _Rags_, su hermano menor no sale hasta dentro de un rato, su padre no vuelve hasta la hora de cenar y Stein se marcharía de casa después de comer. Después de auto invitarse a comer en su casa. Pero no había rastro de su hermano mayor.

—Ha ido al Hospital… Ya sabes —ella le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Soul no entendía lo que quería decir, ¿por qué estaría Wes en el Hospital? Él no lo sabía. Él siempre es la razón de que tengan que ir allí, pero esta vez él no está allí, y jamás volverá, jamás, piensa. Se infunde a sí mismo que será cualquier tontería, un chequeo o tal vez quiera agradecer a Kid y a los demás por sus _regalos. _Eso quiere creer Soul…

—Hace frío —Eruka tirita, frotándose los brazos con ambas manos—. Voy a encender la chimenea.

Él asiente tumbado junto a Blair.

Soul y Eruka no se llevan demasiado bien, pero cuando están solos, él y ella, no hay razón para discutir. Sólo son dos extraños más en la casa. Eruka siempre viste un vestido, o una falda, haga el tiempo que haga, con medias o sin ellas.

—¿Has tenido un buen día? —ella coloca la leña seca dentro de la estufa junto a algunos periódicos viejos y la prende con cuidado.

Hay poca luz en la habitación, la ventisca, afuera, se ha vuelto más violenta y las ventanas están cubiertas del vaho que mantiene caliente la casa.

—No estoy seguro —Soul mira hacia el techo indeciso mientras Blair se acomoda un sitio sobre su pecho. Se siente a gusto rodeado por el calor de las llamas.

Soul se pregunta a sí mismo si la estúpida de _Porky_ estará bien, o no, pero deja esa idea en rotundo, negando con la cabeza fuertemente. Evita pensar en ello. Eruka desaparece, marchando hacia la cocina. Y cuando vuelve Soul se ve venir lo que lleva entre las manos. Reacio, se sienta con rapidez, asustando a Blair. Ella salta a sus pies y él mira para otro lado mientras Eruka posa un vaso de agua frente a él.

—Me las tomo luego —murmura Soul un poco angustiado.

Eruka hace que él sujete el vaso y coloca tres pastillas en su mano cerrada a cal y canto, vuelve a cerrarla formando un puño y las recoge entre sus manos, segura de sí misma.

—Lo siento, Wes me ha dicho que te las diese si llegabas y él no estuviese.

Soul echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose la lengua. Eruka le ruega con las manos.

—Bien —él accede sin mucho entusiasmo, tomándoselas de un solo trago…

Eruka posa una mano sobre su hombro y Soul llega a poder ver un paquete de galletas cubiertas de chocolate, escondidas tras la espalda. Soul niega con la cabeza en rotundo

—¿Es necesario?

—Soul, tienes que comer algo cuando tomas pastillas tan fuertes como las que tú tomas, sino, te hará daño al estómago.

Ella llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Pero Soul no estaba dispuesto a comer, le resultaba demasiado a pesar de lo poco que era realmente. No le importaba en absoluto, ¿qué más daría sufrir de una cosa más, o una cosa menos? Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo mal. Le resultaba absurdo.

Todo lo hace mal. Él pensaba.

—Y si me trago un chicle, ¿me explotarán las tripas? —Soul la llevaba la contraria, suspirando.

Él se cruza de brazos.

—Tres —señala ella con los dedos.

—Una —Soul responde tajante.

—Dos y media —Eruka alza una ceja.

Quiere intentar convencerle aunque nadie pueda.

—Una —repite Soul, calmado.

—Dos —pidió con ojos de cordero de cachorro. Cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado para Soul, esos juegos y esas tretas no valían—… ¿Una y media?

Eruka probablemente no pueda ganar.

—Una. O nada.

—Oh, —bufaba rendida— está bien…

Soul se lleva la galleta a la boca y se tumba en el sofá de nuevo. Dándole pequeños mordiscos lentamente, se lleva las manos tras la nuca.

Tirado en el sofá, se estiró todo lo largo que es mientras Eruka comenzaba un relato, que más bien era un soliloquio, porque sólo hablaba ella.

—¿Te puedes creer que la estúpida esa miraba a tu hermano con unos ojitos tiernos? Por favor. ¿Cómo se atreve a pedirle un bolígrafo? Buscona…

Murmuraba exagerándolo todo.

—Me tienes que contar más sobre esa chica del otro día, quiero lujo de detalles.

Soul empezaba a tener sueño. Se tumba de lado mirando al respaldo del sillón. Haciéndose un ovillo.

No sabía porque bien porqué, quizá fuese la insistencia de su cuñada a mantener una conversación entre los dos, o quizás eran las pastillas que se acababa de meter al cuerpo. Ya no sentía las facciones de su cara, se estaban volviendo rígidas, duras, frías. Como si ya no fuesen suyas. Sentía como si alguien le quitase, le aspirase las ganas de vivir. Estaba cansado.

Blair salta sobre él, y se acurruca junto a su estómago, ronroneando.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Eruka se agacha posando una mano en la frente de Soul. Extrañada, él no suele actuar así—. Te traigo una manta —dijo, volviendo segundos más tarde con una enorme manta blanca, mucho más grande ella, sobre su cabeza. Al igual que una africana llevando jarras de agua para su pueblo. Soul deja escapar una leve risa—. Listo —ella le echa la manta por encima, y le revuelve el pelo, sonriéndole.

Él le agradece en silencio, encogiéndose sobre los cojines, bosteza y siente como Blair se estira junto a él. Sus ojos se cierran fatigados.

A Soul no le gustaba dormir. Porque quedarse dormido significaba tener que soñar. Tener pesadillas.

Y eso como la vida misma, no se puede controlar.

* * *

_**(¿?)**_

—Oye. Oye, oye —el crío se ponía muy pesado preguntándote.

_**No contestes.**_

—Oye, oye. Oye, ¡oye!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué puñetas quieres? —explotas. Ahí agazapado. Que divertido es esto.

_**¿No crees?**_

—¡No! —no me grites.

—Oye —repetía aquel desconocido bajito y moreno. Juntas los dientes con fuerza, con rabia. Quiere morir pronto—. Perdona, es que si no lo digo ocho veces… Bueno, no queda simétrico —¿de qué habla éste? Están más locos que tú y que yo. Que tú—. Y si no es simétrico, no está bien.

_**Mátalo y punto. No es difícil.**_

* * *

_**Beru*:**_

Este capítulo ha sido sacado gracias al apoyo de:_** Sara, AriaEcense, D34th Carla M, kuroneko-evans, Nitta Rawr, Maka Death, Ai-chan Wayland, Saeko Evans, Guest, Forrestete, Kod97, Ellie77, Lightning-Claire, Hime Honda, candelaa-97, Angel de Death y Cata-Chan1. ¿Por qué serán tan geniales? Gracias, hermosos. Todos. **_

_**(¡Guión chachi-pistachi! "**_—_**" ¡Bell se abre a nuevas experiencias! Y… Eso ha sonado mal. Sí.)**_

Ahora mismo me imagino,** (**_**No, yo no tengo imaginación**_**, ¿verdad? Lloros.) **que lo estaréis flipando **(en colores) **con el final de la primera parte. _Recorcholis_. ¿Quién es Ragnarok? **(Me amenazan con un cuchillo.) **¿Y por qué no ha salido hasta ahora? **(Y yo contestaré: ¡este Fic es muy largo, no me matéis! **_**Pls**_**.)** Por la misma razón que Kid saldrá en el siguiente. **(¡Es el 8! Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío.) **Y en exclusiva, la casa de Black.

**Dejadme lo que se os ocurra en los reviewcillos y yo os traeré, como siempre, (¡amor!) el siguiente capítulo. **(Si hombre sí, los reviews. El botón ese de ahí abajo, ¿a qué no hay valor de pulsarlo? Eh, eh, eh. Cowardly dog… _LOL._) **Espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias a todos por leer! **

Nos vemos próximamente en:

Sweet Dreams.**Capítulo 8**

_**Sé paciente y bésame.**_

_**¿Os acordáis de las pelis de Shrek?**_

_**(Emoticono triste…)**_


	8. Sé paciente y bésame

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**Hola chiquillos, chiquillas, pillos y pillas.**_

Escribo estas palabras tumbada en la cama, no de una forma "estúpida y sensual" (made in _Flanders_ house), creedme, (Believe me!) sino con el perro encima de mi trasero, (le gusta tumbarse en sitios inhóspitos y blanditos) y con una catarata de mocos sobrevolando mis labios. (¿Recordáis al amigo de Shinchan con cabeza de huevo? **Bo-chan**. Ese. Ese soy yo.)

Para que veáis que **Bell** os quiere mucho ha tardado demasiado en subir la continuación, tanto, que parece mensual, _**mis disculpas**_. A partir de ahora, aprovecharé el tiempo y dejaré de jugar con la licuadora. Además he de corregir las faltas de los capítulos anteriores, y claro, como son "tan cortos" no me… no me llevará mucho. (Voy a morir.)

La inspiración me viene cuando le sale a ella, o a él (es como Chrona no tiene sexo fijo) de las gónadas. Pero la verdad prefiero tardar más tiempo que traeros algo que no vale la pena leer, os quiero y por eso, ¡no dejaré que vomitéis arcoíris ñoños por mi culpa! (Suena _**Queen**_ de fondo.)

_**Y hala, aquí estamos con otro capítulo chachi-pistachi para vosotros, un poco largo esta vez en recompensa por la espera, muchas gracias a todos por leer, (lerelereleré) ¡espero que os guste!**_

_**Bell Star**_

* * *

_**(¡Y nos vemos abajo!)**_

_**Música para escuchar hoy: (Del antiguo disco de punk: "esto no es un disco de Punk".)**_

**Diez horas.**

…

De pronto me verás,

por dentro del espejo.

Sonriendo y por detrás,

se ve ya mi reflejo,

invocar a los Dioses que están,

¡más preocupados por no llorar!

…

Verdadera oscuridad,

con la luz encendida.

Si supieras la verdad,

regalarías tu vida.

¿Quién decía que no es sabio golpear?

¡Llegas primero y luego te vas!

¡Pon la zancadilla si te sientes superado!

¡Trata de amargar la vida al que este a tu lado!

Pisa a los pequeños que pueden quitarte algo,

¡vas a ser el dueño de los sueños que has tirado!

_**(Pig noise)**_

* * *

**Capítulo Octavo**

"_Oh, Sweet Dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?__**"**_

_**Maka.**_

Y aunque no debería haber respondido de esa forma, aun así lo hice.

—Bueno vale, sí que quiero algo —entrelazo mis manos en la espalda y me pongo de puntillas, observando la nieve—. ¿Tú eras amigo de Black*Star, verdad? —no quiero verle la cara ahora mismo, no sabía por qué, pero no quería hacerlo—. ¿Me podrías decir dónde vive?

Él se queda callado.

—…

Dirigiendo la vista al suelo. Espero, el silencio nos inunda y sólo el vaho salía de sus labios.

—Olvídalo —me doy la vuelta, murmurando mientras esparzo la nieve del suelo—. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que alguien como tú me podía ayudar?

—Está lejos —él habla sin que me lo espere—. Tendrás que recordarlo bien —se cruza de brazos.

—¿En serio? —doy una palmada y corro a abrazarle—. ¡Gracias!

—Sin tocar.

Me separa de él, empujándome con el brazo en la cara.

—Vale, no se toca —le suelto, dando dos pasos hacia atrás—. No toco.

—Cállate.

—Vale, vale. Me callo —hago mímica, transformando mi boca en una cremallera—. No hablaré, a partir de —él se lleva una mano a la frente—… Ahora.

Un relámpago tronó en lo alto del cielo. Un fuerte cosquilleo me recorrió de pies a cabeza. El cielo se nublaba, debía dame prisa. Se avecinaba tormenta.

—Es fácil, ¿sabes ir a tu casa, verdad?

—Sí —asentí poco convencida…

—Menos mal —rodó los ojos…

Bufo molesta, prefiero no hablar. No puedo estropearlo ya que por fin ha accedido a ayudarme. Aunque Soul sea un majadero. Incomprensible. Él se ríe.

—Desde tu casa, ve todo recto hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Black Star vive cerca de la estación de tren —me aclaró—. Y luego… Luego…

Levanté una ceja. Miraba un punto fijo, vacío. Se había quedado en blanco.

—Hay una casa. Verás una casa blanca, la más grande —su voz se debilitaba. Rascándose tras la nuca.

—¿Una casa blanca? —pregunté—. ¿Hay vive Black?

—Sí… Y no —se llevó las manos a las sienes…

—¿Estás bien? —insistí, alargando mi brazo.

—Sí —se alejó, inquieto—. Cuando veas esa casa, sigue todo recto, hasta el final de la calle. La última casa. De piedra —titubeaba nerviosamente—. No recuerdo el número.

Saqué un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir en mi brazo izquierdo. Más tarde me di cuenta de que era permanente, y que no saldría tan fácil como yo pensaba.

—Lo tengo.

—Pues si no necesitas nada más, yo me —metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, tan intranquilo…

—¡Espera! —grité, dando varios pasos tras él. Un nuevo relámpago sonó, asustándome, me dejé llevar por la inercia del terror que sentía en ese momento, abrazando al albino por la espalda y resguardando mi cabeza entre sus omoplatos, sin darme cuenta a primera vista—. Gracias —susurré más calmada.

El chico suspiró, dejando salir una pequeña risa forzada.

—… Sabes, Black Star nació con problemas en el pulmón, tiene asma desde que nació —murmuraba, mordiéndose el labio—. Dile de mi parte —se detuvo a coger aire, sonriente. Escuché tras él, soltando mi agarre improvisado—, que es imbécil.

Me separé de golpe, y él se marchó.

—De nada —gritaba, mientras otro relámpago rompía el cielo en dos mitades. La cara de Soul Evans se tornaba bastante tenebrosa—. Porky.

Es el Diablo personificado. Este chico es el diablo y Dios, o Buda, o quién sea, allá arriba me está dando una señal.

Eso, ha sido… Incómodo, malditamente incómodo. Sobre todo porque aún me quedaba camino que recorrer junto a él.

Hasta mi casa. Quiero decir…

* * *

_**Death City **_

**2001**

_**Hospital**_

_**Sé paciente.**_

—Oye. Oye, oye —el crío se ponía tan pesado preguntándote.

No contestes.

—Oye, oye. Oye, ¡oye!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué puñetas quieres? —explotas. Ahí agazapado. Que divertido es esto.

¿No crees?

—¡No! —no me grites.

—Oye —repetía aquel desconocido bajito y moreno. Juntas los dientes con fuerza, con rabia. Quiere morir pronto—. Perdona, es que si no lo digo ocho veces… Bueno, no queda simétrico —¿de qué habla éste? Están más locos que tú y que yo. Que tú—. Y si no es simétrico, no está bien.

Mátalo y punto. No es difícil. Lo sabes.

—Pues no lo digas y cállate —¿a quién le has dicho eso exactamente? Más te vale que no haya sido a mí. Que escoria—. ¡Muérete!

Como si no fuese usted, gran señor, a caer conmigo. ¿No quieres ver a tu mamá?

—Vete, vete, vete —susurras. Te acunas a ti mismo en el frío suelo, inútil. No soy un murciélago al que puedas espantar.

Aquel crío ignoraba lo que estabas haciendo.

—¿Por qué? —sonríe aquel pequeño bastardo de piel blanca. Se cree que le hablas a él, pobre inepto—. No voy a marcharme —yo soy mucho más importante para ti.

Háblame solamente a mí. Sólo deberías hablar conmigo, yo no te haría daño como los demás.

—¿Qué quieres? —repites. Tus ojos se humedecen, lloriqueas débilmente, tendrías que ver lo poca cosa eres en este mismo instante. Siempre—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No quiero nada. Que yo sepa, no necesito nada —se lleva un dedo al mentón y se agacha a tu lado. Le rehúyes. ¿Crees que te va a morder? Tal vez—… ¿Eres el nuevo, a qué sí?

Este idiota se cree que lo sabe todo, "que listo". _Apláudele, ¡aplaude a esa forma de vida superior! ¡Tírale cacahuetes! Para que baile. _Aquí el único que lo sabe todo, soy yo. _**¿Verdad?**_

—Soy Soul.

Ya estás ignorándome. Te parecerá bonito, que insensato.

—Hola Soul —el ser _inteligente y superior_ se acerca a ti con cautela—. Yo soy Kid —gateas en círculos asustado, mientras él te persigue para querer darte la mano—. _Todos_ hablan de ti. ¿Quieres que te presente a mi novia? —¿el ser inteligente tiene pareja? ¿Quién será tan estúpida como para dejarse engañar por este tipo? Se lo estará inventando—. Tengo que presentarte a mi novia.

No dejes que nadie te toque, imbécil. Vas a contagiar a alguien, tu estupidez. Sois una panda de memos. Todos.

Menos yo. Yo no.

—No tengas miedo —te susurra. Le das la espalda, te encojes en ti mismo. Rezas para que no te toque. Sólo tú puedes temerle a un niño con una idiotez de tal envergadura—. Al principio, este sitio asusta. Pero luego te acostumbras —continúa su parloteo, interrumpido por tu traqueteo de dientes. ¿Podrías parar? Me molesta—. Y se está bien.

—Lo siento —te llevas los puños a la boca, para acallar un gemido.

Aquel chaval tiene la decencia de no tocarte al menos.

—¿Por qué? —repite con tranquilidad. Te muerdes las uñas, desesperado—. ¿Has hecho algo malo?

No tienes valor, ¿verdad?

Vamos, dilo. Díselo. Dile lo que has hecho. Alto y claro.

_**¿Por qué estás aquí?**_

—He matado a mi madre —lloras sin consuelo.

Que todo el mundo lo sepa. Que todo el mundo juzgue.

_**Soul.**_

* * *

_**Maka.**_

_**Y bésame.**_

—La casa blanca, la casa blanca —hablaba para mis adentros—… ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

Empezaba a pensar que Soul Evans me había engañado como una ilusa. Estoy cerca de la estación. Aquí no hay ninguna casa blanca. Quiere que me coman los lobos o algo por el estilo, jamás encontraré el camino de vuelta. Y por si fuera poco, estoy sudando de tanto andar. La tinta de mi brazo se ve borrosa y no puedo descifrarla. Tanto sufrir para nada.

¿Cómo se hará Black Star todos los días este camino? Dos veces. O más.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo. Los relámpagos y el viento helado hacían que se me erizase el bello bajo el abrigo. Hasta que de pronto, me detuve.

—Oh, ¿y esto? —agudicé la vista, me acercaba lentamente.

Encontré la casa blanca. No la del Presidente, esa no. Esta más bien parecía gris y mal cuidada. Enorme donde las haya, de antaño, una gran mansión a juego con el jardín del césped sin cortar, flores marchitas y árboles que podar. Incluso había un columpio viejo, chirriante, que se balanceaba. Sólo faltaba que saliese _Chucky el muñeco diabólico_ con su cara de psicópata asesino medio metro, montado en un triciclo rojo diciendo:

_**"Hola soy Chucky, y seré tu amigo hasta el final... Ayijouu". **_Y después, te apuñala con un cuchillo: "**¿Recuerdas? Amigos hasta el final. ¡Este es tu final!" **Se ríe como un maníaco y mueres con clase. Te enseñaba dos cosas: la primera, que elijas bien a tus amigos. La segunda y más importante_, Chucky_ nunca muere.

Iba a hacerme pis encima del miedo. El frío parecía más insistente según te ibas acercando al hogar. Y una música penetrante sin ritmo alguno salía de lo que podría ser el desván. Es más, tenía un cartel en la verja, que decía:

**ABANDONADA**

La última A estaba tachada, borrada casi por completo. **"ABANDONAD". **Me resultaba curioso, y siniestro. Aunque después de todo, ¿quién podría permitirse tener una casa así en este pueblo de muertos de hambre? Yo desde luego no.

Crucé por delante sin apartar la vista, veía como las ramas de los árboles se movían, chocando contra muchas de las ventanas rotas. Aligeré el paso y recé para llegar pronto a donde fuese que vivía Black. Eso, y que no saliese un violador de entre los arbustos, por si acaso.

Al final de la calle, la última casa, de piedra, como el chico me había descrito. Era bastante grande, no como la de Soul Evans y su hermano. Un caso mediano. Comparándolo con la casa de los albinos, toda casa se te queda pequeña, es como una de esas mansiones que salen en las películas de bajo coste o en una serie B, que echan por la tarde y que te las tragas únicamente porque no hay nada más que ver y tú no tienes nada que hacer, además de estudiar un montón de cosas que en un futuro no te van a servir ni para comprar el pan.

Atestada de farolillos, gnomos hasta los topes, y un par de flamencos rosas. No me lo esperaba. Alguien debía cuidar el jardín. Probablemente una mujer, probablemente. Abrí la puerta verde, camuflada entre las vallas. El aire se encargó de cerrarla tras mi paso.

—Ha de ser aquí —murmuré para mí misma con poca seguridad, adentrándome bajo el portal.

Oí gritos venir del interior de la casa.

"—¡Estate quieto!"

"—¡No pienso tomarme esa cosa!"

"—No me importa lo que pienses, ¡soy tu madre y puedo hacer lo que quiera!"

"—Ah. ¿Y el tacto no está entre tus puntos fuertes, verdad bruja?"

Estalló una voz femenina.

"—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti tacto!"

"—No, no, espera, espera ¡con la escoba no! —se oyó un grito desgarrador. Esta vez más masculino, pero no mucho—. ¡Joder, como pincha!"

—Sí —ladeé la cabeza, rascándomela nuca levemente. Sudaba frío, me asustaba entrar. Me detuve antes de llamar a la puerta—… Es aquí.

Cuando alguien abrió de golpe. Retrocedí.

—¡Ya lo has tirado todo, te parecerá bonito señorito! No te creas que me has ganado, te lo vas a tomar igual —una señora joven de pelo corto y azul, hacia muecas—. Ahora tendré que ir a comprar más a la farmacia —se detuvo en el portal, dejando la frase inacabada, observándome.

—Ho-hola —saludé con la mano, entre risas nerviosas.

Ella fruncía el ceño, extrañada.

—No quiero bolsas para la aspiradora —dijo decidida, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—No, espere —puse un pie entre la puerta y el marco, creando un hueco.

—¡Ni quiero hacerme a tu religión!

—¡Que no es eso! —grité desesperada, mientras la mujer tiraba del pomo.

—¿Lavadoras, maquillaje, gafas de sol, tupper-sex?

¿Pero cuánta edad se cree esta mujer que tengo?

—No —suspiré derrotada—. He venido a ver a su hijo.

Dejamos de aferrarnos a la puerta, la mujer de cabellos azules, con la fuerza de un orangután y mirada asesina, abrió finalmente.

Black Star no mentía.

—Ou —susurró, juntando los labios—… ¿Y a quién tengo el placer de conocer? —su cara cambio radicalmente, a una dulce y afable.

Como si estuviese hablando con otra persona.

—Me llamo Maka —acerté a decir, mi cerebro a veces juega malas pasadas, me entreno para ello—, Maka Albarn seño —callé justo a tiempo, antes de estropearlo—rita.

Eso está mejor.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Maka —murmuró en silencio, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes fuera.

Antes de que pudiese decidir entrar por mí misma, ya me había sujetado ella de la muñeca. Vestía una pieza militar verde, botas incluidas. Y un piercing en la ceja. Dudaba de si era su hermana o su madre.

—¿Famosa quién? —pregunté mientras era arrastrada dentro. Justo a tiempo, empezaba a llover tras el umbral de aquella casa.

Pero la mujer me ignoraba.

—Perdona por cerrarte la puerta, este lugar es el paraíso de los vendedores ambulantes —rodó los ojos, avergonzada—. Había olvidado la chaqueta dentro.

—No tiene importancia, lo comprendo —decía la verdad, con una sonrisa.

Mi padre fue despedido del penúltimo trabajo de todos los que ha tenido, y entonces pude ver lo cargante, pesado y mal pagado que estaba ese "trabajo". Por suerte, aunque para mí no, consiguió entrar en el periódico de Death City. Y por eso nos mudamos aquí.

—Tendrías que haber llamado si ibas a venir, cielo —recogió mi chaqueta, colgándola en el perchero. ¿Cielo?—. ¿O has llamado? El idiota de mi hijo no me ha avisado.

—Sí, sí, he llamado —asentí y mentí, todo en uno.

—Que cabeza tiene… Y yo sin preparar nada —pensé en el hecho de que quizá había conseguido que regañasen a Black por mi culpa, pero tampoco me importaba mucho—, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—No, si no hace falta que se moles-

Me ignoraba de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta la tarta de frutas? —se puso cómoda, yendo a la cocina.

—Vale —alcé los hombros.

Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos. Y se te ofrecen algo de comer, únete a ellos también.

El hogar por dentro era de todo menos sencillo y discreto. Extravagante a más no poder. Tan sólo tenía una planta, y pocas habitaciones. Las paredes las cubrían decenas de cuadros raros y fotos bien hechas, sin exagerar. La moqueta morada estaba limpia, pero parecía sacada de Aquellos maravillosos 70. Cada rincón de la casa tenía figuritas y cachivaches varios de una parte diferente del mundo. África, Asia, Europa. De cada país. Y la gran mayoría de puertas, no eran puertas; son de esas cortinas cubanas que parecen cortinas pero no lo son. Donde yo suelo pillarme mechones de cabello y que podrían ahorcar perfectamente a un perro con que se enredasen dos tiras cubiertas de madera.

Las primeras impresiones no deberían existir, esta mujer era un encanto. Black mentía. O al menos a mí me trataba como una reina.

Sentada en la mesa del comedor, devoraba mi pedacito de tarta como si no hubiese comido nada decente en semanas, lo cual era bastante cierto. Mis ojos brillaban del gusto en cada cucharada. La madre de Black trajo un par de bebidas con olor a menta en una bandeja.

—Su casa es muy… Y tiene algo que —jugué con la cucharilla, dubitativa pero divertida—… Me gusta. ¡Y sus botas! —le hice un poco la pelota, realmente quería caerla bien. No sabía bien porqué.

En parte decía la verdad, su casa era original, ¡y como molaban sus botas!

—Ah, gracias cielo —servía un poco de té. No, hasta los topes de la taza, verás hoy mi pobre vejiga—, se acaba de ir a la cama hace un rato, ¿quieres que le despierte?

—No, no. No es necesario, de verás —miraba la taza repleta, ¿cómo me iba yo a beber eso?—. Espero —sentadas a la mesa se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio incómodo, de esos que yo odio en sobremanera. Mirándonos la una a la otra, la madre de Black sorbía por su taza con parsimonia y yo me limitaba a asentir sin sentido aparente. Deseaba que ocurriese algo que rompiera este vacío existencial de mi vida. Algo, que cayese del cielo para ayudarme a romper este silencio atronador. Y contra todo pronóstico, _alguien_ me envió una señal.

—_**Pocoo pocooo cacacoco**_ —saltó sobre la mesa, bailarina, dejando caer algunas plumas sobre mi plato, sobre mí.

Tosí mientras ella restregaba su trasero por toda mi cara. Y no, no es que la madre de Black Star se haya vuelto loca, no.

Peor.

* * *

Había hecho bien en no dejar que Eruka viniese con él esta vez. Nunca le han gustado los hospitales, no después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, y que tal vez sólo sea el comienzo de lo que se avecina. Aunque con ella a su lado, podía enfrentar mejor las cosas. No.

—¿Qué demonios? —reía mordiéndose el labio. Gotas de agua le empañaban el cristal del casco.

Con ella podía enfrentarlo todo. Eso le gusta pensar.

No le parecía un lugar aterrador, en absoluto. A nadie le gustan porque cuando estás en él no es por gusto propio, sino porque algo anda mal contigo. Pequeño o grande, pero malo, a pesar de todo. Y todo el mundo ha de pasar al menos una vez, por un _Hospital._

Volvía conduciendo en contra del tiempo, de la lluvia, en la moto que recién había arreglado con su padre. No le gustaba el color, la pintaron naranja porque le gustaba a Soul. La tormenta cada vez era más fuerte, pero él está acostumbrado a ir de un lado a otro, él, su moto, la carretera, la lluvia. Perfecto.

Se le olvidaban todas sus preocupaciones una vez subía sobre esas dos ruedas, el sonido de la motocicleta le impedía pensar. De vez en cuando tarareaba una canción italiana de esas que solía cantar de pequeño a sus hermanos, de las que apenas se acordaba ya. Pero al bajar de ella la cruel realidad le golpeaba de lleno, madurar, poner los pies en el suelo. Él no quería eso.

Pero era necesario, si quería seguir teniendo otras cosas aún más importantes para él. Más que su propia libertad.

Junto a la llave, al lado del manillar, presionó el botón de un pequeño aparato, haciendo que el portón del garaje se abriese de abajo a arriba. Entró, dejando aparcado el ciclomotor sobre el caballete de una patada. Estaba atrancado, roto. No es ninguna novedad que algo se haya roto en su casa. Incluyendo la puerta del garaje. Sacaba la llave de la cerradura del ciclomotor y pulsaba el botón para cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero ésta prefería estropearse al final del todo y dejar una pequeña abertura por la que sólo entraría un gato con el que Blair podría liarse.

En un suspiro se sacó el casco mojado, sacudiendo la cabeza, sopló hacia arriba levantándose el flequillo.

Entrando por la puerta que da a la cocina, encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —le dijo, sin apartar la vista de una de sus cuentas que hacía con la calculadora. Al lado le hacía compañía una pila de exámenes por corregir. Fiesta—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Wes dejó el casco sobre la encimera, se acercó de mala gana y señaló empujando el dedo en la mejilla, la piel que rodeaba su ojo, mitad morado, mitad amarillo, y nada de piel perfecta.

—Oh, ya entiendo —susurraba el señor Evans acallando una leve risa. Se apartó las gafas, colocándoselas a modo de diadema improvisada—. Hoy no tengo tiempo para cocinar, tengo mucho trabajo. Encargad algo o id a comer fuera, como queráis.

"Qué raro…" Pensaba Wes.

Su padre nunca cambiaría después de todo, siempre tiene trabajo. Antepone su trabajo a cualquiera, para él siempre será lo primero.

—Vale jefe —Wes respondía, saludando al igual que un soldado a un comandante, con las llaves en la mano. Se las lanzó a su padre, y éste las interceptaba a punto de caerse de la silla—. Un día hay que jugar al baloncesto —reían ambos.

—¿Hay noticias buenas? —su padre preguntaba con esperanza.

—Ah, ah —y él se limitaba a negar con la cabeza. Y de nuevo, ambos, suspiraban.

Wes se daba una vuelta por la enorme cocina, empapando el suelo a su paso, siendo regañado por su padre. Pensaba que cuando uno cumple los dieciocho, ya es una persona libre. No tiene que estar soportando las riñas de sus padres. Mentira, era una cruel trampa. Lo único que cambiaba es que ya podía votar por el partido equivocado, ir a compartir un cajero para no dormir en la calle, y entrar en la cárcel. Todo ventajas…

—¿Y Eruka y _el pato Lucas_? —preguntaba Wes.

Usando uno de los mucho motes que le ponía a su hermano pequeño. Cualquier personaje que fuese un gruñón le valía.

El señor Evans levantaba el bolígrafo en dirección sur-sureste, que vendría a ser el salón, sin apartar ni un ápice la vista de los papeles.

—¿Parece que se empeñan en sacar 4'5? Otro suspenso —sacaba su rotulador rojo mortífero con un pompón en la punta, del bolsillo...

Su hijo se preguntaba que hacía su padre con un bolígrafo de chica encima. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

—Apruébale, pobrecito —murmuraba Wes buscando una chocolatina en la nevera.

Siempre que Eruka se quedaba en casa, devoraba todas sus galletas. Ya que Soul no come casi nada y su padre no toca el chocolate desde que murió su madre, él es el único que se da un capricho de vez en cuando. Lo peor que podía tener era una novia que le robase los dulces, pero siempre podía comprar más, por lo demás era perfecta.

Se adentró en el salón, sorprendido por lo que encontró.

* * *

_**Maka.**_

—¡_Presidenta_, vuelve al corral! —la madre de Black ordenaba señalándole su patio trasero, a una gallina—. ¡Fuera, fuera! —la echaba con la escoba al jardín, ambas montaban barullo.

Sí, una gallina. Una gallina es mi señal.

—Perdona, esto —la mujer volvía al salón, dubitativa, escoba en mano y patas de gallina en otra—…

—Maka —apartaba la taza de té, arrastrándola por el mantel, tenía plumas blancas hasta en la nariz.

—Eso, lo siento mucho Maka —sonrió avergonzada como una niña pequeña.

Se llevó a aquel pollo con ganas de pelea al patio de atrás. Alargué la cabeza cual pajarraco para espiar. No sabía si preguntar o no, pero la mujer tampoco me dio explicación alguna. Lo más normal del mundo.

A su vuelta, aquella mujer volvía agotada, y aún con su arma sujeta sobre el hombro, la escoba de paja. Ella mira el reloj, da las cinco y media de la tarde. En su cara se muestra una faceta horrorizada.

—Todos me chupan la vida en esta casa —se coloca un pañuelo colorido en la cabeza y se acerca a mí—. Maka, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —reza con las manos.

—Claro —"pida usted por esa boquita." Me levanto.

—Siento no poder atenderte como es debido, discúlpame —va corriendo por la casa, se coloca un abrigo de cuero marrón, de su hijo, mientras la escucho alto y claro. Ese tipo de frases excusadoras me recuerda a mi madre, tanto que me duele un poco por dentro tener que acordarme de ello—. Tengo que ir a la farmacia y a comprar la cena, ¿te importaría quedarte cuidando de Black un rato? —terminaba, cogiendo un paraguas.

—¿Qué?

* * *

_**Death City**_

_**2001.**_

_**Hospital.**_

_Te mecía el agua poco a poco, sentías la cara mojada, como si estuvieses dentro de una piscina, con los ojos cerrados. Hundiéndote en la total oscuridad. Oías una voz imperceptible. Alguien llamando tu nombre, una y otra vez._

—_No creo que hayas hecho algo así. No llores, ¿vale? —el chico te sonreía. Debía ser un poco más mayor que tú, y mucho-mucho más mayor que yo—. ¿Por qué no sales de ahí abajo?_

_Querías abrir los párpados, querías hacerlo. Pero pesaban demasiado. Creías que te hundirías hasta el fondo más inaudito._

—_Están todos muy preocupados por ti, tu papá, tu hermano, incluso Stein y… Y yo también —sonreía con tristeza, al borde del llanto_—_. ¿Me das la mano?_

_Esa escena perduraba siempre en tu mente, Soul, puede que jamás puedas olvidarla por completo. El día que conociste a aquel tipo raro, ese día. El día que empezaste a mejorar, por la simple y llana razón de que fue él quien te tendió la mano. Quien te salvó de ahogarte en la piscina. Él te abrió los ojos. Cuando todos te daban la espalda. _

—_Aquí yo seré tu amigo, yo estaré contigo —sonreía de oreja a oreja, por mucha tristeza que sintiese, se la tragaba, enseñándote una sonrisa—. Te lo prometo. _

_Tú lo viste._

_Extendió los brazos, y te arrastraste despacio hasta dar con ellos, estallando de nuevo._

_Y le debes mucho por ello._

—_Venga, salgamos de aquí —tiraba de ti, como si fueses un peso muerto. Cargándote. Te aferraste a él. Cuando no tenías nada más a lo que agarrarte._

_Y ahora, sin embargo, aquí estas. Traicionándole, dejándole de lado. Te estás hundiendo tú solo. En una piscina, que tú has creado. _

_Tal y como yo te conozco, me siento... Decepcionado. _

_No decaigas._

_**Soul.**_

* * *

—Soul —alguien me tiraba de la mejilla sin consideración—. ¡Soul! —Abrí los párpados poco a poco, acostumbrándome a la luz. Picaban—. Hola, ¿vas a despertarte o qué? —me giré de costado en el sofá, sin poder sentir las piernas—. _Pato Lucas _—era Wes. Sin duda.

—Buenos días —murmuré adormilado.

Sentía algo caliente en el pecho, y peludo. Blair, echa un ovillo. Bostezamos al mismo tiempo. Conexión mutua, amo-mascota.

—¿Qué dices? —me revolvía el cabello—. Es la hora de la cena —dejó de estar agachado, alzándose entumecido—. Y se te cae la baba.

Me quito los restos de saliva con la palma de la mano, destapándome, me aso de calor. Seguía sin sentir apenas de cintura para abajo. Tetrapléjico y loco a la edad de dieciséis años. Me habían atado un ancla alrededor de las piernas. Que me maten y me rematen.

Trato de sentarme pero mis pies no me hacen el caso que yo esperaba, me caigo al suelo de espaldas.

**Aborten, aborten.**

Blair cae de pie, es más inteligente.

Wes me miraba perplejo. Para él es algo nuevo que me eche siestas. Que duerma en general.

Y para mí también.

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas? —asiento. Bocabajo.

Él me responde alzando los pulgares. Como un padre orgulloso desde la grada de que su hijo Timmy, juegue bien al béisbol. Pero ni me llamo Timmy, ni me gusta el béisbol.

—Eruka me las ha —paro en seco, aún del revés, y pienso. Blair se pasea sobre cabeza…

De una flexión toco la punta de mis pies con las manos. O mis zapatillas saben andar solas o algún ser mágico me las ha quitado. Lo primero sería más interesante.

Cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a la izquierda, Wes ya se está riendo.

Me ruborizo por inercia como un semáforo. Eruka está sobando abrazada mi trasero.

—¡Tch! —bufo, levantándome de golpe, me llevo la manta conmigo. Eruka rebota sobre el sofá, aturdida, y Wes se sujeta el estómago de la risa—. Esto no ha pasado.

Me alejo, lo más digno que puedo. Es decir, poco. Blair me persigue, atacando a mis indefensos calcetines.

—Lo siento —Eruka bosteza como un oso pardo, echando alguna que otra lagrimilla por el rabillo del ojo—. Es que parecías tener frío y me dabas envidia.

—¡No soy tu almohada! —chillé, Blair maulló y mi hermano me arrebató la manta blanca.

Me ignoró.

—He soñado que dormía sobre una piedra —se restregaba los ojos con las muñecas, colocándose el vestido—. Muy compacta.

—No ibas en mal encaminada —Wes ironizaba.

Él se sentó junto a Eruka, la abrazó tapándola con la gruesa sábana y la dijo algo al oído, en secreto. Sin que yo llegara a oír nada a escasos pasos. Tampoco es que me interesase. Justo cuando estaba a punto de fugarme a la cocina, Eruka susurró con su voz chillona:

—Pues deja de ser paciente, y bésame —y así hicieron. Wes comenzó mordiéndola el labio inferior.

No hace falta hacer un dibujo.

—Hala, ¿tenéis que hacer eso delante de las personas? —enseño la lengua, mordiéndomela—. Es asqueroso

Todo lo es. Si tiene que ver con mi hermano, más aún.

—Miau —Blair lo secundaba, aprobado.

—Tú a cenar —me ordenaba Wes, como si fuese su esclavo. Mientras ellos se tapaban con la manta por completo, riéndose como críos.

No lo entiendo, lo sé, pero al menos no quiero comprenderlo. Finalmente, recogí a Blair del suelo y les tiré el gato encima.

—¡Soul, te mato!

* * *

—¡No tardo nada! ¡Muchas gracias! —se despedía felizmente la madre de Black al salir por la puerta, abriendo un gran paraguas. Tan campante.

Como el que se va de excursión a los seis años.

—Hasta… ¿Luego? —aún estaba saludando débilmente con la mano. Se oyó el portazo.

No sabía que pensar ya de esta mujer, de esta casa, de todo. A peor ya no podía ir. Al menos se fiaba de mí, he de tener pintas de niñera.

¿Qué pintas tiene una niñera? Levanté mi falda.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —hablaba en silencio. Juraría que hasta había eco. Exceptuando el sonido de las gallinas asustadas por la lluvia. Había eco.

La señora Star me había tirado prácticamente el teléfono de su hijo, por si ocurría algo. Me entraron ganas de husmear en él, pero mi conciencia me decía que no debía hacerlo. Y hoy debía de ser uno de esos días en que la hago caso y… No, es que no tenía batería. No soy idiota.

Por lo que me di el gusto de observar los libros de la estantería a medio amueblar, a medio amueblar porque la constaban tres maderas gruesas y nueve bloques de cemento. Improvisada. Lo que encontré no era del todo interesante, lo único que había eran manuales de la milicia sobre cómo matar, enciclopedias de mecánica avanzada para lerdos, de cocina y unas cuantas revistas de esas "Eco Garden": "Cómo crear tu huerto en siete días." "Mi gallina no me pone huevos." "¡Cree su propio abono con basura, señora!" Y demás perversidades.

Y una porno suave.

Me di treinta vueltas por la casa sin entrar en las habitaciones, estaba nerviosa. Demasiado. Andaba como los ancianos, con la cabeza agachada y las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

—¡Ah! —grité al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Para luego taparme la boca.

En el pasillo había una especie de cruce entre dos olores, diferentes universos chocando en una maraña de sensaciones. El incienso me estaba afectando.

Todo el hogar apestaba a incienso, recordaba que soy bastante mala para soportar los olores fuertes. Acabaría mareándome. Me gustaba el pasillo, allí no llegaba aquel hedor que me penetraba por dentro. Era un _punto limpio_. Podías respirar a gusto. Y es que bajo una de las puertas, que era una puerta no una puerta que parece una cortina con la que, ya sabéis; bajo una puerta negra salía vapor de agua, que contrastaba entre aquel incienso.

Me planté frente a ella. ¿Sería esta? ¿Debería entrar? ¿Debería esperar? Si no lo fuese la cerraría y aquí no habría pasado nada. _**Pero si fuese la indicada, ¿después qué?**_

Subí sobre planta de mis pies, de puntillas. Y me dije a mí misma.

"—Por probar."

De _perdidos_ al río, como aquella serie que la _ABC _estrenará pronto en la televisión. Necesitaba huir de ese salón anti-personas.

Entonces giré el pomo, y entré.

El vapor de agua refrescante, como el eucalipto, me recibió encantada. Y yo a él también.

Estaba oscuro, la luz se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana echada. Traté de no hacer ruido, manteniendo el sigilo, pero aun así choqué contra algo metálico. Es mi naturaleza, torpe. Mi dedo meñique del pie lo sintió de lleno, pero no grité. La habitación era pequeña, como un rectángulo. Perfecto para tan sólo una persona.

Dando fuertes manotazos al aire y siguiendo el rastro del vapor, di con el escritorio de golpe y porrazo, apoyándome en el borde. El humificador sobre la mesa giraba de un lado a otro, entre varias piezas de metal y tornillos, cables. Esparciendo el vapor, el aire. Me senté en la silla que había junto a la cama. A juego con el escritorio.

Me entró una risa tonta que ni yo me la creía. Estaba en el cuarto de Black Star, en el cuarto de un chico. En sí eso ya me causaba emoción. Era como una cría en una tienda de caramelos. Era Charlie en la Fábrica de Chocolate. _No encontraba mi regaliz._

A pesar de que no olía a Black Star, olía a medicina, a eucalipto y agua, pero seguro que olería a él los días corrientes. No sabía que elegir.

A escasos centímetros, una cama. Un largo bulto se movía bajo las sábanas. Una cabellera azul se asomaba tras la cobija. Y poco a poco, una cara colorada de labios secos se mostró ante mí, de lado.

—Hm —gruñó él inaudible, con la voz raspada desde la garganta…

Me acerqué con prudencia, apoyando los codos en la colcha.

—¿Black Star? —pregunté sigilosa.

Un murmullo escapa de su boca, como un respiro.

Dejé caer el mentón, entre mis brazos sobre el colchón. Reía divertida, soplándole en la cara, el flequillo, viendo como le molestaba.

—¿Estás dormido? —llegué a pronunciar.

**Era la indicada, pero, ¿después qué?**

—No —respondió seguidamente, juntando sus labios con los míos.

_Digamos que el regaliz me encontró a mí._

* * *

**Beru*:**

Ya que estamos entre _hamijos_, **Bell os recomienda,** (como recompensa ya que los _**maquiavélicos exámenes**_ no me dejaban poder seguir las historias) por si algún día estáis aburridos sin saber qué hacer, (porque ese doloroso momento llega en la vida de todo hombre, pitufo y mujer) que veáis un anime **(De 2008, igual que el de Soul Eater.)** llamado _**Moribito**_. _**(Guardian of the Sacred Spirit.)**_ Es sencillamente alucinante, ni muy largo, ni demasiado corto, (26 capítulos) con unos escenarios preciosos y una trama que lo iguala o lo supera. Es de mis favoritos y con lo criticona que soy, creedme cuando os digo que no perderéis vuestro preciado tiempo en cotillearlo.

**(ANIME TIME!)**

Lejos de la realidad, _**(Seirei no)**_ _**Moribito**_, está basado en una novela (aunque también hicieron manga más tarde) de 1996 de la autora **Nahoko Uehashi**. (Tiene todas las vocales… Es Jesucristo.)

_**Moribito**_, nos lleva a un mundo medieval y ficticio llamado **Sak**, (Efron… Ok no.) donde encontramos a nuestra protagonista, **Balsa** la única mujer lancera _**(difícilmente en toda la historia del anime vais a encontrar a una tía más molona y más luchadora que ésta. "Es la pera limonera"). **_A sus cercanos treinta años de edad, con un cuerpazo, **Balsa tiene que salvar 8 vidas de 8 personas **(¡**Kid** está orgulloso de ella!) porque (_Jajajajaja_, no, no os voy a decir porque, eso sería un "spopoiler" muy gordo.) **se-cre-to**.

Resulta que **Sak **(y Cody. Vale, ya…), está sufriendo una **"amenaza espiritual"**. Una sequía (que te defecas en **las/os bragas/calzoncillos** de larga) inmensa se avecina el próximo verano. En el camino de _**Balsa**_ se nos cruzará el pequeño príncipe, **Chagum **(tiene **nombre de chicle de fresa ácida o de osito gominola**, lo sé, pero el chico te va cayendo bien con el tiempo), el cual lleva en su interior la clave (es como una moneda de dos caras) con la que poder salvar o destruir para siempre el reino.

Para prevenir la desdicha que se les cae encima el (**capullo**) Emperador del (susodicho) Reino, ordena a su guardia real asesinar a su hijo menor (el **Chewing gum**, digo, **Chagum**) en secreto "secrestismo", vamos que fingen un **accidente chungo** (tiran al chaval por un puente mientras pasean en carruaje, una muerte poco digna donde las haya).

Pero, sus planes no saldrán como él (**Emperador gore**)espera. Es más, una de sus (**tres, que tiene el maldito mormón**) esposas, la madre de Chagum, (que está al tanto de los curiosos _**momentos padre e hijo **_que su marido quiere tener con **nuestro principito**) se entera de que hay una lancera (y aquí entra nuestra **súper-Balsa** (**de remo**)) guardaespaldas que es la repera y arrasa con todos los que intentan atacar a sus protegidos.

La segunda emperatriz le pide a** Balsa** que entre una noche (arriesgando su vida, dejándose como fugitiva y secuestradora cara al reino de **Sak**) con sigilo en el castillo y se lleve a **Chagum** a la fuerza con ella para salvarlo y protegerlo de su temprana muerte a manos de los guardias, o de lo que lleva en su interior (todo esto a espaldas del _**Emperador sin alma**_).

Y esto sólo es el principio, los dos viajan rumbo al norte, junto a varios personajes (como una **vieja** loca, bruja bajita, sabia profeta y fea, **pero fea-fea** que lleva consigo **un conejo** en la cabeza **o varios**, capaz de volver de la muerte, y **su aprendiz**, un **herborista moreno** que (se ve a primera vista) está enamorado de nuestra **mega-chachi-lancera-guay** y siempre la acaba curando; **un burro** (es el verdadero protagonista de la trama, ¡**es inmortal!**), un **ladrón** _barra_ estafador de 15 años y su **futura esposa** (o no, es una relación complicada) de 14 años también, a la que quieren casar con otro insulso chico adinerado; **enemigos a porrillo**, un monje de melena albina al viento de cuya sexualidad respetada **se puede dudar**, etc) con los que vivirán todo tipo de aventuras, para encontrar el cruel (de nuevo: o no) destino que le depara a **nuestro príncipe**.

_**Balsa**_ (famosamente conocida como: **el Tigre**) tendrá que salvarle de todos aquellos que intenten acabar con su vida. Hay un pero muy rechoncho en todo esta historia, y es que ella sigue una norma _**a rajatabla**_: pase lo que pase **no puede**, ante todo, **acabar con la vida de nadie**. (**Ou Em Gi**.) Otro día (os traigo) más, y mejor, porque en esta vida hay que superarse.

* * *

Ahora sí, _**Beru**_*:

**Puedes pulsar el botón de **_**"Review" **_**de ahí abajo y poner lo que mi lady o mi lord queráis, eso ya es cosa de vuestro agrado mis señores. (Muajá) A cambio te puedo dar… Pues no sé, (¡EL TRONO DE HIERRO!) un pastelito, una piedra, un dragón, mis mocos, ¿queréis un gato? ¿Quién no querría un gato? ¿Lasaña? Sí, os daré un beso (de queso), será lo mejor. Thank you all! (¡Y no me cortéis la cabeza!)**

**Y nada, haced caso al broccoli, comeos a vuestra madre, no os duchéis todos los días y estornudad en público. (No, espera…) Si tenéis alguna duda, Bell es vuestro hombre, digo vuestra chica, autora… ¡Encontrad a vuestro regaliz!**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:

Sweet Dreams. **Capítulo 9**:

Lobito, jefe de manada.

* * *

**Candy**, si has llegado hasta aquí he de decirte que…

**¡FELICIDADES MUY ATRASADAS PRECIOSA!** (Suena un matasuegras, lagrimilla.) Eres lo más dulce que podría existir, "te lof con todo mi jert, baby, baby, baby." ¡Que cumplas muchos más(peronodemasiados)! Aquí estaré para romperte el tímpano de amor a cantos, en cada cumpleaños.

_**Con mucho cariño, Elisa.**_

_**(Ay, ¡mis cleanex!)**_


End file.
